The Dragon and the Siren
by CultOfStrawberry
Summary: Zutara, Hades x Persephone inspired. In a land of gods and spirits, Katara is the daughter of the Sea, and Zuko is the powerful and reclusive God of the Fire Realms. Zuko has been pining for her for too long... so he finally takes action.
1. I

**The Dragon and the Siren**

Chapter I

This is a Zutara AU and a standalone story – this story is not in any way connected with my other works. I have had this plot bunny in my head for a while – before I even started my Slow Heat/Kiss of Fire story arc.

This was inspired by the myth 'The Rape of Persephone'. The story of Hades and Persephone is one of the, if not the most well-known Greek/Roman myths out there. If you don't know the myth, you can easily Google it.

I'm not going to copy the myth and just replace the names of the gods with the names of Avatar characters. And no one gets raped, either. :P I am going to use many elements of the original myth, but I am adding some twists of my own to make this a unique and fun story. I will be using the word 'nymph' in this story even though it isn't actually Asian, because it is a word that to me suits the minor gods or goddesses of a clan (which I also refer to as Warriors or Maidens) Only the major gods will actually be called 'gods'.

This story in its first incarnation was titled 'Capture of the Maiden', as my longtime readers know. It is now titled 'The Dragon and the Siren' because the old title was bothering me for a while and I wanted one more suited to the incredibleness of Zutara. Much love and thanks to Toesocks29 for her suggestion for a new title.

In this story, the ages of the characters are different. Zuko and Toph are a few decades older than Katara or Aang, though they are still very young by god standards.

The italics are the 'fable' part of the story – as it would be told to someone as a bedtime story or around the fire or whatever. Regular text denotes 'real-life' action/story. Not every chapter will have a 'fable' installment within it. Reviews and feedback are always welcome and much appreciated!

o0o0o0o

_A long time ago, the world was in chaos. The elements raged against one another, and the Earth itself trembled against the fury that the gods unleashed against their enemies. The older gods were hard and cruel, and humankind's fate lay in their hands. They were not kind to mortals, using them for their whims and spreading destruction and misery for their own amusement. To them, the entire world was nothing but their playground._

_One of the most powerful elder gods of all was Ozai, the god that ruled over the Fire Nation. He was a sadistic and despotic god, thriving on the bloodshed and chaos of the seemingly endless war. He led his allies in a rampage that caused the Earth itself to cry out in pain. It seemed that he would eventually destroy the world with his unquenchable fire, having already killed his own father in his thirst for power.._

_But a new order of gods rose, one that stood up against the tyranny of the old order. Ozai's son, Zuko, aided by the other gods who wanted the chaos to end, rose against the Fire Lord and the other elder gods, and brought them down. To do this, the younger Fire God challenged his sire to an Agni Kai, a most ancient and sacred rite of the Fire Nation, and defeated him._

_Before Ozai was finally destroyed, he scarred his son's face, and since it was a mark left by a god, he was unable to remove it. Thus, he was branded for his immortal life, and would bear the mark as a symbol of his courage. But what mattered to the younger Fire God – and the others – was that the reign of terror was over._

_This new order established itself in the world, and one god was appointed to each of the elements, so they could all work together in harmony and keep their nations in balance. Pakku, the God of the wintry Northlands, was appointed as the head of the clan of Water Gods, and he was a stern but fair man. The deities of Air appointed Gyatso of the Autumn Winds as their leader, for he was wise and kind. The Earth clan chose Bumi, guardian of the mighty Earth Kingdom of Omashu as their representative, for despite his madness, he was a brilliant man with a good heart. The Fire Council were torn between Iroh and Roku, for both men were strong and of good character, filled with wisdom and having excellent control over their inner fire. Iroh conceded to Roku without the least bit of argument so that he could assist his nephew._

_Zuko took the throne of the Fire Nation, with Iroh as his adviser, and isolated himself from the others. His land lay far to the east and to the west of known lands, becoming known as the Empire Where the Sun Rises and Sets, an oddly befitting name for the kingdom whose element drew its power from the Sun itself. Over the years, the isolation of his lands grew. He appeared rarely, and his land became almost a legend, one whispered among the mortals in other parts of the world._

_The Fire Lord seemed content in his self-imposed solitude… so much so, that no one ever suspected he might be lonely._

o0o0o0o

The Mountain of the Deities was located in the figurative center of the world, nestled snugly in the mountain range southwest of the mighty city of Ba Sing Se. Its peak rose high into the clouds, which appealed to the Gods of the Air. Being a mountain, it pleased the Gods of the Earth. It was near the ocean and had several springs and streams of its own, which suited the Water Gods. And since the mountain was also a volcano, the Fire Gods found it acceptable. It was a neutral ground for all of them, and was also used as a gathering place. Summits and meetings were held here, and before one could set foot in this sacred place, they had to take a vow that they would not raise arms against anyone else as long as they were here. Any and all arguments were to be meditated and discussed peacefully.

It was Katara's first time here. She gazed around in wonder at the variety of deities, and the clouds that surrounded the mountain. She had never seen a place like this, and it was her first time away from the ocean. But the reassuring grip of her father's hand around hers soothed the little Water Goddess. She had reached her seventh summer, and Hakoda, the God of the Seas, knew that it was time to take her to the Gathering. She would meet the other gods and acquaintance herself with them, and in time, take her place in the pantheon of deities that watched over this world.

Sokka trailed behind his father, already bored. He would rather be practicing with his boomerang or spear, or racing across the waves with his fellow Warriors than listen to elder gods make chitchat. Pakku would probably want to test his Waterbending, but honestly, Sokka felt much more comfortable with his weapons or bare hands.

Hakoda brought her before Pakku, who was head of the clan of Water Gods. The little girl looked up at the snow-haired man. He looked stern, and he regarded her silently. His cloak was of thick white fur to match his long hair, and his eyes were a steely blue-gray. He was respected and feared, the Old Man of the North, as the mortals were apt to call him. He could bring about fierce storms or great blizzards, and sailors who had incurred his wrath would find their ships frozen in the middle of the ocean, even on a pleasant day. With a sweep of his cloak, he could summon droves of snow or biting winds.

But when he looked down at the little Water Maiden before him, his eyes softened. Her eyes were bright and clear, and she regarded him curiously.

"Come, little one. It's been a while since I saw you." Pakku stated, and Hakoda nudged forward. Katara approached her grandfather, stopping just a pace before him. He smiled faintly as he looked down at his granddaughter. He had seen her Waterbending skills the last time he had paid a visit to the Sea God, and this girl was a worthy addition to the clan.

Meanwhile, the Fire Lord was averting his eyes from the sight of his uncle and the raven-haired goddess that was at the moment stroking his sideburns.

"Uncle, if you really must get frisky, can't you at least do it in private?" Zuko asked peevishly as he sipped his wine.

"Do you want to see how… _frisky_ we can get?" Jun replied with a smirk, clearly enjoying making the young Fire God uncomfortable. Iroh simply chuckled softly, his eyes twinkling with merriment as he looked up at his companion. She was a lovely goddess, of pale skin and raven hair, and he was pleased to be the object of her affections.

Iroh had been rather dashing in his youth, yet he allowed his outer appearance to age to reflect his wisdom. Despite that, he was still rather handsome, and beguiled the ladies easily. He had an easygoing and pleasant personality that charmed goddesses and mortal women alike, and he chuckled as Jun playfully tugged at his sideburn in a gentle manner.

"I dare say that my heart is not the only one you have laid claim to, Jun." Iroh teased, earning another smirk from the dark-haired goddess.

"Indeed, but your heart is the only one really worth keeping." she shot back, and Zuko did not bother holding back a groan of disgust. The goddess looked over at him in mild irritation.

"If you're so bothered, why don't you sit elsewhere? Or go back to your volcano and brood? Or better yet, why not find a woman for yourself? You certainly could use a release for your tension – I can feel it from here!" she jibed at him. He narrowed his eyes to slits and glared at her venomously.

Unlike many of the other gods, Zuko was not amorous or oversexed. His own uncle attracted more women than him. For some reason, the opposite sex did not hold the fascination that it did for so many men – and he was not quire sure why. Perhaps it was because he had no desire to be pawed at and cooed over, or deal with the fickle moods that many women had, or to have a woman admire him merely for his godhood, and not who he was. Whether the reason, he was termed as silent and brooding, and no Fire Maiden brave or curious enough to approach the Lord of the Fire Realms had broken through this shell.

o0o0o0o

Katara was a curious little girl, and it did not take her too long to break away from her father and brother. There were different people at the gathering, gods of all ages and kinds. The number of gods in this world were not too many – closer to fifty than a hundred, but the multitudes of colors and appearances almost overwhelmed her.

There were people with wings that were soft and feathery, unlike her own gossamer webbed ones. They were dressed in soft robes of orange and yellow, and she shot them shy and curious glances. She knew who they were, the Gods of Air, but she had never actually met one before. Some of them gave her friendly smiles, for it was hard to not find delight in an innocent little blue-eyed girl who was clearly curious of her world.

The building that had been erected for this purpose had an open layout, marble pillars holding up the roof. The walls were decorated with colorful murals of all four elements, a variety of artistic styles represented in the work. Comfortable furniture was set about the expansive space, and tables here and there laden with all sorts of delicacies from the four nations. She slowly wandered along the walls, examining the art. The Water Tribe art was easy to identify, but what caught her attention was the paintings done by Roku, himself a skilled artist. It was so different from the style the Tribe usually used, and she could not help but admire the flowing lines and intricate details.

"Do you like the art?" she heard someone ask. She turned around to see a man looking down at her, clad in regal-looking robes of green and black silk edged with gold. His long hair was pulled back in a thick, smooth plait, and on his face was a neatly-trimmed beard and mustache.

"Very much so."

"Then let me show you something else." Katara allowed herself to be led by this man to another wall, this one done by the hands of the Earth Gods. While some of the art depicted various traditions or stories of the four nations, others showed scenes of the Great War. She followed the man's pointed finger to a scene of Earth and Water Gods fighting Fire Warriors.

"Your father and I allied together and defeated a large regiment of Fire Warriors led by Zhao."

Katara stiffened at the mention of Zhao's name, for the Fire God had killed her mother among several other water-gods. The man did not miss this, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Zhao met his end at the hands of your father. Though the Fire Warriors were many, your Tribe has many fine warriors, and combined with the might of my Dai Li, Zhao's men did not stand a chance. And then, finally..." He gestured to a new scene, which depicted Zhao himself in the grip of a fish-like monster. "The mighty Spirit of the Ocean came forth to avenge the death of Hakoda's mate and his own, and the Spirit took vengeance upon Zhao for the many evils that he did."

Katara nodded mutely. She knew of this story, yes, but she had never heard it told by anyone else than within her Clan.

"I saw the Ocean Spirit with my own eyes, and the sky turning black when his mate was slain. It was a glorious and frightening sight. Of course, Yue sacrificed herself to become the new Moon Goddess. But I doubt I need to recite the history of the Water Gods, hmm?" he asked with a smile. She smiled back shyly and shook her head. Yue was her cousin.

"What about them?" She pointed to a group of men that appeared to be garbed in black.

"These are the Dai Li, blessed with the strength of the Earth. When the Moon went dark, they helped to protect the Northern City's mortals when the Fire Warriors tried to slaughter the Water Tribes. They also kept Ba Sing Se safe when the she-demon Azula tried to destroy it."

"Who are you?"

"Do forgive me for not introducing myself, my dear. I am Long Feng."

"The God of Ba Sing Se?" Her father had mentioned the Earth God a few times in the stories of the War. She knew that Long Feng had fought alongside her father, as had Gyatso and Iroh. Ozai had been a threat not only to the other nations, but his own.

"The one and only." He leaned down. "Ba Sing Se has many glorious sights. Perhaps one day you would honor me with a visit?"

Katara tilted her head to one side, looking up at him as he smiled down at her. Before either of them could speak, she felt Bato's hand on her arm as he gently pulled her away. As the older Water God led her away, he looked over his shoulder at Long Feng with his mouth set in a grim line. The Earth God scowled back for a moment.

Under her father and Bato's watchful eyes, Katara ate a dumpling from one of the tables, trying to figure out just how it could be so spicy. It was a Fire Nation recipe, and she had never tasted pepper or curry before. As she occupied herself with the treat, Bato looked at his best friend.

"Even so young, Katara is very beautiful. Already men have taken notice." Bato whispered. Hakoda nodded slowly. One day, Katara would be as beautiful as her mother. He had hesitated to take her to this Gathering, but knew he could not hide her away forever. Under proper supervision, she could learn more about the world and the gods that ruled it without being taken advantage of or getting in trouble. During the War, Fire Warriors and Gods often delighted in taking young women against their will, whether they be nymphs or mortal, for their pleasure.

Hakoda wished his mate were still alive. But that didn't mean he couldn't be a good parent, and he would do his damnedest to keep his little girl safe. When she caught him looking at her, Katara smiled innocently, and Hakoda returned it with a warm grin of his own.

o0o0o0o

It was Aang's first time at a Gathering as well. He would meet other gods, and hopefully some his age. He often played with the children of the mortal Air Nomads that lived in the Air Temples, but he was capable of far more than they were, and he often longed for a suitable playmate that could match his speed and agility.

He was perched in a tree, looking around at the gathering as he took note of all the colors and the different gods. Each god's affiliation was easy to identify from the color of the clothing that he or she wore. His eyes fell on a blue and white-clad girl that was wandering among the people and finishing off a dumpling. She seemed no older than him, and she appeared to be a bit lost. Her wings were translucent, a pale silvery-blue gossamer, and he had never seen such vibrant azure eyes. He smiled to himself, and spread his feathery wings.

Katara had managed to get away from the other gods, and looked down the mountain at the forests and the ocean that spread out before her. Her father would probably scold her for wandering away from the Water clan, but she was curious and wanted to see it all. She gasped in surprise when she felt someone land beside her, and she looked over to see a boy about her age, with pale, creamy skin and white wings that were tinged with a bit of a peach and yellow tint. He had the biggest grey eyes she had ever seen, and he smiled at her.

"Hi, my name is Aang." the boy said, not showing any shyness at all. He had an innocent smile, and it made her feel as light as air. She smiled back at him, and when he offered her his hand, she took it.

o0o0o0o

The raven-haired goddess of the Hunt was now whispering what were most likely naughty words into Iroh's ear, and he reclined on the cushions, a pleased smile on his face as he sipped his tea.

Zuko held back a hiss of disgust. His sullen demeanor, and the large mark on his face, did not make him very easily approachable to women, and he preferred it that way. He wanted to be in his volcano, meditating or enjoying a book, or taking a walk. Why couldn't his uncle come here by himself? Apparently the other gods did not need the younger Fire God around. But Roku and Uncle insisted that he make an appearance.

He reached for some grapes from a platter of fruit, absent-mindedly popping one after another in his mouth. As he chewed on the grapes, he stretched out his wings and flexed them. With a seemingly disinterested gaze, his eyes moved along the gathering. The area was spacious, and the gods freely mingled with one another, having no boundaries here on this mountaintop. He glanced over at Pakku, sitting there in his flowing white cloak, speaking with the Ocean God. There was loud laughter coming from his left, probably from one of the odd jokes that Bumi was apt to tell. Roku was with the Air Gods, talking with them.

The young Fire God understood that the gatherings were supposed to be a way for the gods to touch base with each other on neutral ground and remember their alliance and how much they had in common with one another despite their different elements. But right now it looked more like a party. He didn't like parties. He was always uncomfortable at such gatherings, where there was chattering and revelry, because it was impossible for him to ever... feel part of it. It seemed that he was radiating this near-hostility from his form, for people seemed afraid to approach him.

o0o0o0o

The young Water Maiden laughed as she ran across the paved rock, eluding the boy that was chasing after her. Their game brought amused smiles to some of the older gods, who felt refreshed at seeing two such carefree children at play. The War was still fresh in their minds, and they knew of Hakoda's loss, for his wife had been slain by Zhao, a god whose viciousness was rivaled only by Ozai or his bloodthirsty daughter Azula. This beautiful young Goddess, thanks to Zhao, would grow up without a mother.

Many of the gods had suffered similar losses, losing siblings, parents, mates, or children to the onslaught that had been spearheaded by Ozai. Gods were by nature immortal and could not be killed by mortals, but if a god was strong or crafty enough, they could destroy another deity. The actions of the mad Fire God still reverberated through the memories of those that had survived his carnage, and as long as this fact remained, it was a powerful deterrent to another war.

Katara was having such fun with her new playmate that she did not realize where she was going. Both of them had managed to stay out of the way of their elders thus far, but as children are wont to do, they lost track of what they were doing in their fun. And she did not see her error until a fraction of a second too late. She was moving at such a speed aided by her wings, that she was unable to slow down quickly enough before colliding with her unintended target.

All the Fire Lord saw was a tan and blue blur, before he felt a small body collide into the sofa that he was reclined on. This missile was accompanied by a soft cry, and the thing squirmed and scrambled about to get itself upright, ending up partially on his lap as a result. He started slightly when he gazed into its eyes. Never had he seen a clearer, or vibrant shade of blue eyes, and he was fixed by them for a moment before it broke the gaze. When it did, he took a chance to study their owner. It – or rather, she had dark brown hair and the deep tan skin that was representative of the Water Clan.

The girl scrambled off the sofa, and he noted gossamer wings on her back. They seemed almost paper-thin, and shone silvery-blue in the sun. The wings seemed so beautiful and delicate, as opposed to his own thick and leathery ones.

"I… I'm sorry. Many apologies." the girl said, looking down as she said so. He noticed a young Air God a short distance away, looking at the situation with concern as he hesitantly approached with slow steps.

"No need to be afraid. No one was hurt, and it was an accident. Children will play." Iroh chuckled as he looked down at the girl, offering a kind hand.

Katara stared up at the Fire Gods, her attention on the older one. He seemed so kind, and his broad smile put her at ease. Tentatively, she took his proffered hand and he tugged at it, drawing her closer.

"It's okay. You need not be afraid of us, little Maiden. Here, we are all friends. You are the daughter of Hakoda, yes?" he asked. She nodded.

"I am Iroh, uncle to the one you nearly collided in." he stated, but his tone remained pleasant and cheerful. She had expected him to chide her. The other Fire God remained taciturn, and she was rather intimidated by him. She could feel his intent gaze on her.

"Come, Zuko…" Iroh coaxed, "Say something to her. You aren't truly angry with her, are you?"

The Fire Lord stared at the girl in his uncle's lap. He generally had no patience for children, but he could not stay angry when he looked in the girl's eyes.

'It was a accident. Think no more of it.' the Fire Lord was about to say dismissively, but when he looked at Katara, he felt that spot deep within him give another stirring. Gently, he reached out to take her small hand and squeeze it, reveling in the touch.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it, and enjoy yourself." he stated simply before looking down at his wineglass, taking a swig of the deep crimson liquid after letting go of her hand.

"Now, how about some tea?" Iroh asked cheerfully. Zuko had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Mortals prayed to Iroh when they wanted to ensure the success of their tea ceremonies, or to make sure the plants they used for tea were healthy with good flavor. The Maiden looked up at him curiously as he gently slid a cup into her small hands, and she sipped at it.

"Is it to your liking?" Iroh asked. She nodded shyly. Zuko could not help but glance at her again. Her eyes met his and this time, she held her gaze. He did not smile at her, but he did not give her a sour expression either. For some reason, he was not bothered by the young Goddess' stare. Iroh's companion cooed and stroked the girl's hair, giving her a friendly smile.

"Katara!" Hakoda called out. The Fire Gods and the pair of children glanced over at the god that was fast approaching them. The girl broke away from Iroh as Hakoda raised his hand in a beckoning gesture, the young Air God following them. As she returned to her father, she glanced over her shoulder at the Fire Lord. The gaze was held for a few moments, and he felt strangely empty when she looked away.

Under a tree nearby, the blind Goddess sat quietly in meditation. She was of the Earth clan, but she was independent. She was very wise, and despite her blindness, she saw more than anyone else did. She did not listen to the words that were uttered by the Fire Lord or the young Water Goddess, but she could feel their heartbeats and movements.

She truly could see more than anyone else ever could, and she saw something between those two that no one else would ever have predicted. A small, amused smile spread across her usually blank face.


	2. II

**The Dragon and the Siren**

Chapter II

Avatar: the Last Airbender does not belong to me, and I make no money off this fanfic nor do I claim any Avatar characters as my own. However, this story is mine.

o0o0o0o

_The God of the Seas had two children – a brave warrior by the name of Sokka, and a lovely maiden by the name of Katara. Sokka was a strong and handsome Warrior with great strength and honor, much like his father. He set an example for the other young gods with his valor and quick mind. And Katara was known for her beauty and her heavenly voice, and she loved to frolic along the waves of the ocean. Her dancing and singing, but most of all, her impressive Waterbending skills, would bring delight to anyone who was lucky enough to witness her. Her skills were rivaled only by the warmth of her heart and smile._

_The God of the Seas was a loving father and fiercely protective of his only daughter. Katara was kept under the constant watch of Maidens or Warriors, so that no one might try to woo or seduce her. But as has happened in time immemorial, those treasures most jealously guarded are often the ones that are coveted most, and all too often, stolen._

_The Fire Lord held many treasures in his domain, and one of them was a telescope that could show him anything he wanted to see in the world. He could even see what was happening on the other side of the world, if he so desired. He often glanced through this telescope to see what was happening in the other lands._

_It so happened that one day, he wanted to see what was happening in the lands of Hakoda, and he pointed his telescope in that direction. The Water people were so different from his own, and they sometimes made him curious._

_As his gaze fell on a solitary Maiden, dancing along the waves, he was entranced. The Fire Lord knew who she was – daughter of the Sea God, and he desired her. She was lovely and graceful, with cerulean eyes that shone like the reflection of the sunlight on the sea._

_Hakoda was a jealous parent, as the other Gods knew. He had successfully blocked all potential suitors from courting her, but the Fire Lord was far from a mere enamored young man._

_His land turned out many treasures, for fire and heat had a way of bringing beauty out from even the most mundane things. One such treasure was the rainbow gems, only to be found in his lands. These jewels had rainbows in them and when held under the sun or moonlight, would sparkle with such colors._

_He cast out such a gem into the oceans where she was frolicking, and the colors caught her eye. This would prove to be the demise of the young Water Goddess..._

o0o0o0o

Over ten years had passed since the Fire Lord first laid his eyes upon the daughter of the Sea God. He had seen her quite a few more times at the Gatherings, and he was a privately happy witness to her blossoming womanhood. Though the words they exchanged were few and far between, Zuko always remembered each encounter with a clarity that no one else would ever be aware of. Time was of little import to the gods, but to him it seemed an eternity between each time he saw her.

Of course, he was not the only man to notice the lovely woman she was becoming, including her own father. Hakoda was protective of his only daughter to a fault, and any time a potential suitor came close enough, the Sea God drove them away.

The only men allowed close enough to Katara were the Warriors of her own clan. The sole exception to this rule was Aang, who had become the Maiden's closest friend and confidant since their first meeting. Hakoda permitted this friendship because Aang was polite and respectful, and he had the assurance of the elder Air Gods that their young protege would behave correctly around Katara, and much to Hakoda's approval, he did. The friends had grown up together and Aang would often visit her, and the two of them would frolic along the sky and the sea. At times, the Fire Lord found himself jealous of this young god.

He had no idea why the young Maiden should fascinate him so. Her element was the opposite of his, and she was completely oblivious of his desire for her. He had seen other Maidens of various elements, frolicking about, and none of them captured his interest. Katara was different, and he yearned for her.

o0o0o0o

The Fire Lands were known for their treasures. Only the ones who could bend Fire to their will could create such wondrous items, such as the great metal ships, marvelously-crafted weapons or armor, or jewelry where precious metals and gems were woven together in such a way that nobody else could emulate such craftsmanship. As a result, Zuko was also worshiped as the god of wealth, for his lands were rich with rare gems and precious metals as well as the more practical kinds of minerals.

One of the Fire Lord's most prized possessions was a telescope. With this telescope, he could see any star in the heavens, or even view what was happening on the other side of the world.

The Fire Lord was an honorable and powerful man – but he was lonely. He had tried to find a mate with his own kind, to no avail, and each attempt had left him unsatisfied and bitter. His land was almost as isolated as he was, and he frequently used his telescope to see what was going on in the other nations. One day, he aimed it at the ocean, and who did he see but the woman of his dreams, frolicking happily across the waves on her lonesome.

It certainly wasn't the first time he had observed her through his looking-glass, but at this moment, the sunlight and water surrounded her to create an alluring picture of the object of his desire. The Maiden had grown into such a lovely woman, and the stirring that he had always felt around her intensified to a fever pitch.

He watched in awe as she rose gracefully from the water, crystalline droplets hanging onto her light chocolate skin and long hair. But it was the eyes, the brilliantly radiant azure eyes of the young goddess, that drew the Fire Lord in like a moth to the flame, sealing his fate – and hers.

Even though she was not a Fire Maiden, he found her irresistible. He longed to gaze into her eyes, and take her into his arms. He was lonely, and he needed a suitable companion. He was sure she was the one for him. So, laying out a clever trap, he took an especially brilliant rainbow-jewel from his coffers, and cast it into the sea, where it caught onto the waves. He knew that this would grab her attention, and he lay in wait.

o0o0o0o

Katara liked to frolic, and would frequently sneak away from the harem of nymphs that her father assigned to her company. She was a fiercely independent creature, and she liked to soar across the waves, whether it was day or night, and enjoy the privileges she had as a goddess, and as the daughter of the sea itself. She preferred to play alone, for she found her harem tiresome often. They liked to gossip and play games, and she wasn't always in the mood for that.

The jewel caught her eye as the waves thrust it upward, the sunlight catching in the imperfections within its surface that would reflect iridescent hues. She had never seen anything like it before, and she danced across the waves, reaching for the stone. She did not realize it, but she had wandered close to the shores of the Fire Lands. She was not afraid, for she had frequently danced close to the Earth Lands. She sometimes liked to play on the shores, so when she saw a beach in the distance, she thought nothing of it.

Her fingers gently stroked the multi-colored jewel when she plucked it out of the waves. It was a truly beautiful item, the beams from the sun reflecting onto the stone to display fiery reds, brilliant purples, enchanting gold, rich green and soothing blue. It was attached to a fine chain of wrought silver. The chain looked delicate, but when she tugged it experimentally, it proved to be a lot stronger than it looked. Katara was surprised that someone would throw away such a beautiful item. If she were to own such an gem, she would never part with it.

Floating higher above the waves and turning to see if someone were around, perhaps a young woman seeking her lover's gift or a child losing a cherished toy, Katara noted that the surroundings were quiet and lonely. Only the soft crashing of the waves and the seabirds high above were heard. Again feeling the polished smoothness of the rainbow jewel, Katara looked at the item, turning it so that the sunlight caught the colors in the stone. With a graceful motion, she placed it around her neck.

It would be the envy of the nymphs – not that she wished to arouse such feelings, but she felt glad that such an item of rare beauty was hers. She wondered where it had come from, but since there was no one, she would not question her luck. The sea often turned up castaway treasures from mortals, and the general policy was finder's keepers. She had found a few other castaway treasures and she was not the only one to make such discoveries, but she had never seen anything as beautiful as this. The stone nestled comfortably just below her collarbone, its pale surface contrasting with her dusky skin.

"That looks good on you…" an almost unfamiliar voice whispered from behind the Water Maiden. She gasped softly and spun around, seeing a great expanse of red wings and eyes that shone as fiercely as the sun. This could be no one else but the Fire Lord – for no one else could be so stately and ferocious-looking, especially with these wings.

The golden eyes of the Fire Lord fixed upon the beauty that was before him. He could see her smooth mocha-colored skin, appearing as soft as a feather and rich as silk. For so long he had admired her from afar, and now that she was so near...

He relished in this nearness. He reached out to touch her arm.

Katara could not help but be intimidated, for he radiated power and fierceness. Shyly, she fluttered backwards before he could touch her. She had seen the young Fire God at the Gatherings and would never forget her first encounter with him. He had been no less intimidating back then.

"What... what brings you here, into the domain of Water?" she asked hesitantly, the thought having just occurred to her that the jewel might in fact belong to him. If it did, she would return it, as it was the proper thing to do.

"I came here…for you, Katara." he answered, meeting her surprised azure eyes with his fiery golden ones. This filled her with foreboding, and she fluttered a short distance away. Her wings were beautiful, the sunlight making them translucent.

"That jewel is a special one among my people. It is very rare and prized in this world." he explained, moving closer to respond to Katara's backstep. While she wasn't a particularly slight female, the overwhelming aura of the Fire Lord made her feel like a minnow facing a great shark. "A man gives a jewel to the female that… he wishes to get closer to. And you are more than worthy of the rarest jewel of all."

Her hand slid up to the jewel, her fingers brushing against the stone. She was not flattered, but not because she thought he was ugly or repugnant, even though he had a large scar on the left side of his face. She was simply too surprised and intimidated to feel anything else, and this was a rather impromptu proposal – if that was what it could be called.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I desire you." Zuko answered as if that justified the situation.

Katara was so shaken by the seriousness of his gaze that she did the first thing that came to mind – she fled. All thoughts of returning the jewel to its owner were shoved out of her mind by this instinctive reaction. She did not look over her shoulder to see if he was following, or how closely he was tailing her.

Moving with all the speed she possessed, she tore through the air, hoping to elude the grip of the Fire Lord. Her sense of foreboding only increased as she flapped her wings harder, feeling the breeze and spray of the surf on her face and skin. Yet, she sensed that his presence was drawing closer, and she spun around to unleash a large wave of water at him.

The wave surged towards him, but he quickly parted it with an arc of fire that dissipated before she could even feel its heat. His eyes glinted with an intensity that rivaled the sun that hung above their heads. She cried out and retreated further, sending thick water-whips and several more waves at her pursuer, and he successfully broke through them with ease that spoke of experience and confidence. She knew that he was a powerful god, and she was still young, not yet having realized the full potential of her own powers. Seeing how easily he handled her attacks, she calculated a retreat into the water. But before the Maiden could dive beneath the surface of the ocean, he moved like lightning and grabbed her wrist.

His grip was gentle, but when she tried to break free, she could not even budge his hand. His hold was steel-solid, and he stared down at her calmly as she cried out in alarm.

"You... you can't do this! You have no right to! My father will be angry with this! Let me go!"

"I _can _do this…" Zuko countered evenly, "And regarding the _right_... when you put that jewel on, you became mine."

"I thought it was a lost treasure! I am not yours!" she cried out, banging her small fist against his chest with her free arm.

The Fire Lord found himself impressed at the spirit of this young deity. Many women in this situation would have meekly accepted their fate since a mighty god had decided it, or broken down crying and pleading. Yet this child of the ocean was displaying a fire that was downright alluring. He knew that if he waited for millennia, he'd never find another female like Katara. Grabbing her other wrist to stop the pounding to his chest, he looked down at her.

She continued kicking him and flapping her wings furiously and causing the waves around them to churn violently and splash him, calling out for help as she twisted around in his grip, almost impossible to hold onto. No mere mortal, or even most gods for that matter, would be able to hold her. However, this god was holding her by her wrist in a relaxed grip, his smirk full of confidence in his own strength. The Fire Lord was not like most deities. Keeping that grip on her, his large red wings had them both move higher, away from the ocean's surface, the slow thumming of the crimson appendages blending with Katara's screams for help.

"Stop this! This is wrong! You can't kidnap me!" she cried out, still thrashing against him as she tried to claw at his hands and arms to loosen his grip. "I didn't know it was yours! You should be ashamed of yourself!" she replied furiously, and he simply smirked down at her.

"And yet, I am not."

She continued struggling as he flew back to his kingdom, which was not far as she had found the jewel near his borders. The Maiden's thrashing increased as she saw that they were approaching a cluster of volcanoes, with an impressive-looking structure atop the highest peak.

Not only could the Firebenders create impressive toys or vessels out of metal, they could make structures out of it. The Fire Lord's Palace was a unique one, built into the rock itself. It was a curious yet masterful combination of organic and inorganic material, with the rock providing a solid foundation to the imposing metal structure. The rooftops of the Palace gleamed in the sun, for they were made out of ruby and gold tile.

A large set of double doors stood before them, wrought out of dark mahogany reinforced with bolts of steel and the emblem of the Fire Nation wrought in gold. She continued struggling against him, trying to break free of his grip as the portal opened before them. The doors slammed shut behind them, plunging them in darkness for a moment before a row of lamps flared to life, illuminating the Fire Lord's path.

She saw suits of armor standing at attention, the helmets affixed with masks that resembled skulls. A pair of them had closed the doors, and Katara called out to them, hoping for help. But once their task was complete, they merely stood like statues, just like the other armored guards she saw. When one was within reach, she kicked out, and was shocked to hear a hollow sound come from it. Not one single utterance, much less a grunt of pain or a sound of outrage, emanated from beyond the mask. The armor merely righted itself, standing at attention again, to her mystified horror. What manner of servant was this?

The walls seemed to close in on her as the Fire Lord made his way down the hall with a struggling Maiden in tow. She continued demanding to be let go, and he seemed to not notice her as they went deeper into the palace. She took no notice of the splendid paintings or hangings on the walls, or the rich ornaments and statues that were placed here and there. There seemed to not be a living being here, and no one came to her cries for help.

The metal walls turned to rock shortly after that, they came to a glowing wall. It took her a moment to realize that it was lava – actual, hot, molten lava. What the...

She could feel the heat radiating from the magma, and tried to pull back.

"No! You can't take me through there!" she screamed, genuine terror replacing the angry and indignant tone in her voice.

The Fire Lord let go of her wrists, only to wrap her in a hug-like gesture. Out of his mouth came two gentle words, "Trust me."

"Never!" she shot out, still wiggling against him.

"If you don't hold still, you won't enjoy this." he warned as they advanced towards the magma.

"You can't do this to me!" she said, for the first time breaking out in tears, as she kicked against him. She had felt fear but once before in her whole life, and it was not a feeling she ever wanted to have again. She hated this unwelcome fright that gripped her.

Apparently ignoring her cries as they came within a foot of the lava – but her tears did hurt him, though he would not show it – the Fire Lord answered in a surprisingly soft voice, "I won't let anything happen to you."

She let out a soft whimper, her cheeks wet with tears even as she wiggled against him. The heat was almost oppressive, and she was almost sure she would evaporate or boil away.

Descending into the red-hot magma, the Fire Lord gripped the Water Maiden close to him, shielding her body with his large wings as he made his way through the lava. While he knew that anyone who descended into the inner sanctum of the Palace with his blessing would not be harmed, the feel of her lovely form against his form was too good to ignore, so he welcomed this excuse to 'protect' her.

Katara let out a low moan as she wiggled weakly against his form, on the verge of simply passing out cold. Right before he went into the lava, she had squeezed her eyes shut.

Opening her eyes slightly, the Water Maiden found herself holding onto the Fire Lord as he swam through the lava, much like she would explore the sea. The bright reds and yellows of the boiling hot magma were both brilliant and horrifying imitations of the ocean she loved so deeply. The thought of her being in a sea of lava, an element that would and should melt her on contact, with the only protection being the man who was her captor, was almost overwhelming for the young female.

"Please... take me back. I don't like it here..." she said hoarsely, looking around at the churning liquid flame around them. She could feel the heat, though she supposed because of his protection, it was not burning her, and she wondered just what their destination was. The War had been over for nearly two decades, but was she to become a new casualty of the Fire Nation's rapaciousness?

"As long as you're with me, the lava won't harm you." Again, his voice was soothing and comforting, moreso than either of them thought possible. Even if she hated him for tricking her like that, she was grateful he was around to protect her from this sea of lava. She would be surprised later when she reflected on this feeling of gratitude.

Finally, they broke through the barrier of lava, coming to an impressive underground cavern with crystals on the walls, and there were more of the skull-faced servants she had seen in the Palace hall. They guards seemed more like shadows or ghosts. Was that why there was a hollow sound when she kicked one? What sort of force animated these servants?

Katara didn't like it down here, there was no sun or moonlight and she looked up at where they had come through, feeling despair at the fact that she wouldn't get back through alone and there was no chance he would take her back through.

She sunk to her knees, as if she might faint after the Fire Lord released his hold on her. Her entire life had been taken away from her in a few moments. To think that she had began the day as a free and happy Goddess, enjoying the beauty of the sea and the surf underneath the endless blue skies high above them. And now, she was a prisoner in a volcano, the unwilling captive of the Fire Lord.

"I want to go home." she stated as she looked around the cavern, before feeling his hands gently descend onto her shoulders as he leaned down behind her. Her wings quivered in agitation, and she fought to not cry again.

The next four words the Fire Lord spoke sent an icy chill – a shocking contrast to the heat she had gone through only moments earlier – as he lowered his head to whisper into her ear.

"Katara...you _are_ home."


	3. III

**The Dragon and the Siren**

Chapter III

o0o0o0o

_The Maiden took the jewel, and the Fire Lord laid his claim to her. By force, he took her, and spirited away to his lands, where he made sure she could not leave. He sealed her deep within his domain, away from the sky and the ocean that she so loved. Her cries were heeded by no one._

_He desired the Maiden and so he violated her, stealing her innocence and forever marking her as his. At least, that's what many claim, for if a man takes a woman by force, why would he do so if not to ravish her?_

o0o0o0o

Katara lowered her head, though she did not cry again. She tried to calm down and collect her thoughts. Home? How could this ever be home? She already missed the vast expanse of sea and sky, and her father and brother, and the Warriors and Maidens of her tribe, and her best friend, Aang. And most of all, she missed her freedom.

The young goddess was painfully aware of the Fire Lord's breath near her ear, and his hands on her shoulders. His proclamation had filled her with fear. No mortal bonds could hold her, but Zuko was a powerful god. How was she to break free of his custody?

"I hate you." she whispered fiercely as she felt his hands caress her shoulders.

"You don't mean that." the Fire Lord whispered back.

"You tricked me and took me from my home! Why should I not hate you?"

"I brought you home, Katara. And rest assured... I will offer you all the comforts of home. Don't worry your pretty little head about it..." he stated with a faint smile, seeing the sadness and fury mixed in her blue eyes as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"You are a horrible man!" she replied hotly, "I do not belong here, in the realm of fire!"

The Fire Lord circled around until he faced her and looked her in the eyes. Searing gold met heated azure, and Katara found herself unable to look away.

"You have a spirit that is as hot and fiery as this very volcano. Whether you want to admit it or not, you truly belong here... with me." He looked down at her, sounding so damn sure of himself that she wanted to slap him.

"Why would you say that? I am neither willing, nor accepting. It's too hot down here! How do you expect me to live here? There's no water around, and it's too hot!" she exclaimed, firing her questions in rapid succession.

"You'll grow accustomed…" the Fire Lord answered, as cool as ice, "That is, unless you're afraid of a little heat." he added with a smirk. She glared at him, shaking her head defiantly.

"I don't _want_ to grow accustomed! What are you thinking, that I'll become a Fire Maiden?"

The young god responded with a wider smirk. She had no idea just how much she was like him deep down. Katara's will and attitude was both charming and downright... delicious. Not to mention arousing. He imagined that she would be fierce in bed, and satisfy him in a way that no one else ever had. He had no desire for a meek and obedient mate.

She rose to her feet, albeit a little shakily, and licked her dry lips. The heat from the nearby magma was downright oppressing, and the glow from the molten earth seemed too bright for her.

"Once you spend some time here, you'll find this place to be just as beautiful as the ocean."

"Never!" she flared, her eyes blazing even more. Why couldn't he see what he was doing? She had thought that he was an honorable man, wasn't it what the other gods had said about this young Fire deity who had the courage to stand up to his tyrannical father! Her wings quivered in agitation as she stared at him. Despite the heat, she was shivering, and not because of any cold, real or perceived.

For a brief moment, the raven-haired Fire Lord was moved to pity from her words. She seemed so earnest in her discomfort.

"You'll find that this place has everything you need." He was saddened that she wasn't even _trying_ to enjoy this or giving him a chance to be a good host. If she took the time to fully explore, the young goddess would find this place to be rather comfortable and luxurious.

Though this large chamber was impressive in itself, it was but a small part of his inner sanctum. There was more than enough room for her to move about, and the lava barrier was the only entrance or exit to the rest of the Palace, so she could explore to her heart's desire and be unable to escape.

Katara groaned softly, her heart pounding as she shook her head.

"I need the ocean and the sky... and my freedom." she whispered. There was a gentle look in the Fire Lord's eyes as he moved closer. His hand gently brushed her cheek, and she turned her face away from his touch.

"And I need _you_." Zuko replied softly.

"No… you don't. You don't even know me." Katara retorted, fighting back tears of anger and panic, "How can you choose someone to be your mate if you do not even know them? You didn't even try to court me. It's dishonorable to kidnap a woman."

The Fire Lord was silent for a moment. He never wanted to be labeled as dishonorable. He quickly rationalized the situation by telling himself that he had no intent or desire to harm her at all. She need not fear rape. She was here as his mate, not his prisoner. And he already knew her well enough.

Katara turned her head away, staring ahead at a bunch of crystals growing out of the rock. Hard and shiny, reminding her of the spears that the Warriors of her clan used, they glowed with almost the same intensity as the swirling magma behind her. The glow from the lava played on the crystals, causing them to appear even more dazzling and she could not help but be reminded of the way that the sunlight would play on the waves of the ocean…

She let out a low sigh, looking down at the ground as she rubbed her arm. Thinking of the water only reminded her of what had happened, and she felt sad despite the beauty of the crystals that would have normally delighted her.

Katara turned away from him, distancing herself with a few paces, calming down somewhat. Screaming and arguing with him obviously was no good, so she would have to figure something else out. There had to be a way out of this prison that that prick who had kidnapped her called home.

How could someone stand this heat? She supposed the Fire people could take it, but she thought Zuko was smarter than thinking that she would be just fine and dandy here. That bastard didn't even think to ask her permission or court her properly, caging her like an animal and then acting as though it was enough. One could not expect someone of a different element to be happy about being immersed in another element. She could not imagine her captor living happily on the ocean bottom.

Half-heartedly, she kicked at a particularly large growth of crystals that was sprouting out of the floor, like a different kind of flower and ignoring the pain that shot up from her toes. She was a goddess, and she could heal far more quickly than mortals could, but she _could_ feel pain.

Katara rubbed her arms with her hands and lifted one hand to her neck. She stiffened as she felt the chain, remembering just what it was that had caused her current predicament. She touched the stone that she had placed around her neck for a moment before she pulled the necklace off, spinning around and hurling it at him in a sudden fit of rage. She watched as the chain and stone sailed through the air.

Though he was shocked at her action, he managed to catch it with ease, holding it by the slender chain. The Fire Lord looked at Katara, whose eyes seemed to hold the raw might of the volcano in her piercing gaze. Perhaps if he were mortal, he would have been immolated on the spot.

"Take that stupid jewel back, and keep it. Give it to someone else!"

"I will _not_." he said firmly, meeting her gaze with his own as he finished with a tone of finality, "It is yours, and you are mine."

"Why can't you? It's your jewel, and I do want nothing to do with it!" Her stubborn stare met his in a silent battle of wills. The Water Maiden was so stubborn and fierce despite her predicament, that for a brief moment, the Fire Lord actually felt a shiver. This girl truly was meant for him.

They continued the deadlocked stare for several moments before she spoke again.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me? Are you going to leave me down in your volcano forever?"

"That is the plan." Zuko replied dryly, crossing his arms.

She let out a strangled cry, as if someone had suddenly thrust something sharp into her stomach and she spun around, fleeing through the cavern, leaving the chamber. Forever? _Forever_? It couldn't be! She was immortal – an eternity down here... what had she done to deserve such a fate? It just wasn't fair! How could he keep her captive down here for the rest of eternity?

Katara did not notice him take after her. The caverns were large enough that she had room for flight. She used her wings, frantically zipping through, looking for a way out, any way out, or a kind soul that might offer her any assistance, but all she saw were skull-faced guards. They did not seem to notice her, and they did not attempt to stop her either. She tried different doors, but none of them wold admit her.

The air here was dry and without a ready source of water, her exertions caused her to become dehydrated. However, she did not notice this in her frantic efforts to find a way out. Water Maidens and Warriors did not die when they became dehydrated, but they did become weak. Any god out of their element for too long would become weaker and while this did not mean they could be defeated by mortals, other gods could easily gain the upper hand over them. Namely, Zuko over her.

Moving with greater speed than before, Katara was determined to find a safe haven from the Fire Lord. The strain of flying was growing too much as she finally realized she was becoming dehydrated, so she ran down endless corridors. All she wanted to do was return to the sea. There was not one single window to be seen along the rocky walls, and she could not imagine living in such a windowless place! It wasn't natural! The lamps and glowing crystals provided her some light as she dashed around for some water or escape route.

But there was none, and she knew she needed to rest. Clambering up the wall, using her wings to help her fly up there, she settled on a large cluster of red crystals. The configuration of crystals was almost like a nest – albeit a rather uncomfortable one. But she was tired, and she did not want him to find her laying down anywhere. She settled down as comfortably as she could given the hardness and angles of the crystal and listened to her own hollow breathing.

She had not realized how much water she had expended until now. She was by no means in any danger, but she knew she needed to rest before confronting him again. The large clusters hid her from anyone down on the cavern floor, so she figured she was safe, and she hoped for some time to rest and gather her thoughts.

But she had barely closed her eyes when she heard his voice.

"Come down from there…" the Fire Lord said, in a soft voice. She did not peer over the crystals down at him. Instead, she remained silent, keeping out of sight.

"I know you're up there, hiding from me." Zuko stated with a smirk as he drew closer. He could sense her presence. Katara maintained her stubborn silence.

"Come down now, or I shall come up there and get you…" he warned, though there was no malice in his tone. She shook her head and flapped her gossamer wings, flying higher and perching near the ceiling, hanging onto a smaller cluster of crystals.

"As you wish, my dear..." Zuko said calmly, stepping back and letting his own draconian wings unfurl to their full span. She gasped softly, for it truly was a sight to see them spread open and stretch out.

Before she could move, he had swooped up and snatched her, startling her with his sudden movement. She cried out as she felt his strong arms around her, and she struggled wildly despite her depleted strength, trying to break free as her wings were pinned.

He descended back to the ground and carried her like a bride, looking down at the lovely and defiant goddess in his grip.

"Let me go!"

"Never."

Despite her condition, Katara still struggled to escape his grip, cursing him with language that was better suited for drunken sailors than Water Maidens. He said nothing, noticing her weakened state, and understanding why. He was not so cruel as to deprive her of her element, but he did not tell her – at least not yet – of the ready sources of water that were to be found within this volcano.

"Where are you taking me?" she whispered hoarsely.

"To a place where you can rest… comfortably." Zuko replied, but she caught a glint in his eyes. She was a virgin, but she was not naive as to what men and women did with each other as she had noticed Warriors court Maidens within her clan. She shook her head weakly.

He caught the look in her eyes, the mixture of fear and exhaustion. The Fire Lord was amazed. Did she think he was honestly going to...? He felt saddened that she thought he might do that. Had he truly frightened her so much? Admittedly, it was tempting, as she was weak, but he did not want her to just lay back weakly as he took her, and it would be more than unfair to both of them. Violating a woman was dishonorable, after all.

"Want... go home." she murmured, "Please…" She was limp in his arms, deciding it best to conserve her strength. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead, enjoying the delicate taste of her flesh, and inhaling the scent of the ocean mixed with a faint feminine aroma.

"You're already home." Zuko replied gently, as if she were his child. She whimpered softly, shaking her head.

"Want... water..." she murmured as he made his way to his luxurious private quarters, where a large bed greeted them. It was like no other bed she had ever seen. It was huge, looking as if it could easily bed ten people or more, and it was not made up in the way that a usual bed was, with pillows at the head of it or a mattress that clearly defined its borders. Scarlet and black blankets and pillows were scattered along it in a comfortable-looking pile, and he lay her down in the middle of it, positioning a pillow under her head with care.

Katara did not struggle to get off the bed. She needed to conserve her strength. She would feel so much better if he were to drop her into the ocean – that would revitalize her in a flash. But there was no way he would do such a thing. Even if he were so inclined, he'd have to go through the lava again. The intense heat would completely overwhelm her.

She let out a soft sigh before she looked up at him pleadingly. Was he going to deny her her element and leave her here, weak? That would be just wonderful for him, Katara thought darkly. In such a condition, she wouldn't stand a chance of denying him. With her element being so far away and her strength sapped, he could take any liberties he wanted with her. Her fear only increased, but she remained silent. She would not waste energy by shouting. She would wait, and then once the opportunity presented itself, the Fire Lord would receive a painful surprise – most likely a knee in the groin. That thought buoyed her and steeled her reserve. _When that bastard least expects it, I'll_...

The Water Maiden expected him to rip the layers of gauzy linen from her body, and steeled herself at the thought of him lustfully tearing away the fabric from her dark flesh. At that moment, she honestly expected the worst from him. Indeed, she felt the pile dip a bit as he sat down next to her. He gazed down at her, his face serene as he stroked her hair. She shivered, expecting him to ravish her then and there. Her eyes silently pleading, his own eyes glinting with desire.

Her heartbeat quickened as Zuko ran his fingers along her jaw, and she blushed under his intent gaze. She hoped he would be quick so she could attack him soon enough, and she closed her eyes. She imagined he would be rough and searing, like his element, so it surprised her that he would touch her like this.

He had on a sleeveless shirt of red satin edged in gold. The front wasn't closed completely, leaving a narrow but deep vee that allowed her to see the ridge where his chest muscles met over his solar plexus. The biceps of his arms were thick even without being flexed or pumped to display their strength. As he leaned in, she caught a whiff of his scent, a undertone of smoke mixed with a dab of a cologne she couldn't identify – it had a spicy note to it – and what was undeniably his natural male odor. The three intertwined together to make a scent that was not at all unpleasant, and one she would actually have deemed enjoyable if she weren't the hostage of the man who was responsible for the smell that tickled her nose.

Zuko leaned in a bit more, his fingers trailing along her collarbone, marveling at the feel of her skin. How often had he imagined what it would be like to finally touch the woman of his dreams? He paused when he reached the blue and white fabric of her top, tempted to pull it down and go further as he glanced at the very top of her cleavage, wishing that her robe was less modest so he could see more of her breasts. The shape of her nipples were barely visible under the light material that clad her form, and he wondered if they really were the color of chocolate, to complement her dusky skin. How tempted he was to see for himself! Resolutely, his hand slid back upwards as he lowered his head to press his lips to her temple, feeling her tremble under his touch.

Without a word, he left her side and went through the door, and it shut behind him. Katara was stunned by this. What was he going to do, look for something to chain her to the bed with? She had seen the desire in his eyes, why did he not take her? Had he suspected that she was conserving his strength to attack him when he least expected it? Drawing up a bit of her strength, she pulled to a sitting position, licking her lips as she looked around at the luxurious surroundings. A cluster of crystals grew here and there in the rock, and the large fire pit located in one side of the room provided the illumination, which the crystals mirrored.

There were a couple of comfortable cushions at a low table adorned with gold along the edges, and she imagined this to be where he took his meals. There were also several large chests here and there and she saw other things scattered about – gold, jewels, exquisitely-crafted vessels, robes and expensive fabrics, and other such treasures – like a dragon's lair.

After several moments where her anxiety only increased, the metal doors swung open against the cavern walls, revealing the Fire Lord. But he did not bear chains or anything else to bind her. Instead, what he held was a golden pitcher and goblet.

When he poured some of the contents of the pitcher into the goblet, she was stunned. She had been expecting wine or perhaps some sort of aphrodisiac drug, but water came out. Water that seemed impossibly pure… This sight was so unexpected that all she could do was sit there and stare at the liquid that poured from the golden vessel. Why was he bringing this to her?

Her eyes fixed on the goblet as it approached her lips. Cupping her cheek with his other hand, he touched it to her lips and she took a sip. The water did not only look pure… it _was_ pure. The purest water she ever had, in fact.

"Contrary to what you think, I don't want to harm you." he explained as he tipped the goblet more, allowing her to take in more water. And oh indeed, the water was pure! Even more so than the rain or what issued from mountain springs, and she closed her eyes, letting him slowly tip it, the cool liquid pouring down her throat as he caressed her cheek, feeding her almost as a mother feeding its infant.

She drank down the entire goblet, feeling very much revitalized, and let him feed her a second and then a third goblet. By this time, she was feeling much better. She looked up at him as he set down the goblet before turning back to her, wondering what he would say. He again stroked her cheek before pulling away, memorizing the texture of her skin.

"I know you hate this, but you will grow used to these surroundings in time. You will be mine. This can be a smooth and pleasant experience, or there can be repeats of what just happened out there. And believe me. I do not enjoy seeing you in pain or helpless, like you had been. Consent to this."

She remained silent as he looked down at her before he rose to his feet.

"Struggle or surrender, my Maiden. Two choices. Make the right one, for both of us."

Walking to the door, he stopped just short of it before looking over his shoulder at her.

"Where are you going?" she asked hesitantly as she looked up at him. _Keep fighting, or give up_. The choice seemed obvious to her, yet at the same time she did not wish to... surrender to her fate so easily.

"I'm going to give you a bit of time and privacy so you can rest. Later, I'll open the doors for you and you can explore the rest of your new home. There will be no one else here in my inner sanctum, so there will be no one to bother you. Of course, I doubt that I need to tell you, do not attempt escape. Only I can navigate through the lava."

"Why would you leave me alone? Aren't you going to take me? I see your desire in your eyes. You had the... perfect opportunity to." she replied frankly.

"I am a man of honor. I have no desire to subject you to… violation." Zuko replied. To her surprise, he… actually sounded genuine.

"If you're such a man of honor, then why keep me against my will?" she countered. She had calmed down considerably despite her rejuvenated strength. Her previous lack of energy had snapped her out of her blind anger, and she was processing things much more rationally. Zuko did not miss how civil his interactions with her had suddenly become.

"Because you are my woman." he replied with the same calm tone she had just addressed him in.

"I am not. Never was, and never will be. And my father will be furious when he finds out what you have done."

"Really?" Zuko's smirk was almost challenging as he looked down at her.

"You know who I am – so you know who my father is. His wrath will not be merciful when he finds out that you have captured his daughter."

"And I can assure you my power and wrath is no small thing in itself."

"How would you feel if someone tore you from your home?" she fired at him and for a moment, her captor was silent. He briefly touched the scar on his face before answering his captive.

"I would feel scared, confused and angry. Just as you are right now." he admitted.

"Then let me go, please. Why would you make me feel these things? Isn't there anything I can do to convince you to let me see the sky and the ocean?" she pleaded, hoping that this gentle approach would work – her pointed questions had the effect that her screams and struggles had failed to produce.

A part of Zuko so wanted to give into her request, to allow her to revel in her element and her joy. She was right – he would be angry and upset if someone took him from his own element. But he knew that if he were to do so, she would take that chance to run away and find herself a very good place to hide. That was a possibility he would never allow.

The Fire Lord could barely keep from looking into those soft lazuline eyes, their silent pleas getting him in his heart. She broke the gaze, looking down. At the moment, she looked like a lost and forlorn little girl, her wings folded down loosely, her face turned away from his.

Katara felt tears silently make their way out onto her cheeks, and she wiped her face with the back of her hand, the Fire Lord observing all of this.

"Don't be afraid, Katara. Here you will have everything you need, including water. I'm not going to deprive you of it. I will cherish you always." the Fire Lord stated softly as he looked down at her. He had not wanted to leave her just before, but he had thought that she might like some time alone to process her thoughts and accept the situation, but he was just as open to talk. He honestly didn't want to keep her in the volcano forever – he wanted to show her the beauty of his Nation, and let her have the frolics she loved so much. But he wouldn't offer her that, not just yet, as long as being parted from her remained a concern.

"Don't look so sad." Zuko said gently as he left the doorway and approached the bed again, though he made no move to touch her. She kept her gaze averted.

Zuko let out a slow exhale before reaching out to wipe the tear from her cheek, only for her to jerk her head away. He rose to his feet, and before she knew it, he was gone.

o0o0o0o

The mountain was silent as the God of Fire walked within its cavernous paths. He often did this when he did not want to sit still and meditate. He wanted the Maiden badly, could she not see that? Was he so repulsive to her? His fingers ran along his scar as he bitterly remembered his sire and what he had done.

Zuko was aware that he could have approached her differently, but her father would never have permitted it – the repertoire of her would-be suitors were proof of that. What would his uncle have suggested for this situation? Would Uncle have been surprised at his feelings for the young Goddess? He had never spoken to his uncle about the girl.

Before he could let his thoughts wander further, singing filled the caverns. He was startled for a moment. No one ever sang down here, and this was far too sweet to be his uncle's voice. His heart skipped a beat when he realized who it was. Katara's voice was so beautiful and sweet, yet sad and filled with longing. His steps froze as he listened to her lament. Her wails had an ethereal quality, and her voice was the most beautiful he had ever heard. She truly was a Siren, although she didn't need a song to capture his heart.

He listened for a while before he made his way back to his bedchamber, following her voice. As soon as he entered, she fell silent and quickly looked away. He whispered her name.


	4. IV

**The Dragon and the Siren**

Chapter IV

o0o0o0o

Instead of responding to him when her name escaped his lips, Katara lay down on the blankets, pointedly presenting her back to him before she curled up into a fetal position. She loosely folded her wings to her shoulders and closed her eyes. She had tried fighting, fleeing, and simply talking. None of them had served to give her her freedom. Hopefully, if she ignored him, he would be bored with her and kick her out, or lose interest and turn his attentions elsewhere.

The Fire Lord was silent for several moments as he noted what she was doing.

"You don't have to stop singing. I would like to hear more." the Fire Lord stated earnestly as he approached the bed. He was met with silence.

Zuko started to understand what she was doing, but he would not be deterred. He crawled onto the bed, sitting but an arm's reach away from her as he looked down at her form.

"I thought your voice was beautiful. I had no idea that you could sing. Please, finish the song that you were singing." he asked softly, hoping to coax her out of her silence with a compliment. She continued staring at the cavern wall, making no indication that she had heard him. His eyes moved along the line and gossamer-covered curve of her back and hip, down to her legs, and her small brown feet. Her arms were wrapped around herself in a clearly defensive move.

"Don't be afraid of me, Katara. Look at me. Why won't you?" he pleaded. Could what he had done to her be so terrible? As she remained silent, he reached out, gently running his fingers along her shoulder. At this contact, she gasped and flinched away from him.

"Am I really so repulsive?" he asked quietly. Katara was intending to ignore him, but there was something about the tone of his voice. He sounded so… plaintive and hurt, that she could not help but look over her shoulder at him. Yes, his scar was hard to miss, but he was a handsome man, with or without it.

Zuko actually looked wounded at her rejection and she held back a sigh. She had never thought that someone who was so fierce and strong could look so vulnerable. His face was mostly expressionless, but his eyes told her of his pain. She quickly looked away, trying to shut him out. She couldn't let his... stupid feelings get to her. She was the victim here, not him!

Without saying a word, Katara climbed off the pile, though she noticed the door was closed, not that it surprised her. She knew that she would not be able to open it on her own. She looked around the cavern room, scanning for another way out even though she knew there were none.

"I know you're… upset about being here, but have I ever threatened you? Do you have any reason to be afraid of me?" he called after her as she wandered along the other side of the room. Surprisingly, he did not go after her. She did not respond to him, though she processed his question inside of her head.

Their encounters had been few. She would never forget the time she almost flew into him, when she was younger. She was still embarrassed about that. Did he remember that as vividly as she did? One of the things she had learned was that the first impressions one made was usually the one most remembered, and she remembered him as strong and intimidating. He had not been mean to her and he had accepted her apology, but his aura had almost overwhelmed her. It was hard for a young girl to be in such close proximity to such a god like Zuko and not feel that.

It had been like that every time she saw him at the Gatherings. Iroh was jovial and always ready to socialize, but Zuko was the exact opposite. He always looked as if he would rather be anywhere else but at the gathering of deities. But the Fire Lord had always seemed interested in her presence, even if he did not show it outwardly. She remembered often feeling as if she was being watched, and a few times, their gazes would actually meet.

Their interactions had been very limited, with no more than a few words exchanged between them since their first encounter. Certainly, neither of them would have enough information about the other. How could Zuko decide to take her as his mate when he knew next to nothing about her? Was she the first girl to be brought here or did he have a harem of imprisoned brides?

This thought did not sit well with her and she sighed softly as her eyes moved along the treasures.

"Is something wrong? Do you have something to say or ask me?" Zuko asked. Again, silence was her response, so he decided to stop asking questions, and observe her to figure out his strategy of winning her over.

Zuko truly needed her. Others might say he did not know her well, but he did. At least in one way. He did not know her favorite color, or her favorite food or such small details, he would learn them soon enough. He did know that she was a fierce and independent Maiden. Intelligent as well. He knew she would often sneak away from her harem and explore and play on her own. Without her knowledge, he would sometimes use his telescope to watch her. Her spirit called out to him. He knew all that he needed to know when he had made his decision to act on his pent-up desires, but he now saw that he needed to know more to actually woo her over to him. It was one thing to have her in his custody, but he wanted her to be happy with him as well.

He propped his head up on one elbow, watching her wander along his treasures. She moved along on light feet, not touching anything though he could see that she was curious about the various objects he had scattered about. He knew that the Water Tribe culture and craft was very different and he smiled to himself as she noticed a deep scarlet and gold robe. She seemed about to touch it, but she moved on. He had robes for her, of luxurious silk and velvet, but he decided to hold off his gifts for now.

Katara paused as she stared at a curious instrument that was lying across a chest that had been draped in a red velvet cloth. It was made out of dark wood, with a body shaped like a pear cut in half. It had a long neck with several tabs on it, and she noticed strings along the neck, leading all the way down the body to terminate near the bottom. Along the edges in an understated but elegant design was wrought gold. It was simple compared to some of the other treasures she had just seen, but it was a beautiful instrument. Her tribe did not have instruments such as this, but she did recognize that it was to used for music.

She did not touch it, but she stared at it for several moments, tilting her head curiously. Seeing that her curiosity was piqued now, the Fire Lord silently rose from the bed, making his way towards the young Goddess. When she noticed him approach, she backed away.

"Don't do that, Katara. I'm not going to harm you." Zuko said quietly as he picked up the instrument. She was silent as he sat down on the chest, placing the instrument in the proper position in his hand and arm, the bottom resting on his lap.

This instrument, called a pipa, had been a gift from his mother. She was the one who had taught him how to play. It had been a secret, since his father had looked down at bohemian types, especially wandering artists. To the former Fire Lord, art was only to be used functionally. It was not to be used for pleasure, and had he known that Zuko was being taught to play a musical instrument, he would have literally smashed it to pieces or set it ablaze. Ozai would also have had the mortal craftsman who created this brought before him, so he could punish the poor man. In the former Fire Lord's eyes, men were supposed to pursue what he deemed to be manly pursuits, and music didn't count as one in his eyes.

It had been a while since he played. The pipa reminded him of his mother, and he ran his fingers along the strings, tightening them and flicking his finger along the row of strings to make sure it was correctly tuned. Ozai certainly would be spinning in his proverbial grave if he knew that his son was playing such an instrument for his own pleasure, as well as the pleasure of a Water Goddess.

She remained silent, but he noticed that she was watching him curiously. He stared at her silently. He had never played the pipa for anyone else but his mother and uncle. Iroh had tried to teach the younger god to play the Tsungi horn, with no success. The horn did not suit him, for he preferred the more challenging pipa, enjoying the dexterity of fingers that it required. On the back of the pipa near the neck was a small compartment that contained an ivory pick that fit over his finger, and he drew it out.

The young Fire Lord flicked the pick along the strings, trying out a simple melody at first. To his satisfaction, she was still watching. Feeling more confident, he quickly moved on to a more complex melody. She started moving away to his dismay, and he took this to mean that she was not interested, or she was choosing to reject him again. But a moment later she sat down on the cushion closest to her, her attention still on him. He smiled just a little and continued playing, closing his eyes and strumming the strings. He remembered his mother well, reminiscing about the times she would sit with him, showing him how to hold the pipa, the way to press on the strings and pluck his fingers and pick across the row of strings. A pick produced a sharper sound, and this in combination with three fingers on one hand could create a rich variety of melodies.

The young Fire God remembered the excitement he had felt at being able to play a simple song, and the look of pleasure on his mother's face when he would play for her.

Katara listened to him in rapt silence, watching as his fingers flew along the strings at a graceful speed she hadn't imagined possible. They flicked along as he moved into a melody of his own making, using the pipa as his mouthpiece. His digits danced along the taut cords in an almost hypnotic manner, starting out slow at first, but the notes increased in speed and crescendo, taking graceful leaps and dips. He chose the notes that best reflected his feelings. Manipulating the strings, he chose the slow and deep ones for the years he had longed for her, and the higher ones for the joy he had felt whenever he lay his eyes upon her.

Katara was stunned. She knew that there were instruments that her own Nation did not possess, but she had never imagined that one could be played so beautifully, or that a fearsome god such as Zuko could handle one so well. Not only that, but she could also feel the emotion that the Fire Lord put into his effort, and feel his sad longing through his music. Unbidden, she felt her eyes start to water and she blinked quickly, lest he see how affected she was.

The Fire Lord stopped playing, letting his music wind down to a smooth ending, before he opened his eyes again to look down at her. Her blue eyes met his golden ones, and he offered her a small smile, as if asking her if she liked his song. He had poured his heart out for her, and he hoped she appreciated his effort. To his relief, he saw no disgust or repulsion in her face. Was that his imagination, or did he see curiosity and appreciation in her gaze?

Carefully setting the pipa back down on the chest, he rose to his feet and moved towards her. She started to get up, but he shook his head, sitting down on the large cushion with her.

"Did you like it?" he asked hesitantly, hoping she would not continue to ignore him. She slowly turned her head up, looking into his eyes before she nodded slowly.

"Where did you learn how to play?" she asked, and he exulted in the fact that she was interested in learning something about him.

"My mother… she loved to play, and she taught me how to." Zuko replied with a wistful smile. As their gazes held, he reached out to touch her arm. She flinched a bit at the unexpected touch, but to his relief, she did not move away.

"Come here." Zuko coaxed, wanting her to close the distance between their bodies.

"I cannot stay with you." Katara stated, shaking her head. He caressed her arm in what he hoped she would find a soothing gesture.

"I would never hurt you. You don't need to be scared of your new home. You will have all of your needs met."

"I miss my family." Katara whispered, looking down at her hands. He squeezed her arm gently.

"They would take you from me."

"You took me from them!" she countered.

"Did you expect to live with your father for the rest of eternity? Forever a little girl?" he asked. To his satisfaction, she actually seemed surprised by the question, as if it had never occurred to her.

"Well… no. But… I certainly didn't expect… _this_."

"I wanted you."

"You kidnapped me!"

"Your father won't let men court you. He would let no man hope for your hand. Especially those not of your clan."

"You made a foolish choice. You don't know me. Have you ever kidnapped anyone else? Am I the first bride?"

"Yes, you are the first bride. And you're the first woman I have ever desired. Katara… I've wanted you for so long. I've always wanted you… but I held back every time I saw you. You seemed afraid of me and I thought you found me… repulsive."

Katara looked up at him, studying his features. Despite the obvious blemish on his face, she couldn't think he was hideous.

"You're not ugly. And I was not afraid of you. It's just… you seemed to prefer being alone. Your uncle and the other Fire Gods were friendlier. But you… you seemed to not enjoy the Gatherings. You would usually sat by yourself. I thought you liked being alone…"

Zuko let his breath out in a slow exhale. She did have a point.

"It's… just how I am. I was always a little shy. After this happened to me..." He gestured to his scar, "I found it easier being by myself. I was fine with being alone… at least until you came along. You're different than all the other women I've seen."

Katara did not know why, but she found herself rather flattered at this. His arms slid around her waist and he brought her close, his embrace firm yet gentle.

"Is it so hard to give me a chance? I could not court you; your father would not let me. So... let me court you now. At least let me try… I will treat you like the goddess you are." Zuko said, his tone almost pleading. She remained silent for several moments.

"Please…" he whispered, stroking her hair in an reverent manner. She knew she should pull away, but the petting did feel nice. And she did believe him when he said he was not going to harm her.

"You really mean it?" she asked softly. He nodded.

"I do. I never, ever wanted to hurt you. My actions were rash. And I am sorry. I honestly never meant to frighten you."

Katara blinked back tears as he rested his chin on her shoulder, and she felt his warm breath on the side of her neck. She didn't know what to do, what to think. He spoke in such a way that made his feelings for her seem so sincere... Hmm. If Zuko truly was as kind as he claimed to be, then perhaps she could let him court her. Just a little bit, so she could learn a bit more about him and her situation. Then maybe she could find a way out of here sooner than later!

Well, that decision might also in part have something to do with how her body was responding to his voice and touch, but she wasn't about to acknowledge that...

"How long have you... wanted me?" she inquired. He was quiet for a moment.

"I wanted you from the moment I met you." he whispered, stroking her hair.

"That was so long ago." She hated to admit it, but she liked the way he was touching her so reverently. It felt nice, and better than when her Maidens would comb or stroke her hair.

"I can't believe you remember the first time we met. I was so embarrassed... I was hoping you would forget that…" she said with a weak chuckle.

He lifted his head to look at her before he smiled. It was a genuine smile, not the tight-lipped, grim smiles he would bear in the company of others when the situation called for.

"How could I? You had… have the most beautiful eyes, something I cannot soon forget."

This comment brought a smile to her face, and she let him hug her a bit more tightly.

"I never would have thought you really liked me..." she whispered. He nodded slowly, realizing that perhaps if he had made more of an effort to talk to her before, she might have felt more comfortable around him.

"Why did you decide to take me just now?"

"I couldn't take the loneliness any longer." he admitted. When he gently pulled her into his lap, she did not protest, and his embrace remained chaste, his touch protective and careful. She closed her eyes, thinking about his beautiful music playing as he rocked her just slightly.

"Will you... play more music? On that thing?" she asked, looking at the pipa curiously, then up at him.

"It's called a pipa. Would you like me to?"

"You play beautifully and I liked listening to it very much…"

"I will be glad to play it for you again. But I ask for one thing in return…" the Fire Lord said as he looked down at her. She felt the warm flush in her cheeks intensify by a degree. What would he ask of her?

"Sing for me." Zuko whispered. She stared at him for a moment before she nodded slowly.

He smiled at her and let her crawl out of his lap. He placed his pipa where she had just been sitting, and nodded to her. Closing her eyes, she started to sing, a song that she had learned from her own mother, and she heard the notes from his pipa, intertwining with her voice. He was able to fit in so flawlessly, that she was stunned, but she was unable to stop singing. Not even the water nymphs had been able to accompany her singing in such a profound or ethereal way.

Who knew how long it lasted, but their music wound down to a graceful finish and Katara sat there as if in a trance. He rested his hand on the side of the instrument, glancing at her thoughtfully, his face set in a peaceful expression. She had never thought that someone could fit in with her song so well, and she glanced back at him, their gazes meeting and holding one another to the spot. She was barely aware of him setting his pipa aside.

Katara let him take her into his arms again, this time facing him so her cheek was against his shoulder. Maybe she _could_ give him a chance...

Katara closed her eyes, letting him rock her. He just wanted her affection. Was it so hard to understand, or so much to ask for? Would allowing him to court her be so terrible? Deep down inside, she knew it would not be terrible at all. Struggle or surrender, Zuko had said. She still didn't want to just surrender, of course, but if it seemed as if she did, he might relax his guard and she could find a way out of her captivity...

"Are you hungry?" he asked. She shook her head. She was tired. She was usually asleep by now, and knew that it was now early morning. More than half a day had passed since she had been captured, and she had been through a lot. As if the Fire Lord sensed this, he scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal-style to the bed.

"Would you like a robe to sleep in?" he asked. She was loath to change in front of him, so she shook her head again. He was tempted to press her, but didn't want another fight. He would try again tomorrow, and leave her be for the night so she could be comfortable.

Zuko lay her down on the bedding in a reverent manner, carefully arranging a pillow just so that her head rested on it comfortably.

"Welcome home, Katara." he stated quietly as he lifted a red velvet blanket, draping it across her lithe form.

"This isn't my home." Katara replied in a small but stubborn voice. He smirked to himself before he removed his shirt, giving her an unobstructed view of his well-sculpted chest. Despite her fatigue, she felt her pulse race at the very sight of a shirtless Fire Lord. It wasn't the first time she had seen a man without his top, for the Warriors would often go around like that on warm days, especially when training or sparring. Unbidden, her eyes moved along the rippling muscles from his shoulder, following the smooth planes downward to his hips where she saw the beginnings of the vee where his torso joined his legs.

His skin was pale despite the time he spent in the sun, and she tried to fight back a blush as she glanced at his nipples, which were the barest shade of pink against his creamy flesh. She could not help but wonder what it would be like to touch him, to run her hands along his chest and trace her fingers along the delicate ridges of his abs. Though his pants were loose-fitting and comfortable, she saw a hint of what sat between his legs, the silk fabric creating a subtle outline of his manhood.

_Wait, why the hell am I looking at that!_ she scolded herself, looking away so he could not see her struggle against the warm flush of her cheeks. She tried to focus her mind on the shirtless Warrior of her tribe and the times she had watched them train and spar, muscles flexing and rippling under tanned skin, giving off a rich bronze hue in the sunlight or a dark but warm brown under the moonlight, flirtatious smiles sent her way with twinkling blue eyes as they vied for the attention of the daughter of Hakoda...

Yet, the more she tried to not think about Zuko, the more the fiery-eyed male dominated her thoughts. Damn Zuko!

The Fire Lord could not help but feel smug as he saw the blush on her face despite her attempts to hide it. Who knew that taking off his shirt would have such an effect on her? Oh ho ho, this was definitely a good start... how would she respond to seeing the rest of him? He hadn't missed the appreciative glint in her eyes, and was determined to earn more appreciation from her, in due time. This thought pleased him as he settled down beside her, waving his hand so the fire dimmed considerably, plunging the room into comfortable darkness, the embers glowing faintly. He needed rest as well, and he settled down comfortably beside the Water Maiden, resting his hand on her arm, his chest mere inches from her back.

"Sleep well, Katara. Sweet dreams." the Fire Lord whispered as he placed a light kiss on her temple. Though she was half-asleep, she murmured out a soft reply which brought a smile to his face.

"Thank you… Zuko."

o0o0o0o

It was now late morning, and the daughter of the Sea God was nowhere to be seen. Hakoda knew that Katara liked to sneak away from her harem of attendants sometimes, but she had never been alone for so long. Since the Water Gods and the mortals that they ruled over followed the Moon, Katara and the water nymphs frequently played outside at late night, but she was always in bed before dawn. Alas, she was nowhere to be seen, and the sun was just now hanging high in the cloudless sky.

Sokka approached his father, bowing his head in reverence to his lord and father.

"The Maidens have searched all along the shore and the caverns after they searched around the area that they had been playing. There is no trace of Katara. They said that they had been playing tag yesterday and she sneaked off as they were doing so, but she had always returned to them soon enough. At least, before now." the young Warrior stated. Hakoda sighed and nodded. His daughter was spirited, and though he was protective, he forgave her the times she liked to sneak off and play by herself, even though he always admonished her.

But now, as he stared out at the midday sun, he had an odd and foreboding feeling deep in the pit of his stomach.


	5. V

**The Dragon and the Siren**

Chapter V

o0o0o0o

_The Fire Lord tried to win the heart of the Maiden. He showered her with the finest silks and jewels. He lay before her banquets filled with exotic foods and rare teas. He showed her many treasures, and had his servants wait on her to provide her with every comfort she needed. But she still longed for her home, and she refused to touch any of the food of the Fire Lands._

o0o0o0o

The young Water Goddess woke up with a soft moan, stretching out as she was wont to do upon waking. It was something she did often, as she would take a deep breath of the ocean air that would waft through her father's palace.

But it was not ocean air that she inhaled. Katara opened her eyes, biting back a pained cry as she realized that the events that had occurred to her last night was not a dream. The abduction, the imprisonment…

She had to choke back the tears and panic that threatened to overwhelm her. As long as she could remember, she had always woken up in her father's Palace, with the fresh sea air surrounding her as she lay in her bed of furs and blankets. There was no chatter of Maidens, or the crashing of the sea on the shore.

"Sleep well?" she heard someone ask. She slowly pulled herself up to a sitting position, rubbing her eyes before seeing the Fire Lord splayed out on a few cushions near the fire, absent-mindedly plucking the strings on his pipa. He seemed to be unaware of her distress, or ignoring it purposely.

"I want to go home!" Katara stated in a calm but firm voice.

"You _are_ home. I asked you, did you sleep well? Was the bed comfortable? The blankets warm?"

"Well… yes." Katara conceded, but she was not going to be distracted by comfortable bedding. "But that's not the point. I want to go home!"

"You are home."

"This is not my home. You're a bad man. I hate you." Katara replied balefully. She half expected him to fly in a rage. He did indeed set his jaw, but he set down his instrument calmly before rising to his feet. She scuttled backwards across the bed before climbing off the edge, but he caught her. He placed a firm grip on her arms, forcing her to face him. She looked down at the ground defiantly.

"Look at me." the Fire Lord commanded. She continued gazing down defiantly, taking in the ornately-woven red and gold rug that they were standing on. But when he repeated the command, she looked up at him with a hostile glare. His eyes fixed upon hers and she was unable to break the penetrating gaze.

"This is your home. You are my bride, and here you shall stay with me. I am not letting you go, Katara. I have waited too long for this, for you, and I will not be denied." Zuko stated simply, each word ringing all too clearly to her. She bit back a frustrated whimper.

"Like I told you before, you have the choice to struggle or surrender, but the latter is far better for both of us." he stated, and she remained fixed by his intent gaze. His hands slid away from her arms, and he turned away from her. She did not realize she had been holding her breath until she let it out.

The Fire Lord clapped his hands, and the door swung open to admit several skull-faced servants. Katara could not help but stare curiously as they brought in platters and dishes piled with scrumptious-looking food. In no time, the table was set for a banquet, and when they retreated, the Fire Lord sat down on a deep and plush cushion. He looked up and beckoned her to sit.

Slowly, she approached the table and picked a cushion across from where he sat. The spread was impressive, and there were many dishes she had never seen before. The smell of spices and hot tea wafted through the air.

"Help yourself." the Fire Lord said with a wave of his hand before he started to feed himself. He had the appetite of a dragon, though he ate with manners. Katara did not touch anything, and he glanced across the food at her. The only thing she had touched was the pitcher of water, and she had already downed a couple of cups of water.

"Come, eat with me." Zuko coaxed, before he bit into a rather savory dumpling. She shook her head.

"The food will not hurt you. Eat, please. Enjoy." he asked. She shook her head again.

"Let me feed you." He held up a bunch of plump, juicy grapes. She looked away.

"I am not hungry." she replied stubbornly despite the rumbling of her stomach. Zuko was about to try to coax her again, before he set down the food. Best to not pressure her, and wait until she was hungry enough to give in to temptation. She had some more water as he continued eating.

He continued eating, finishing most of the food. Though he was tall and lean, he truly had the appetite of a dragon. As he came near the end of his meal, she moved over to the firepit, sitting near it as she gazed into the flame.

Though Water was her element, she was not afraid of fire itself. Fire was used to cook the meats and boil the water in her father's palace, and large firepits and bonfires were also built outside, for banquets and ceremonies. And strangely enough, the heat was not overwhelming. She felt soothed by it, and remembered when she was a little girl, curled up in her father's lap as they sat next to the bonfires that the Warriors would build on the sand.

The young Water Maiden was so lost in this memory that she did not notice him approach her until he sat down next to her. Without a word, he held his hands out to her, and she saw something in them. It took her a moment to see that it was a robe, one made of silk of such a deep red that it was almost the color of blood. She was about to ask why he was offering this, but she looked up into his eyes and understood that this was a gift for her.

Rather than be flattered and accept, she shook her head. She was not about to start dressing like a Fire Maiden, nor did she want to give him any leeway.

"It's silk. You'll like it." the Fire Lord coaxed. She shook her head again.

"I'm not a Fire Maiden… and I refuse to dress like one." Katara stated stubbornly.

"Put it on." Zuko said, trying to hold back a growl.

"No!"

"Why not? I think you will enjoy wearing it. It's silk, and you'll be comfortable in it."

"I'm not putting your robe on! No matter what you do, I'm not yours! This is not my home! I'll never be happy here! You're a horrible man!" she replied defiantly. He narrowed his eyes before rising to his feet, tossing the robe down at her side.

"If you want to do this the hard way, then so be it." Zuko growled before he threw the robe to the floor and stalked out of the bedchamber, slamming the door and sealing it.

o0o0o0o

The Fire Lord strode outside of the palace, where the sun greeted him. He spread his ruby-colored wings, feeling his body take in the warmth from the large celestial body. The Sun had always warmed and reassured him. All of the Fire Gods revered the sun, and took joy in its light and warmth. Mortals of Fire blood also revered the sun, whether they were gifted with Bending or not.

He took a deep breath of the fresh air, noting the cool ocean breeze that blew in from the shoreline, and katara immediately came to mind. He held back a sigh, feeling some remorse at his actions. He had taken her from her home, and shut her away from the ocean. But his fierce need reared its head as well, and he rationalized what he had done by telling himself that he had not hurt or ravaged his captive. That was the only thing he could tell himself – he knew he did not have much else to argue with. Hopefully soon he could watch her frolic in the ocean again without having to worry about her running away from him.

The Sea God would never have allowed him to court his only daughter. So he had been forced to do this. He had already explained this to Katara, he hoped she would understand this. Her fire rivaled her own, and her stubbornness and resilience would put any elite Fire Nation Warrior to shame. Any weaker woman might have broken down, but she remained fierce. But why did she have to be so damned stubborn and continue to try to defy him?

Zuko took a slow inhale, feeling the sun's rays on his pale flesh. He sat down in a lotus position, keeping his wings loosely outstretched, as he tried to clear his mind of all wandering thoughts. He would need to meditate on how to win the Maiden's affections.

o0o0o0o

Katara was silent and unmoving for a while as she stared into the fire. Finally, her eyes fell on the robe. On the floor, it almost looked like a large pool of blood. She ran her fingers along the edge of it, feeling how soft it was. Curiosity overcame her and she gently picked up the garment, shaking it out and holding it up. It was a soft, elegant robe, and it looked rather comfortable. There was no decoration on it, and its simplicity appealed to her. Certainly it would not hurt her if she tried it on. Keeping an ear cocked towards the door lest she get an inadvertent audience, she stripped off her own dress before sliding the new garment on.

There was no denying the pleasure of having silk on her body. It was sinuous and soft, and in a way, almost erotic. It was modest, covering up more of her body than her old dress, the high collar ending just below her jawline. Despite the fact that it was comfortable and slightly loose, it embraced her body in such a way that she was almost lost in the feeling of the soft fabric against her flesh.

The young Maiden had never worn silk before. The staple material of her tribe was linen and cotton, with furs and skins for the colder weather. The dress she had worn before was regular linen with an outer layer of gossamer linen hand-dyed in various shades of blue to resemble the waves of the ocean, and she had not been able to imagine anything more comfortable than that, or a soft fur parka. But she was apparently wrong, and she slid her hands along her silk-covered hips. She was glad that Zuko was not here to see her take obvious pleasure in the gift. She had no desire for him to gloat about it, and she refused to give him the satisfaction.

It just wasn't in her nature especially given the circumstances surrounding her arrival in this place that the Fire Lord insisted was her new home. But still, as the smooth material caressed her skin, wearing this robe was… more than just pleasant.

One of the Fire Lord's treasures was a full-length mirror, framed in ornately wrought gold. She caught the sight of herself in it, and hesitantly approached the silver-backed glass. Orange or light crimson would have suited her poorly, but the sight of deep crimson against her dark skin was in a way, appealing to the young Goddess. The darkness of the red complemented her skin rather nicely, and it further emphasized the blueness of her eyes. She never thought she would look good in red, nor had she ever worn any other color than blue or white before this.

She tore herself away from her reflection, ready to change back in her old dress before the Fire Lord could catch her wearing his gift.

"It looks good on you, Katara..." she heard a now-familiar voice say in a tone that bordered on a purr. Turning around, the red robe whipping around her ankles as she did so, her eyes caught the golden gaze of the Fire Lord.

_Speak of the Devil_.

She cried out softly in surprise, her cheeks taking on a blush that almost rivaled the color of the silk that adorned her body. She found herself unable to speak. She couldn't whip up some excuse for how the robe had ended up on her body, and she stared at him with wide eyes.

Zuko's stare were intense, almost burning a hole through the gown as he viewed his Water Maiden in the gift that he had so lovingly chosen for her. She looked... natural in the rich crimson material, as if she were truly born of the Fire Nation. He kept to the doorway, hoping that his distance would help him to hold onto his self-control. The Fire Lord knew he would grab her and kiss her breathless if he got any closer, for the temptation was so strong.

"I... I..." Katara stumbled, trying to find an excuse, anything to say that might wipe the smirk off his face. But try as she might, her mind kept drawing up blanks. She was tempted to tear off the robe, but that would leave her in her underwear, which wasn't something Zuko needed to see! She whipped back around, staring in the mirror at her own reflection as she tried to slow her racing heartbeat and cool the blush on her cheeks. Why did he have to catch her like this?

"You were just curious, right?" the Fire Lord questioned coolly, trying not to notice the adorable flush of her cheeks.

She swallowed nervously, and found herself nodding just slightly as he slowly closed the door and approached the mirror. She saw him appear behind her reflection as he drew closer. He looked so regal in his robes, with his hair pulled back and the fire crown in his topknot. He stood behind Katara, gently placing his arms around her.

Looking at the picture they presented in their robes, Zuko privately felt they looked right like this... a lord and his lady. The smirk grew deeper at the blue-eyed woman's obvious discomfiture.

Katara did not miss the image that the two of them made, both of them dressed elegantly in silk, his own bordered with black and gold. It was like going through the magma, she mused silently. The image before her was beautiful... and terrifying.

She quickly looked away from the mirror even as she tried to extricate herself out of the Fire Lord's gentle but firm hold. He maintained his grip, refusing to let her wiggle away.

"What's wrong, Katara?" Zuko spoke softly as he lowered his head, his warm breath inadvertently tickling her neck and making her shiver despite the high collar that covered her flesh. "You know, some people say a mirror reflects a person's deepest desires."

"No... this mirror merely reflects is both of us dressed in red. That's all that's there. My desire is to go home." Katara replied with an emphatic shake of her head. His presence almost overwhelmed her. His voice seemed as silken as their garments, and she tried to hold back a shiver.

"And since you're already home…" the black-haired male drawled, aware of the effect his voice was having on his captive Goddess, "I would say the mirror has done its job."

"That's not funny. My home is the ocean. Would you please stop saying that this place is my home?" she asked tremulously as his hands gently caressed her arms. She looked at their reflection again, seeing the smirk on his face.

"I'll stop saying it when you stop questioning it..." Zuko's grip grew more possessive as the scent of her aroma assaulted his senses. The Fire Lord was starting to feel a little dizzy, all from merely holding her like this. No female had even come close to inspiring such emotion within him before, and with much self-restraint, he placed a light kiss on the top of her head.

"That's not fair!" the young Maiden replied, her lower lip stuck out just slightly in a cute little pout. Why did he have to be so handsome, even with that damned smirk on his face? If anything, that smirk only intensified his sensuality, and his golden eyes had a certain gleam in them that intimidated her, even though he was not doing anything sexual.

"What's not fair?" Zuko wanted to know, speaking to her reflection and memorizing the image in front of him. How often had he dreamed about the two of them being together like this?

"That you're keeping me captive and telling me that this is my home. You're not giving me any chances to fight you." She was a Goddess, true, but she had led a happy and protected life, the War having ended when she was very young, and she had no idea of the extent of her strength, but his power and experience clearly outclassed hers.

"And you think you could handle me?" the Fire Lord questioned with a raised eyebrow. If anything, Zuko would guess she had a great deal of power, but lacked the training.

"I'm not stupid enough to say yes." she retorted hotly. Should a physical confrontation come to them, she had no doubt he would easily overpower her. After all, she had struggled wildly as he had brought her here from the ocean, and he had not been fazed to the slightest.

"And you… think I would actually hurt you?" he asked softly, sounding surprised.

"Well... no. Not in that sense of the word, since you already told me before you wouldn't hurt me. But I know you would bring me down easily in battle."

"There are different types of strength, you know…" The Fire Lord responded, wishing to reassure her, "It's not all about physical power."

"My Bending was no good against you. And my fists were just as useless!" Katara shot back.

"Yet you're still defiant." His eyes shone with admiration for the young woman in his arms. "You still fight against me, not willing to give up despite the odds. That's true strength, a strength I can respect."

She looked down, shivering slightly as she felt one of his hands caress her hair lovingly. His voice grew softer, becoming even more like the silk that she took such delight in.

"Most girls in your position would have given up. They wouldn't have fought or offered me resistance, knowing what a mighty god I am. But you haven't. You have a fiery spirit and the heart of a fighter, just like me."

Katara knew that she should ignore him, and try to not let his words get to her. But there was no mistaking the fact that she was flattered by his words. It showed that... he did appreciate her as she was, instead of trying to change her to a docile little bride of his liking. She took a long glance at their reflection, seeing how he was holding her in such a loving manner.

"Tell me...would you like to see my library?" Zuko asked suddenly, looking at their reflection to see how the Maiden would react. He noted that her eyes widened a bit before she shot his reflection a curious glance.

"You... have a library? You... actually would let me into it?" She knew how to read, though books were not that important in her Tribe. Most of their stories and traditions were passed down orally and with pictures that her people had made into an art, and Hakoda's library was relatively small compared to the one in Ba Sing Se, or the famed library of Wan Shi Tong, the Spirit of Knowledge. What kind of things could Zuko have in his library?

"You sound surprised that I would." Zuko commented as he looked down at her. She tore her eyes away from the reflection and gazed up into the golden eyes that enthralled her, as much as she tried to deny that simple fact.

"I don't know. At this point, I'm not sure what to expect from you." she admitted.

So she did not know what to expect from him? He would give her an idea.

The Fire Lord caught her chin with his hand and before she could stop him, he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were soft and sweet, and he swallowed the soft gasp that she gave out at the unexpected kiss. Moving his hand to the back of her head while sliding his other arm around her waist, he reveled in the kiss. He had longed to do this to her for what seemed like forever, and more.

He had been kissed by a couple of girls before he had been scarred by his father, but it was nothing like this. He had never been comfortable with kissing, or physical contact since his mother, and the kisses by these other women had never felt right. His embrace on the Maiden grew tighter as he deepened the kiss, tracing his tongue along her lips.

Stars were exploding within Katara, in her head, behind her eyes, in her mouth, and deep in the pit of her stomach. She had received kisses from her father, loving and paternal ones, as well as playful and sisterly kisses from her Maidens, and a few kisses on her hands from Water Warriors flirting with her. But the mild pleasure of these kisses was absolutely nothing compared to the searing kiss that the Fire Lord was giving… no, _sharing_ with her.

It seemed that an eternity passed for both of them before the Fire Lord broke the kiss. He noticed with much satisfaction that she was blushing again and she looked rather dazed. Her breath came out slowly, along with a soft whimper, and he leaned his head down again, to press a gentler kiss on her lips.

This gentle kiss was no less electrifying than the first, and she shivered visibly when he slowly pulled his lips from hers. She had been certain that the moment she realized he was kissing her, she would hate it. But that was not the case. She could not stand on knees that had suddenly gone weak, and his arm was the only thing keeping her upright.

Zuko said nothing, noting her body language, and pulled her shoulder gently so that her head was resting against his chest. He was so tempted to remove the silken robe and ravage her, but he managed to rein in his passion. The kiss had been everything he expected and more, and he would cherish that for now. His fingers tangled into her thick brown hair, luxuriating in its softness

Katara refused to admit it, but the embrace was nice. She actually felt safe within his arms, despite how she came to be with him, and she closed her eyes, luxuriating in the feeling of comfort that his warmth and embrace provided. In a way, it was like the hugs from her father, for both gave her a warm feeling. But the Fire Lord's embrace... it was something more. Something she refused to admit.

When she drew back, he offered no resistance, his embrace loosening as he gazed down at her with open fondness and delight. It was not the triumphant smirk she had expected, and she shot him a shy glance before quickly turning away.

Reeling from having his expectations exceeded, the Fire Lord managed to have enough presence of mind to not let his desire push him further. One kiss was enough for both of them – for now. Keeping his eyes on the silk-clad form of his captive, he called out to have supper brought in. Within minutes, the table was set, the lunch menu more modest than the one offered for breakfast. Nonetheless, the meal was still lavish, offering various dishes that had been created to tempt her reticent palate.

"Come. Let's eat." Zuko said, stroking her arm before going to the table and seating himself comfortably. He waited a moment, and when it became apparent that she had no intention of joining him, he started eating.

"Mmm... this is so tender!" he exclaimed as he ate a piece of red-jade chicken, savoring the sweet sauce and crispy skin that coated the meat. He made several more comments along that vein, trying to entice her to the table and break her self-starvation.

"Come now, Katara. Surely you don't intend for me to eat all of this myself?" he wheedled.

"Sure I do." She walked across the room to sit near the fire, staring at it as she drew her knees up to her chest. Zuko bit back a soft growl, fighting the temptation to drag her to her seat or go over to her and force some food down her throat. As he ate, he soothed himself with looking at her, thinking about how good she looked in silk.

o0o0o0o

Katara's first exploration of the caverns had been frantic as she flew around, looking for a way out as she inadvertently dehydrated herself. This time, her pace was considerably more leisurely as she followed Zuko, paying attention to her surroundings and memorizing the route she was taking.

The rock was smooth and cool even under her slippered feet, and she looked up from the floor as Zuko came to a stop in front of a modestly-sized door. A servant opened it from the inside, and Katara was unable to stop herself from asking a question.

"Are these servants really people?"

"No. They are simply suits of armor, animated by my magic."

"Why not use real people?" At her father's Palace, all the servants were flesh and blood, their employment to the Sea God willing. Nobody was pressed into servitude, which increased the skill and the quality of the service they offered, for who knew what a slave might do behind their master's back, finding ways to lash out for their forced servitude. The servants were in turn given nourishment, shelter and protection by the gods they served.

"Real people have needs. They require rest and nourishment among other things."

"So do gods." she countered. He smiled as he gestured for her to pass through the door, and she did so.

"That is true, but I find things simpler this way." He gestured to the servant, "They have no mind of their own. They do not speak, so they cannot gossip or spread stories about their master." When Ozai had still been alive, he used mortal servants for his pleasure, punishing them severely for minor offenses or mistakes. Quite a few mortals lost their lives within the walls of the Palace, and having them around reminded Zuko of that.

"You're a very private person, aren't you?" she asked. He responded with another smile.

_That's too bad, because your servants can't tell others that the Fire Lord has me captive_, she thought wryly before she looked around the large chamber, seeing books and scrolls neatly organized in shelves that sat in rows across the floor. Off to one side, she saw an alcove which contained a large desk and a comfortable-looking chair. On one side of this desk, she saw neatly-arranged writing supplies. There was also a plush divan where one could comfortably recline while they were reading.

"This is one of my favorite places to be." Zuko pulled her forward. Katara saw labels on some of the shelves, denoting the subject matter of a certain section. "What do you like to read?"

"Uh..." Katara shrugged. "A bit of this and that. My dad does have a library, but we don't have as strong of a literary tradition as the Earth Kingdoms or Fire Nation do. You can't get or learn everything just by reading about it."

"That's true..." he said agreeably. "So, do you like poetry? Or history? Art?"

"If it's well-written, yes. And history can be interesting. And it's fun to compare the art styles of different artists."

"There's plenty of all of that here." He smiled down at her. "Maybe you'll contribute something to my library, hmm?"

"Who, me? Contribute?" She tilted her head to one side with curiosity.

"Much of this material was acquired by my sire, uncle, and grandfather. Most of these books and scrolls concern aspects of the Fire Nation and its history or literature. I am trying to expand it..." He gestured towards a previously unnoticed part of the cavernous room where the space branched off to create a partial chamber of its own. The shelves there appeared newer than the ones she had first seen, but many of them were empty. "I want to get similar material from the other nations, and have only been partially successful. As you can see, my collection is woefully lacking."

"Have you asked for contributions?"

"Yes. Uncle also, he's been very helpful. But some things are easier to collect than others. Perhaps you would share some of the stories and traditions of your Tribe?" He pointed to the writing desk.

"I don't know." Katara shrugged, not wishing to do something that would obviously benefit her captor.

Zuko didn't miss this. "Why wouldn't you want a chance to contribute to this fine library, especially after I have been so generous as to give you access to it?"

"Your generosity does not extend to my freedom." Katara replied evenly. To her delight, the Fire Lord was rendered speechless for several moments. After composing himself, Zuko spoke, determined to not let Katara hold him in this uncomfortable silence.

"Have you ever played haiku-slamming?"

"I've heard of it." she replied neutrally. Several years ago, Dad and Sokka had gone to Ba Sing Se. She had wanted to go, hearing about what a marvelous city it was, the grandest in the world. But Dad had said she was too young to go, which had upset her to no end, especially since she had been sent to stay with Pakku and Gran-Gran while her father and brother were having fun in Ba Sing Se. Sokka had chanced upon a haiku-slamming and from what he had said, it sounded like fun. Hmph. Boys got to have all the fun. She crossed her arms.

Zuko touched her elbows lightly. "What is it?"

"Nothing." she muttered, looking away.

"Come now, tell me what worries your pretty little head." he commented, hoping a joke would lighten her mood. His hands slid to her shoulders.

"A few years ago, Dad got an invite to Ba Sing Se. He and Sokka went, but he said I was too young to go. I wasn't a little girl! I wanted to see the city, and when Sokka got home he told me about this stupid haiku-slamming house he found with pretty ladies. He obviously had a lot of fun, and I was stuck with my grandparents!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't go, either." Uncle went, and despite his cajoling, Iroh was not able to compel the young Fire Lord to accept the invitation. He had always found the Dai Li a bit unnerving, and though he and Long Feng were neutrally allied to one another, there was an unspoken animosity between them.

"No, that doesn't make me feel better." came her retort.

"Perhaps we could have our own haiku-slam here?" he asked. "Any haiku you like, whatever you can think of."

Katara turned away, her arms still crossed, refusing to let Zuko distract her.

"Is there something wrong with haiku?" he asked. Reasonably, she knew the answer was no. But she wasn't about to give him an easy time.

"Yes. Why five-seven-five? It's a silly rule." she stated challengingly.

"There are different forms of storytelling and poetry. Each has qualities that make them special. Haiku are fun because they require you to choose your words carefully, almost like a puzzle."

"Hmph."

"I'll start." Zuko smiled before he cleared his throat.

"Over the shining sea,

A lovely maiden dances,

My heart becomes hers."

… _Damn, he's good_. Katara stared at the wall, tugging the high collar of her silken robe. Zuko closed in, resting his hands on her shoulders as he lowered his lips to her ear.

"Fire burns deep within,

Consumed by need for water,

And its soothing grace."

She pulled away, facing him as she did so.

"This grace you speak of,

Denied you will be, Fire Lord

As my freedom lacks."

"Not bad at all. Are you sure this is your first haiku?" he asked with a faint smile. "Let's see how you like this...

The yearning burns fierce,

I offer you all my warmth,

I promise pleasure."

Katara snorted at that, fighting back a smirk.

"The graceful fish swims,

How can it be so happy

Captive and netted?"

Zuko tilted his head slightly to one side.

"Let desire free you,

Lady of my heart you are,

Feel my burning need."

He completed the haiku with a low purr.

"All right, you win!" Katara exclaimed, feeling her heart race at the wicked gleam in his eyes. Why did he have to be so... attractive?

"With some more practice, you could be very good at this." the Fire Lord replied with a faint smile.

"Just so you can attempt to woo me with more erotic haiku?"

"Admit it, you liked it."

"I most certainly will not!"

"Tsk. Why must you be so stubborn, my dear?" Zuko asked with a slow shake of his head.

"I could ask the same of you."

"Then we're nicely matched, hmm?"

"Hmph." She stared away defiantly.

"Do I need to remind you of how good my attentions can be?" Zuko asked, lowering his face, his breath warm on her cheek.

"Go away!"

"Parting is sweet sorrow." He wrapped his arms around her, trapping her in a firm yet surprisingly gentle grip. "But as Fire Lord, I do have duties to perform for the well-being of my people."

"What about my own well-being?"

"I would say that for a supposed 'prisoner', you are already rather well-off. I'll let you stay here while I'm gone."

"Let me?" Katara raised her eyebrow. "The mighty Fire Lord gives me permission to read?"

"I do, indeed." Zuko responded challengingly. "You also have my permission to enjoy yourself and be comfortable."

"Ugh!" Katara flailed her arm at him, trying to drive him off. He laughed quietly as he released his hold on her.

"But before I leave, a little something for you to assuage yourself with in my absence..."

"What?" Katara asked before he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. He held her face, cupping it with careful ease, lightly biting her lower lip before pulling back.

"How sweet your lips are,

Beckons me like moth to flame,

I am lost for you."

He tapped her nose playfully before she tried to bite the offending finger. "Perhaps you'll have a haiku ready for me when I come back."

"I'm not playing your game."

"Who said it was a game?" He blew her a kiss before he retreated from the chamber. Refusing to allow herself to simply be left alone in her prison, she stalked after him.

"Hey! Stop!" she called out, but Zuko maintained his smooth pace, looking over his shoulder with an insolent grin.

"I thought you told me to go away. Have you changed your mind?" He paused in front of the magma-wall.

"What? No, I..." Before she could say anything else, he quickly went through the lava, leaving her alone in the chamber.

"Damnit!" she exclaimed, stomping her foot.


	6. VI

**The Dragon and the Siren**

Chapter VI

I am thrilled that y'all are liking this, whether you're a longtime reader or new to my work. I couldn't do what I do without the support of my readers! Please enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review!

o0o0o0o

Katara desperately wished there were some windows in this volcano sanctuary she was now practically entombed in. With no day- or sunlight, Katara had no way of keeping track of time as she wandered amongst the shelves of the Fire Lord's library. Much of this volcano remained a mystery to her, the doors responding to only Zuko's command, and at this point, she could only access any of the passageways along with of the bedchamber and library. What secrets lay behind these as-of-yet unopened portals?

She looked down at the silk, still furious by Zuko's abrupt disappearance and his ridiculous assumption that he could decide what was best for her. _As if!_

She whipped around to see one of the servants. "I'm thirsty. Fetch me some water!"

Within mere moments, a golden goblet and pitcher was offered to her atop a splendidly-crafted tray. As she sipped the water, she eyed the husk of armor thoughtfully.

"Stand on one foot." The armor followed her command, one foot lifting up in a smooth movement.

"Take me out of this volcano." she stated. The guard was motionless.

"_Show_ me a way out of here." Katara stared at the armor. Not one single tic or sway to indicate even the imitation of a person, especially a person balancing himself on one foot.

"Dig a tunnel out of this volcano." she tried. Again, no response. Perhaps it could only do one thing at a time, after all, it had no mind of its own.

"Put down your foot." she said. The foot dropped to the ground noiselessly, and Katara repeated her previous escape commands. The guard was no more responsive than before. She went to the writing table and took a piece of paper, impatiently mixing some ink before writing a message for her father.

"Deliver this to Hakoda of the Water Clan." Katara said, holding out the letter. The servant did not move, and Katara stubbornly moved forward, still holding out the paper. As if afraid of the letter, the armor moved back, refusing to be touched by the parchment.

"Ugh!" the Water Goddess balled her fists in frustration. She stalked back to the bedchamber, tempted to just tear everything apart and break all the porcelain or crystal she could get her hands on and just toss his rich fabrics and rugs into the firepit. And his books! Hah, that would serve him right! A malicious smile spread across her lips as she looked at the pile of bedding, imagining all that silk, satin, and velvet smoldering in the fire.

She stopped herself before embarking on such a destructive deed. She remembered the pleasure he had in his eyes as he played his pipa for her, or showed his books to her. Despite what he had done, doing such a thing to the possessions he was willing to share with her would be a grave disservice.

Looking down at the silk, she frowned before she picked up her original clothing. It was wrinkled from having been slept in and a bit dirty from her frantic flying.

"Wash this and press it." Katara said, wondering if the deed would be done. To her surprise, it was, the garment brought back in short time, the white so clean it almost shone, and the fabric smelling faintly of jasmine and freesia.

Where was the laundry done in this volcano? Usually, laundry was done outside, or in a room that led to outside, for the ease of carrying water or loads of clothes to hang on the line. An idea fast forming, she took off her underwear and commanded that it be washed. She followed the servant through the passageways, and it disappeared around a corner. When she came around the corner, there was nothing to be seen.

"... Damn!" She tried this experiment again by telling the servant to go fetch this or that, but like before, the servant would just disappear around a corner or into the shadows – and plenty these were in a volcanic cavern.

At least her old outfit was nice and clean. Deciding to not waste any more time with the servants or locked doors, she changed back into her original attire and returned to the library to read.

o0o0o0o

The Maidens had searched all of the spots where they enjoyed frolicking, and the Warriors had done a trip around the island, looking for any clue to Katara's whereabouts. Not one trace of the Sea's daughter was to be found.

Hakoda could not be certain who was responsible for his daughter's disappearance. He had no enemies that he knew of. The violent gods such as Ozai and Zhao had been destroyed to end the War. He did not want to believe that a young god might turn to the ways of Ozai, or one of the cursed elder gods had somehow come back from the dead. It would be dire for all, and he dreaded what such a person could do to his beloved daughter.

Well... Hakoda didn't have any outright enemies, but he couldn't claim that every god was his friend. He knew he had offended a few gods by refusing their suit for his daughter, but he honestly didn't think that slighted feelings might ever bring about his daughter's absence... Perhaps he was wrong, but what was better, this or a mad old god?

His thoughts wandered to Long Feng. The elder Earth God had made his desire for Katara known several times. Hakoda could not help but recall the flicker of displeasure he had seen in the other god's face the last time he and Sokka went to Ba Sing Se when Long Feng saw that Katara wasn't with them. He simply did not want to have to worry about his daughter on Long Feng's 'turf'. And the Earth God wasn't deterred by that because at the next Gathering, there he was, talking to Katara and offering her treats!

If Long Feng did have anything to do with his daughter's disappearance, Hakoda vowed that he would ensure that the Earth God would never be able to enjoy the company of any maiden ever again. In fact, that went for everyone else. Anyone who would kidnap his lovely daughter would face his righteous wrath!

o0o0o0o

Having listened to the petitions of some of the mortals he ruled over, Zuko felt that his afternoon had been productive. He did his best to make sure that his people were safe and prosperous. His ascent onto the Burning Throne ushered in an end to Ozai's tyranny and bloodlust. No longer did the mortals have to fear that they or their loved ones might be snatched away to enslavement in the former Fire Lord's palace, abused by him or used by Azula for her sadistic pleasures. It had taken nearly twenty years, and the world was still healing from its scars. Many remembered the days of Ozai, and had regarded Zuko with the same awe and terror they gave his sire.

He looked out at the bustling harbor city of the Capitol. Surrounding the metropolis was a patchwork of farms and orchards. Everything looked so peaceful, especially when he recalled what this city had been like before the end of the old regime. Smoke had filled the air, and human misery was rampant. Some humans became favored by Ozai and were given positions that enabled them to abuse their fellow mortals. After Ozai's demise, those 'chosen ones' had reacted in different ways. Some rebelled against the news, but others were quick to capitulate and offer allegiance to the tyrant's son in hopes of keeping their comfortable positions.

Though Ozai liked to torture mortals, Zuko was well aware that gods were not the only ones who could possess such a hideous trait. To prove to his Nation – and the other nations as well, Zuko had disposed of his father's 'pets', along with dismantling much of what they did. This city had once been blanketed in smoke from the multiple smokestacks belching foul substance into the air, the factories operated by those who did not care about what they were doing to the environment, and the rivers polluted with industrial waste.

Most of these factories were gone and only a few remained, running more efficiently and cleanly, producing things the mortals could use or enjoy rather than weapons of war. It was almost hard to think that this city was once a filthy hellhole.

He turned to the Sages, nodding in approval. In his place, they were the religious authority of the Fire Nation, leading the ceremonies and festivals as well as working with the military to keep law and order, since Zuko could not be everywhere at once. Aside a few mistakes and unscrupulous members within the ranks of the Sages or military, the system Zuko and his uncle had created after Ozai's downfall had worked well to serve the needs of the mortals of the Fire Nation.

"It is always a honor having you among us. Will you be joining us for supper?" Shyu asked as he bowed his head.

"Not this time." He looked forward to going back to his Palace and enjoying the company of his captive Siren, and perhaps coaxing her to eat. "Keep up the good work."

"None of this 'good work' could have been accomplished without you, Lord Zuko."

The Fire Lord smiled wryly for a moment before spreading his wings and taking off. As he looked down at the city, he mused about how nice it would be to show Katara around. Would she enjoy watching an Agni Odori? How would she feel about a masked festival? Or the New Years' celebrations? There was so much he wanted to show her. He didn't want a prisoner or pleasure-toy, he wanted a Fire Lady, a true mate. Imagine the surprise on the faces of the Sages when they were presented with this beautiful Water Goddess as their Queen!

He arrived at his home and slid through the lava, his booted feet making quiet clip-clopping sounds as he walked along the smooth rock floor. Katara was in the library at the desk, leaning over a book. As he approached, she did not acknowledge his presence even though he knew she could hear his steps.

The Fire Lord stopped across the desk from her, placing his palms on its polished surface.

"What, no enthusiastic greeting for your loving Lord upon his homecoming?" he asked.

"Nope." she replied dryly, her eyes fixed on the page in front of her.

"Not even a haiku?"

Katara slowly lifted her gaze.

"My heart remains cold,

Lump of stone within my breast,

It yearns for freedom."

"Oh, that was very good!" Zuko stood back up, clapping his hands. "But a little depressing. Let's liven up the mood.

The dragon beckons,

To you he offers the world,

His heart burns for you."

_Damn, that's also a pretty good one_... but Katara wasn't about to admit that. She merely crossed her arms as she eyed the Fire Lord, noting his Imperial regalia. If she wasn't his prisoner, she would have given him a compliment on his appearance.

Zuko did not miss the fact that she had changed back to her original clothing, but decided to not press the subject for the time being.

"You know what, I'm simply famished. Running a Nation is not easy. I do apologize for being gone longer than I anticipated. I trust the servants gave you what you needed?"

"I need my freedom." she replied in a deadpan tone.

Refusing to be put off by his attitude, he shrugged. "Shall we eat in here and talk about books, or should we retire to my bedchamber? Or would you like to see the dining room?"

"I'm not eating!" She crossed her arms more tightly, glaring at him defiantly. Not missing a beat, Zuko clapped his hands and summoned a servant with a tray that was laden with the makings of a modest supper for two. He had tried to impress her with banquets and lavish spreads to no avail. Perhaps she would feel more at home with a simple meal.

The desk was large enough to accommodate the food and dishes, and Katara sat mutely as the servant quickly arranged the dishes, placing a stew-pot in the middle of the surface and arranging several smaller dishes around it. Zuko sat down on the chair that had just been placed there for him, and lifted the lid of the pot. A rich aroma of spices filled the air, and he took a deep breath.

"Five-flavor soup, it's a favorite dish of the Fire Nation, though I hear that it tastes and smells a lot like sea-prune soup. Would you care to verify that?" he asked as he ladled some into a gold-edged porcelain bowl, sliding it across the table to her.

"No, I would not." Her arms remained crossed as she tried to keep herself collected. Gods, she was starving! And the soup did remind her strongly of sea-prune soup, a staple among the Water Tribes due to the limited variety of plants that grew in the cold climes. She wanted to taste it, it smelled so damn good...!

A sudden growl from her stomach made it all too clear to her – and Zuko – that she wanted the food. Keeping a level stare on her, the Fire God lifted his spoon, touching its rim to his lips and gently tilting it, savoring the hot liquid as it slid across his tongue. He swallowed several more spoonfuls as she stared at him defiantly, her own food untouched. From one of the smaller platters, he took a dumpling, tearing part of it and dipping it into the soup, letting the bread soak up some broth before eating it. He dipped another piece of dumpling and leaned across the table, waving it under her nose. Pointedly, she turned her head away.

"Come now. I know you're hungry. I asked the chefs to prepare this especially for you." He poked her cheek, leaving a couple of drops of broth on her face, and she hissed in irritation before rising from the table and going to the door. Upon realizing it was locked, she hit the door with the side of her fist in frustration. With a swipe of her wrist, she cleaned the broth off her face and retreated into the archives, placing as much distance between herself and the scent of the soup as she could.

Zuko was tempted to go after her, but he remained where he was and finished the rest of his food before going off in search of the Waterbender that had captured his heart. She was sitting under the light of a lamp, reading a book.

"Why won't you eat?" Zuko asked with chagrin as he looked down at her.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not an answer."

"It is if I say it is." Katara retorted.

"You're so cute." Zuko replied with a bemused smile.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Nuh-huh!"

"Yea-huh!"

"Hmph." She scowled and looked away before she felt his hands on her upper arms. She tried to twist away, but he held firm.

"Katara, I don't like seeing you hungry. Anything you want to eat, will be made for you."

"I'm not hungry."

"Your stomach told me otherwise." he casually reminded her.

"You listen to my stomach, but not my words." she replied sullenly.

"I listen to the truth."

"I'm telling the truth when I say I want to go home!"

Zuko nodded briefly. "Yes... but the truth is that you're also attracted to me and... curious."

"Am not."

"Are too." He smirked at her. "Let's not waste any more time arguing. I won't talk about food... at least, until breakfast. For now, I'm ready to settle in for the night. I've had a long day and was thinking about a bath. Perhaps you would join me?"

"Ha!" Katara did not attempt to hold back a disdainful snort.

"Can you blame a guy for trying?" he asked cheerfully. He was not deterred by her silence as he tugged her to her feet, determined to stay in good humor. "I'll show you the grotto."

"Grotto?" There was a glimmer of interest in his eyes, and he had to hold back a smirk, keeping his face calm as he led her from the library to a chamber near his bedroom. A pool of water was fed by rivulets streaming down the rock wall, and several lamps provided much-needed illumination. At the edge of the pool was various bathing paraphernalia.

"Of course, if you would prefer a hot bath, the servants can draw one up for you." Zuko replied, thinking about the heavy golden tub that was part of his collection of treasures.

"Uh... no, no. This is fine."

"Well, then. Ladies first." He gestured to the tranquil-looking pool.

"Not with you in here." She crossed her arms. With a slight incline of his head to hide his smirk, the Fire Lord retreated from the cavern.

Katara let out a slow sigh before going to the edge and looking down at the water. The grotto was kept clean by a slow but constant flow of water, and if it was flowing in, then it had to be flowing out somewhere...

Leaving her clothes on, she went into the water, using her Bending to detect the minute current. The deepest point of the pool was a couple of feet above her head, and she placed her hand over the drainage, fuming when she found several small crevices in the rock for the water to pass through. She could basely fit her thumb into any of them, much less her whole body. With her Bending, she focused on the flow of water, following it as it wound through the narrow, rocky passageway, feeling claustrophobic as she did so. Finally, the feeling of being closed in disappeared as the water made its way outside to flow downwards in a stream that wound through the tall grasses and palm trees to the beach.

Katara let out a low sigh as she drew back to herself, feeling light-headed. She was skilled with Waterbending, to be sure, but she hadn't explored the full extent of her abilities. She could chip away at the rock and enlarge the passageway, but that would take time, and Zuko would just stop her. It was too bad that her body couldn't go along with her mind in the water. If she could actually turn to water, that'd be just great. But as far as she knew, no matter how expertly a god handled his element, no one had ever been able to _become_ their element.

With resignation – for now – she peeled off her clothing and gave herself a proper bath, taking her sweet time as she did so and enjoying the immersion in her native element. She leaned her head against the ledge, closing her eyes and simply enjoying the gentle current against her body, feeling reassured that at least in this prison she was not to be totally deprived of such a vital part of her life and being.

A gentle knock drew her out of her reverie, and she looked up to see the shadow of the Fire Lord against the wall. She was actually surprised that he didn't take the opportunity to just sneak in himself and ogle her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You've been in there a long time. I just wanted to make sure that you were... okay."

"I'm fine. Are you waiting for your turn?"

"To be honest, yes."

"All right then." Katara pulled herself out of the water and with Bending, dried herself before pulling her clothes back on. Zuko was waiting at the end of the short passageway, but she did not acknowledge him and simply returned to the library, fighting a yawn. She would just sleep on the divan. Damned if she was going to spend another night in the Fire Lord's luxurious bed!

She settled down, enjoying the plushness of the furniture as she arranged the pillow under her neck, staring at the rock wall. She dozed only for a short while before she felt arms wrap around her and scoop her up, pressing her against a warm chest.

"Let me go!" Katara growled, wiggling against him as he resolutely walked through the passage to his bedroom.

"You may deny yourself food, but I will not allow you to deny the comforts of a warm bed."

"The divan was comfortable enough!" she retorted hotly as he entered the room, the door closing behind them.

"Not as comfortable as this." Zuko replied with a grin as he set her down on the blankets. She scrambled off it as soon as he let go.

"Why do you insist on being so damn stubborn when I offer you nothing but comfort and amenities?"

"Why won't you let me go!" she screamed back at him. Zuko was stunned into silence for several moments before he quickly collected himself, clenching his jaw to rein in his frustration and ignoring the nagging of his conscience that persisted in telling him that it was wrong to hold a woman captive.

"Because I don't want to." he replied calmly.

"I'll throw everything you own into the firepit." was her acid retort.

"But you know better than that."

"I can't say the same about you."

"Am I truly so ugly and abhorrent that you cannot bear my very presence? Have I not offered you nothing but kindness?"

Katara hmphed and looked away.

"I'll make you a deal." Zuko said as he looked at her. "Let me touch you..."

"What the... Hell, no! You're out of your fucking mind!" Her eyes flashed with indignation.

"You didn't let me finish. I wouldn't touch you in any of your... private areas, or anywhere near them."

"And what do I get for letting you touch me?"

"If you truly find me so hateful after I touch you, I'll release you. But if you enjoy it..." A smirk grew on his face, punctuating his statement.

"Then I'll be out of this volcano very soon."

"We'll see." Granted, this 'deal' wasn't really a deal, as he already knew the outcome. But best to show her the truth.

"Feh." Katara lifted her chin haughtily.

"If you would please sit down..." Zuko gestured to a cushion. Slowly, she sat down, remaining alert to his movements and ready to give him the knee to the groin she had planned to before.

"Give me your foot, if you would." he asked after sitting in front of her. After several moments of hesitation, she did as he asked, slowly raising her foot. He cupped her ankle with one hand and placed his other palm on the top of her foot.

_What does he have in mind_, she wondered as he looked down at what he held in his hands. He was now dressed in casual garb, wearing a loose pair of black satin pants and a matching long-sleeved shirt with gold buttons and borders. With his ebony hair and pale skin, it made for a rather striking effect.

Zuko slowly caressed the top of her foot, enjoying the feel of her flesh and the fact that she wasn't trying to kick him. She sat there, watching him, obviously ready to attack him or pull away.

"Just relax." he murmured, his fingers sliding up to her ankles as his other hand lightly massaged her calf. Dear Agni, the very feel of her skin was nearly driving him mad. He was just glad for the cold bath he had taken earlier, for it had helped to calm his nerves somewhat. His fire still raged for her, but he kept it banked, restraining himself as he looked down at her toes. Carefully, he let his fingers and palm travel up her leg, taking his time with the stroking and massaging. Now and then, he would steal a glance up at her face, to see her reaction. Her face was neutral, betraying nothing, but he was pleased to note that she was no longer so tense.

_I knew it_, he mentally congratulated himself. He knew he should feel bad about making her a deal he knew she would lose, but hey, all he was doing was touching her foot and leg... that really wasn't so bad, was it? As he looked at her, he slowly lowered his head so he could kiss the top of her foot, and was rewarded with the slightest sharp intake of breath. Her self-control was admirable, because even as his hands roamed further, near her knee, she remained calm.

When he chanced a kiss on her ankle, he could practically feel her maintaining her focus, her body remaining still as he kissed further, his nose pressing against the side of her calf.

Katara was in exquisite agony. She wanted to yell at him to stop, and she fought the warmth that was creeping up her throat as he carefully inched her skirt upward. His lips and hands continued their loving attention, and she stiffened a bit as he approached the juncture of upper and lower leg. Whatever happened, she wouldn't let him travel further! She eyed him watchfully as one of his hands moved back down to caress the side of her foot before giving it a squeeze. She wanted to moan, that massage felt good! Resolutely, she bit her lip and rested her chin on her hand as if she was bored.

However, when Zuko reached the side of her knee and pressed his lips there, she was shocked at the surge of pleasure to be gained from this simple act. The Fire Lord had just discovered one of her erogenous zones – an area she had never imagined to exist. She did her damnedest to hold back a shudder, and was only mostly successful – a slight tremor passed through her before she was still again. She had managed to remain silent thus far.

Thrilled at this discovery, Zuko pressed his lips to the area several times before he let his tongue flick against the area, feeling another delicate, restrained shudder pass through the Water Maiden. _Yes!_ He had won, but he needed to... emphasize his point.

Slowly putting her leg down and tugging her skirt to its original position, he smiled at her before wiggling up so that he was now at her side. He took her free arm and started to lavish it with the same, slow attention he had just bestowed upon her dainty foot and graceful leg. His hands slid along hers, admiring its delicate planes and comparing it to his own hands. When he caressed the inside of her forearm, she closed her eyes and he could see her chewing on her lip. _Mmm. Let's see if there's a secret spot I can find here_... He tested the area of her elbow that corresponded with what he had found at her knee, but there was nothing there, at least, nothing more sensitive than the rest of her arm.

He would not be deterred, and continued to love up on her arm, lacing his fingers through hers and using his free hand to continue the fondling. As he kissed the inside of her wrist, he was rewarded with another shudder, and grinned to himself before he intensified his attentions on that area.

_Damnit_, Katara seethed. She had never heard of 'erogenous zones' before, but she was rapidly discovering their existence, and had to bite back a cry as she felt his tongue lavish the inside of her wrist. Oh gods, how long was she supposed to last like this?

It was now impossible to ignore the warm, pulsating feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she took a slow, deep breath, silently praying for it to end soon.

_Do you really want this to end? What would it feel like if Zuko touched your private spots?_ These questions nagged at her as the Fire Lord intensified his attentions, adding some heat to bis breath. As soon as he applied the heat to that spot...

A soft cry tore from her throat, but Zuko's grip on her hand and arm prevented her from pulling away. With one final swipe of his tongue and a kiss, Zuko lifted his head to look down at her. Despite her best efforts, she was blushing, and her inhale was slow and shaky.

"Katara...:" He wrapped an arm around her middle, and was pleasantly surprised when she went limp against him. They were silent for several moments as he stroked her hair, simply holding the beautiful goddess within his protective embrace.

"My touch isn't something to be afraid of, is it?" he asked gently.

"Just let me go." she murmured.

"We made a deal, and I won."

"Nuh-huh."

"So you mean to tell me you didn't enjoy my attentions?"

"Maybe."

"Now, Katara. I have been honest with you, and I don't think that it's too much to ask for the same in return."

She did not deign to answer.

"Here now, don't be like that." He touched her chin, lifting her face so he could look into her eyes. "I would never force myself on you, but I will not allow you to deny the truth. If you would just relax and enjoy yourself, you would find that I have much to offer..."

She drew away from him. "What about my family? I have no desire to lose them."

"I have no desire for them to take you away from me."

"Do I need to remind you that you took me from them?"

"Of course not." He smiled wryly.

"Ugh." She backed away from him further, taking a couple of cushions and settling near the firepit.

"Wouldn't you like some nice pajamas?"

Her response was a deadpan stare.

"I have so many nice things for you. You don't want to wear the same old outfit day in and day out, do you?" He waved his hand, and several servants appeared, holding up various accoutrements for her to choose from. "Maybe this?" he asked in a teasing tone, and one of them came forward, holding up a red satin nightie that would barely cover her breasts and crotch. The top and bottom hem were edged with black lace, and there was a slit up either side. Katara stared at it with wide eyes.

"Absolutely not!"

Zuko let out a low chuckle and waved the servant away. "Perhaps later you'll be comfortable enough to wear it, but for now..." The next servant held up a sleeveless white nightgown that would terminate at the ankles, making for a rather modest piece of sleepwear. The next servant came forward with a deep red satin robe that could be worn over the nightgown for warmth or added modesty. Despite her frustration, Katara did not want to expend any more energy in arguing, so she nodded.

"But I am not changing in front of you!" she stated firmly as she rose to her feet, taking the proffered clothing. Instead of teasing her or making a lewd remark, the Fire Lord inclined his head and gestured towards a screen that was folded against a wall. The servants unfolded it and set it up, revealing a beautiful design of trees and a garden created with mother-of-pearl, the iridescent fossil standing out against a background of black lacquer. Keeping her eye on him, she inched towards the screen, hiding behind it.

"Don't forget this, my dear." His hand emerged from the side of the screen, causing her to yelp softly in surprise before she saw white silk in his hand. It took her a moment to recognize it as a pair of briefs, and she huffed softly before she yanked it from his hand, hearing his amused laugh before he retreated.

Katara examined the garment, noting with mild bemusement that there was white lace along the edges. If silk felt good on her arms and legs, how would it feel as an undergarment?

Peeking around the screen to make sure that the Fire Lord was a good distance – all the servants were now gone – she then stripped herself and slipped her feet through the underwear. _Wow... this actually feels nice_, she mused as she rubbed her silk-covered behind. She tied the drawstring closed before slipping on the nightgown. It was the same silk as her underwear, and she let out a slow sigh as she felt the sinuous material slide down her breasts, teasing her already-taut nipples.

She was thankful for the robe, since it helped to conceal her aroused state. Damn, who knew that his touches would have done that to her? And she had been so certain she would win the deal!

She folded her old clothing before she emerged from behind the screen, seeing a faint smile of approval on the Fire Lord's face. He was reclined on the bed with the pipa in his lap.

"Come and lay down." He patted the area next to him. After a moment's deliberation, she sat next to the firepit on the cushions. She might be wearing his clothes, but there was no way in hell she was just going to hand him victory after victory, especially after how he made her feel after his touch!

"I suppose you don't want me to play for you, then?" he asked. She hesitated, thinking about how much she had enjoyed his music.

"Yes, I would like you to play." she admitted.

"That's good to know." He patted the bed again, and she shook her head. He shook his head and smiled. "I'm not going to play unless you come here."

"Then don't play." She lay her head down, closing her eyes. The Fire Lord scowled, resisting the temptation to drag her to bed. He set his pipa aside as an idea formed, and he grinned to himself, making the appearance of conceding to her decision. With a wave of his hand, the flames dimmed considerably, leaving nothing but glowing embers in the firepit, leaving the chamber in near-total darkness.

A novice Firebender had the basic ability to create and manipulate flame in limited amounts. As a Firebender gained strength and mastery over his element, these abilities increased. Once in a while, a Bender could move beyond the norm of Bending ability, such as creating lightning in the case of Firebenders or manipulating metal by Earthbenders who has gained exceptional mastery of their craft.

Zuko had gained the ability to absorb or exude heat without actually using or creating fire. Slowly, the temperature in the room dropped, and after a while, Katara woke up, shivering.

Her pajamas were comfortable, but the chill in the air shocked her. She pulled her robe around herself more tightly, curling up in a fetal position as she wiggled closer to the embers. When this failed to give her the warmth she sought, she placed her hand over the coals. Only when she actually touched them did she feel warmth. The embers gave off minimal light, and she had to grope around for a bit before she found a heavy velvet cloth that had been draped over a chest. She drew this around herself and resumed her fetal position, closing her eyes.

Several minutes later, she was shivering again. Unbeknownst to her, the Fire Lord was drawing away the heat that the velvet wrap had been trapping, leaving Katara in the same situation as before.

With a quiet whimper of frustration, she rose to her feet, groping around for more blankets. When she drew near the bed, she noticed that it was a bit warmer. Another step closer, and the temperature went up a degree, though it was still cool where she was. She could see Zuko dozing peacefully, an arm folded across his chest, the other splayed across the blankets. He didn't look the least bit cold!

Aha! He thought to use his Firebending to lure her into the bed, hmm? She stood where she was for several minutes, having a fierce inner debate about the merits of snuggling into the bed opposed to continuing her defiance.

Her fatigue won over, and she lowered herself carefully, crawling onto the bed with light movements, doing everything she could to not alert him to her presence. She remained alert to the sleeping god, inching forward as she listened to his slow, steady breathing. When she deemed that she was warm enough, she settled down, pulling a blanket over herself and surrendering to the embrace of sleep.

The Fire Lord let out a slow sigh of contentment before he rolled over, spooning up to her as he draped his arm across her middle, sliding his hand along her hip. The satin made his caress easy, but it was nothing compared to the delicate softness of her skin...

o0o0o0o

When Katara woke up, the first thing she was aware of was the warm, strong body that was curled up around her. Her first instinct was not to pull away, but to cuddle close to the Fire Lord. She lay there quietly, silently cursing him even as she snuggled into the bed, taking comfort from Zuko's embrace.

o0o0o0o

When the Fire Lord awoke, he was more than pleased to see that she was now facing him, her chest against his own, her head nestled on his shoulder. He was happy to remain where he was, lightly stroking her hair before he reached down to stroke her exposed wrist, grinning as she shuddered unconsciously from the pleasurable touch.

She stirred awake, yawning and stretching.

"Sleep good?" he asked. She blushed and looked away, starting to wiggle away.

"Aw, don't do that." He grasped her arm gently, pressing his lips to the inside of her wrist before peppering a few more along her arm. "I'm glad you joined me."

"There wasn't much of a choice." she responded coolly, her expression telling him that she had figured out what he did. He smiled innocently.

"How about some music before breakfast?" he asked. She was silent for a moment before she nodded. He propped up a couple of pillows and reached for his instrument, reclining and positioning the pipa as she watched.

Katara lay her head on the pillow, staring up at him with half-lidded eyes as he played. Her eyes focused on the fingers gracefully dancing along the strings before her gaze slowly drifted up to his face. Despite the scar, he really was good-looking, and the enjoyment on his face was edged with what could only be described as tranquility.

As Zuko played, he was delighted to notice an appreciative smile slowly curve its way across her lips.


	7. VII

**The Dragon and the Siren**

Chapter VII

o0o0o0o

_The Sea God was rightfully upset at the disappearance of his daughter. Each day that she remained missing, the seas churned more and more with his wrath. All of the Warriors and Maidens searched the seas over, and could not find one trace of Katara._

_Every mortal that was queried, always responded that they did not see the missing Maiden. Hakoda's wrath grew further as he searched for his lost daughter. And the mortals could feel his anger all too well._

_The Fire Lord continued to hide his captive bride, well aware that the Sea God was searching for his daughter, and would take her away if he knew of her whereabouts, and the Fire Lord was loath to give up his treasure._

o0o0o0o

After nearly a week, the seas were a clear reflection of the Sea God's frustration. Small vessels were now docked indefinitely in the hopes that the seas would calm. Only larger vessels could travel these treacherous waters safely, but even the grander vessels were running out of time as Hakoda's rage increased. Many fishermen were now trapped on the shores, unable to go out and make a living. Offerings and prayers had been made to Hakoda to mollify his increasing ire, but all the appeasements in the world were no good to him if Katara was not here.

He wanted his daughter home, and he would not stop until she was found. He had no doubt that someone or something held her captive, for he knew she was too loving to disappear for this long as a joke. What force would be strong – or devious – enough to hold a goddess captive? He did not like to think of the answer, and even almost hoped that it was Long Feng rather than the possibility of one of the mad elder gods making a comeback. But as far as he was able to deduce, Katara was not in Ba Sing Se.

He longed to have his little girl here, home and safe. He loved both of his children and were proud of them. Sokka was a fine Warrior, brave and honorable, and the other Warriors looked up to him. And he often had such good ideas. Katara was a delight to be around, and her presence made others happy. She was a loving creature who strove to make a pleasant environment for those around her.

Hakoda had just come back to his Palace to take a brief but much-needed rest. It was quiet, for just about every Warrior and Maiden of the clan was out searching. He had used every bit of magic at his disposal, and dreaded the thought of approaching the other Clans for help. In the beginning, he had been certain that she would be found quickly enough and that this matter could remain within the Tribe, so confident was he in the magic and power of Water. But he was also a practical man, and had to face the reality that it was time to consider seeking help from outside his Clan.

o0o0o0o

Aang noted the turbulent seas as he flew across them to visit his best friend. He loved to play with Katara, and the two of them had grown closer as they grew older. He cherished their relationship, and was glad that the Sea God did not bar him from seeing his daughter as he usually did to other males outside of the Water Clan.

When he landed on the shore in front of the Palace, silence greeted him. He was usually offered a salutation by one of the Warriors, or a friendly greeting from the Maidens. The Water and Air clans got along very well, and he had always been made to feel welcome.

"Hello?" the young Air God called out softly, afraid to make a sharp noise to break the silence. There was a rush of water, and before he knew it, the Sea God was towering over him, a formidable sight in his blue and black cloak, with the thick white fur collar making his shoulders seem even broader. Hakoda was an intimidating man with his height and presence, but around those who trusted him, such as his own children or Aang, he was gentler. Aang trusted him and did not feel afraid of him, though he did note the marked change in Hakoda's attitude.

The Sea God looked as if something was troubling him, for the young god had never seen such a angry look in Hakoda's eyes. He quickly bowed, folding down his feathered wings neatly.

"Greetings, honored Lord of the Sea..." Aang stated, giving Hakoda the most respectful greeting he could muster in an attempt to lighten the mood of the Sea God. The young god had no reason to think that he might be the cause of Hakoda's wrath, but a god could often spread around his anger and lash out at anyone unlucky enough to be close by, and a god's wrath was something to be avoided – by other gods, and especially by mortals.

Hakoda's response to his greeting was terse, but Aang noticed that the older god did not seem to be angry with him in particular.

"If I may ask… why is it so silent here? Has something happened?" Aang asked, keeping his head bowed.

"Katara's gone." Hakoda replied, obvious anger and pain in his tone. Aang was unable to keep his head from snapping up to look at the Lord of the Sea with wide grey eyes. It had been several days since he saw the Maiden – in fact Katara and he had frolicked together the day before she had been captured.

"What… what do you mean?"

"You heard me." Hakoda replied sharply, "the Warriors and Maidens have been searching for her. She is nowhere to be found."

"But… but… why?" Aang faltered.

"How the hell should _I_ know?" Hakoda snapped.

The young Air God flinched and stepped backwards. The older god composed himself and let out a soft sigh. He trusted the young god around his daughter, and Aang had never given him any reason to not like him. Before he could offer Aang an apology, the boy spoke again.

"Then I shall help in the search. I will not rest until I find her. Should I inform the Air Clan and have them help?" Aang vowed. He had wings, he could fly anywhere he needed to. Though the gods of the Water Clan did have wings, they were better suited for gliding and short term flight. The Air Gods had wings like birds, and out of the four clans of gods, they were the most suited for flight.

"That is much appreciated, Aang."

o0o0o0o

It had been over a week now, and Katara had explored her 'cage' as much as she could. The wall of magma was as good a barrier as anything else. Though he had shown her many rooms, he had not taken her through a couple of the doors yet, and she could not help but wonder what lay before them.

Katara was left alone at times, for the Fire Lord had a Nation to watch over, and she used this opportunity to try to formulate escape, refusing to just give up and let the Lord have the surrender he wanted The skull-faced servants attended to her needs whenever she asked them to, but for any request related to her escape, they simply stood before her silently as if they did not hear her. She had tried to find openings or cracks in the cave walls, or tried to get through the sealed metal doors. She had even tried to go through the wall of magma, but its searing heat drove her away every time.

She grew more and more homesick with each passing day that she was denied the open skies and sea. While the water that Zuko gave her kept her healthy and hydrated, it was not the same as being out in the open sea. She longed to fly across the ocean, and frolic along the shores of the lands she came to, and see new things. She missed her Clan and her best friend, and Zuko did not even seem to be concerned about that.

But he was not the horrible man she had thought he was at first. He clothed her in silk and provided her with comfort and entertainment, and she did not want to admit it, but she was enjoying her time with him. His love and affection for her was clear, and there was no denying the calmness she felt in his gentle embrace.

However, when she was alone, she was painfully aware of her captivity. And whenever she asked him to be let go, he always said no. When she was by herself, she would cry, or sing a sad song, and when he came to comfort her, she would try to shut him out. But he was the only person she saw in here, and her need to be comforted and reassured sometimes overcame her anger for him. She hated being so dependent on him for such a simple need.

Before her was a book, one with beautifully painted watercolor pictures along with poetry, that she had gotten from the Fire Lord's library. Zuko had stated with pride that he had several books that the Spirit of Knowledge himself did not possess. She enjoyed reading the books when she was alone, for it served as a happy distraction when she tired of trying to break out of her prison.

Seeing the rolling green hills and the cherry blossom trees along with the seas in the paintings only reminded her of what she was missing. The poems themselves were about the beauty of nature – the wind, the ocean, the mountains, the flowers, and the words brought vivid images.

Katara held back a whimper, wiping away a tear. Was she never to see the outside again?

o0o0o0o

The Fire Lord strode through the passage that led to his bedchamber. He longed to take his Maiden into his arms, and hold her and stroke her hair as he stared into her stunning azure eyes. He had not yet been intimate with her, and it was hard to hold back his desire for her. Every time he saw her, he wanted to ravage her and sate the fire that burned within his loins. But he sensed that it was not the right time, not yet. Zuko was aware of Katara's repeated attempts to escape, and it hurt him whenever he saw the glimmer of pain or loneliness in her eyes, when she struggled against him and tried to fight him, or when he heard her pleas to be freed. It hurt him to ignore her pleas, but he didn't know what else to do.

He found her curled up on an oversized cushion, with the book before her, open to a scene of waves crashing on the shoreline. When she looked up at him, he saw her eyes moist with tears.

It was the first time he had seen her cry since her abduction. During her stay, she had been amazingly composed. She didn't waste time sitting around and waiting for someone to rescue her. And she didn't break down weeping upon every simple provocation. He saw in her what her own father refused to see – that she was a rather mature young woman. A mature woman that he could reason with... or so he hoped, given the idea that was at that moment forming in his head.

The Lord of the Fire Realms was not a cruel man. He was a fair lord to the mortals in his realm, and he kept the peace with the other kingdoms. It did not take him more than a moment to figure out why she had been crying. The book reminded her of the outside, and of the sea. He understood her need to be outside, but was also afraid of her running away if she was given the chance.

But he did not want to shut her up forever. He was aware of the effects that her confinement was having on her, for he could see it clearly in her eyes as he stared down at her forlorn features.

He broke the silence with a question as he looked down at her.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Pardon?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"If I were to let you go down to the beach, what guarantee do I have that you wouldn't simply disappear?"

"I don't know." she replied quietly, looking down at her hands. The Fire Lord shrugged briefly, his hand reaching out to caress her soft hair as he spoke to her in a low tone.

"Until you can give me one, I won't let you leave."

The captive Maiden closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. She knew that if he turned her loose onto the sea, she would most likely bolt, for she never wanted to go back into the volcano. Why would she return to captivity?

He looked down at her, guessing what she was thinking as he formulated his next inquiry.

"Tell me this. How important is a promise to you?"

"It is one of the most important things anyone could ever have, or give, as long as it was a real one." she replied simply.

"And honor? Is it something that you value?"

"Of course, though I seem to value it more than you, since I don't go around kidnapping innocent maidens." she replied, a dry tone in her voice. He chose to ignore her cynical statement as he processed what she said.

"Very well then." the Fire Lord stated as he twirled a lock of her hair in his fingers.

"What?" she asked, her curiosity piqued by his sudden change of tone. She sensed that he was about to try to strike a deal with her.

"I will let you return to the sea for a time…" Zuko said, holding up a hand to forestall any words or exclamation from the Water Maiden as he finished his statement, "That is... as long as you promise you will return to me."

Katara sat there silently, processing this for several moments. To be outside again, to frolic in the sea and to soar through the sky... Her mind raced with possibilities. If she was out there, she could alert her father to her situation, or get a message out to him.

"And how long would this time be?" she asked hesitantly.

"From now, until the sunrise. And should you prove your word, I would let you back outside again." Zuko stated calmly.

She nodded slowly, almost as if in a daze. This was a rather limited time window, since there was not much time before dawn. She could sense this because she felt the moon's pull, just as any Waterbender did, and tonight was a near-full moon. Could she get far away enough from his lands before he came to search for her? Would she be able to find a place to hide herself before he would start searching for her?

But if she promised... could she go back on her word.

Zuko was watching her, her body language telling the tale of her warring mind and heart. Most people in such a situation would tell him anything he desired to hear, making some flimsy promise that would last as long as an icicle in a bonfire once they got what they needed. But he knew that Katara was possessed of a warrior's spirit, and honesty was of the utmost importance to her. If she promised him she would return, it would happen. Her spirit truly matched his. The vehemence in her words confirmed it for him. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she made a vow and then broke it, such was her noble heart.

Katara gazed into his eyes for a moment before she looked down at her hands again, starting to wring them. She felt a bit calmer, and took a deep breath, her wings folding down a little.

"Since I see that this is the only way I can gain passage to the outside, I give you my word." she said, still looking down. She hated saying it, but she saw no other recourse.

"Look at me, and say that again." he asked. She did as instructed, her gaze clear.

"Then I will bind you to your promise, as a goddess and a Water Maiden." the Fire Lord spoke formally, looking regal as he looked down at her.

"And what about you? What do you promise me? What do I get in return for being cooperative, and coming back to you on my own volition?"

"I promise to honor you and cherish you in all things. You will be assured of safety and security, and of my faithfulness to you. This I promise as a god, a Fire Lord...and a man. I would never give you anything less, and I have never done so. You need never fear returning to me."

Katara was stunned by this, he noted, and she was silent for several moments, taking this in and processing it. Doubtless she was thinking of the security and comfort he had already freely provided. She blinked several more times, and gazed up at him evenly, seeing that he truly meant it.

"So then... do you accept my terms?"

"I suppose I have no other choice. So... yes." she replied begrudgingly. A small smile crept across his lips, and he caressed her cheek. To his satisfaction, she did not pull away.

"Thank you." she said simply, not knowing what else to say.

"You're welcome." The Fire Lord gave her a smile that was positively beautiful on his features, giving him the gentle beauty of an innocent soul. He had looked so scary before when he had kidnapped her, and now... he looked positively radiant. She felt her heart skip a beat, and to her surprise, she even blushed just a little. To think this handsome man was the same amorous bastard who trapped her with a rainbow jewel was downright impossible in that brief moment. No one who was truly evil or possessed such sinister intentions, no matter how slick or brilliant an actor they may be, could have the smile that Zuko did. For a brief moment, the Water Maiden found herself wanting to move closer, to better view that gentle grin and give him a chance, before she remembered her present situation.

"You have a nice smile…" she whispered to herself, so softly that she did not think he heard, but he actually did. Such comments from other women in the past did little more than stroke his ego. He was aware that he was the embodiment of Fire, in all senses of the word. Yet, the innocent sincerity of the Water Goddess' words, the same maiden who had before stated her hatred of him, satisfied him much more than the carefully worded phrases of the offerings that had been sent to serve and pleasure him.

She blushed even more when she realized that he had indeed heard her words, and she placed her fingers to her lips – but of course, this little action came too late, and she looked away.

"You look rather comely when you blush." he whispered, noting the darker tint on her cheeks. She kept her gaze averted, her slender but strong hands on top of her cheeks. She could feel the heat of her flesh under her own fingers.

"Don't look away." Zuko said quietly, gently lifting one of her hands off her face and kissing its fingertips.

"Where do you get the water?" Katara asked suddenly, to change the subject and divert his attention elsewhere, "I've never had water so pure, and I did not think this volcano would have underground rivers or a grotto." Indeed, it was purer than even rain water, and even though the Warriors and Maidens could live off the seawater unlike mortals, she found that she had a high preference of the water that the Fire Lord freely offered her at each meal. It was the one thing she would take into her body. All of the culinary offerings pushed at her were ignored as her way of continuing to be defiant to her captor, however enticing the food smelled.

"The heat of the magma purifies the water before it comes to the surface." Zuko explained. There were other volcanoes in the Nation, and more springs and rivers purified by such heat. In this way, his mortal subjects had the water they needed as they were surrounded by salt water that they could not drink.

"I'm surprised you would have water here."

"Even the mighty Fire Lord cannot subsist on fire alone." Zuko said with a smile.

o0o0o0o

After that conversation, he had finally let her out to play, holding her to the agreement she had bound herself to. He had promised her that if she went back on her word, he would come after her himself. And she did not want to think of his wrath. So she frolicked about, wishing that she had the time to go further across the ocean to seek aid, or the stomach to break her promise. Despite the mostly clear weather, the ocean seemed more choppy than it should, and this mystified her.

When the sun started to rise, she turned around and made her way back to the shores of her captor's kingdom. She had been out just a little too long, flying about and not realizing the time. She hoped that Zuko would not hold it against her. It was easy to lose track of time in the mere hour she had been granted.

Zuko stood on the shore, watching the sky grow lighter. Time was running out and for a fleeting moment, he thought that perhaps she did break her promise. But to his relief, he saw her form come across the waves, beating her gossamer wings as she strained to meet her deadline.

The skies brightening to a royal purple tint flanked with deep blue and warm red, illuminating the beach. The bright eyes of the Fire Lord were like twin golden stars as he watched the waves breaking onto the dark gray sands of the shore. Part of him knew that allowing this sort of thing could easily allow Katara to seek assistance from her clan, or attempt an all-out escape. But he knew that to imprison her in the volcano would, slowly but surely, cause her to atrophy from sadness and loneliness. This was outwardly a display of compassion towards the Waterbender, but it was also a test for whether or not he could trust her. He was relieved that he could, for it proved just how worthy she was to be his mate.

Katara landed on the shore, the waves breaking around her feet as she fluttered her gossamer wings slowly. It had been exhilarating to be outside again, to frolic and play and soar through the air as she looked down at the waves below before skimming along the ocean's surface, skipping her feet along the water. She had missed the sky and ocean so much, she felt as if she had been reunited with an old friend. But now, it was time to part from such desirable company.

The breeze blew against the red silk dress she wore and the material hugged her curves in a comely way even though the fabric had been cut modestly. She was several paces away from him, and she stared at him quietly, waiting for his reaction. She wondered if he would hold it against her that she was just a moment late – the sun was already peeking over the horizon.

"You're late." the Fire Lord stated, his face and voice both neutral, and she swallowed nervously. To some, the fact that she had been just a bit late would not have mattered, but she had made an agreement and a promise with him, and since he was Fire Lord, she feared he might be angry with her since he would be used to complete obedience from his subjects.

"I didn't mean to be, truly. I lost track of time, and did not realize that I had gone that far. I... miscalculated, and I came back here as quickly as I could." she said, her tone betraying her nervousness. She wondered if she should have just made a run for it and gone back to her clan, and if she should turn around and do just that at this moment.

Still trying to keep a regal attitude, the tall young man looked down at the blue-eyed female dressed in the deep scarlet gown. The clash of deep yet heated crimson silk on rich bronze skin was an outright tasty image, to be sure. Who would have guessed that red would be such a befitting color for a Water Maiden? The Fire Lord knew he could look past this minor transgression. After all, she meant no harm or deception by it, and he could see that it was a genuine miscalculation on her part. The fact the she returned at all proved that, on some subconscious level, she wanted to be with him. At least, he hoped. Honor was nice, but he didn't want that to be the sole, or even primary reason she came back to him.

"I'm sorry…" the Maiden added falteringly, smoothing the gown along her sides for something to do with her hands. A faint smile formed on the Lord's face as he spoke.

"I'm just glad you returned. The volcano hasn't been the same without you."

"You were doing fine in your volcano before you kidnapped me, weren't you?" she shot back in a tone that he was unable to read.

"You are right. I was doing… fine." he responded with a smirk, before reaching out and pulling her close, "but now, I am doing excellent."

"You can say that about yourself, but the same can't be said about me." the young goddess replied, clearly reluctant to re-enter the volcano. He was not put off by her hesitation the slightest bit and he leaned down, whispering into her ear with a soft purr.

"I'm sure I can find something that you'll like..."

"There's nothing." she replied challengingly. She liked the silk she wore better than the linen or furs she was used to. The volcano had many attractive treasures in it, although there were many she had not yet seen. The library was fascinating. The underwater springs and streams she had seen delighted her. But she was still determined to give no victory to the Fire Lord, and had restrained herself from showing too much delight at some of the things she was shown.

But Zuko was not put off. He had seen the glimmer in her eyes that she was unable to hide despite her stubborn resolution. It was hard for him to not grin in appreciation at her fire, but he also wanted her to just admit to him that she enjoyed her time here.

He knew that there had to be something that she would appreciate, something that she would openly show delight in. He wanted to see her smile. Of course, he had not yet told her about the healing hot springs that only he was privy to. It appeared the time came to play that trump card...

She stiffened when he scooped her up in his arms to return to the volcano, but she did not struggle as she had last time. Holding her in his arms bridal-style gave him a secret thrill that nothing else had equaled, and it was even more enjoyable due to the fact the she was not attempting to escape. Of course, she was not relaxed in his embrace, something that he truly didn't like, but he understood her fear of the lava. He gave her a reassuring squeeze as they went through the magma.

"Well, you haven't seen all the treasures of the volcano…" Zuko spoke with an enigmatic smile on his lips.

"What's there to see – more crystals?" she asked dryly, raising her brow. This volcano did not contain just red crystals. To her surprise, there were more of varying colors scattered along the caverns, including jet-black obsidian and creamy translucent white diamonds, and she had privately marveled at them.

"No crystals this time…" he assured her. Her slightly snippy tone was far preferable to the frantic struggles or the sullen silence that she had chosen to expose to him in the beginning, and he wanted to keep up the banter, "That is, unless you want another one..."

"No, I've seen plenty of crystals already." Katara replied, though she did not add how beautiful they were. Such stones were not to be found in the ocean depths. Of course, she would not admit their beauty to the man. It would only give him the advantage, something she would not allow him to take without a hell of a fight. She was civil to him, but she worked hard to keep a barrier between them even as she tried to formulate an escape strategy.

Katara was silent as he carried her in his arms. She seemed to be of no weight to him at all, and out of the corner of her eye, she studied his profile as he strode towards their destination - wherever that might be. Aside from the tiniest quirk of his lips, the Fire Lord was as solemn as the rock surrounding them. Nothing, not even his eyes, gave away what he was thinking or where he was taking her. She did not want to admit it, but she was curious. What possibly did the Fire Lord have to show her? She tore her eyes away from him, and looked ahead.

"Only a little further…" he murmured, shifting his eyes down at her for a moment, as if he were capable of reading her mind, "You'll see that our elements aren't so... incompatible."

"How is that possible? Fire and Water are total opposites – yin and yang, like Earth and Air. You can't put them next to each other and mix them. It's not possible!" Katara protested, but in a calm manner. Didn't water boil away under too much fire, or fire be doused under water? Yes, the elements coexisted in harmony, but there were some things that you just didn't mix together for the fact that it was impossible.

"Opposing elements _can_ work together. It's just a matter of how you use them." Zuko responded nonchalantly. Katara shook her head insistently and he smiled as he stopped just short of their destination.

In the cavern wall was set a metal door of modest size. It was rather plain compared to the other metal doors she had seen, especially the ornate one that had been the entrance of the Palace. What could be behind this simple door?

It opened itself on the Fire Lord's silent command and he walked through it, letting it close behind him without a noise.

Katara couldn't believe her eyes. In that spacious rock chamber was a large spring, its water the clearest and purest she had even seen. The air was crisp yet soothing, and the steam rising from the pool served to add a pleasant warmth to the chamber. Two large dragons, masterfully carved into the walls, along the back and partially up the sides of the spring, breathed out intense warmth that was channeled up from an underlying pool of magma that heated the spring. Lamps tastefully set here and there, were fueled by the same magma, their flames licking at the steam that floated around the chamber.

There was also a large window to allow someone to peer outside and look at nature while relaxing in the union of fire and water. She was surprised to see such a window, and it had a spacious view of the soothing sky, and near the bottom of the visible expanse, ocean and palm trees. The same kind of crystal that had led to her capture by the Fire Lord grew here and there in the rock, their myriad colors glistening as if they had a life of their own, and she was unable to hold back her awe at the whole sight, and this caused Zuko to grin with delight. Finally, he had broken through her shell, and caused her to react openly!

This truly was a gorgeous chamber, and she was so overwhelmed that she could not speak.

"This is my personal relaxation chamber." the Fire Lord spoke in an almost whisper. To speak any louder would somehow taint the peaceful scene, or the victory he had just attained with his captive. "This water is the very best when it comes to healing, and it is very pleasurable to the touch."

She looked up at him curiously.

"You're a god. Why would you need healing?" she whispered just as softly as he gently set her down on her feet.

"Some scars... run deeper than flesh…" he answered, though it was more to himself than her. She cocked her head in curiosity at his statement, but decided not to press for it. Somehow, it just didn't feel appropriate now.

She padded over to the window, looking outside. A gentle breeze of fresh air wafted in, carrying with it the scent of the ocean, and she felt a painful tug in her heart. The air of the volcano, while not overly hot or stuffy, had a definite difference in it from the outside air. Her wings fluttered a little at this, and she had a fleeting thought of crawling through the window and taking flight. But she knew that the Fire Lord would catch her. He was fast – of that she had no doubt, though she had been too busy in her flight from him to see how he flew.

Was he as regal and controlled as he usually appeared, gliding with a divine grace that mortals could only imagine? Or did he have a childish delight in the feel of the empty skies beneath his feet as she did? Did he see the very act itself as the ultimate expression of freedom?

She slowly looked over her shoulder at the Fire Lord, and without warning, he started to disrobe. He removed his tunic and she blushed when he was about to lower his pants. She quickly looked away. She had managed to conceal her body from his, and she had only seen him shirtless, nothing more.

After what seemed like an appropriate amount of time, she turned around again. The young man was resting in the large pool, the water just below his arms. She was glad that the surface of the water rippled, for it concealed the rest of his body from her gaze in a distortion of light and space. She was certain it would amuse him to reveal himself completely to her.

Katara shook her head shyly. She was not going to disrobe, not in front of him, or sit in a spring with him, naked. Even though she was on civil terms with him now, she still found ways to be defiant, so she kept her gown on, and her eyes averted.

The Fire Lord had a content smile on his lips, stretching like a great cat in the soothing pool. He knew that her curiosity was waging war with her stubborn defiance.

"It's not going to work, you know." Katara stated as she looked through the window.

"_What_ isn't going to work?" the Fire Lord asked with an innocent tone, one that she saw right through.

"I know you wish to take me. I see the hunger in your eyes. I am not disrobing in front of you."

"No one said you had to." his reply was flippant, "If you want to, you can come into this pool dressed as you are."

"I shall fly out the window!" she threatened.

"And I shall simply have to catch you." the Fire Lord drawled with a smirk, seemingly unconcerned. He lowered himself in the water just a little more, looking completely relaxed. She inched towards the window defiantly, as if to climb onto the ledge as she watched him out of the corner of her eye to see what he would do.

Too confident to make his move just yet, the Fire God stretched comfortably, allowing the soothing water to thoroughly relax him. He would come here whenever he needed to unwind, and it worked wonders every time. Inwardly, however, he was tensed like a steel spring, ready to fly at a moment's notice. If the Water Maiden indeed tried to run, he would make good on his promise and catch her.

He did not seem to notice or care, much to Katara's relief. Perhaps the healing effect of the spring was causing him to relax and cloud his mind. She stared at him for a couple of minutes until she was certain that he had succumbed to the soporific effects of the hot spring...

She suddenly scrambled onto the ledge and took flight.

Allowing the girl a few moments' head start, the smile on the Fire Lord's face turned into a predatory smirk. She chose to run from him, in effect making her his prey. And if there was one thing the black-haired male enjoyed, it was the thrill of the hunt, especially against worthy adversaries.

Katara heard a growl and she did not dare look back, beating her wings in terror. She had never flown so hard or fast, and her heart was pounding as she sensed her pursuer close in on her, like a hawk swooping down on a mouse. She had never been so terrified before. Always, flying to her had been an example of her freedom, and her carefree spirit. As a goddess, she was not bound by the tethers of mortality, and had none of their limits. She would often spend hours soaring over the ocean, just enjoying the sheer thrill of it all. But now, it was a test of her survival. The Fire Lord was swiftly closing the gap between them, his large red wings allowing him speed and strength.

She started to dive down – for as a Water Maiden, she could breathe underwater, and she was certain that he would not move around with ease under the waves as she had. In this escape route, she became confident.

Just when she felt the spray of water on her face, she was grabbed and swept upwards. She cried and struggled, beating her wings as the Fire God turned around and made his way back to the volcano with his lovely prey.

"It was a good effort…" he whispered into her ear, ignoring her struggles as best as he could, "But you will stay with me, always."

She glared at him and ceased her struggles, knowing it was useless as he made his way back through the window, landing on the ground. He set her down, and she quickly backed away, realizing that she had been held against his nude form. Deep down in the pit of her stomach, part of her had enjoyed that. His body was hard and muscular, yet it possessed a strange gentleness and velvet feeling that wasn't altogether unpleasant. He had never hit her, or handled her harshly. She remembered the gentle touches on her cheek, hands, and hair, and the way he would hold her even when she struggled against him. The fact that she had gained some satisfaction from that, no matter how obscure, was a bit scary.

The Fire Lord did not miss her lovely blush. He stood before her calmly, hiding nothing from the Maiden. She stole a shy glance at him and quickly looked away.

"Put on some pants, please." she begged. He smirked rakishly and shook his head. Deciding to continue with this stratagem, he turned around and slowly made his way back into the pool, allowing her a perfect view of his posterior. Despite it all, the she could not help but notice that magnificent rear end, one as hard as Jennamite rock candy. And it was curved so perfectly as well. The Fire Lord truly was an example of a perfect male specimen, and he was ravishingly handsome despite his scar. Oh, he even had a dimple on the side of his cheek, and she took a slow breath to try to collect herself.

Katara couldn't believe that she was responding to his nude form so... profoundly. She had seen the Warriors of her clan shirtless often and occasionally in just their underwear, whenever the days were warm and they chose to spar or train in comfort. Sometimes the Maidens would watch from a distance, and whisper and giggle amongst themselves as male and female alike vied for the attention of the other sex. There was no doubt that the Warriors of her clan were handsome, but she had never felt this… warm feeling when she had seen their bronzed skin and well-toned limbs.

She pouted a little and sat down cross-legged, trying to banish the thought from her mind through meditation. He couldn't win, he simply _couldn't_. She just had to keep a clear mind and hold onto her resolve. Her eyes closed, and she took a deep breath, concentrating on waves breaking on the shore.

"You know, this water is truly soothing…" Zuko remarked in a wheedling tone, settling back into his original position, his arms splayed out on the edges of the pool, "I promise that you'll enjoy it with me."

Katara was unable to focus, and the steam had a soporific effect on her. His calm voice penetrated the wall she was trying to build within her mind. She opened her eyes, deciding to relent, so he would stop trying to coax her. And the water did indeed look inviting.

"I'll get in, but you can't look at my body when I undress." she conceded, waiting to see if he would agree to her condition.

Though Zuko had thought she would simply enter the pool in her robe, he wasn't about to contradict her disrobing if she wanted to do so. Closing his eyes though he wanted to see her nude form, he turned his back to the girl and gave her the privacy she wanted.

"Thank you." he heard her say softly, and he also heard the faintest rustle of silk as it slid down her body. He imagined how she looked in his mind's eye, but he knew she would look better in person, and held back a shiver.

Keeping her eye on him, Katara stepped out of the robe, choosing to leave her underwear on. Slowly, she slid into the spring. She had been in warm water before, but never this warm, and she let out a soft and short whimper of pleasure as she sunk in to her chin, feeling the hot water caress her body. Her wings retracted so she could move through the water with ease, and she let the heat envelop her.

The coo, like that of a dove, caused the Fire Lord to turn around. The vision of his dark-skinned goddess, her chocolate-hued hair loose and her guard down, was a more than enticing sight.

At seeing his intense scrutiny, the blue-eyed girl felt her pulse quicken. She had never been naked – or near-naked – in front of a man before, especially in such close proximity. She made a quick retreat, sliding over to the opposite side of the spring, and the steam between them gave her a hazy appearance. She treaded the water, looking around and absorbing her surroundings before she gasped softly, seeing him slowly paddle over to her. Retreating, she made her way along the edge of the pool, determined to remain a step ahead of him.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked, trying to alleviate any fears she may have had. He was also praying that the gentle smile on his lips was not the wolfish grin he was sporting mentally.

"You." she replied simply as they circled each other in the spring, both of them moving at a languid speed as opposed to the fervent pursuit in the air that they had done not so long ago. She was intent on keeping herself out of his reach as he moved towards her slowly, yet inexorably.

"You shouldn't be, my lovely Maiden…" Zuko's smile grew a bit lighter as they continued their impromptu aquatic waltz, "I won't hurt you."

"I know that. But there are other things that you _do_ intend to do with me." she replied as she continued evading him, skirting around when he reached for her. His fingers brushed along her arm gently before she could get away, and that fleeting contact caused her to shiver just slightly.

She backed away even more, and gasped when her back bumped against a great carved stone claw. The dragons had been crafted so that one clawed hand from each of them clung to the edges of the pool in a masterful design. She had been so eager to keep a distance from him that her shoulder bumped sharply against the stone, and she gave out a soft whimper. He did not miss the slight wince that flickered across her lovely features, and he took it as an opportunity to comfort her.

Before she could move away again, he quickly moved around to her back, placing his hands on her shoulders before she could flee. But he made no move to molest her as she feared. Instead, his hands started to knead her shoulders.

Katara's first instinct was to flee, but his gentle movement put her at ease and she closed her eyes. He was smart enough to not press his body against hers at the moment, so only his hands were touching her body. He was being so sweet with his administrations that she could not help but coo softly as she closed her eyes.

"Doesn't this feel good?" Zuko whispered into her ear, his breath warm on her bare flesh as his hands chastely explored the flesh along her shoulders, savoring the feel of her skin.

"Yes. It does. Thank you." She was a quick learner, and had come to understand that it was best to be civil with him, and thank him for kindness than to constantly fight or turn him down. By being civil with him, she could in time figure a way out. Soon enough, she hoped. Though another part of her did not wish for it to be soon, and that same part of her found that she meant those words not just to stave off conflict, but as a sign of appreciation from her very heart.

She was seeing him not as a fearsome or cruel god who had kidnapped her, but as a lonely man who was affectionate with her and only wanted the same in return. The same hands which seemed capable of great power and strength, the same hands that had made her captive, were now being used to provide her the comfort and affection that she did not want to admit she needed.

Katara felt his hands move along her neck and shoulders, and she did not object. The Fire Lord was thrilled that she was being receptive to his affection. His fingertips moved along her dark skin, and he felt her tremble slightly though she did not move away or show any discomfort.

The water was so soothing and relaxing, and she felt so comfortable that, unconsciously, the gap between their bodies was slowly diminishing. He noticed this with a gentle smile, and let her lean towards him at her own pace as his hands moved along her throat and collarbone. Her eyes were closed, and she truly looked stunning with her hair loose. One of his hands moved to trail along her arm, and she let out a soft little sigh.

This was what Zuko had desired for so long, this was what he had dreamed of during the long and lonely nights as he pined for the Maiden. Having sexual relations with her would be an exquisite pleasure in itself, but he also desired having this level of chaste intimacy and closeness with the blue-eyed fireball. Just feeling her body slowly move closer to his own, caused a soft purr to rumble in his throat.

Her eyes fluttered open at this purr and she slowly realized the situation. Her shoulder and arm were against his chest as well as most of her back, though their hips were not touching. She could not help but wonder what it would feel like to have his naked form press against her own, and was thankful for the underwear that remained on her body, providing an barrier between him and her private areas. She did not say anything as her eyes met his. She was aware of his hand stroking her arm. How had she gotten so close to this man where before she had been fighting against him?

While part of her mind was screaming at her to go, run, scream, climb out of the pool, take flight or do something, her body wouldn't obey. Slowly, one of his arms went around her waist in a loose embrace, and she did not fight it as she felt her head come to rest against his shoulder.

Despite their rather turbulent relationship, she just couldn't find the energy or desire to tear herself away from the Fire Lord. Maybe it was the spring that so dulled her body and senses with its soothing heat. Or maybe, the touch of the handsome, golden-eyed male was truly what she needed most. She didn't know why she wouldn't leave his grip, and part of her didn't even want to.

She felt his other hand gently caress her body in a tender exploration, his fingers traveling along her face, shoulders, collarbone, arms, and hands. She could not help but respond, brushing her fingers along his hand.

Her touch was like electricity to the Fire Lord, a delicious heat racing through his bloodstream at the Water Maiden's tender caresses. He actually had to suppress a shiver as she circled his hand with her fingertips before sliding them up to his wrist before she ventured further, exploring his forearm. He pressed his lips to her forehead, smiling down at her, delighted to see her smiling back at him as her hand slid up to his bicep. He was glad that she was touching him of her own accord. Only Agni knew how he would react when she started touching other parts of his body...

As if she had read his mind, she wiggled free of his grip, which was easy enough to break from due to his loose grip. She blushed as she turned to face him, slowly moving away from him. He was dazed and curious, feeling empty without the Maiden in his embrace.

"What's wrong?" he asked with mild surprise and concern.

"I'm not going to let you win." she stated.

"Win? Win what?"

"Isn't a conquest a victory?"

"I wasn't thinking about conquest, Katara…" he responded in all sincerity. In truth, he had been enjoying their light massage session so much that until a moment ago, the thought of sex wasn't even in his mind. After all, he desired a true companion, not a concubine.

"Then what were you thinking about?" she asked as he started to advance towards her again.

"I was thinking about your touch and how nice it felt." he admitted. She took a deep breath as he came closer again, resuming their dance. "I enjoy your touch." Zuko said quietly. She paused for a moment, letting him decrease the distance between them.

"I... I was enjoying it too." she admitted.

"Then, can't we just go back to before?" he asked with a faint plea in his voice. He had enjoyed just holding the beautiful creature in his arms. She shivered as his hand slid along her shoulder, and she did not move away.

"You will not try to take me?" she asked. He shook his head, his eyes filled with sincerity.

"I brought you here to this spring, so you could enjoy yourself, and we could enjoy some time together. I assure you, we will do nothing here that you do not want to do." he told her. She swallowed and nodded, and he smiled.

"Besides, I would like to think of it as a mutual surrender from both parties." he added, and she smiled shyly, letting him take her into his arms.

"You, surrender?" she quipped as he slowly circled around, moving her through the water with his own body.

"Of course…" he answered, that smirk still present on his lips, "Even a surrender can be a victory."

"I have to disagree on that point." she replied, wiggling out of his arms, but she did not move away. Instead, she circled around him, emboldened by the promise that this spring was not to be the site of her deflowering. With that knowledge, she felt safer in this place, and more at ease around him.

She was truly in her element, and moved through the water gracefully, and he let her circle around him, grinning as she did so.

"Oh, really?" Playfully, he began to move in a circle to counter her movements, and noticed the look of relaxed mirth on her face.

"How can a surrender be considered a victory? You surrender, you lose." she replied. Her movements, while evasive, were not to the degree as before, and she danced around him, feeling considerably more at ease around his nude form. The ripples of the water distorted and concealed whatever lay under the surface anyway, so neither of them could get a truly good look at the other. With his wings retracted to allow him more ease of movement in the water, and he did not look as fierce without them.

"In this case, it means you've obtained some level of victory, so you don't have to continue to fight. It can also mean that you realize you're currently lacking, so you back down to regroup and fight another day. You see what the enemy has done and you are able to form a strategy, so when the time comes to fight again, you are better prepared and can score a victory."

"Your answer is logical." she conceded as she playfully backed out of his reach.

"Much better than simply using the same strategy and losing every time." Zuko stated, remembering how Katara had moved through different strategies in her attempts to escape him. Closing the gap, the Fire Lord could see her blue eyes grow alight and felt his entire body shiver. His maleness started to respond, and he mentally tried to keep it down. He did not want to destroy the progress he had made with her

Katara smirked and ducked under the water, letting herself sink to the bottom. She was now comfortable with the heat, and looked around at the rock walls, seeing how deep the spring was. It was cooler down at the bottom, where the water came from, but it was quickly heated up by the dragons.

She blushed, for when she looked up, she could see the Fire Lord's body clearly, hovering above hers as he treaded the surface, his legs kicking slowly. Bubbles broke from her mouth and she gasped softly as she realized that she could his form to completion, for there were no ripples to distort his image. What she saw would remain forever burned in her mind, and she felt her nipples harden. She quickly averted her gaze, skimming along the bottom of the pool and emerging at the other side,

Her head broke through the surface, and there was a noticeable blush on her cheeks. Zuko's eyebrow furrowed in confusion for a moment, before he put the pieces together. She had seen his... she saw him, _all_ of him! The young god found himself blushing at the same time, though he was relieved that she hadn't screamed or left the room in a humiliated fluster.

Katara moved around him, keeping a distance, though he saw no distaste in her eyes. It seemed that now she was being coy. If that were the case, then he had made more progress with her than he had thought. His countenance took on a confident smirk as he started to move closer to the Water Maiden. She moved away again, teasing him as she circled around, sliding through the water fluidly as if challenging him.

Accepting her silent contest, the movements of the Fire Lord became as fluid as the water surrounding them, for even though he was a god of fire, he was comfortable with water. The two young deities began to move, both of them waiting for the other to make a move, neither wanting to be the one who made an error.

She went under the water a few times, eluding him as she moved like an eel, and this only caused titillated him further. There had been a few close calls when he reached out for her, but Katara remained elusive of the dragon that desired her, playfully teasing him and letting him think he was closing in before darting out of his reach, or slipping up behind him to touch his neck, back, or arms and backing away before he could grab her. She would allow him to caress her here and there, giving him a touch of her body before drawing back and egging him on further.

It was a silent game of cat-and-mouse between the Water Goddess and the Fire Lord. However, an outsider would have been hard-pressed to determine just who was the predator and who was the prey.

The young Waterbender decided to make one more attempt at eluding him, another show of defiance. She started to climb out of the spring, and as she did so, inadvertently gave Zuko a lovely view of her rear end. And a most arousing sight it was indeed. The thin white silk of her briefs had become translucent when she entered the spring.

Katara didn't realize what she had done until she felt the searing gaze of the Fire Lord on her near-nude form. His attention riveted her to the spot, and she stared back at him across her shoulder, unable to move from the edge of the pool. Her insides felt warm, and she felt a blush creep anew across her cheeks.

What started as a purr became an erotic growl as he spied the curve of that delicious dark behind hugged by the wet silk that did nothing to hide her curves. Possessed of a great firmness, he could tell it was also pleasantly soft, a brilliant display of feminine strength mixed with beauty. And just below that, between her legs, he caught a most tempting peek of her intimate areas, the material clinging to the folds and curves of her womanhood. She stiffened as she heard the growl, and mentally berated herself for not having taken more care in lifting herself out of the water.

She scrambled to find her discarded dress, eager to conceal herself from his roving eyes.

"Won't you stay to finish the game you started?" the Fire Lord teased as he made his way to the edge of the pool, appearing as if he might hoist himself out and go after her.

"We've been in the spring for a while…" Katara shot back. Hell, she was surprised she was steady on her feet at the moment, due to the combination of heat from the spring and Zuko's intense gaze.

"You're a goddess. A Maiden of Water…" Zuko's smile was smug, "I think you can handle a little hot water."

"I can handle the water. But you are another matter entirely and I have no desire to lose to you... so I shall make my retreat." she replied, turning his words back on him as she quickly whipped on her dress. He had closed the door, but it had not been sealed, and she held back a sigh of relief when she found that out. She took one last look over her shoulder at him before making her way out of the chamber.


	8. VIII

**The Dragon and the Siren**

Chapter VIII

I worked especially hard on this chapter since it is such an important one, and I hope you enjoy it ;) Feedback and reviews are needed and always appreciated!

o0o0o0o

Katara had gone to bed after the hot spring incident, for she usually slept in the mornings, as did most of the Water Gods. The old adage of Firebenders rising with the Sun and Waterbenders rising with the Moon was more than true, and it also gave her an excuse to avoid any conversation – or the attention she had to admit to herself she enjoyed – from Zuko, at least for the time being.

She hadn't been able to forget the sight of the Fire Lord's bare form, and when he would purr at her or tease her, she could not help but think of it – and how much she had enjoyed the sight. And even though she would never admit it, the thought of Zuko enjoying the sight of _her_ body sent a delicious thrill through her. Despite her best efforts, she could not help but fantasize about the handsome, sexy Fire Lord touching her... and herself touching his body, exploring these muscled planes of his flesh, her fingers tracing along his face, touching his scar, exploring the obvious strength of his arms and chest, the delicate ridges of his abs, the treasure trail that led down to his... _Damnit, Zuko!_

After the 'hot spring incident' as she now called it in her mind, she redoubled her efforts to resist his advances. Resolutely she remained clothed in front of him, dressing as modestly as she could and applying several layers of clothing when she could. At every meal, she refused even the tastiest morsels, turning her head away from the savory sights set before her. When he spent time with her, whether it be in the library discussing books or being shown around the Palace or just playing his pipa, she remained polite but aloof, drawing away whenever she saw that he was reaching for her. Knowing just how intensely she could be affected from his touch, she sought to avoid it whenever she could even as she longed to give in and let herself enjoy his attentions.

She maintained this strategy for the last three days, with mixed results. It seemed that the more she tried to avoid his attention – or affection – the more she wanted to be with him. Despite her outward aloofness, Zuko seemed aware of her inner turmoil and sometimes teased her by purring into her ear or taking off his shirt in front of her, among other stratagems he employed to win over his captive.

The young Goddess was now outside, wandering along the rooftop walkways of the Palace with Zuko. It was a nice change after being shown the interior of this splendid building since her short foray outside. She had behaved herself, letting Zuko lead her wherever he wanted to go, though she refused to make a once-for-all promise to not escape. Every time Zuko took her out of the inner sanctum, she would only promise to not try to escape that day, and Zuko obligingly accepted this. So far the arrangement was working well, and having Zuko's trust meant a lot more to her than she had thought it would.

She could see how increments of freedom could be earned, simply by keeping her promises to him and being respectful to him, though she did remain defiant at times such as refusing food, because she refused to be broken and despite the comfort she was kept in, she was still a prisoner. At least she was lucky enough to have a warden who was willing to communicate and what was more, negotiate with her. Soon enough, she should be able to contact her father and let him know of her whereabouts... hopefully.

Being along the walkways, with the breeze on her face, was a pleasant experience, she had to admit. It was interesting to see the Palace from this vantage and her eyes moved downwards, to the slope of the lower roofs, which glistened richly in the afternoon sun. This Palace was so different from the one she had grown up in.

Her father's palace was made of ice – ice that did not melt even during the warm days thanks to the magic he cast upon it – and it was decorated with bone, fur, carvings, and treasures of the sea. It was surrounded by sea, sand, and wild growth; thick grass that swayed in the ocean breeze and wildflowers in various shades of blue and silver, along with various vegetation at certain times of the year. The trees that grew there were twisted from the constant ocean breeze, and grew as wildly as the grass.

Here, it was different. The Palace, instead of being surrounded by unkempt growth, was snug in the stone of the volcano that it was built atop. She could see rivulets of hardened lava along the walls and down the slope. There were terraces in front of the Palace, with neatly groomed flowers and plants in lovely gardens, in sharp contrast to the seemingly neglected growth at her father's palace. Mid-spring filled the terraces with a lavish abundance of flowers of all sorts of exotic colors, and the orchard-trees were already displaying what would become generous crops of assorted fruit.

The Palace itself was elegantly built. The outside seemed to be all metal, but inside, there were grand marble hallways and richly polished wooden floors. The decorations were sumptuous and almost opulent, and the Fire Lord's private caverns seemed almost sparse in comparison to the appearance of the outer rooms of the Palace. But the inner chambers were comfortable, just as the Fire Lord intended for his private sanctum, the outside mainly for appearances, to impress his guests and dignitaries. The inside and outside of this palatial estate made a home truly worthy of the Lord of the Fire Realms.

She stopped when she came to a turn in the walkway and placed her hands on the railing, staring out at the ocean. Taking in a deep breath of the breeze that wafted over from the water, she felt the Fire Lord's hands on her shoulders. He was silent as he leaned down to rest his chin on the top of her head.

Katara appreciated his silence. Zuko was a taciturn man, not at all given to idle chatter, and she appreciated that. Her harem of Maidens often sang and gossiped, and here, the silence was rather refreshing. He said more with his eyes and his gestures than he could say in a thousand words, and she found the silence between them rather comfortable.

His hands slid from her shoulders so that his arms could wrap loosely around her. She did not protest, and took comfort in the heat radiating from his body. She knew she should be pushing him away, but there was such a feeling of serenity in his embrace that she simply could not deny. It did get tiring being aloof and defiant, after all. Time for a break, hmm? His own hands wrapped around hers, squeezing them gently, as if to say '_Everything will be all right_.'

Damnit, why was it so easy to accept – and enjoy the affections of the man who had taken her captive? This thought spurred her resistance, and she tried to pull her hands away, but he held firm.

The Fire Lord inhaled the scent of his Maiden as he held her close, reveling in her presence. She was so soft and warm, and he would always remember the tasty image she presented as she climbed out of the hot spring. He had been so close to ravaging her then and there! Over the last few days, that tantalizing memory had hounded him even as she maintained a mien of aloofness, resisting his advances more firmly than before. The former Fire Lord would have thought nothing of raping a captive Maiden and having whatever sort of pleasure he might desire. How glad Zuko was that he didn't have his sire's negative qualities!

Zuko wasn't being kind simply for Katara's benefit. It went against his very moral fiber to rape anybody, or to even threaten and coerce a woman into having sex with him. He simply would not have been able to live with himself if he subjected the woman he loved to such violation. Despite the fact that he had kidnapped her, he still acknowledged that she needed to be courted and wooed, and even with her defiance, he knew he was succeeding. He had to admit, having her here as a captive did have one benefit – there was no interference from her father or grandfather. Nor did he have to compete with any other suitors. It was just him and the woman of his dreams.

The sun cast a warm bronze sheen on her skin, and her hair had copper highlights in the clear light. It seemed that her body absorbed the sun, and although he had spied on her with his telescope quite a few times, it was even better seeing it in person. He raised one of her hands, and gently pressed the back of it to his lips. She looked over her shoulder at him silently, and her blue eyes seemed luminous in the sunshine, like the ocean's surface.

Zuko smiled fondly, and turned her around to face him. Without warning, he lowered his head to press his lips to hers. To his satisfaction, she did not even struggle, and only let out a soft moan. He stared into her eyes, and she stared right back as he deepened the kiss. Her lips were so soft and sweet, and he gently sucked on the lower one. His arms wrapped around her as if he feared that she might flee, and the pliant warmth of her body spurred him on.

The Goddess was aware of everything – his nose touching hers, his arms wrapped around her frame, his lips tasting of hers – yet, she was unable to do anything but enjoy it. His gaze riveted hers, and his lips were warm and slightly spicy. When he pressed further, his tongue sliding along her lips, she did not resist. She had tried so hard to resist the Fire Lord, but bit by bit, his gazes, his gentle touches, and his lovingly uttered words chipped away at her defenses however hard she tried to maintain them.

And it was as if his gaze seared all the way down to her very core. She felt his fire all the way to her fingertips and toes, and an utmost pleasant and warm feeling coiled deep within her core, one that had been there for a while now but was now impossible to ignore or deny.

She felt the Fire Lord explore her mouth, and it thrilled her to be taken in such a way. He was almost like a thief in the night, plundering her mouth and leaving nothing untouched. His taste was hot and searing, and she distantly felt his hand cup her cheek. Stars started exploding within her again, and she was unable to close her eyes. All she saw was liquid gold, as hot and bright as the sun itself.

Finally, he pulled away, and it seemed as if they had been connected for an eternity. She almost felt angry with him for breaking the kiss. It had been filled with passion, fire, desire… and most of all, searing need.

Her knees trembled under her, and it took a moment for her to realize that his arms were not even wrapped around her anymore. Both of his hands were tenderly cupping her face as he looked down at her. Despite this fact, her body was pressed against his in such a way that made it clear to her that she had done it of her own volition. She could feel every contour of his body, every plane of his hard flesh through the silk that they wore, and she had no doubt that he could feel her body very well. To her surprise, she found that her hands were gripping his upper arms, and she could feel the taut muscles of his biceps. It was nice to look at them whenever he went shirtless, but the feel of the powerful muscles gave her undeniable evidence of his masculine strength.

Neither of them could speak for a while. She couldn't pull away, and she was not even sure if she had blinked at all during their kiss. He was so radiantly handsome, the sunlight catching in his eyes, and making his hair gleam like ebony satin. His skin was almost white in the light, and looked to her like cream, though deceiving in its soft appearance for the sheer power that lay just under the surface.

A soft, gentle smile spread across the Fire Lord's face as he felt her squeezing his arms, her body pressed against his in a most comfortable way. Gently, he slid his thumb along her lips, feeling her quiver. She parted her lips ever so slightly, and an almost inaudible whimper emanated from them.

"Shh, Katara. It's okay…" Zuko murmured, still caressing her lip, staring into her eyes. They were intoxicating, and as vast and deep as the ocean that she was born from.

He lowered his head for another kiss, determined to claim her. He had waited for far too long, and he also felt the heat within her flesh. He would help her acknowledge her need and satisfy it...

Without a word or sound, the Maiden tore herself from his arms, her long legs pumping her along the walkway as her hair and the silk of her robe flew out behind her. He was so stunned that he was unable to move or respond for several long moments as he watched her make her retreat.

As he had made her promise to not flee the Palace before he took her outside today, she did not fly away despite the sore temptation to. She ran through a door, and through the halls of the Palace, not sure what she was running away from – him, or the heat that raged within herself. Her heart was pounding, and the heat within her core throbbed. She needed relief. There was the grotto of cool water within the volcano, certainly a bath would help her calm herself.

But the Palace was like a maze, and she could not get through the wall of magma on her own, so the grotto remained out of her reach. One hall led into another, and she beat her wings in frustration as she sought a way to bring herself relief. Perhaps, if she found some out-of-the-way room, she could hide herself away from him long enough to calm her hyper-sensitized nerves.

She silently cursed him for being the source of the almost-searing heat that raged within her core. Why had she never felt so fiercely when one of the Warriors of her clan smiled at her, or tried to catch her attention? How the hell was she supposed to keep a clear head around the Fire Lord? To be in such close proximity to that divinity of a man for hours was enough to drive any woman insane, and over a week of being confined here, with only him to talk to and interact with, had nearly driven her to the edge. Passionate urges had overwhelmed her at the searing kiss that they had just shared, and these urges demanded for her to let Zuko have her, and for her to take him as well.

But another part of her – a voice that seemed a mere whisper amidst the increasing crescendo of her need – argued that he was her captor, and that she was here against her will, as his prisoner. Her desire clashed with her obstinate rebelliousness, and she was so deep in thought that she was not aware of his presence until she felt his hands on her sides. She tried to move away, but his grip was too firm.

"Don't run away from me. I can feel your heat, and I could see the look in your eyes when we kissed..." Zuko's voice was turning into a hypnotic purr.

"I know what you want, and it shall not be yours." she replied, trying to rein in a shiver. The Fire Lord's embrace remained gentle as he lowered his head to whisper his next words into her ears, his voice most wickedly smug.

"Your body's telling a different story. Don't deny the truth…"

"And what is the truth? That I'm supposed to desire you? Why should I desire my captor?" She was hard-pressed to tell which was hotter; the defiant fire in her words, the searing inferno his eyes, or the slow burn of her lower areas at Zuko's close proximity...

"Don't think of me as your captor, Katara... Think of me as your very loving mate." he whispered huskily. She turned her head away, saying nothing. For a few moments, he simply held her, breathing in her natural perfume and finding it intoxicating. He felt himself start to grow aroused, and this time he made no attempt to rein it in.

She moaned softly as she felt his questing lips press against her neck and before she knew it, she had been scooped up in his arms, bridal style.

"I am not your mate!" she argued, though not as vehemently as she had at the beginning, as he carried her down the winding halls. She wiggled around, but his grip remained firm as he approached the wall of magma. "Now, put me down and let me go home!" she stated as the boiling lava surrounded them before they emerged on the other side. He seemed to not hear her plea as he strode forward, moving in long strides.

"You _are_ home, Katara." he murmured, kissing her ear and temple as he said this.

"Nuh huh. Am not!" she whispered back. She saw that he smirked at this, and she pouted.

"Are too." he retorted with a soft kiss to her cheek, feeling her shiver response to his warm lips caressing her skin. Her pulse raced, and she let out a shaky exhale as they came to his bedchamber where the large and luxurious bed greeted them, waiting for them to consummate themselves within it.

The Water Maiden was deposited down on it gently, and she looked up at him with a small blush, starting to wiggle away. He grasped her ankle in a gentle manner, his eyes blazing with need and passion.

"Don't deny me… or yourself." Zuko said, his tone enticingly husky and setting her blood boiling, "I've needed you ever since I first saw you. I tried to deny it for so long. I didn't think you would ever want me, or that I would ever have a chance with you. But I couldn't keep myself away from you." His hand slid down her arm. "Nor should you bar yourself from the pleasure you know you desire."

His very heart was put into the next words he whispered longingly. "Don't shut me out, Katara. Please… let me love you."

The mocha-skinned goddess lay there on the blankets silently, gazing into his pleading eyes. She knew he spoke the truth. Her body ached for him and his touch. She stared up at him for several moments, seeing that he was waiting for her response with bated breath.

"Yes."

The Fire Lord had to hold himself from pouncing on her and ravaging her at this simple and quietly-spoken utterance.

She looked stunning, her dark skin looking even warmer from the blood-red robe she was in, and the crimson, ebony, and gold blankets that she was splayed on. The visual of her, laying there, ready and willing for him to take her, was more than appealing to his eyes, not to mention other regions. He wanted to eat her alive and make her lose her voice from screaming out his name in the throes of the ecstasy that they would share. He wanted to make love to her in every position and reduce her to a thoroughly-sexed and pleased creature that would know and desire only him.

Zuko rose to his feet, slowly removing his robe and letting it slide down his shoulders before removing his boots and undershirt. He was broad-shouldered, with just the right amount of muscles to make for a perfect piece of eye candy. His loose pants were so dark red that they were almost black, but they did very little to hide his arousal from her. Just below his navel was a thin line of dark hair which disappeared into the waistband of his pants.

He left this on, as if to tease her, and crawled back onto the bed. Looking every bit like the predator he was, the Fire Lord stretched his wings, folding them loosely so that the tips dragged along the blankets.

The blue-eyed goddess stiffened when he placed his hands on her gown, starting to free her dark flesh from the confines of the silk garment. She whimpered, clutching to the silk in one final attempt to keep her virtue intact.

He did not push her, or try to rip the robe from her. Right now, the situation called for gentleness and reassurance. Later, would be the right time to truly unleash his passion. He let himself take in her beauty as he sat at her side quietly.

To her, the gaze he was giving her was nothing like a wolf eyeing a plump sheep, as she had feared. Instead, he appeared to her like an artist, drawn to a thing of beauty and compelled to simply appreciate its presence. His eyes radiated with gentle warmth, and she was stunned.

Her attempts to hold onto the silk dress came to a stop. Shyly, her eyes fixed upon his, and she blushed, looking all the more... _maidenly_.

"You're beautiful…" he whispered, his gaze reflecting his words.

"So are you." To her, his scar did not detract from his appearance. In the time she'd known him, he never spoke of his scar as a mark of shame. He seemed to treat it as though it was a sign of honor, a badge from a battle fought long ago, although he had yet to tell her the story behind it. She gently ran her fingertips along the skin, meeting his eyes with her own.

This time, when he started to remove the silk that covered her, she made no resistance. Her lovely cerulean eyes were open and unguarded as he gently undid the buttons of her robe and opened it before tossing it away. Her undergarments were removed and discarded in a similar way.

She flinched a little when he tossed aside her underwear, and scooted backwards a bit, shyly, her legs pressed together and her loose hair flowing across her breasts.

"Don't be afraid... _Katara_." the Fire Lord murmured as he moved even closer, eyeing the Maiden. Just the way he said her name sent electricity through her blood. It was a prayer, a plea, and a growl rolled up into one delicious package.

**(the rest of this scene is too sexy and spicy for FFN's standards because they're babies who can't deal with hawt smexings. To see the full and uncut version, just go to my profile and click on the link I have provided)**

Katara was not capable of moving. She thought she had been tired after the first coupling, but now she was barely aware of anything. Had she been mortal, she would have perished a hundred times over under his fierce and passionate attentions. Her multiple orgasms, and his thorough treatment of her, assured that she would probably not be able to walk for a good while. But was that such a bad thing?

She barely noticed as he gently tugged up a crimson sheet, the silk whispering against her form as he pulled it up to their chests. The coolness of the silk provided her heated flesh with some relief. His fingers trailed along her face, brushing away some loose brown strands. No words needed to be said at the moment, so the Fire Lord watched his Maiden settle into the bed comfortably.

_She looks so content_, he thought to himself with a small smile.

He had imagined that his union with the woman he loved would be satisfying, but he had not imagined just how incredible the experience would be. It felt wonderful to be with her, to have her in his arms, to look into her eyes and know what he shared with her.

"Rest." Zuko murmured, running his fingers along her forehead. Drowsily, she opened her eyes and stared up at him. He lowered his head, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"Things got rather heated, didn't they?" he whispered. She smirked a little.

"That is an understatement." she quipped softly, a small twinkle in her eye. He could not help but chuckle softly as he settled down beside her.

o0o0o0o

The Fire Lord rose with the sun, and so it was he who woke up first. He stared down at the Maiden before him with pride, pressing his lips to her temple. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, and he gently trailed his finger along her arm. It filled him with no small amount of pride to know that he had thoroughly pleasured her, and claimed her as his own. He called for breakfast to be brought up, and he continued admiring his bride as he waited for the meal.

The same peaceful-looking Maiden currently in slumber looked exponentially different from the blue-eyed hellcat that bit him, dug her nails deep into his flesh, and howled his name in the throes of their passionate union. He smiled down at her and decided to let her sleep.

Taking his pipa, the Fire Lord sat down on the bed near his lover and started to play softly. His song was soft but happy, and it spoke of fulfillment and contentment.

The blue-eyed goddess murmured softly and slowly stirred awake, feeling lilting notes slowly pull her out of her slumber. For a moment, she was unsure of where she was, until she gazed up into golden eyes. The memories of the previous evening washed over her like a tidal wave. The passion, the want, the animalistic need, the sheer primal carnality of it all…

She blushed and quickly looked away shyly, hearing him chuckle softly as the song slowly came to a stop. He set his instrument aside, and looked down at her, running his fingers along her cheek.

"Good morning, Katara…" he crooned, the rich gold tint of his eyes and the love in his gaze making her feel as warm as the light of the sun itself.

"Morning." she whispered as he snuggled closer. She responded in kind, reveling in the wondrous warmth of his body, remembering what it had done for her the night before.

Neither of them spoke for several moments. Katara hated to admit it, but this was a nice way to wake up. She lay her hand on his naked chest as she felt him stroke her head, and she smiled, feeling his heartbeat.

The door opened, and the servants moved in, laying out a banquet on the table in their usual silent and efficient fashion. She wondered whether she would ever get used to their skull-like faces, but they were little more than living suits of red and black armor, animated by the Fire Lord's will.

They left as silently as they entered, the door closing behind them. The Maiden rose from the bed, wrapping a soft robe around herself and approaching the table. Their activities had left her tired and dehydrated, and she happily gulped down a tall glass of water as he slid on some hakama and sat at the table.

As always, the Fire Lord feasted grandly, for he had the appetite of a dragon, and lovemaking certainly had roused the dragon. She touched none of the food.

"Aren't you hungry?" the Fire Lord asked, noticing that her plate was empty… as always. She had steadily denied all food offered despite his gentle coaxing. He hoped that last night might have roused her appetite just as it had for him.

"Nope." Katara said, before taking a long gulp of water, it did much to revitalize her and she was feeling more alert and clear headed.

The Fire Lord did not press the issue, and ate his fill before reclining, looking quite satisfied. _Give it time, Zuko. After what you did last night, it shouldn't take much more to coax her to eat_. He observed her silently as she took in another glass of water. Did she have any regrets about their night together? Was she now thinking of a way to escape him?

"Is something wrong?" he asked in the gentlest tone that he could muster. She set down her glass and looked across the table at him.

"Can I ask you a few things, Zuko?" she asked softly. He nodded, wondering what was on her mind.

"Last night… you looked surprised."

"Surprised?" he asked, his eyebrow furrowing.

"When we started." she stated simply. He silently cursed himself, hoping she had not noticed that.

"Was something wrong?"

"What? Wrong? No." Zuko murmured. She stared at him for several moments, reading him with her eyes.

"Then, tell me. What was it?" Katara pressed. He was afraid to tell her, for she might take offense.

"Come on." the Maiden pleaded softly, leaning over curiously, her eyes fixed on him, "Was I not what you expected?"

"You exceeded my expectations." That was truth. The experience he had last night was beyond comparison.

"That's not it. Come on, tell me."

The Fire Lord took a deep breath. He had always been honest with her, and he didn't want to break that. But it was a rather delicate subject and he sent out a silent prayer to Agni that she would not fly into a rage or shut him out.

"I was merely surprised that I was the only one to… have you." he stated.

Katara was silent for several moments, before it suddenly dawned on her.

"You thought that I was not _pure_?" Honestly, what had given Zuko that idea? She had never told him whether she had shared pleasure with others, and she certainly was no tramp. Several of the Maidens had had pleasure with the Warriors, and they would brag about it, but she hadn't found a man she liked enough to be so intimate with.

"What in the world would make you think that?" she asked incredulously.

Zuko found himself in a bind. How was he to answer that without provoking her further? She waited patiently for his response, staring at him with these almost hypnotic blue eyes of hers

For the first time since Katara had known him, her captor was without words, completely tongue-tied. Just seeing the faint blush of embarrassment on the Fire Lord's face served to calm her anger somewhat.

"You… ah." Zuko scrambled to find the right words. She continued staring at him, and it was slightly unnerving. "Please understand… I would never insult you, or think less of you if you, whether you were untouched or not was of no matter to me, truly."

"Then why?"

"I… look at you, Katara. You're stunning. A goddess in every way. I know that others look at you. I've seen the way gods look at you at the Gatherings. And certainly, the Warriors of your clan have vied for your attention. I know I'm not the only one who wanted to... worship you personally. How could anyone not desire you?" he asked.

She was silent, though she felt a little pleased at his compliments. To the Fire Lord, she seemed to be considering his words, and did not show any sign of becoming angry. Taking that as a good sign, the Fire Lord pressed on.

"What about Aang? Or Hahn? I've seen him try to vie for your attention several times." he pressed. He knew that Aang was Katara's best friend, and the only male outside of the clan that Hakoda allowed near his daughter on a personal basis. And Hahn – he was handsome and popular among the Maidens.

"Aang's a very good friend. But we've never done that sort of thing." Katara replied with a casual shrug, "As for Hahn? He's a pompous ass." she stated bluntly.

He could not help but smile a little, feeling relieved at that. "It wouldn't have mattered to me if you were a maiden in that sense of the word or not. I just thought… damnit, look at you. You're strong and independent. You like to sneak away from your Maidens, and you're intelligent. I simply thought that you might have been curious about pleasures, and wanted to… frolic with a Warrior. That's all. It honestly wouldn't have changed my opinion or desire for you." Zuko stated. She seemed rather satisfied with this explanation.

"Frolic. That's a rather interesting way to put it." she stated dryly, but he saw a small twinkle of mirth in her eyes.

"If you have a better word to suggest, I'm all ears." he shot back. She merely shook her head and chuckled.

"No. It's a nice way of putting it. Have _you_ frolicked before?" she asked, point blank. He swallowed before replying.

"I've… taken offerings before. But only to sate my need. I've never truly been with anyone, like I have been with you. You're the only one who I have shown my full passion to, and you're also the first woman to see me completely naked or in my draconic form. In fact, you could say that I was a virgin in some ways, before we made love." he admitted as he looked at her.

Her eyes softened and she scooted closer. "Thank you." she said softly.

They were silent for several moments, and he beckoned her to come and sit at his side. He wanted to hold her. She shook her head.

"I want to ask something else."

"Go ahead."

"When you showed me the hot spring, you said something about scars. What did you mean?"

"Oh..." The Fire Lord turned away slightly, brushing his fingertips over the scar on his face. He knew that the issue couldn't be avoided forever. Only Iroh knew the full story of the origin of his wound, and he let the other gods make up stories about where it had come from, neither confirming nor denying these rumors. Yet, only the blue-eyed woman with him deserved to know the truth behind it.

Moreover, she had never made him feel bad about the scar. She did not gawk at it, or poke it, or ask questions about it, and it was him who had brought it up. He took a deep breath, then turned to face his lover.

"This scar was given to me... by my father." he stated softly.

Katara stared at him for several moments. Usually, gods could heal whatever injuries they received. So it made sense why he had not healed from it.

"Why did he give it to you?" she ventured cautiously. She waited patiently as he let his breath out slowly.

"My father, he was a power-driven despot, as you well know. He believed that as a god, he had the right to do as he pleased. When he ruled as Fire Lord, he thought nothing about killing anyone who challenged him or displayed disrespect towards him, real or imagined. Any mortal who expressed displeasure towards him was slain...and often, their family was slaughtered as well. He considered it a sport, and took pleasure in his rampages. He would carouse through the other lands, killing mortals who worshiped the other gods as well."

She had heard the tales of Ozai, and considered herself fortunate to have never come face to face with him.

"You were brave to go against him and bring him down." Her voice was filled with genuine compassion, "The world is in your debt for what you did."

"It wasn't just for the mortals…" Zuko confessed. His voice grew softer as he finished his statement, "It was for my mother."

"What did Ozai do to her?" Katara whispered, steeling herself for an answer.

"She was the first of the Fire Clan to speak out against his treatment of the mortals." The Fire Lord's eyes grew soft with longing and pain, "Not even she was safe from my father's fury. He accused her of being soft, and made an example of her... by killing her with his own hands."

Katara let out a soft gasp. It was possible for one god to kill another, but to hear this tale shocked her. To know that he had lost his mother in such a brutal way, and by her own husband no less, truly saddened her. She had learned through her time with him that Zuko had loved and cherished his mother and she in kind.

She rose from her cushion, and knelt before him, taking his hands into hers.

"I am sure that your mother would be proud of you for what you did." At that moment, she felt nothing but compassion and respect for the Fire Lord. She gently traced the mark reverently. "And that mark shows how brave you are. Truly, it's a symbol of your honor."

The Fire Lord smiled faintly, and placed his hand over hers. He had told nothing but the truth. He had not been looking for pity. And it was not pity that she gave him, it was understanding and compassion. She placed a light kiss on his scarred eyelid before sitting back on her haunches again, looking up at him, her hands on his lap. He placed his own hands on top of hers, wrapping them in his.


	9. IX

**The Dragon and the Siren**

Chapter IX

o0o0o0o

_The world trembled under the Sea God's wrath. No one had known such power or rage since the Great War, when the Fire Lord Ozai rampaged over the earth. The seas churned endlessly, like boiling water in a cauldron, and no amount of offerings or prayers would ease Hakoda's wrath. And Pakku, angered and grieved over the loss of his beloved granddaughter, was stirring up the ice in the North and causing it to spread._

_The other gods tried to reason with them, with pleas and threats, but Water was a powerful element – and nothing would quell Hakoda's rage._

o0o0o0o

Even after finally claiming Katara as his own after what seemed like forever, the God of the Fire Realms was as loving and attentive as ever. His conquest of her had not been a mere victory or sated desire of the flesh. If anything, it simply made him want more of her, and he had never been happier since she had willingly given herself to him. It had tied her to him, and he continued to lavish his affection on her, though he remained very protective of her, working hard to hide her from her father, even when he permitted her to go outside. He was aware of Hakoda's rage, and was even more loath now to reveal the presence of his captive. For, without a doubt, the Sea God would take Katara away from him – his love, his mate, and turn all of his wrath upon the young god that had dared to snatch his daughter.

Zuko looked down at her, watching her sleep, her lithe brown arm draped across his stomach, and he smiled to himself even as he tried to cast aside the worry that had been nagging at him ever since her abduction. He was painfully aware of Hakoda's rage, and the search of the gods. He had been careful with Katara's outings, shielding her from the news of her family's anger even as he knew that a confrontation with Hakoda was inevitable.

o0o0o0o

Pakku was livid at the fact that his beloved granddaughter was missing. Whoever had done it had done such an excellent job of concealing her, that it could only be the work of another god, or a spirit. That was a cause for even greater concern. Hakoda made the oceans churn so wildly that now even the largest and most sturdy vessels could barely navigate its surface. Thick layers of ice crept in from the North Pole from Pakku's wrath, and for those who lived on the northern shores of the Great Continent, winter had come early, and in a most devastating way.

The snow and ice moved south day by day, and the gods were in a furor as what to do. The Water Gods refused to be mollified. Only the return of the daughter of the Sea would soothe Pakku's frozen anger.

o0o0o0o

Katara had tried various tacks of escape, and now, with how intimate she had become with Zuko, she saw a new one. She slowly turned around in front of the mirror, admiring the garment that she had once disdained.

The red satin nightie slid along her curves, the shininess of the material emphasizing them. The cut in the front dipped gracefully, giving a generous view of her breasts while the well-tailored material cupped them, and the lower half of the lingerie displayed her thighs in a way she knew would please Zuko.

Speaking of, he should be returning soon. She hated that he got to leave the volcano while she was stuck here. What was the Fire Nation like? What would Zuko's subjects say if they knew that he had chosen a Water Goddess as his mate? Would her father ever know what had happened? Despite her securing measures of freedom here and there, Zuko's custody was especially constricting in certain areas, due to how perceptive and careful he was. Whenever she was allowed outside alone, it was never for more than a hour at a time, so she would not have the time to seek help, since the Fire Realms was a rather isolated place.

She hoped that her new strategy would be more effective than ones used in the past, especially given the effect of her sexuality on the Fire Lord. Pulling on a robe over the racy nightie, she went to the library to read until he came home.

The Fire Lord entered his inner sanctum, finding Katara reclined on the divan in the library, absorbed in a book of haiku by a long-dead poet named Basho. Basho had been the first person to really develop the haiku, gaining a mastery over this form of poetry that was rivaled by very few. He had also been Fire Nation, no small source of pride for poetry or literary enthusiasts of Fire blood.

"Good evening." Zuko said as he approached her. Obligingly, she moved her feet so he could sit down, and he smiled appreciatively as he pulled them into his lap once he had settled down against a pillow. She set the book in her lap and smiled at him, and his smile grew wider. _She certainly seems happy to see me_, he thought joyfully. He slid the slippers off her feet and started stroking them, sending a ripple of pleasure through her body. She let out a sigh of enjoyment as he kissed the top of her foot, and let her head loll back on the cushion.

"I have missed you." Zuko murmured as he looked at her.

"Sweet sorrow we part,

Anxiously I wait for you,

Your return is joy."

"You're getting rather good at this."

"I do try." The haiku wasn't just to flatter Zuko and put him in a good mood, she _did_ miss him. But then, she also missed her family and friends.

She set the book aside and untied her robe, inching it open as he raised his eyebrow in curiosity. His lips broadened into an appreciative smile once he saw the black lace and realized just what it was she was wearing. As the robe parted all the way down the front, he let his eyes travel along her thighs before the black lace terminated them, hiding her most private area from him. The garment was snug but not overly so, and his eyes met hers as she smirked at him.

"You have missed me, indeed." he said with a purr, his hand sliding up her leg to caress her inner thigh.

"Oh, I have. It gets so lonely here..."

"Tsk. Let me remedy that." The Fire Lord reached out to wrap his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. His hand slid down to cup a satin-encased breast, and she squirmed around.

"I don't like being lonely."

"I don't, either." he shot back quietly as his hand slid along her hip, enjoying the way satin allowed one to caress someone in a certain way, the weave of the material providing an unique plane that could make rubbing rather enjoyable.

"It's not only you that I miss." Katara ventured as she looked up at him. His questing hand came to a slow stop as he looked at her quizzically.

"I am stuck in this volcano all day while you're off doing your... godly duties. I cannot even see my family or friends."

Zuko closed his eyes for several moments, swallowing thickly before he returned his attention to the Water Maiden. "They would take you away from me, and then I would be _very_ lonely."

"So the fact that I am forced to be alone for stretches of time – not of my own volition – means nothing to you?" she asked, a scowl coming onto her features.

"I... well... that is..." He frowned back at her. "Damnit, Katara."

"No, damn _you_, Zuko!" She climbed off her lap and closed her robe before leaving the room.

o0o0o0o

Long Feng approached the balcony of the Earth King's Palace, looking outside at the elegant gardens and well-crafted architecture, as always pleased with the fruit of his ideas. Though he was a mighty Earth God and the creator and protector of Ba Sing Se, he chose to have a line of mortal kings, a sort of figurehead for the mortals to approach with their problems. He maintained a long, unbroken line of these kings, replacing one with the next as soon as the older one outlived his usefulness. That was what had happened with Kuei's father, the 51st Earth King.

The foolish man had come to forget just who it was that was responsible for his vaunted position and life of luxury. He surrounded himself with beautiful concubines and sycophantic courtiers, and had come to see the great city as his own domain, rather than one that he was merely a representative of. His arrogance had cost him his life, but that was nothing to Long Feng, who merely placed the new four-year-old Earth King on the throne. Children were so easy to manipulate, after all. Kuei had grown into an obedient if ignorant young man, not questioning what Long Feng told him. It was the Dai Li who kept order in the city, not the edicts from the King's cloistered court.

A Joo Dee approached him with a tray which bore a teapot and cup, the gilded porcelain over two hundred years old, the tea one of the rarest in the world and reserved for Ba Sing Se's elite. Only the best for him, after all. She set the tray on the table and poured him a cup before taking a step back, her hands folded into her sleeves. Long Feng waved her away. Sometimes he would be in the mood to use a Joo Dee sexually, but not today. When he had first founded his order of Dai Li and Joo Dee, he had taken delight in using their obedience for his own sexual desires, but after so long, he grew tired of the plastic smiles of the women. They were too brainwashed to truly respond to sex, doing everything he asked without question without teasing, coquetry or any initiative of their own. He wanted a real companion, a spirited one that would challenge him and actually respond to him in the way he wanted.

He had often imagined what it would be like to have Hakoda's daughter in his bed, to encourage and titillate her spirit. She would probably be a hellcat between the sheets with the proper... motivation. He had admired her often enough at the Gatherings, talking to her and offering her small gifts to ensure that she would know who he was and become familiar with him. It was too bad that Hakoda was so damned stubborn about keeping his daughter a little girl, Long Feng knew he could impress the young Water Goddess if he could court her properly.

He blinked as he saw a figure in the sky, and narrowed his eyes as it grew bigger. He made out the outline of wings, and saw that it was an Air God. Interesting, what business would the Air Clan have with him?

The Earth God's curiosity increased once he recognized Aang, and he took a step back to let the younger deity land.

"What brings you here, Aang?" he asked solicitously after Aang greeted him. The look on the boy's face was so solemn that it could only be bad news. Bad news of what, and how did it concern him or Ba Sing Se?

"I come seeking assistance, sir." Aang bowed. Long Feng nodded, and the boy continued, "Hakoda's daughter is missing. All attempts to locate her have failed, so we would be very grateful if you could lend us your aid. You and your Dai Li are very renown, and..."

"Certainly." Long Feng replied, turning this information over in his head. So that was why the seas were so wild! Ba Sing Se was not affected by it too much, since it was a landlocked kingdom with its own farmlands and resources. The old adage of 'It is safe in Ba Sing Se' applied perfectly to this situation.

"It distresses me to hear that Hakoda has lost his daughter. Of course, I will submit my aid in the search, and contribute my agents to the cause. I shall not rest until I know she is safe." the Earth God stated smoothly, a reassuring smile on his face.

"Thanks! That means a lot!" Aang showed obvious relief, not knowing that Long Feng was hiding a smirk. Long Feng was known for demanding something in return for favors, so he had been expecting the older god to ask for something in return for his help. For it to be freely offered was the best thing he had heard all day!

"You are more than welcome. Let us hope that the search ends soon, this was rather distressing for me to hear, but I can only imagine how Hakoda must be feeling."

"Oh yeah, he's really worried. Thanks again!" He took off, and Long Feng let out a quiet chuckle. Oh, he would look for Katara indeed, and ensure her safety. If – no, when – he were the one to locate and rescue Katara, then Hakoda should be rather grateful for that, and gratitude would come with a price...

o0o0o0o

Iroh did not stay with his nephew all the time, as he liked to see the world. But he cherished his time with his nephew, and decided to come for a visit, while Jun had her own affairs. He and Jun did not always remain together, and Jun wanted some time for herself. It was part of their relationship and why things worked out so well – they would spend time together, as much as they needed or wanted, and it was always good, then they would part on more than amicable terms, and come back together. It was an unorthodox arrangement, but it suited them well, and did not diminish their affection and respect for the other.

It had been a while since he had seen his beloved nephew, and he figured it was time for another visit. He was aware of the news of Katara's disappearance, and he wondered how Zuko was taking the news – he had long suspected of his nephew's feelings for Hakoda's daughter.

He could not help but wonder how his nephew felt about the fact that Katara was missing. Despite his aloofness, the Water Maiden was the only girl to have made Zuko respond in a meaningful way. Iroh loved his nephew, but he had to admit the young Fire Lord was a little too cold for comfort. He sensed the spark that ignited when the young Waterbender had met the Fire Lord for the first time. He had not missed the glint in the Fire Lord's golden eyes as he made eye contact with the young Maiden. And it had been like that through the years, at the Gatherings. Zuko always remained aloof, but the elder Fire God did not miss the longing in his nephew's eyes whenever Katara was in proximity.

It both gladdened and pained him. He was happy to know that his nephew finally had a woman that he wanted, but at the same time he was saddened that his nephew had not taken action, and that Hakoda was so jealously protective of his only daughter. A distant Fire God who did not see himself as worthy of the love of a woman and saw himself as ugly, and a Maiden who was jealously guarded against suitors by her father did not make for a very auspicious situation.

As always, the Lord of the Fire Realms welcomed his uncle with open arms, and the two of them had tea in the Palace in one of Iroh's favorite rooms, a sunny chamber with windows that afforded a beautiful view of the terraced gardens. The older god was the one to heat and brew the tea. Iroh had taught his nephew how to make tea, though Zuko could not make a decent cup himself!

They relaxed on the plush cushions, tea and treats on the low table in front of them, their wings spread out loosely as Zuko listened to his uncle regale him with one of his stories. Zuko seemed amused by the story, but the elder god also sensed that his nephew had his mind elsewhere. Perhaps now, it was time for one of their heart-to-hearts. The younger god rarely opened up. Perhaps the news of Katara was making him sad. Knowing his nephew's longing for the girl, that was a high possibility.

"I am certain that you know of the situation with the Water Clan." Iroh ventured cautiously, gauging his nephew's reaction. Zuko stared down at his cup of tea.

"Hakoda misses his daughter so much. Katara is precious to him, and I sympathize with his loss…" Iroh sighed. His son, Lu Ten, had been destroyed by Ozai, just like Zuko's mother had been. There was talk of foul play in Katara's disappearance. Ozai was dead, but there were still a few ill-tempered gods about.

One suspect was Jet, a roguish young Earth God with no true alliances. He had lost his entire family to Ozai, and rather than seek the protection of the Earth Clan, went out on his own. The mortals who followed him were vagabonds, rebels, strays, and thieves. He had made repeated advances towards Katara that Hakoda had managed to repel thus far. Perhaps he had kidnapped Katara so as to not have to deal with her sire. But he had denied all allegations.

Another was Long Feng, a very shady character whose motives could not always be discerned. He had worked with the other gods against Ozai, but many suspected that that move had been for his own personal benefit, rather than for the benefit of the greater good. He too, denied all allegations though he seemed more upset that someone had beat him to taking the Maiden, than the fact that someone had taken her at all.

"Perhaps you could send your servants through your Nation, and seek out clues," the elder god suggested softly. "I am sure that Hakoda would be more than glad to have your assistance." He did not miss the furtive glimmer in his nephew's eyes. Did Zuko by any chance know where she was? A feeling of foreboding sunk in. Iroh knew him better than anyone alive and could read him like a book. Zuko knew more about this than he was letting on.

The older god stared at him for several moments, and the Fire Lord set his jaw. He knew that he could not keep his lover hidden to the end of time. Perhaps he could trust his Uncle. And surely Uncle could help him break the news to Hakoda; Iroh always had a gift for diplomacy.

"Uncle... I have something to show you," Zuko stated with absolute seriousness. "But you must promise me to not breathe a word of this to anyone."

Iroh frowned. "What is so important that you would ask for a vow of secrecy?" he asked slowly. Zuko stood up, jaw still set as he looked down at his uncle.

"It's very important, Uncle. Possibly the most important thing to me." the younger god said quietly. Iroh smoothed his robe over his stomach, an unnecessary gesture.

"Beloved nephew. If it means so much to you, then I will not tell a soul."

"Promise me!" Zuko stated firmly. The older male raised his eyebrows at Zuko's vehemence and sighed softly, nodding.

"I promise." he stated solemnly before picked up his tea and took another sip, waiting for his nephew to gather his thoughts. What did Zuko have to reveal to him?

"Is something wrong?" Iroh asked gently as he tried to catch his nephew's gaze.

"Uncle..." Zuko sighed. There was no point in trying to lie to his uncle, nor did he feel the inclination to. But how would he take the news? "I know where Katara is."

The older man snapped to with interest and surprise. Hakoda would be glad and relieved to know where his missing child was! Although, if Zuko knew where the girl was, why had he not told her father already?

"Where is she?" he asked immediately, leaning forward, "Hakoda will be so pleased..."

"She's..." The Fire Lord took a deep breath, "She's here, Uncle... with me."

Nothing could have surprised Iroh more, and he showed this with a sputter at first, as he had a hard time swallowing his tea. He finally set it down, his hand trembling just slightly before he placed it lightly in his lap, presenting the image of calm. He gazed at his nephew levelly.

"I see." A sigh escaped him, and his next word was dangerously quiet, "Why?"

"I wanted her."

The elder Fire God seemed to explode at that moment. He moved towards Zuko, eyes alight with a fire that the younger god rarely ever saw in his normally jolly old uncle.

"You fool – you _fool_! Do you know the terror Hakoda has wrought upon the mortals – the seas churn! The skies crackle with thunder and the rain pours down with fury as no mortal has ever seen! The ice creeps in from the North, and shall encase the world! Innocent lives are in danger as we speak – all for you! All for the thrill of having a Water Maiden in your bed!"

"I did not take her to warm my bed." Zuko replied, almost unnervingly calm in the face of his uncle's anger, "She's my mate."

Iroh paused, seeing his nephew's demeanor and the firmness of his words.

"I never hurt her. She means so much to me. I know what I did was rash. But Hakoda… you know how he is. And he would never allow a Fire God, of all people, to court his daughter. I've wanted her for so long, Uncle. The longing… it hurt. I tried to find other pleasures. I truly did, but it's _her_ I want. Only her."

The older man let out a soft sigh, remembering all the times he had seen the longing in Zuko's eyes whenever the daughter of Hakoda was in – or out of his sight.

As he thought of this, his rage dissipated. His nephew had a good heart. That did not fix the situation, but it was better than the Fire Lord capturing the Water Maiden for evil intentions.

"Hakoda and Pakku…" Iroh stated calmly, though there was still a slight edge to his tone.

"…Would not understand. They would never have given me a chance with her." Zuko finished for him. There was no denying the veracity of this statement.

"…So, you simply plucked her off the sea, then?" the older god asked. The younger god nodded.

"And you have been keeping her… captive?" he asked. Zuko slowly nodded again, his eyes averted to the floor.

"Why haven't you at least alerted Hakoda that his daughter is safe? He worries for his child and wants her home."

"Because he would accuse me of... taking advantage of her." Zuko's golden gaze met that of his cherished uncle, "Hakoda hated my father, and he always sees him when he looks at me. In his eyes, there's no difference between us. He would think that I had done the worst to Katara, even though I would never do such a dishonorable thing."

"And what does Katara have to say about all of this? Does she hate you for what you have done to her?" Iroh asked.

Zuko was silent at first. Katara had said that at first, had vowed to hate him for all eternity. Her azure eyes had blazed with rage as he had captured her and foiled her subsequent attempts to escape. But now? She was responsive to his affection, and returned it with her own despite her ever-defiant spirit.

"She was angry and hostile." Zuko stated. Iroh did not miss his use of the word 'was'.

"I want to see her. Now." Iroh replied firmly. The normally easygoing god's face was stern, an expression that Zuko had only seen a few times in his entire life. With a sigh, Zuko rose to his feet and headed down a long hallway, followed swiftly by his uncle. Silently, he parted the wall of magma that led to his inner sanctum.

The young Waterbender was sitting at the edge of the grotto, her feet dipping into the pool. A book lay next to her, but it had none of her attention. Her eyes were fixed on the water, and she wiggled her toes. It was at times like this that she truly missed home, and whenever she was let outside of the volcano, she was always guarded carefully. She knew her father was worried for her, but she was unable to send messages. She paused when she heard the Fire Lord's footsteps. They were familiar to her now. But there was another set of footsteps, ones not so familiar to her.

"Zuko?" she called out, and watched as the Fire Lord stalked through the opening to the cavern, looking rather somber. Iroh quickly came from behind him and stood at the younger god's side for a moment as Katara stared up at him.

Iroh's eyes fell on the Maiden, clad in soft red velvet, and her eyes were slightly wide, as if she was startled by the older god's presence. "... Iroh?" she uttered, rising to her feet

At seeing the young woman, Iroh turned his face upwards to look at the Fire Lord. He was extremely fortunate that he had trusted his instincts. While his nephew was indeed rash and impulsive at times, to use more polite phrasing, he knew that Zuko wouldn't have abused Katara. For this, the elder deity was thankful. He was definitely not like his father...

Katara took a step towards the older god, as if wanting to make sure that it was not a dream. The only real person she had seen since she had been taken captive was Zuko. Iroh was a kind god, and she had always felt at ease around him at the Gatherings, and even shared tea with him at times.

Iroh looked down at Katara and gave her a comforting smile, holding out his arms to offer her a hug. She was free to refuse it of course, and he would not be angry with her if she did so, but he wanted to see how she would respond – it would give him an indication of how she was dealing with the situation.

She looked up at him and his outstretched arms and tentatively took another step. Her first couple of steps were hesitant, as if she was unsure of what to do. But in no time, she closed the distance confidently and let him wrap his arms around her. He was relieved to sense that there was no pain, and her eyes still possessed the same sparkle he often saw in them when he shared his tea with her. His arms were heavy and strong, and it was a pleasant hug for the Maiden.

A relieved smile broke out on Iroh's face, and he stroked Katara's hair as he might his own daughter if he had one, and Zuko watched silently at this exchange. The older god tilted up Katara's chin, peering down at her lovely face, the visage that had so enraptured his nephew.

"Are you well?" the older god asked, and Katara nodded slowly. She paused, before asking a question of her own, one that Zuko never answered.

"How is my clan?"

Iroh's glance flicked over at his nephew, and Zuko could practically hear him ask, _Why haven't you told her?_

"Your father... he wishes to know your whereabouts." This was a considerable understatement, and both men were painfully aware of it. Katara looked over at Zuko, her eyes filled with silent accusation before she looked back at Iroh.

"He won't tell my father, and he won't let me either." she replied, looking down.

Iroh had to know the rationale behind his nephew's thinking. Surely he knew that abducting the daughter of the Sea God was not something that would be overlooked. More to the point, it was well-known that Hakoda was loving to friends and family, but fierce to his enemies. Taking his beloved daughter and not allowing him to see her or even let him know of her safety was an act that could very well lead to war should she be discovered.

"How long did you plan to keep Katara hidden? Did you think you would keep her in your volcano forever?" Iroh asked his nephew calmly, keeping Katara close as if to reassure her.

"I wasn't going to hide her here forever, Uncle…" Zuko replied with surprised calm, despite the turmoil he was feeling inside. Would his uncle force him to let her go? Once Katara got back to her father, the Fire Lord had no doubt that the Sea God would bar them from seeing each other for the rest of time. Couldn't he see that he was making her happy?

"Then what?" Iroh asked his nephew firmly, slight irritation evident in his tone, "You've been keeping her captive here; how long did you think that would last?"

He turned back to Katara, "Did you consent to being brought here?" he asked the young woman. She hesitantly looked over at Zuko before she looked back at Iroh and shook her head slowly.

"No. He lay out a rainbow jewel to lure me. I thought it was pretty and reached for it. Then... he captured me."

Iroh sighed and looked back at Zuko. "What possessed you to bring her here against her will? And with such trickery?"

"I didn't bring her against her will…" the golden-eyed god stated in his defense, albeit a bit more quietly than he'd liked. As powerful and imposing a god as he was, when Iroh was truly serious, even the mighty Fire Lord felt like a little child in his presence.

"You did." Katara argued, fixing her cerulean eyes on him, pleading with that gaze of hers to not lie or delude himself about what had happened.

Zuko set his jaw. As much as he wanted to rationalize it – that she had reached for the jewel and placed it around her own neck – it was still trickery, and he had indeed ignored her pleas to be let go.

"Have I not treated you well?" the golden-eyed Fire Lord finally asked, breaking the silence. "Aren't you happy and comfortable here? Are you truly a prisoner? Every time I let you outside, you came back."

She looked down, saying nothing, and Iroh rubbed her back reassuringly before he glanced over at Zuko.

"You made me promise to not try to escape whenever you let me out and you usually came with me, anyway…"

"Yes, you promised me. But you could have broken it. You chose to keep your word every time, Katara."

"Zuko, you need to tell her the truth. About what her father and grandfather are doing. This cannot go on much longer. I will keep my promise, but don't think that this means I will simply leave you alone and let you continue being so irresponsible."

"Tell me what? What are they doing?" Katara asked tremulously, looking up at the older god. Her hands clenched into fists out of anxiety, and Iroh rubbed her back. Zuko was silent, almost looking like a little boy who had been scolded. When it was obvious that the Fire Lord did not wish to speak, Iroh took matters into his hands.

"Your father and grandfather are furious about your disappearance… and that is putting it lightly," the elder god stated in a straightforward manner, eyeing his nephew to gauge Zuko's reaction. "Your father has the entire Clan looking for you, and even some of the other gods are involved in the search. Your father makes the seas churn, so the ships that go out into them are swallowed whole, and no mortal can traverse them safely, and Hakoda ignores the prayers and offerings. Your grandfather is just as angry if not more. The ice spreads from the North and has already swallowed the northern part of the Great Continent. And it will continue to spread."

The blue-eyed Maiden took a step back from Iroh, shock registering on her features. Her father and grandfather were lashing out at the world, and Zuko was just... sitting back and letting this happen? When the Fire Lord reached for her, she backed away with several quick steps.

"How could you let that happen?" she demanded of him. He merely shrugged.

"All mortals die eventually and go to Koh, anyway..." Zuko replied unthinkingly before he could stop himself. He mentally kicked himself once it escaped his lips – it had been a rash thing to say, and he did not look at mortals like objects as his sire had done. Iroh stared at him in shock.

The Water Maiden's hands trembled slightly, and she slowly turned away from the Fire Gods, feeling her heart pounding as she tried to process all of this. Zuko cared not what happened to the world, not even if it was encased in everlasting winter. He had snatched her for his own selfish desires, not caring about the anguish it caused her father or grandfather, or her Clan, or the mortals the gods were supposed to look over. She felt Iroh's hand touch her shoulder, and she jerked away with a cry.

Katara found herself unable to face the gods and bolted into the water, her tears breaking free once she was out of their sight. She sunk to the bottom, sobbing angrily as her tears dissipated into the water.

Iroh glanced back at Zuko after she bolted off, slight surprise in his eyes. He had been shocked by his nephew's actions and words, to put it simply. He knew immediately that Zuko had not meant these words. It was a fact that all mortals did die, yes, but it had been said in the wrong context. Judging from the poorly-hidden sadness in his golden eyes, the Fire Lord felt just as horrible as Katara did. Iroh had never seen his nephew like this. Katara's pain truly affected him deep down.

"Zuko... you should comfort Katara. She needs someone to reassure her." the older god explained. _And to apologize to her_, he mentally added.

The younger male turned to look at his elder. Judging from the pain in the eyes of the Water Maiden, he would be walking into the den of an angry tiger-lion if he were to approach her right now. But as he remembered the heartbreaking image of Katara moments before diving into the water, part of him knew he would deserve whatever she would throw at him. He had caused so much trouble…

She continued crying, a bubble escaping from her mouth here and there, the silk of her robe and the gossamer of her wings spread around her lithe form as the tears poured into the water. To know Zuko did not care about what happened to other people, that his own selfish desires was what was more important, was a bitter pill to swallow. He knew what was happening, yet he would allow her father and grandfather to spend their rage on an unsuspecting and undeserving world! He had tricked her, just like he had tricked her with the rainbow jewel... which was not even hanging around her neck, as she had refused to take it back after she had hurled it at him.

The words Zuko had spoken a few minutes ago replayed in her mind.

I didn't bring her against her will…

"Bastard…" Katara whispered, her nails scraping against the rock.

Are you truly a prisoner?

"Bastard!" Her voice was harder and louder, eyes blazing in anger at both him...and herself.

_You chose to come back to me every time, Katara._

"YOU BASTARD!" the Water Maiden screamed in rage, the contents of the grotto whipping around in a violent splash. Her profane comment was heard through the water, where both Iroh and Zuko heard all too clearly.

Her blue eyes reflected the full ferocity of a tsunami, her fists clenched so tightly that the knuckles were becoming pale in color. Water whips now lashed out of the grotto, causing the Fire Gods to draw back as she tried to quell her burning rage. Her breath was coming out raggedly, and her vision was blurred from her tears. How could he do this to her? He had kidnapped her, kept her through deceit, and he was letting her clan tear through the world, looking for their clan-sister? She lifted her head, letting out a loud wail, its single note and the anguished tone of her voice sending shivers through both of the Fire Gods.

Katara felt a white-hot surge of rage as she looked up to see Zuko at the edge of the pool. What did he think he was going to do? Use a few sweet words and act as though what he did could be so easily forgotten? How he had taken away her life, her family and her freedom without a second thought!

As soon as she rose to the surface and met the sad eyes of the Fire Lord, she screamed out another profanity, using the water to lash out at him. The whip came at the Fire Lord with the speed of a bolt of lightning, leaving a fine line on his face. Within a moment, blood came to the surface and flowed down his cheek.

She flew at him in a rage – and he did not even attempt to defend himself. Iroh winced as his nephew's body fall to the floor, but kept a respectable distance away, not wishing for the young goddess to turn her rage towards him.

"How could you?" she cried out, the tears falling from her face onto his own as she roughly grabbed his collar. He let her shake him violently, his mental anguish numbing him to her physical onslaught.

Her eyes were filled with immeasurable rage as she forced Zuko to look at her directly. She was so suffused with wrath that she barely noticed he wasn't even attempting to fight back. Instead, he simply looked at her with those golden eyes, a regretful expression on his face. Normally, the Fire Lord would never have allowed anyone to manhandle him like this. But just seeing Katara's warm blue eyes filled with venomous fury, and knowing that he was the cause of it; he just didn't feel that he had the right to defend himself.

She continued shaking him, her wings beating furiously as she cried out at him, wailed, and demanded he answer her questions. She shook him so hard that his crown fell off, but neither of them seemed to notice. It was only after a while, without any word or resistance from her captor, that Katara started to calm down. She had nothing to feed her wrath, for Zuko made no effort to fight her off.

Zuko just continued to stare at her silently, his eyes radiating the hurt his heart was feeling. The force of her shakes weren't noticed, nor was the wound she gave him in her fury. The wails had stopped, and he was no longer being handled in such a way that would kill or at least seriously injure a mortal. Just the wound Katara had given, while relatively minor to the Fire Lord, would have easily sliced through a mortal's face like a red-hot blade through butter. Her fury was truly great to draw Zuko's blood; a feat only his father had been able to replicate.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the Fire Lord whispered only three words.

"Katara... I'm sorry."

She stared at him with her cerulean eyes before she broke down, sobbing again. He felt her body against his as she cried again, her ferocious display having taken its toll.

The raging tsunami had crashed against its shore, and was now spent. She continued sobbing, her hands falling from the Fire Lord's collar as she started to crawl off his body, seeking a refuge, what kind of refuge – she was unsure of, and her stomach churned from the incredible amount of energy she had expended against him. She couldn't remember a time where she had been so angry, or so sad, or so... infuriated.

She drew away, choking back her sobs as he lay there on the floor, staring at her. Her pain was his own, and he longed for nothing more than to comfort her. Slowly, he drew up to a sitting position, ignoring the blood flowing down his cheek. He watched her shoulders heave with her sobs, and started to scoot closer, albeit cautiously.

"Was this all just a game to you, Zuko? Did you enjoy playing with my life like this?" he heard her ask. The Water Maiden's voice was eerily calm, though he sensed that she might snap into a rage again should she be given the slightest provocation.

"No. Not at all." he murmured, "I truly loved you from the first moment I lay my eyes on you. I love you, Katara. I never want to lose you. I don't want to bring you sadness or pain. All I want is for you to be happy… and to be happy with you."

"But you had no problems tricking me with the rainbow jewel!" Katara hissed, trying not to allow his words to get to her, "You simply took me from my home without my consent! But I guess you don't care about that, would you? You don't care about me, my people or the mortals you claim you love. You're the Fire Lord, and when you want something, you just _take_ it!"

"Had I tried to court you, your father would have drivenme away, just as he has done to the other men who have eyed you. I saw no other choice. I had wanted you for so long and since you were here, I've never been happier."

"And you think taking me from my father's domain was a better idea? He doesn't know where I'm at, and I can't visit him, and it's all because of _you_!"

"I was rash." he replied simply, "You are right to be angry. But I honestly did not know what else to do." he sighed, looking at her pleadingly, "What could I have done?"

"I don't know." Zuko was right about her father, at least. And she was well aware of his desire. To know that he had desired her for so long, and to be barred from her father, she had actually come to sympathize with him for that. And had she been mistreated at all? No. She was loved and cherished, lavished with comfort and protected. She sighed softly, looking away from him, her thick and loose hair hiding it from him.

She felt a gentle hand touch her own, and though she did not look at him, she did not flinch or pull away

"I truly am sorry, Katara…" Zuko spoke softly, putting his very heart in those words. She remained silent, though she shook slightly, fighting back new tears.

Leaning up, the Fire Lord began to slowly close the gap between them. He was careful to move only at the speed Katara wanted, not knowing if she would lash out. Though it appeared she was exhausted physically from the intensity of the last few minutes, it was no guarantee she wouldn't try to wound him again.

She felt his hand slide along her arm before his arm slowly wrapped around her middle. She did not try to fight him off, and when she felt his chest against her back, she found herself leaning into it with a soft whimper, her wings folding down. Despite her anger, there was no denying the feeling of comfort and…rightness that his embrace gave her.

Almost despite herself, the fury within the water deity was slowly evaporating due to his touch. She felt his apology in his hug.

"You'll love me, always?" she murmured softly, feeling his other hand caressing her hair. There was no mistaking the dead serious tone in his voice with his simple reply.

"Forever."

She closed her eyes, wiping the tears from her eyes and sniffling softly, feeling his body gently sway in a loving attempt to help calm her down and soothe her further.

The older Fire God observed this, feeling a slow smile creep across his features to see the couple like this, her relaxed in his arms and him comforting her so freely. There was still the matter of Hakoda, but he was confident that a solution could be reached. After seeing his nephew withstand Katara's fierce anger, dealing with the Sea God would be simple in comparison. At least, he hoped.

"I trust that you two will come to an satisfactory agreement." Iroh said as he looked down at Katara before giving Zuko a rather pointed glance. The younger male nodded eagerly. The older god then retired to his own chambers, deciding to leave the young couple alone. He had time enough to spend time with both of them later.

Not wanting to break the peaceful silence between them, he slowly came around to face her, kneeling before her. Out of his pocket, he pulled out the rainbow necklace, the very same one that had been used to lure Katara. But he was not using it to trap her. This time, he would offer it to her with the due respect she deserved.

The jewel caught the light from the fire, displaying more of its flame-hued colors, almost as if it had fire within it. That was one of the properties of the rainbow jewel – under natural sunlight, it displayed its full range of colors, but under other light, it reflected more the color of that light than any other.

"I swear to Agni that I never wanted to hurt you. You can write a message to your father, and I will have it delivered. The world does not deserve to suffer their wrath." He raised the jewel, a silent question to her.

The Water Maiden stared at it silently for several moments, looking up into his eyes to see the soft plea in his eyes. She looked back down at the jewel and sighed softly, fully aware of the implications of her accepting the necklace, and she did not feel ready to accept it, especially with the events of late. She looked down silently.

He felt a tug of sadness in his heart at her denial of the trinket, but he would not force her. He understood that her emotions were still raw, and he would not push it. The jewel disappeared within the folds of his robe. "Take your time."

She nodded, still looking down, and he reached out to touch her chin with his thumb, tilting it up slightly.

"I'm sorry." the Fire Lord repeated again softly as his gaze met hers. Gently, he wiped her wet cheeks before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Once the message is delivered, that's it?" she asked.

"No. When they've calmed down hopefully the truth can come out shortly. I can't just let them take you away from me. I can not bear the thought of being parted from the woman I cherish." Zuko said, his voice firm. His wings slowly wrapped around her, and she felt his tail coil around her middle. It was a start, at least, and she was just glad that he wanted an end to the madness. Hesitantly she nodded before he pressed his lips to her forehead. His next words were in a velvet tone, one that always caused her to shiver in pleasure despite the seriousness and truth of his words.

"I'll never stop loving you."


	10. X

**The Dragon and the Siren**

Chapter X

o0o0o0o

Hakoda narrowed his eyes as he stared down at the note that bore characters in his daughter's graceful hand. He refused to believe his daughter was safe. If she truly was, then why was she missing in the first place without giving him any indication that she might be going somewhere? And then this note appears so mysteriously? He had every right to be suspicious.

The brushstrokes looked like his daughter's, but the letter was short, with the simple statement that she was safe and well, that there was no need to fear for her health, and that he would see her again in time. The last sentence was a statement of her love for him. He didn't buy any of it. If she truly was well, then why didn't this letter tell him where she was? Or why she was missing? The paper itself was nondescript rice parchment, without any unique quality to it that might give any clue to its origin. It had washed up on the shore in front of the seaside Palace this morning in an old bottle with a label on the outside that said it was for him.

Was this some sort of joke? A message in a bottle? The bottle itself had clearly seen better days, and there was no identifying magic or spell on it.

In his rage, he hurled the bottle against the wall, taking fleeting satisfaction in seeing the glass shatter.

o0o0o0o

Options were running out. The young Air God was feeling desperate. He had spent many days – and nights, searching for his best friend. No one had any clue, not even the slightest evidence. Not even Long Feng's own powerful earth-magic or his talented agents had been able to glean a clue as to the whereabouts of the young Goddess.

Aang was scared for his friend. Where could she possibly be? What force could be so strong enough as to hold her? She was the daughter of the Sea itself – and was the strongest of the women of the Clan, though she had never exercised her power fully, for Hakoda was so protective of her.

He knew that Katara's father was fast approaching the end of his rope. To make matters worse, the threat of endless winter crept closer and closer. Aang himself had gone to plead with Pakku for the sake of the mortals, but the older god had turned him away with an icy blast.

He had asked every god in his quest that he could think of. Well, except for two. One of them was overhead right now. The Moon was in the sky, almost gone into the shadows. All he could see was the waning crescent, and the very edge of her robes. Mentally, the young Air God berated himself. Why hadn't he thought to ask Yue before? She saw many things, yet no one had asked her anything.

The Moon Goddess was a lonely spirit. Her mother had been the previous incarnation of the Moon, but had been killed by Zhao, necessitating a replacement for the Moon was a vital force in the balance of the world, and the mortal Waterbenders needed her. Zhao was dead, swallowed by the Ocean Spirit as retribution by the Water Clan for what he had done to the Moon and so many other innocent souls. Yue had been a Water Maiden, like Katara, before all of that happened.

Yue took on the mantle of the Moon Goddess, and in doing so, surrendered to a lonely existence. She was so distant from everyone else, living in the darkest regions of the heavens, unable to participate in life on Earth – something the other gods took for granted. But she never complained, no matter how lonely she was, even though she missed her clan fiercely at times. She provided the mortals with light and solace, and the gods often came out at night, under her light.

"Yue!" he called out, staring up at the sliver of the moon as he flew through the sky, approaching her. She was so startled to be acknowledged, that she did not respond immediately, and he came closer, approaching her almost shyly.

The Moon looked down at the young Air God. It had been far too long since she had a visitor. Katara had been her last visitor, and she was happy for company.

"Hello, young Air God. It's so nice to have a visitor." Yue said pleasantly, her glow giving Aang's skin an almost-white sheen.

Aang had never been this high in the heavens. Mortals claimed that the Air Gods ruled the skies, which was true, to a certain extent, but the air thinned out as one went higher and higher. Being so far up daunted him. He knew that the realms that Yue lived in now transcended the spacious realm of the Air deities. It was so dark up here, and cold. He felt bad that Yue was now the sole resident of this realm.

"It's nice to visit you," Aang stated hesitantly, not wishing to hurt the Moon Goddess' feelings, "But I'm afraid that this isn't a social call."

Yue nodded slowly. She was aware of the situation down on Earth, and already suspected Aang's reason for being here.

"Katara is missing. No one knows where she is. I should have come to you sooner – I don't know why I did not. But from where you are, you see so many things, Yue. I was wondering… might you have any indication where she is? Hakoda and her clan dearly miss her." Aang asked. Yue nodded slowly.

"I miss her too." Katara was her most frequent visitor, and the two were almost like sisters. If not for the Water Maiden, Yue would have been a lot lonelier than she already was. She also knew where Katara was – she had seen the Maiden with the Fire Lord several times out at night, playing along the shore, or walking among the Fire Lord's gardens.

She was loath to tell the young Air God this particular detail. Katara did not look at all abused, and Zuko – it was clear to the Moon Goddess that he adored the Water Goddess. But she would not remain silent, and let Hakoda worry about his daughter. She was well aware of the havoc that his wrath was causing, and it would be irresponsible for her to not tell Aang anything.

"I will tell you something that will bring your search to an end." Yue replied as she gazed down at Aang levelly. The young god's eyes widened as he leaned forward in anticipation.

"The quickest way to bring an end to all of this is to speak with the Fire Lord." the Moon Goddess stated cryptically.

"What? Zuko? But… why?" Aang asked. However, Yue had already withdrawn into the darkness.

o0o0o0o

The soft singing of the Maiden was alluring to the Fire Lord, and it never ceased to please him. He had left the Palace to perform his duties, and left the blue-eyed female to roam his palace freely. Katara valued honor as much as he, so he was safe in the knowledge that she would not try to escape his palace, not after she had promised not to. Her word bound her to the building... at least for the day.

When the Fire Lord returned to his home, the Palace was silent. But as if his lover sensed his presence, her lovely wailing filled the halls for his ears only. She was waiting for him, and he would gladly answer the call of his Siren.

He moved through the halls, feeling out her presence and homing in on it. He had formed such a bond with her that her very nearness was intoxicating, and being far away from her was like withdrawal from an addicting substance.

_Lovely Maiden, I come to ravage you, and you will welcome it_, he thought with a smirk as he moved through the maze of halls, coming nearer and nearer to the Siren that had ensnared his heart long before he ever heard her song.

The golden-eyed male stopped short when he felt a presence approach the Palace. Usually, the only other presence he felt was his lover. It was not the familiar presence of Uncle, or even his partner Jun, who would come with the elder god at times. Who could be coming?

_Hakoda?_ No. This being did not have the overwhelming power, or wrath of the Sea God, divine as it was. Quickly, the Fire Lord arranged himself on his throne after gliding through the halls to his audience chamber, looking coldly regal as his servants led the guest to his throne room.

The room itself was impressive, designed to intimidate any visitors who came to visit him and display raw power. The tall red marble pillars, ornately carved and decorated, disappeared into the shadows of the vaulted ceiling, and a ring of fire surrounded his throne. Dragons and fire designs decorated the corners and the walls without being gaudy, adding a quiet, fierce majesty to the surroundings. And a god was not much more immune to the effects of the atmosphere than a mortal.

Aang had never seen anything like this. The rooms of the Air Temples were open and airy, with plenty of windows and light. Hakoda's palace was not as open in its construction, but was still comfortable, with many open views of the sea and the ice-walls admitted plenty of light. He had always been made to feel welcome by the Water Clan, though he had never abused that welcome. He had always been most respectful of Hakoda and the Clan, and its rules. He would have done just about anything that the Sea God asked of him, to enjoy the company of his daughter. How often had his best friend and himself frolicked through the open halls of the Sea God's Palace, or along the shores?

But here, it was so dark. He was led through a few halls to this room, and the only illumination had been from the lamps on the walls. And this room – though it was large, it was also dark, and to him, felt closed in and stuffy. He saw the Fire Lord behind the ring of flame, and approached it with a respectful bow, his fluffy cream-colored and white wings folded against his back. In the distance, through thick walls, he heard the almost-inaudible sound of music. It was impossible to discern just what made the sound.

"State your business, Air God." Zuko stated regally, the flames rising just a bit higher.

"Hakoda searches for his daughter... and I was wondering if you might have any clue as to her whereabouts?" Aang asked, loath to accuse Zuko outright, if the Fire Lord might indeed have anything to do with Katara's disappearance.

He did not want to believe that the Fire God had anything to do with it. The Fire Nation had been at peace with the other nations ever since Zuko had brought down his sire. There was no reason for the Fire Nation or the Water Tribes to have any sort of conflict, unless there was something that the Air God was not aware of.

The gray-eyed god did not know just how right he was on that last thought.

"I am well aware of the situation in the Water Clan. I sympathize with Hakoda – I know all too well what it is like to lose a loved one. But I regret to tell you that I cannot be of any assistance." Zuko stated calmly. Sometimes he felt guilty for Hakoda's pain, for it had hurt terribly when he himself had lost his mother and his cousin. But he was not willing to lose his mate and to pass away his lonely existence, pining away for the one he loved, and to try to satisfy himself with glimpses here and there of her as he had done in the past.

"Perhaps you might send an inquiry out to your Kingdom?" Aang ventured politely, "It is after all, large, and perhaps one of your loyal subjects might know of her whereabouts? Hakoda misses her dearly, and wants her to come home. I am sure that he would be more than appreciative for your help."

The Fire Lord responded with a short nod, "It has already been done, but as you can see, my servants have been no more successful than Hakoda's or even Long Feng's. I wish you the best of luck on your quest."

There was a certain something in the inflection of Zuko's voice that was off to Aang. It seemed to him that the Fire Lord had something to hide – or maybe he was wrong. Perhaps he was just so concerned about Katara's disappearance – that, compounded with Yue's words – caused him to suspect the Fire God sitting before him.

The younger God rose to his feet and bowed, hearing the music again. Zuko was aware of it as well, but it was rather muffled. The young Air God crooked his head at the sound, for despite the fact that it was mostly obscured, he could still detect a familiar sweetness in that song.

"May I ask where that music is coming from?" he asked politely, in all innocence.

"Merely an enchanted instrument, playing for my pleasure." the Fire Lord responded smoothly, "I was about to retire for the night, when you called."

Aang narrowed his eyes slightly. Yue would not lie to him and lead him to a dead-end. The music was soft and sweet, the notes hitting a graceful crescendo. It wasn't an instrument. It was singing. It was Katara! His best friend had often sang for him, and though it was muffled, he now recognized it.

"You brought Katara here!" the young god stated, flying over to the door where the singing seemed to be emanating from. Indeed, the soft singing increased just a few decibels as he pressed his ear to the door.

Though Aang was blessed with great speed, the golden-eyed Fire Lord was hardly slow on the mark. His tone was firm and left no room for argument as he addressed the young deity behind his now-thickening wall of flame.

"Leave now, Air God. I refuse to sit here and let you accuse me. You have no claim on this place or anything within." the God of the Fire Nation replied, his voice bordering on a snarl. Aang could hear it barely restrained behind a smooth, calm tone.

"I do not lay any claim to your Palace, land, or belongings." Aang stated firmly, "However, the Maiden is not counted as yours."

He looked back at the door, and seeing that he could not open it, he gave it several firm pounds, calling out her name once.

The Fire Lord rose from his seat in a fury, the wall of flame parting before him in very much the fashion that Katara would part her native element. His golden eyes were livid with fury, and the heat and radiance of the flames had nothing on the wrath that practically rolled off the Fire Lord in waves that were almost palpable to the younger god. He stared at Zuko with wide grey eyes.

"How could you do such a horrible thing to an innocent Water Maiden?"

"You dare accuse me of such – "

"Don't lie to me!" Aang cut him off, "I recognize her voice! Why would you hurt her?"

"Do you think me so dishonorable to hurt, as you so succinctly put it, an innocent Maiden?"

Aang froze.

"I am not my sire…" Zuko stated coldly, as he slowly descended the steps from his throne, looking majestic and frightening in his black and gold robes, "The mark on my face is proof enough of that. I would never lay a hand on Katara."

"Then why is she here? She would never hurt anyone! Let her go!"

"You'd best leave now, while your wings are still intact…" the Fire God whispered dangerously. This threat chilled the younger god, and he took several steps backwards.

"Why would you take her? What did she do to offend you?"

The flash of Zuko's eyes would be enough to make Aang flee on cue in any other situation, but not now; his concern for Katara's safety superseded any intimidation he felt under the gaze of the Fire Lord.

"She did not offend me…" the golden-eyed male said in a low tone, taking a menacing step, his own wings extending from his robe.

"Then why?" Aang demanded, "Why did you take her?"

"She entranced me; she truly is a siren. And now she belongs to me. And me alone! Remember that, Air God!"

The Air God's eyes widened. _And now she belongs to me?_ Katara belonged to Zuko? What was the Fire Lord talking about?

"She... she can't belong to you or anyone else!" Aang cried out defiantly.

Before the Fire Lord could tell the presumptuous young whelp just how wrong he was, a very familiar voice stopped him cold.

"...Aang?" Katara's voice called out. The worst case was coming true. She had heard the Air God and was heading towards them both. A number of unpleasant scenarios were running through the Fire Lord's head. He sensed Katara's approach, for her footsteps were soft, and the door whipped open.

Aang stared at his longtime friend, not sure whether to be more surprised by her presence or her garb. She was bedecked in a soft black silk robe, one meant for casual and intimate wear. She stared at him with a mixture of emotions he was not quite able to read, and took a hesitant step towards him.

Turning to look at the Fire Lord, the smaller male was surprisingly effective in the art of the glare. However, that glare soon melted when Katara approached him.

While she didn't look the worse for wear during her stay, Aang still wanted to get her out of here. If the Fire Lord could lie about her whereabouts...then who knew what other treachery he was capable of?

"Aang." Katara repeated, growing bolder and closing the distance between herself and her best friend. Zuko narrowed his eyes. He was not liking where this was going, and started to move towards them, intent on keeping Aang from embracing Katara. He knew that the Air God would try to convince her to leave this volcano...and leave _him_. That was something he simply would not allow.

The black-haired male placed himself before Aang, golden eyes narrowed, as he thwarted the younger god from embracing the Waterbender.

"You've seen that Katara is safe. Now, kindly remove yourself from the premises."

"No!" Aang answered firmly, trying to be brave before the tall and intimidating Fire Lord for both his sake and that of his best friend.

"Katara is coming with me, and going home where she belongs. You committed a great wrongness by bringing her here."

Katara reached for her friend, but Zuko grasped her wrist firmly, and kept her close to himself. He felt a small surge of pleasure at seeing what she was currently wearing, before returning his attention to the intruder.

"The only 'wrongness' is your being here at all without my permission. Your invitation wore out a while ago." His bright gaze darkened at the accusing look in the younger deity's eyes, "You've wasted your time coming here, Air God. Don't waste ours by staying."

"Let go of Katara." Aang stated as he tried his best to maintain an outward appearance of calm, noting the possessive grip that the Fire Lord had on his best friend, the woman he loved.

The Fire Lord's answer was straight and to the point. "No."

Suddenly, the Fire Lord found the woman in his grip jerking away from him, Katara glared at him for a moment before meeting the gaze of Aang. She regarded him for a moment, her longtime playmate – the boy she had grown up with, almost like a second brother. She glared back at Zuko.

"You've lied to people enough. You've kept me hidden for too long, Zuko! How long did you think you could keep me hidden in your Palace? Forever?" she demanded. Aang moved towards Katara, reaching for her.

"Do not take another step, child." the Fire Lord warned dangerously, before softening to his love as he reached for her, "You know that the other gods would try to separate us." Zuko stated, gesturing towards Aang with his other hand, "He's the proof."

"Katara, come with me. He won't hurt you anymore." Aang pleaded as he took her hand.

_Damnit_. Zuko had never wanted to hurt Katara, but neither did he want to risk having one of the other deities try to keep them apart. And now, the Air God was undoubtedly thinking he was a kidnapper, a cruel and heartless master to a Maiden who deserved nothing but his undying love.

Katara let out her breath in a slow exhalation, now feeling unsure as well. Would the other gods be so dead set against their union, or would they come to warm up to it? What if Dad knew that she enjoyed her time with Zuko?

Aang was no mind-reader, and believed Katara to be abused, perhaps even violated, if her mysterious disappearance was any indication. He tugged at her hand.

"Come with me. You'll be safe." he whispered, trying to reassure her. Katara looked at him, her heart pounding, as she felt his hand around hers, squeezing and tugging.

"Your father misses you, and so do I." he added earnestly.

The Fire Lord could hear the emotion in Aang's voice. He hadn't trespassed in his realm to return Katara to her father merely out of the goodness of his heart. The boy desired her. He _desired_ her for himself! The golden eyes narrowed and briefly flashed a dull deep scarlet in his anger. How dare the Air God presume to take his lover away from him?

Before Katara knew it, a strong hand had wrapped around her waist, tugging her back from Aang. The Fire Lord's eyes blazed with fury. No. Katara would stay with him. She gave out a soft cry, as Aang tugged her hand, making Katara literally the object of a tug of war.

"Katara is _mine_!" Zuko hissed, his teeth bared and voice a draconic snarl that would have petrified even the bravest of mortals.

Aang was startled by this, and let go of Katara's hand. As much as he wanted to rescue her, he knew he was no match for the Fire Lord. He stared at the Water Maiden for several moments.

"I won't give up until you're home, where you belong!" the Air God vowed with his very heart. "I'll leave, but I'm going to the Elders right away."

His eyes met those of Zuko's for a moment, before he looked back at the young Goddess, "You won't be with this monster much longer, I promise you."

_Monster?_ the dark-haired deity thought venomously._ If this ignorant brat keeps talking to me like that, he'll know the true meaning of the word._ Monster! When he had done nothing of what the child imagined, to Katara!

"Be strong, Katara. I'll be back for you." Aang promised, inclining his head towards her before backing away.

"Do us both a favor and leave quickly!" the Fire Lord spat, his free fist glowing with fire and a heartbeat away from using it, "before I incinerate you on that very spot."

Aang took flight, disappearing into the night. Katara's knees grew weak and she collapsed against the Fire Lord, choking back a sob. At seeing this, the anger flew from Zuko far more swiftly than the wings of the Air God, and he wrapped his other arm around his beloved, holding her tightly in an attempt to comfort and reassure her.

The encounter between the two gods and herself had shaken Katara up, and she felt rather emotionally wrought and confused. She had no doubt at all that Aang would run off to tattle to the Elders in order to 'protect' her. One way or another, this whole affair would be brought to a close. In a way, it was a relief, because Zuko had yet to set a deadline for his confrontation with Hakoda.

The young Water Goddess did not protest when he scooped her up in his arms, the thoughts between the couple heavy with what had just happened.

Considering both his questionable methods in obtaining her companionship and the deception he played to keep her hidden, the odds of their union being recognized were growing dim indeed. He knew that he would be looked upon with suspicion, as he was the son of the former Fire Lord, the mad god Ozai. Though things had been settled between the two nations, he had no doubt his bloodline and father's teachings, along with what he had done to Katara despite his good intentions towards her, would play a role in the judgment.

If the Elder Gods ordered that they be separated forever, that was not a prospect that Zuko wanted to think about.

Katara rested her head against his shoulder as he walked down the hall somberly, carrying her as he would the most precious treasure that man or god could conceive. His heart was warmed when two slender arms wrapped around his neck, and he carried her to their bedchamber, laying her down on the bed reverently, before sitting next to her. She was staring up at the ceiling, fighting back tears, her eyes reflecting the glow of the fire in an unmistakable glassy sheen. He held back a soft sigh.

"Tara… am I so terrible?" he asked hesitantly, "Is this place so awful?"

She was silent for a moment, before she slowly shook her head. His sigh of relief was barely audible.

"Do you enjoy your time with me?" he asked, reaching out to stroke her cheek. She turned her head slightly, to stare up at him. Her next response was a slow nod.

She didn't want to never see him again. When he had first kidnapped her, she openly cursed him to his face, wishing to never lay eyes upon him again and damning him a thousand times over, her blue eyes blazing as she did so. But now she knew that, if her father took her away, she would miss her lover.

She would miss their walks through the gardens, or the shore. She would miss their sessions in the library, poring over books and discussing them or slamming haikus. She would miss listening to him play his pipa or singing for him and seeing the enraptured expression on his handsome features. She would miss the conversations she had with him – intelligent conversations that piqued her curiosity and showed her new things and ideas.

She would miss the smoldering passion for her, so clearly displayed in his gaze. She would miss his embrace, and the warmth that came with it. And she would most definitely miss waking up in his soft and warm bed, their limbs tangled together, his heat surrounding her.

Could she truly feel for him so strongly? He had made his feelings for her most apparent. She remembered the Gatherings, how she would feel as if she were being watched by him, and his unreadable gaze. She understood. He had been gazing at her all these years with silent want, and yearning. And part of her was actually glad that he had acted upon these desires.

And the thought of being separated from him… she was afraid to admit just how much that would hurt.

"What if they decide that the appropriate action is for us to be parted forever?" she ventured cautiously as he brushed a few stray locks of hair from her face. Zuko was silent for several moments, clearly not wishing to contemplate it.

"The Elders do not dictate our hearts or the bond between us. We _will_ see one another again." This wasn't so much a promise as it was cold resolve, and Katara could hear it in every syllable, and but she heard more strongly the tone of reassurance, for her and for himself. She touched his hand. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"I need you." the raven-haired god whispered, his tone like velvet, "I've always needed you."

The blue-eyed goddess had no doubt of that, and she looked over at him, before brushing her lips against his tenderly.

"I need you too." she admitted, feeling his strong yet gentle embrace down to the depths of her soul. It was hard to believe that she had come to so deeply care for the man she had at first vowed to hate for Eternity, but now, how could she?

The Fire Lord stared down at her, golden eyes filled with love and happiness at her admission. He let loose a breath he hadn't realized he was holding to pepper kisses along her face and inhale her scent, feeling her warm body under the thin layer of black silk that hugged her curves.

"I _need_ you." she murmured huskily, her declaration of need carrying a different, and unmistakable tone.

Why should anyone want to separate them so badly? Was it so terrible for fire and water to come together? The Fire Lord returned her passion, allowing her to run her hands down warm flesh and enjoying her touches. Kissing her heatedly, he memorized her taste and drank deeply, knowing he would never tire of her sweetness.

Katara stared up at him, her hands running along the rich silk of his black Imperial robe and the breastplate gilded with gold, her eyes blazing with hunger and want. His robes were so formal, and she tugged at the thick collar and armor, trying to take it off before she could remove his silk robes. Once she did, the Water Maiden proceeded to enjoy her fill of Zuko, as he ravaged her. She clung to him, never wanting to let go of her mate.

Her _mate_.

Their exploration of the other's body was not gentle or teasing. It was hot, searing and passionate, each person attempting to memorize the body of the other with an almost desperate need, lips and hands traveling everywhere.It was almost as if this was their last time to make love, if the Elders did indeed decide to separate them. But they shoved all thoughts of trouble out of their heads, not wishing to mar their coupling with such unhappy thoughts.

Finally, the Fire Lord entered her with much more force than usual, intending on leaving his mark upon her. And she welcomed it – she demanded his fire and ferocity, her eyes blazing with her own inner fire. The mocha-tinted girl returned his fervent passion, arching and meeting her lover thrust for thrust and bounce for bounce, neither giving nor receiving quarter. They kissed fiercely, their hands clinging to the other even as these hands roamed along their partner's body, holding it close even as they groped, clawed, and stroked heated flesh. The torrid embraces and couplings went on for what seemed like eternity, neither person wanting to give up these blissful moments of paradise, to return to a world where they could be separated for the rest of Eternity by the will of outsiders.

Katara was all too glad to be taken by him, and to have him declare her as his mate. She cried out his name in sheer need, lust, and love, her eyes blazing as she took him as much as he took her.

Who would have thought that kidnapping could be such a good thing?

Feeling Katara biting him hard on the shoulder, a gurgling moan tore itself from the Fire Lord as he climaxed deep within her for the last time that night – or more accurately, morning now. Though they were both tired, exhausted from the sheer intensity of their lovemaking despite their godhood, they didn't wish to part in any way. Grabbing one of the deep scarlet sheets, he turned to make Katara comfortable while remaining buried deep within her, the cool silk draped over them in sharp contrast with their heated bodies.

She welcomed this feeling, and clenched around him, making it more than clear that he was welcome to stay within her as long as he pleased. She smiled up at him, looking utterly content in his arms.

"It feels good." she murmured, nuzzling him.

An asserting grunt was the only way he could respond, but it was a more than adequate means of communication at that moment. She could not help but smile at this, and she brushed several loose strands of black silk from his face.

This feeling of total fulfillment, the knowledge that this divinity of a man completed her and did so with all his heart, only strengthened Katara's fierce loyalty. She knew, deep down in the depths of her heart, that Zuko was truly made for her. No other man would be able to equal him as her lover or otherwise.

"Sleep well... my lord." Katara murmured, now running her fingers along his lips as she shifted against him, smiling as the sensations down there reminded her that they were still joined. It was a rather pleasant feeling, this joining, and she closed her eyes, feeling him all around and inside of her. A content smile blossomed on her lips as she snuggled closer, feeling him hug her more tightly, and feeling there was no safer place in all the world.

o0o0o0o

They woke up still joined, and Zuko could not help but grin to himself at that. It most certainly was nice to wake up like this, and the two lovers simply remained as they were for several long moments, before he reluctantly pulled out of her. She murmured sleepily, and shifted around slightly as she stirred awake.

"Zuko…?" she moaned, her arms rising lazily from the sheets and reaching for him. She was rewarded with a hug and a kiss, and she smiled as she came awake.

The open, loving expression on the Fire Lord's face was absolutely heart-warming, and Katara couldn't help but kiss him firmly. All thoughts of Aang were forgotten, and she shifted against him.

"Zuko?" she asked softly. He kissed along her ear, and she smiled to herself.

"Hmm?" he whispered, as he nibbled along the earlobe.

"Will you play your pipa?" she asked shyly.

"Yes. But I ask for one thing."

"Anything…" she murmured, and he smiled.

"Sing for me, later." he asked. She nodded.

He rose from the bed gracefully and pulled on a robe, tying it loosely before picking up the pipa and returning to her side, reclining against several propped-up pillows. She stared up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes, her rumpled hair coiling across the sanguine-colored pillow as the first tunes started to play.

His song told her of his feelings – his love, his joy at her welcome, the emotions he had always felt for her, and always would. Slowly, she turned her head towards him, still staring with half-lidded eyes, a peaceful smile on her lips as she reveled in his song.

The song wound down, and he set his pipa aside. She smiled as he wiggled closer, sliding under the sheets, pulling her into his arms. It was clear to her that he wished to be intimate with her again, and she would welcome him. She was very aware of the evidence of his desire, and wiggled against him in an enticing way.

Her face was peppered with kisses as he ran his fingers along her arms, and she gave out a soft coo of contentment. Her cooing was music to his ears, and he murmured softly, his deep, velvety tones having the same effect on her that her soft little song had on him.

Suddenly, he felt a presence approach the gates of his Palace, and he narrowed his eyes balefully, silently blasting the intruder with every dark word, phrase, and curse that he had in his knowledge.

He had spent long, torturous years seeing Katara frolic about with the intruder. The intruder was openly welcomed to the Water Clan, whereas the Fire Lord himself never would have been. How often had his wrath smoldered deep within himself, to see the intruder spend so many happy hours with his love while he was relegated to the shadows, to a lonely and tortured life for things that were beyond his control?

Would that damned child never cease being the bane of his existence?


	11. XI

**The Dragon and the Siren**

Chapter XI

So glad you are enjoying this so far! I feel so much better about this story with the new material I added to it and the tweaks I did, now this story truly satisfies me and I am happy that my readers are also satisfied! ;) As always, please don't forget to leave feedback, it is what keeps me going!

o0o0o0o

_The search for the young Water Goddess had been fruitless despite the best efforts of the gods involved in the search. Hakoda's rage and frustration fed off one another, and the world knew it all too well._

_Aang searched diligently for Katara along with the clan, but he had not been any more successful than them. That was, until he decided to ask someone who everyone else had neglected all along – the Moon Goddess. Yue saw everything from her lofty place in the heavens. Perhaps, she would know, the young god told himself. The young Air God looked up at the Moon, and put forth his plea for the whereabouts of the Water Maiden She told him to go to the Fire Lord._

_Nothing surprised the young God more than to see that the Water Maiden was indeed with the Fire Lord. He demanded the Maiden's release, but the Fire Lord refused him, and drove him away._

_Hakoda was enraged to hear that his daughter was captive in the Fire Lands, and he let this be known. In his wrath, he churned up the seas as he had never done before, and even the other gods trembled before his wrath._

_Zuko refused to give up the Maiden, and Hakoda refused to let go of his wrath. Thus, the Elder Gods had to intervene. They called the Gods of Ocean and Fire before them, to determine the fate of the Maiden._

o0o0o0o

Katara looked up to see his scowl, and stiffened, thinking that he was displeased with her for some reason.

"My lord…?" she asked tentatively as she lightly touched his chest. He blinked as he looked down at her, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"_He's_ here. And it seems as if he doesn't care how early he is." Zuko growled. Katara let out a soft sigh. The Air God's early appearance did not surprise her, truth be told, and she was actually secretly relieved that he had finally found her. This whole mess would come to an end, one way or another, and she thrilled at the prospect of seeing her father and Clan again.

The Fire Lord had been expecting Aang back as well. But not this damned soon. People needed their sleep, Agni damnit! Had that child no patience at all? Heimagined that the Elder Gods had been roused out of their sleep to listen to Aang's message because all the other nations were being affected by Hakoda's rage. There was not a doubt in his mind that the man who had sired the beautiful woman in his arms already knew.

Her hand went up to touch his face, as if to try to reassure him. He fixed his intense gaze upon her, placing his hand over her own, feeling that it was trembling slightly.

"Zuko…" she whispered, feeling him kiss her hand, in a clear attempt to soothe her. She took a deep breath. "It had to happen."

"What?" he inquired, raising his eyebrow.

"You refused to give me a date for a... conclusion to the dilemma. Now that decision has been made for you." she replied in a calm tone, her gaze clear as she regarded him. He could almost swear that there was an edge of triumph in her words.

"That child had no place interfering!"

"Aang is my best friend, and he cares for me. Do you really think he would just abandon me just because you told him to? Would you do the same if you thought I was in peril?" she retorted evenly.

He looked away, clenching his jaw before he spoke. "I told him you were unharmed! He could see that for himself! He should have left well enough alone!" he argued. She smiled sadly.

"You're a stubborn ass."

"Your friend is the ass!" Zuko shot back. Katara found herself unable to bite back a laugh.

"It's no use arguing, Zuko. You know I'm right."

A growl escaped his throat before Katara pulled away, the sheets sliding from her nude form as she rose to her feet. Oh, how he would rather sample that smooth, dark-skinned flesh than face the child that had been a thorn in his side for years! He sat there for several minutes, watching as she pulled on underwear before rifling through several gowns and robes and choosing one. It was a modest gown of deep red silk with intricate black and gold threading along the hem and sleeves.

As a servant came in to comb and arrange her hair, Zuko started getting dressed, choosing one of his best robes, a regal one of black edged with red and gold, a pair of dragons embroidered along the front. It was one of his favorite robes, and he had chosen it for the effect he hoped it would have on Aang.

As they approached the wall of magma that separated the inner sanctum from the rest of the Palace, she looked up at the Fire Lord. His face was hard, his jaw clenched, and Katara prayed that she wouldn't be forced to witness a violent battle. Tentatively, she touched his arm, and he looked down at her before picking up her hand and pressing his lips to the back of it, standing there for several long moments. Even when he broke the kiss, he did not let go of her hand, and they walked through the magma. Though the lava was still very hot, Katara did not need to be wrapped in Zuko's embrace to go through it, the simple act of hand-holding was enough for her.

The young Air God had been kept outside in the entrance courtyard, the guards refusing to allow him to go any further. The morning sun shone on him, his skin almost as pale as Zuko's own, and making his pale wings look as if they glowed.

He bore a scroll in his hands, and his face had the look of innocence and smugness on it – a seemingly impossible combination but brought to reality on his soft, graceful features. He was relaxed, looking rather assured, and this only set the Fire Lord even more on edge.

As the Fire Lord and his beloved stood in the doorway, Zuko glanced down at the young Air God with a rather frosty expression, his eyes cold and distant. Any mortal would have been terrified, but the message in the scroll that the younger god held in his hands was as good as a well-crafted suit of armor. Aang could feel the anger of the Fire Lord roll off him in heated pulses, and he did feel a bit of apprehension and fear. But the sight of his beloved Katara, his best friend and cherished of his heart, set steel in his spine.

The Fire Lord's wrath would matter nothing in short time. Soon enough, he would have Katara free from this kidnapper, and back where she belonged. With her Clan who loved and missed her. And with him…

Katara stood next to the Fire Lord, her expression considerably warmer than that of her mate's, and filled with concern. She felt Aang's gaze on her, and she stared right back. She knew and appreciated his concern for her, but at the same time she really wished he hadn't interrupted what they had been about to do this lovely morning.

"I have a message in my hands from the Elder Gods themselves. Hakoda was more than willing to have me go to them." Aang stated, raising his chin in a show of almost childish defiance to the Fire Lord. She heard Zuko's low, almost inaudible growl, and gently placed her hand on his arm.

The younger god rolled the scroll open and read aloud its contents.

"We of the Elders, in light of the entire situation with the Sea God, and the Fire God regarding the daughter of the former, do hereby declare that both concerned parties convene to the Court of the Gods, today at noon, to determine what is to be done about the matter. And here, you can see the signatures of the Elders." Aang stated confidently, displaying the scroll proudly. Four distinctly different signatures graced the bottom of the paper.

"You move fast… _boy_." Zuko growled.

Even as he said this, the Fire Lord felt his heart make his way to his stomach, dropping like a lump of lead. He was all too aware of what the Elders were capable of. As he met the gray eyes of the offending youth, his fists were clenched so tightly that he nearly drew blood. Brilliant flame licked his fists as he stared at Aang, wishing for nothing more than to burn the young one to cinders.

Katara could sense the Fire Lord's anger, and she reached out, touching his arm again. She said nothing, hoping that her touch would prevent him from doing something rash. And it was not as if Zuko was not at fault. He had started this all by kidnapping her. But hopefully, she could make the Elders realize that Zuko wasn't the monster that Aang had surely made him out to be, and that she would be allowed to choose her own destiny.

"What you did was wrong, and you will pay for your actions." Aang stated confidently as he rolled up the scroll.

His golden eyes deceptively calm, the Fire Lord unleashed a blast of flame at the Air God, missing him by mere inches. The heat of the strike was enough to crash into a nearby tree and reduce it to mere ashes within a blink of the eye, signifying the anger he was feeling. Katara knew that Aang was only watching out for her and being a best friend, but she also knew that if he didn't leave now, she would see for herself that a god could indeed be slain.

"Zuko." the blue-eyed goddess pleaded, not wanting for the Fire Lord to add anything to the case that had already been set against him.

His free hand still glowing with fire, the simple request from his beloved mate caused Zuko to cool. Though he dispelled the raging fire swirling around his arm, his piercing gaze never left Aang's.

"Katara belongs here. With me."

"Katara does _not_ belong with you!" Aang retorted hotly, "She's a Water Goddess, and she does not belong with a Fire God!" He flapped his feathered wings in agitation.

"And what would you rather have her do?" the Fire Lord's next words stunned Katara, "Would you rather that Katara be with _you_?"

"Better me than you!" Aang retorted hotly, "At least I didn't kidnap and violate her!"

The burning anger in Zuko's eyes cooled into chilling indignation, icicles dripping from every word that he spoke after an ominous moment of silence. It was such an abrupt change in the older god's demeanor that the younger god took a step back. The Fire God slowly unfurled his crimson wings, stretching them out, and looking demonic as he descended one step, ignoring Katara's frantic tugs on his arm.

"Get your facts straight, Air God. I never violated her... _ever_. Don't you dare accuse me of such a… dishonorable act again."

"I don't believe you!" Aang retorted as he stared at Zuko, before staring at Katara. She was clutching the Fire Lord's arm, her slender brown fingers holding tightly onto the satin of the Fire Lord's robe in anattempt to pull him back. His gray eyes met her own, and he could see her fear. He misinterpreted to think that she was afraid of Zuko and what he could do to her.

"Soon enough, you won't be able to hurt her ever again anyway!"

"GET OUT!" the Fire Lord exploded in a rage. Not even Katara could temper his wrath now, and she backed away suddenly as flame encircled his already imposing form. Not even the Air God would stay and incur his wrath any more than he had. It would take an exceptionally stupid person – or god – to provoke the Fire Lord further in the state he was currently in. With a sad smile to the stunned Katara, he flew away into the skies with a brief backward glance. At least the whole matter would come to an end in several hours.

The young Water Goddess watched as he disappeared into the sky, his own domain. She stood there, unable to say anything as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Zuko..." she moaned softly, before collapsing against the steps, her dark red silk robe pooled around her and looking almost like blood. Her pulse was suddenly racing, as she was faced with the terrifying possibility that she would never see Zuko again.

The flames around Zuko's body dissipated as soon as he saw the state that his beloved mate was in. He fell to his knees, pulling her into his arms as he enfolded her form within his wings. He felt her hands grab at him, her arms wrapping around him as her tears fell freely. Her body shook with sobs, and he stroked her hair and rubbed her back in a frantic attempt to soothe her, his own heart pounding as fiercely as hers was.

Zuko looked down at the woman he loved, trying to soothe her as she wept, her face buried against his chest. Deep down inside, he had known that keeping her hidden forever would be an impossibility, and unfair to her. But he had been hoping for an easier way for their union to be revealed than this… interference by a god who was barely out of his childhood.

Surely the Elders would try to separate them forever. He had no doubt that Hakoda would demand it of them, and kidnapping Katara certainly didn't stack the cards in his own favor. The Elders would declare that they be kept apart, supposedly for their own good.

According to _whom_? Hakoda and Aang? An overprotective father, and a child who suffered from unrequited love?

That was, to say the least, unjust, even with the kidnapping. Their fates would be determined by outsiders, their love judged by those who knew it not. If only they or Hakoda could see how happy they were together, how content Katara was in his embrace, how she was not an abused prisoner but a much-loved companion...

Katara closed her eyes, letting Zuko comfort her. Part of her was sincerely looking forward to the trial, but she had to admit, she was also dreading it and the prospect of being barred from seeing the man she had grown so close to. She set her mouth in a grim line, reminding herself of what he had done and the fact that he hid her from her family and denied her her freedom. As much as she had come to care for him, he still needed to be held accountable for what he had done. She could only hope that her father would forgive Zuko and give him a chance... eventually.

He squeezed her hand, and she looked up into sad yellow eyes. She was surprised at how much his sadness pained her, and she pulled away before clearing her throat as she smoothed out an invisible wrinkle on her gown.

"We have a trial to attend." She looked over her shoulder at him, seeing his very reluctant nod.


	12. XII

**The Dragon and the Siren**

Chapter XII

o0o0o0o

"It's impossible. I thought the Fire Lord was a decent man. Why would he kidnap Katara?" Haru asked, shaking his head. Long Feng simply shot him a condescending smirk.

"It's what I heard." the older god commented, standing tall and regally in his black and gold attire, "It's what everyone heard. And if it wasn't true, why would the Elders be convening?" Only a few hours earlier, his Dai Li had informed him that Katara was finally found, and he could not be more surprised when he heard just who was responsible for the Goddess' disappearance. The news spread though the Clans like wildfire, so within several hours of Aang's discovery, most if not all of the world's deities were made aware that the search for Katara was finally at an end.

"And it's why we're all here." Jet drawled as he approached the other two. All three men had had made their own efforts to locate the Maiden.

"That still doesn't explain why Zuko would take her. I mean, she wouldn't do anything to offend anyone. She's so sweet and kind!" Haru persisted.

The other two nodded in concession. Katara was a warm and loving goddess who strove to get along with everyone she met. She did not pick fights, or try to deliberately provoke anyone. But she was no shrinking violet, and had a strong personality, refusing to let anyone push her around.

This combination of warmth and strength was enticing to them, and others. But they had been thwarted from trying to court Katara by her father. When they had come to the Sea Palace, each on his own, they had been firmly turned away by the Sea God, who was not blind to their intentions. Haru had respectfully bowed out on Hakoda's order. Jet had been more persistent, trying to persuade Hakoda that he meant no harm to Katara. The older god cared not, and staunchly refused Jet admission to Katara's audience, disliking the younger god's arrogant attitude immensely. Long Feng had not been as arrogant, but there was a slickness to his attitude that the protective father did not like.

Whoever the god was, Hakoda would turn him away. Some of them actually envied Aang, who was openly welcome to the Palace.

"I suppose when Hakoda gets her back, he's going to be even more protective of her." Jet stated dryly, chewing on a stalk of grass. Long Feng raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't she feel smothered, living under her father's protection?" Haru asked.

"Perhaps she ran off with Zuko because of that." Jet stated dryly.

"No way!" Haru stated, his eyes widening, "She wouldn't do that; she wouldn't hide herself with all the chaos that was going on…"

"Haru's right. Katara wouldn't just sit back and let her father cause the destruction that has been happening. And if Zuko kidnapped her, who knows what else he would – and probably – have done to her?" Long Feng's eyes narrowed slightly at the thought of the Fire Lord sampling what he wanted for himself.

The other men frowned at the implication of the statement.

"You seriously think Zuko would…" Haru asked tremulously.

"Who knows? He did kidnap her, after all!" Jet replied with a shrug.

"Well, hopefully this situation will be resolved soon enough…" Long Feng stated smoothly, "It should teach Hakoda to be more... open. On the other hand, he might block all men from seeing her altogether… including that young Air God." He was eager for the former, but fully prepared should Hakoda choose the latter. He had put up with the Sea God long enough and was determined to have his chance, and would not waste it, especially after what had just happened with Zuko. _Such a shame I didn't beat that young Firebender to it, but at least now I know where Katara is_, he mused to himself. He looked forward to Zuko's inevitable comeuppance in trial, but he was more eager to see the young Goddess again. He was certain that he could... soothe away whatever pain Zuko had given her, and show her just what a real man was capable of. He bit back a cool smile as the other gods regarded him.

Jet smirked at him dryly, "And you think you would be good for her?" he replied with a small chuckle.

"Do you?" Long Feng shot back.

"Pft, of course."

"How so? You live in the trees and thieves and vagabonds follow you. You live with a pack of mortal orphans! I would hardly think you could provide a good home for her."

"I could! She's not some weak, spoiled girl. I could give her a lot of rousing fun, and she would thank me for it! What about you? You run a city with these… weird _puppets_ of yours, and the King can't do anything without your command!" Jet bristled at the disdain that Long Feng used when he spoke of the orphans he protected. Having been orphaned himself, he had a soft spot in his heart for children that found themselves in a similar situation, and with him, they learned to be self-sufficient and to hone their skills and talents, even if that included thievery and rebellion. He taught them to stand up to authority. Which was more than could be said about Long Feng, if the rumors were true – that orphans in Ba Sing Se were brainwashed to become Dai Li or Joo Dee. Such rumors had never been confirmed, though, since Long Feng was so secretive.

"Everyone's _safe_ in my city." Long Feng said, eyeing the god with open disdain now as he looked at Jet's patchwork outfit, "And my…puppets, as you call them, help keep the order. Which is more than I can say for you. I would provide her with every luxury and comfort she could ever need or want and provide her with unrivaled security."

"She needs fun, not to be kept 'safe' as your definition goes. I think dear old Dad has given her enough safety to last her a lifetime!" Jet sneered, both of them ignoring Haru.

Long Feng was about to retort, when he saw that the Sea God had just arrived, looking imposing in his full regalia. He was flanked by his son and Bato. All looked somber.

Hakoda glanced over at them and gave them the barest nod of acknowledgment. It was almost noon, and the meeting would get underway rather soon.

"Think Zuko's gonna show up?" Jet asked. Long Feng shrugged.

"It is the will of the Elders. I doubt that even Zuko would dare defy them."

"Think Katara's going be with him?"

"I certainly hope so." Long Feng replied dryly.

o0o0o0o

The Fire Lord bristled with tension; a taut coil ready to spring at the slightest touch. He could feel Katara's nervousness, and looked down at him. She had calmed down, her cheeks dry and her pose steady. What was she thinking? Did she want to be with him, or would she go to her father once she lay eyes upon him?

_Agni, help me_, Zuko prayed silently to the Great Ancestor of the Fire Clan, who was said to live in the Sun itself. He looked up at the bright golden disc in the sky, as if it might give him an answer.

Just before the Fire Lord revealed himself to the waiting gods, he looked down at his love, placing his hand on her back.

"Tara…" he whispered, using his nickname for her. She looked up at him silently.

"I'm sorry. For kidnapping you. I never meant to hurt you."

"… I know." she replied softly. There was no anger or judgment in her tone.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked. There was a moment of silence before she nodded slowly.

"Let's go. It's noon, and we best not arrive late." she said briskly, moving away from him. He bowed his head and caught up to her, remaining at her side as they appeared at the gathering.

Hakoda's eyes narrowed as he saw them side to side. His beloved daughter was wrapped in red silks, as if she were a Fire Maiden! As soon as he got her back, he would dress her in soft blue linens and white furs, as she should be clad. Her eyes fell on him, and she moved towards him. Lifting his arms, Hakoda welcomed her into a tight hug. Her embrace was almost as tight, belying the strength that lay in her lithe form.

"Are you… okay?" he asked. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes. Really, I - " She was about to tell him that she had never been abused when another voice cut in.

"Katara!" she heard Aang cry out, and saw him rush towards her.

The Fire Lord longed for nothing more than to reduce the boy to ashes as Aang swept Katara into a tight embrace, his eye twitching slightly at the smug look the younger god flashed him. But the last thing he wanted to do was cause a scene in front of the Elder Gods and Katara's father.

The Maiden hugged Aang back, albeit half-heartedly, feeling a little irritated at the moment. The young god seemed to not notice this as he beamed down at her. She looked odd in the red robe she was wearing, but soon enough she would be back in the blue and indigo garb he was accustomed to seeing her in.

"It will be okay. The Elders will take care of this." Aang stated cheerfully, looking down at her with a smile. Hakoda nodded in agreement, smiling down at his daughter with love and open fondness.

The Fire God strode forward calmly, biting back his seething rage as he reclaimed his mate, grasping her arm and gently pulling her away from the gray-eyed god, ignoring Hakoda's scathing glare. It would do no good for him to deal with the Air God then and there. He had much bigger things to worry about, and he glanced over at the entrance to the Hall, where his – and Katara's – fate would be determined.

It seemed that every deity of all the clans was in attendance, and he set his jaw, maintaining an appearance of calm. It was important for him to not lose his temper or break down, and he took his position on one side of the small space that served as the arena for the parties involved. Rarely if ever was the Court used, so he knew his case was special for the Elders to call Court.

Seated in front of him were the deities that would make a life-altering decision.

The other deities sat on either side, a wide assortment of gods who were more than eager to see the outcome of this trial, for all of them had seen – and felt – Hakoda's wrath, and were eager for it to come to an end, for their own sakes and that of the mortals they watched over. Hakoda stood on the left as Zuko stood on the right, his beloved mate at his right to obscure her from the Air God's sight.

Hakoda stared at him coolly, his jaw set as he saw how his daughter was garbed, and how the Fire Lord was keeping her close, almost as if she was on a leash.

Pakku stared icily at the man who had stolen his granddaughter. He was an imposing presence, radiating an aura of cold anger, his thick white cloak wrapped around his shoulders. His glare told Zuko – and everyone else – that anyone who dared to fuck around with his granddaughter or the rest of his family would pay dearly, and none too soon.

Gyatso had an expression similar to Pakku's to a lesser degree. His clan were peace-loving, and he the wisest and most peaceful of the Air Gods. Kidnapping a Maiden and sitting back while letting her father lash out at the world did not sit well with him, and he was eager to see the balance restored.

Bumi had that slightly insane smile he often wore. He was clad in an outrageous green and purple outfit, apparently something he had chosen for the occasion, though his gaze was calm as he regarded both of the men who sought custody of Katara.

Roku seemed pensive as he sat there, glancing at the Fire Lord. Roku himself chose to live in – for the most part – seclusion on Crescent Island, content to let Zuko rule the Fire Lands. He knew Zuko was a good and fair ruler, but what had driven him to snatch the Maiden as he had?

Against these deities, the young Fire God faced mighty odds. The way his situation appeared was definitely questionable at best, and outright appalling at worst. Fortunately, they were on neutral ground where an assault by any god would be considered a serious offense. He knew that Katara's father would love for nothing more than to smite the man who had taken his little girl away from him.

"Hakoda, why don't you go first." Roku stated calmly, waving his arm. Pakku nodded in approval.

The God of the Oceans strode forward proudly, an imposing figure with his height and size, which was added to by the thick fur cape he wore. His stance was proud, just as proud as Zuko's own if not more. And when he spoke, his voice radiated a god's fury and a father's rage.

"This man..." he spat out as he pointed an accusing finger at the Fire Lord, "he has stolen and violated my daughter! He stood by idly, keeping my child captive in his volcano while I raged around in my search for her! He ignored the chaos that was going on, to satisfy his own selfish desires! He refused to give me any indication of where she was!" he stated, conveniently leaving out the note that Zuko had permitted Katara to write to him to assure him of her safety.

He raged on, "See what he has done to her! He has garbed her in red, and keeps her prisoner! When Aang came looking for her and inquired about her whereabouts, the Fire Lord outright lied to him, and it was only by my daughter's singing that Aang knew it was a lie! When the truth was discovered, he attacked Aang and threatened him before he drove him off! I beseech of you, end her pain! Return her home to me, to her family, where she belongs, where she is free, loved and cared for, where she cannot be violated any further by him!"

The Fire Lord and the Elder Gods were taken aback by the rage and anger in the normally cool voice of Hakoda. The way his blue eyes fixed upon Zuko with searing hostility affirmed that it was only their being on sacred ground that was keeping the Sea God from attacking him. Even Katara was taken aback, not having seen this ferocious side of her beloved father since the death of her mother. The pain in his tones was almost heart-wrenching, and she found herself having to blink back a tear.

She swallowed and before Zuko could stop her, she approached her father, fighting back tears as he took her into a fierce hug. There were a few soft sighs and murmurs from the audience at the touching scene. Roku turned to Zuko.

"It is your turn to argue your case."

The raven-haired god took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. While he was a highly intelligent young man, Zuko was no acclaimed public speaker, nor did he enjoy speaking in front of crowds. He loathed being the center of attention, and was painfully aware of all eyes on him, to see what he would say in his defense.

And it had better be damn good.

He knew that there was a lot on the line this day. He risked losing the greatest treasure he could ever imagine. That fear, combined with his love for the Water Maiden, would give him the strength he needed to form his words and put forth his plea for custody of Katara.

Katara looked over her father's arms, wondering what the Fire Lord would say to his case. She waited with bated breath, her heart pounding as Hakoda hugged her tightly.

Waiting for a few moments, Zuko bowed to the Elder Gods and to Katara's father, a rather unexpected display of respect to Hakoda. The Fire Lord's golden gaze met scornful azure eyes with resolute determination, before he returned his attention to the Elders.

Ignoring the Air God's presence, he started to speak, knowing how weighty his words were, and aware that he had to choose his words with the utmost care.

"Elder Gods...let me begin with my saying that what I did… was not a act of provocation, revenge, spite, or as some of you might say, pure lust." He swallowed, before continuing, knowing everyone was listening intently.

"I will however, admit that my actions were not… well-thought out, and I truly am sorry for the consequences. I accept responsibility."

"Why then?" Hakoda asked, narrowing his eyes. Zuko glanced at him, before staring at the Maiden that was being held by her father, and felt his resolve grow.

"I love your daughter." he stated, his voice clear and the words unmistakable.

Gyatso remained skeptical and Pakku held his icy glare, though Bumi and Roku looked at him with hints of curiosity.

"Why then, did you kidnap and violate her, lie about her whereabouts, and attack a innocent god who was merely doing the right thing?" the elder Water God snapped. Zuko could see that it would be impossible to get any quarter from him, and simply hoped the other three would vote in his favor.

"I'm not interested in hearing some soppy lie about love." Pakku quickly added, glaring down at him. The Fire Lord could almost swear that an envelope of cold air had suddenly encased him, and he felt a chill despite the warm robes he wore and his own inner heat.

"With all due respect Pakku...you are wrong." This was said in a respectful yet iron-hard tone, "I have never violated Katara. And I would appreciate it if you, Hakoda, and Aang would stop making that accusation. I welcomed Aang to my Palace, but was driven to attack him when he continued to accuse me of rape."

"Why else would you have kidnapped her, and kept her prisoner, without letting anyone know of her whereabouts?" the Elder Water God shot back, clearly unfazed. Zuko decided to seize this open opportunity and turned to the Sea God with a slightly curious expression.

"Did you mention the letter Katara sent you to assure you of her health and safety?"

Hakoda flinched a bit, but kept himself controlled. He had told no one else of the letter, and felt the curious glances of the Elders on him.

"I did not believe the letter. When I received it, it had been sent anonymously, with no trace of where it came from. I came to the conclusion that Katara had been forced by her hand to write it, but most likely that it had been forged, for it gave no information as to where she was." he stated. That was a rather logical explanation, for the note had been indeed somewhat scant.

"If that were the case, then you would have had no problem informing Pakku of it, at least." the Fire Lord noted.

"And what would the relevance of showing others a fake letter have been? As I said, there was no indication of where it had come from, so I felt it would be inconclusive to the search."

Zuko had to hold back a smirk. He had indeed been careful about what kind of paper and ink to use, so it could not be traced back to the Fire Lands, or to him.

"If you truly believe I have hurt Katara in any way, look at her and see for yourself. Or ask her. I'm not afraid of what she might tell you, for I know she wouldn't lie."

"That still does not explain her abduction, and imprisonment." Pakku replied coldly, rolling over Zuko's statement as if it was of little or no import whatsoever, "Furthermore, I will not ask my granddaughter to strip of her robes here to show us evidence of your wrongdoing to her. She has been through enough."

"Would you have accepted me if I had come to court her?" he asked point-blank with more bluntness than he had intended, considering who he was addressing, "If I had come to you or Hakoda for permission, would you have allowed me to court her in the proper manner? Or would you have sent me away just as you and Hakoda turn away every man who has sought a chance to court her? Would you have seen me as Fire Lord Zuko…or as the spawn of Ozai?"

For the first time, Pakku and Hakoda had no biting remark to offer, and the gods murmured softly among themselves. Roku ventured forward with a question of his own.

"This was not an idle and impulsive decision on your part, Zuko?" he asked calmly, though the tone was more of a statement than a question.

"It was not, Roku." At least one of them was willing to give him a fair hearing, and for this Zuko mentally thanked Agni. He continued.

"I did not simply wake up one morning and decide to take her for petty or selfish reasons. I had thought of this for a long time. Longer than what Hakoda or Pakku might deem healthy, I'm sure. So I decided to leave the rainbow jewel out by the shore, hoping that she would find it and put it on."

No one in the court knew of the tale of how Katara had been captured besides Iroh.

"What rainbow jewel? What do you speak of?" Gyatso asked calmly.

"I had left it near the shores of the Fire Lands. I knew that Katara liked to frolic close to the land, and thought that would be the only available way for it to reach her. When she placed it around her neck, I captured her and brought her back to my palace."

"So... you tricked her with a... _trinket_?" Pakku asked incredulously, even though the Water Tribe necklace custom was not that different, "You took her simply because she found some silly gemstone that you set out?"

"A trinket?" The Fire Lord felt his ire rising at one of his nation's oldest and most revered customs being regarded so disrespectfully, yet cooled it down. To his satisfaction, a slight frown appeared on the face of Roku at the Water God's statement.

"That so-called 'trinket' is a revered and sacred custom among my people. When a man desires a woman as his wife, he seeks out a gemstone… it can be anything, from a quartz to a diamond, or a sunstone, and he presents it to her. I chose the rainbow jewel, because it is the most sacred and valuable stone that my lands turn out, and the only one worthy of her."

"Was Katara aware of this?" Gyatso asked calmly. The Maiden in question quickly looked down at that statement. Had she known, she would have simply left it alone. And that was something her father swiftly noticed.

"She wasn't aware of it… was she?" Hakoda asked, before glancing down at his daughter.

"No." Katara murmured softly, "I had thought it to be a cast off mortal treasure, and you know the Warriors and Maidens enjoy plucking treasures from the sea."

Well. This revelation about the stone wasn't going to help his case any, and he knew it. Zuko took a deep breath.

"At first she was not aware of the rainbow jewel's implications. When Katara found out, however, she quickly let me know what she... thought of it." he responded calmly. Did she ever let him know, with surprisingly foul language and telling the Fire Lord just where he could place that item, after she had yanked it off and hurled it at him. That incident still ran fresh in his memory.

"If she made her feelings about the gift clear…" Pakku said, his eyes twinkling at his granddaughter's defiance to her captor, "Then you have wronged her, greatly."

The demeanor of the Water God was starting to get to the young Fire Lord. He was absolutely certain Pakku wasn't seeing him as Zuko, but as merely Ozai's demon seed.

"Since you've already decided that every word out of my mouth is a blatant lie, which I happen to find utmostly insulting, why not ask Katara herself? She won't defend me if she truly hates me, nor would she lie to her father or you."

The spotlight was suddenly on the young Goddess, and she felt her throat dry. She loved her father and grandfather... yet, she also wanted to be with Zuko. Was there no way that she could keep both sides happy?

"He never hurt me. He treated me well and though he did capture me, my situation wasn't... dire, like you think, most honored Grandfather. He never hurt me, truly. Zuko was most kind to me." She turned around to look at her father before giving Aang a pointed stare, remembering all too well her friend's repeated accusations. "I'm serious. Nothing of that sort happened, so nobody need think such a terrible... thing ever happened. The worst thing he did to me was kidnap me and refuse to let me leave. Otherwise, he treated me like a honored guest." She held her stare for another moment before turning back to the Elders.

"Your granddaughter would have no reason to lie." the Fire Lord added, "Nor would I provide her a reason to need protection. I had never laid a hand on Katara nor forced her in any way. Such a thing would be most dishonorable, to myself and to her. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself had such a... heinous atrocity ever been committed."

Pakku had no biting remark to this, and he sat back, his arms crossed under his cloak. Hakoda spoke.

"It was still wrong of you to capture her, whatever you... claim happened in your volcano with my daughter. You hid her from me, and refused to reveal her location to me despite my worry and concern. Did Katara not try to escape you?" Hakoda asked.

Zuko swallowed, for the Maiden had indeed done so, and the truth would only make Pakku and Hakoda attack him again. His next words would have to be very careful.

"She did, and I accept full responsibility. My decision to keep her in my volcano was rash and selfish. I was afraid of what might happen if she were found. But in my defense, I did try to formulate a way to soften the blow, so to speak, so that when the truth came out, you would be more accepting of it. The letter that Katara wrote to you was part of it. I hoped that once you were assured of her safety, you would be more receptive to the full story."

Though he hated to admit it, Pakku was slowly beginning to have respect for the Fire Lord. He was expecting an arrogant and imperious spoiled brat, denying his conduct and demanding Katara for purely selfish and lustful motives. Yet here Zuko stood, owning up to his actions like a true man, making no attempts to deny the case against him, except for the accusations of rape, but then, Katara defended him, and she had no reason to lie.

Roku nodded slowly as he looked down at the trio that awaited their fates.

"Is there anything else that the three of you would like to say?"

"I believe that I have already stated my case succinctly, and I trust that in your wisdom you will make the best choice." Hakoda said as he looked at the Elders.

"I do have one more thing to say, and I only ask that you listen." Zuko looked at each of the Elder Gods in turn, then stared directly at Hakoda, "I realize my actions were ill-thought out and that I caused a great deal of chaos. I have separated a girl from her loving family, and that is not something I am proud of." He stood there regally, the picture of calm, his chin held high.

"I do not deny my actions or their consequences, and am willing and prepared to make reparations. However, I humbly ask for the chance to continue to be able to show her that I love her as I always have."

Aang stood near Hakoda, glaring at Zuko silently, hating how his words had stirred so many people. He longed for his best friend to go home with her father, so that he himself would be able to court her. He prayed silently that the gods would vote in Hakoda's favor. Zuko had lied to him, and attacked him so viciously that he did not think Katara would be safe with the Fire God.

The Elders murmured amongst themselves, before facing the trio again. Pakku was the first to speak.

"Despite Zuko's words, what he did to Katara and Hakoda was wrong. I vote that she return with her father, and Zuko can deal with the consequences of what he did."

Gyatso was next. Not only did he see the kidnapping as wrong, he was also aware of Aang's feelings for Katara, and this was an influence on his vote, out of consideration of his protégé's affection towards the girl. He knew that Aang would never have considered kidnapping an appropriate method of courtship. "I vote with Pakku on this matter." he stated simply.

Bumi voted next. "How can I go against love? My vote goes to Zuko!"

Roku glanced at them calmly. "I too, vote for Zuko. Though he obtained Katara through trickery, his feelings for her are clear, and Katara herself has attested that she had not been hurt or mistreated. Everyone knows that she is safe now, including her family."

The vote was now two for two, and the gods murmured amongst themselves, unsure of what would happen now. There was only one vote left, belonging to the silent watcher of the Elder Gods. She had taken in all that was said, felt the emotion and could read what was spoken. Now, it was time for her to speak and allow this matter to be drawn to a close.

Unseeing pale green eyes turned to where she felt Zuko, Hakoda and Katara standing as she approached them with graceful steps.

Unlike the other gods, Toph had been born blind, which was exceptional because the gods were free of the imperfections that mortals suffered from. But it was a gift, for it enabled her to see more than anyone else, viewing the voice and the hearts of others like any of them could see the sea and sky. It was often said even among the gods that no one could see anything more than Toph did and that she was the most sighted of them all. She moved forward, stepping surely, without needing help of a cane. Despite her short stature, the black-haired female had a commanding presence, and stood firmly.

"You men are idiots." she stated in her usual blunt manner, pleased at the shocked muttering that rippled through the audience.

"You argue amongst yourselves as to who should have custody of this girl, and you Elders vote in favor of the men! Here's an idea: Why don't you try asking Katara what she wants or desires? It's her life that's in question, so let her decide what to do with it!"

Toph's words were forceful and to the point, yet they were undoubtedly true. Indeed, none of the other deities, not even Zuko or Hakoda, had thought of allowing Katara to make the decision. They had treated her as if she were completely incapable of making such an important decision. And it was this one fact that irked both the unseeing goddess and the water goddess deeply. It was the Maiden's life they were arguing over! Didn't she deserve the final say?

The blind goddess smirked, noting the reactions of everyone around her. It amused her to be blunt, for that got the point across far quicker than beating around the bush, or using honeyed words. If anything, the men appeared rather contrite, chastised thoroughly by her words. It never failed to amaze her. Just because one was blessed with mundane sight, it didn't mean they could see.

Toph could sense Katara's confusion, and knew the Maiden was torn between Zuko and her family. She approached Katara, speaking more softly this time, so it remained between the two of them.

"The choice is yours." Her voice was so soft that no one else heard but the blue-eyed Maiden in question. "But it's not set in stone. Like I said…you can do whatever you want. It's your life, do with it as you please." Toph bowed her head to the daughter of the Sea God before backing away.

Again, the spotlight was on Katara. Couldn't she make this decision more… privately, without all of these prying eyes on her? Her breath caught in her throat, and she wished that she were indeed alone. Everyone's eyes were on her, to see who she would choose. She had no desire to make that decision right now, in front of an audience!.

"Do I have to choose right now?" Katara asked tremulously, looking at her father and her lover. "I just want to go home."

At that moment, what was home? Her father's Palace by the sea, or Zuko's volcano?

"The Court is adjourned." Roku stated, seeing the Maiden's discomfort and understanding her need for privacy. He nodded to Katara, indicating that she could leave without announcing her decision to the throng of gods waiting with rapt curiosity to hear her words. She shot him a look of pure gratitude before stalking out of the arena, striding down the steps.

The Water Goddess paused by a tree and leaned against it as she stared out at the sky, feeling the crisp air on her face. She didn't know whether she should thank or curse the blind goddess. Part of her was relieved that she could choose by herself. But, oh! What a difficult choice it would be – it would be easier if it had been decided for her.

o0o0o0o

Hakoda strode down the steps, followed at a respectful distance by Zuko himself. Aang trailed after them, followed by Sokka and Bato. None of them noticed Katara right away, since the space in front of the Court was clear. But a flash of red against one of the trees in the modest distance alerted them to her presence.

Zuko and Hakoda glanced at each other, narrowing their eyes. Aang took this opportunity to move forward, using a bit of his Airbending to add some speed to his steps, propelling himself to Katara's side.

She jerked a little when he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, but relaxed when she saw who it was. If looks could kill, the young god would have been vaporized on the spot by the Fire Lord's heated glare. Boldly, Aang spoke, his words causing Zuko's ears to burn.

"Why don't you go home with your father, Katara? He misses you, and I'm sure you'll be happy to be home. You can just relax and forget all of this."

Though Aang had a genuine need for her comfort, the Fire Lord could detect a faint but definite note of triumph in the voice of the Air God. The blind goddess could detect it as well, as she stood there on the steps to block others from coming out to gawk. She also sensed Aang's affection for his best friend, and knew that it would make for an interesting situation with the Fire Lord with an inevitable confrontation – but that would come later, no need to worry about it right now.

Zuko set his jaw. "This dispute has nothing to do with you, Air God." he responded in a calm manner, biting back his seething rage. Aang eyed him defiantly, taking his time to part from the Maiden.

Hakoda moved faster than the Fire Lord, and quickly approached his daughter. Slowly, she turned to face him, and he smiled down at her with a mixture of fondness and relief. Zuko was silent, not wishing to ruin the moment. Only if his own sire had cared for his family as much as Hakoda did for his own!

"I've missed you so much." Hakoda murmured, pulling her close before lifting the cloak off his shoulders and wrapping it around her, making her feel almost like a child. The visual effect of such a large and thick garment on her slender form did indeed make for that effect.

Her father seemed the most obvious choice for her to make, but Katara had her doubts even as she felt his tight and loving embrace. He smiled down at her warmly, and she felt comforted, but she was aware of the Fire Lord's presence, and his intent gaze.

"When we go back, you never need set foot in the Fire Realms ever again," Hakoda stated firmly, trying to reassure his daughter as he felt her tremble. "The Warriors and Maidens have missed you. We shall hold a feast and a celebration. Everything will be okay. " He tried to cheer his child up. Right now she looked sad, and she looked so odd to him in the red silk dress she was wearing, thankfully now obscured by his cloak. When Katara got home and changed into the colors of her clan, he would destroy the dress and scatter its ashes across the endless waters so that no one, much less his daughter, would ever see it again.

The look on Zuko's face was that of a forlorn little boy, his golden eyes reflecting the numbness he felt in his heart. To have the woman he loved most in this world, taken from him... no, he simply could not allow it to happen. He couldn't just let Hakoda take Katara away, like that, to bar his child from the Fire Lord forever.

"Toph said the choice is Katara's…" Zuko reminded him politely, gazing at Hakoda as he bit back his pain. "Let her decide."

Though deep down inside he knew that giving Katara the choice was right, he had wished the blind Goddess would simply have given him custody of the one he loved, so he could be assured of not losing her.

He broke his gaze from his rival for Katara's custody to look at the Water Goddess herself. Toph was supposed to be wise even if she was not all-seeing as some mortals claimed her to be. How could Toph not see the love and need that he had for the Maiden? He had cherished Katara always, and tried to make his home hers as well. Had he not kept his lover in every comfort, and lavished his affection on her? Had she not come to enjoy his company and his touch?

He had never raised his hand in anger against the blue-eyed girl, nor spoken towards her with malice in his heart despite her attempts to provoke and defy him. He had even gone so far as to trust her to go outside and frolic, even when she might have broken her promise to him and escaped. Had she not always come back to him every time, without fail?

"I… I just want to go home." Katara said, still shivering as her father rubbed her back in an loving attempt to comfort her. But, where was home for her now? With her father, or the man who had taken her as his mate?

Hakoda looked down at her and smiled briefly before letting go of her. "Home. That's what you want." Not a question, but a statement. She nodded, looking down at the ground. He did not miss this, but did not coax her to look up.

"When we go home, you can take a nap, if you like. Or anything you want." Hakoda said, trying to cheer her up and giving her something to look forward to. He could only imagine what a harrowing experience being in a volcano had been for his beloved daughter. But no more. She would be back where she was safe.

The Sea God's large hand gently grasped her upper arm as he tugged her away from the tree. She offered no resistance. Why didn't she say anything, the Fire Lord mused to himself desperately. Didn't she want to be with him, where she was loved, where she knew she was loved?

Katara heard her name called out by Zuko, but Hakoda ignored it as he continued to lead his daughter. A second time, her name was called out, this tine more firmly. Katara looked over her shoulder into the eyes of her mate.

For what seemed like hours, sad blue eyes met pleading golden ones. Though the mouth of the Fire Lord was closed, the emotion in his gaze… the plaintive longing buried behind his stony expression spoke far more eloquently than any words he could speak. Katara felt tears burn behind her eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she seemed to want to tell him that she was his, that he was her choice, but Hakoda broke into her thoughts.

"Ignore the Fire Lord, Katara," Hakoda stated. "He has no power over you. You never have to see him again, and he can never hurt you again."

Looking over at the younger deity, the Sea God's blue eyes became hard as steel. What horrors had that...beast inflicted on his daughter during her imprisonment? Were it not for the fact they were on neutral grounds, he would have attempted to strike Zuko down where he stood. Despite what was said in the court, he was still distrustful of the Fire Lord. After all, he had seen fit to kidnap an innocent Maiden and hold her hostage; there was no guarantee he wouldn't go further if given the opportunity.

"Katara, please come with me." Zuko asked, holding out his hand.

"How dare you suggest that my daughter should go with you? What right do you have?" Hakoda snarled at Zuko. As he did, he pulled Katara closer, and the seething disdain in his eyes was all too clear. It was as if the Fire Lord's apology, and his revelation about his feelings for the Maiden had no effect at all on her father.

Katara looked at Zuko, seeming to wait for him to say something as Hakoda glared at him challengingly.

"I have the right... as her mate." he replied, his resolute eyes meeting the glowering gaze of Hakoda fearlessly.

"Mate? You…and Katara? Never!" the Sea God stated, the sheer thought making him more irate. He continued, not noticing the pain in his daughter's face as he was too focused on the Fire Lord, "You shall pay for your violation of my daughter one day, mark my words. The Water Clan will never forget this."

Before, Katara would have gladly followed her father, leaving behind the hated Fire Lord and returning to her home in the sea. But back then, things were more cut and dry. She hadn't known the strength and compassion of Zuko, his loving heart and warmth. She had not known what she was missing, the love of a mate, the pleasure of a true companion.

She still did miss the ocean, but the volcano was far from the horrible hell that she had thought it was at first. As the Fire Lord took a step forward, Hakoda moved in front of Katara, wrapping his cloak around her more tightly when he saw that she was still shivering.

The look on Hakoda's face spoke for him as he faced the young Fire Lord. If Zuko wanted Katara, he would have to withstand the awesome power of the Sea God. Not to mention the wrath of a father, who simply wanted to protect his beloved child and would tear him apart to achieve that goal.

"Katara… you don't have to be afraid." her father said softly, thinking that her shaking was that of terror of the Fire Lord. Tightening the soft fur collar of the cape around his daughter's shoulders before Zuko took another step forward, Hakoda tried to comfort her. "Let's go home."

"Her home is with me…" the Fire Lord stated, his eyes meeting those of his mate, "If you would only ask Katara, she would tell you as such."

Hakoda snarled. The only thing that held him from actually attacking Zuko was the sacred rule of the mountain, that it was neutral ground. That rule was becoming more and more immaterial with every passing second. "Why would Katara ever call it home? You kidnapped her and did things to her - "

He was startled when the Fire Lord interrupted him. "Don't you _dare_ accuse me of such a thing, Hakoda. Don't you dare."

Katara let out a soft sigh, happy that Zuko was standing up to her father. She had attested to the fact that she had not been violated, in front of the Elders and her father? Why did Hakoda persist in making such a vile accusation?

Zuko glowered at Hakoda.

"I _never_ violated her – I cherish her too much to ever consider such a thing. And I _refuse_ to take such a... vile accusation." he growled, an aura of fire forming around him due to the sudden influx of his emotions.

"Please, don't fight. He speaks the truth, leave it be." Katara said, her small hand emerging from the oversized cape to touch her father's arm. Hakoda calmed down a little, placing his large hand over his daughters. Katara looked up at Zuko, seeming as if to say something, but she was afraid to. The situation was already tense between the two men, and she longed for nothing more than to separate them before the risk of deiticide became too apparent. And she wanted so desperately to make both men happy. If she went with Zuko, her father might start raging again. And if she went with her father, she knew the Fire Lord would be in agony.

Knowing that a fight with the Fire Lord, especially in front of his child, was not the ideal response to the whole situation – at least for the time being – the Sea God turned away, and started to lead his daughter away.

"Ask your daughter what she thinks of me, if you insist on thinking of me as a monster," Zuko challenged him, his words heard distinctly. "Ask her about the things I showed her, the comforts I gave her. Ask her if she was so miserable in my volcano. Go ahead."

"I don't have to ask Katara." Hakoda snapped, "If she wanted to be with you, she would be going to you, not with me."

_Zuko_… Katara was trying to speak, trying to summon the words to let her father know that Zuko had always loved her and that she had no desire to be parted from him forever. To her horror, it was as if she were struck mute, unable to say a word in defense of the man she had come to care for. Her father was an intimidating man, even though she had no reason to be afraid. And yet, she knew that he would be in shock if she told him what she thought. She loved her father and missed the sea, but Zuko had been... a wonderful companion, full of not just fire, but love for her. Was it possible to share her love with both men?

She parted her lips. Suddenly, Aang stepped in front of her, his height blocking the Fire Lord from her gaze. She gave out a startled gasp as he smiled down at her, shaking his head in what was obviously supposed to be a reassuring gesture as he reached out to touch her cheek. She quickly looked back at her father, breaking the contact she had with Aang's hand. After a moment, Hakoda smirked at Zuko triumphantly, feeling that he had won.

"Don't worry, my raindrop…" the Sea God said to his daughter, a soft and loving smile replacing the scowl he had on his face a moment ago, "You won't ever have to see the _Fire Lord_ again." He spat out the title as if it were the vilest curse.

The Fire Lord felt his stomach wrench in a most cruel way as the woman he loved moved further away from him. His heart shone in his eyes, and he silently pleaded with her to say anything, anything. The silence was thick and rather uncomfortable, so unlike the relaxed, comfortable silences he would share with the Maiden during their time together. Aang paused and looked over his shoulder at his rival, feeling rather calm and triumphant. He spread his wings and took to the sky.

The Water Goddess seemed exhausted, if the very proceedings themselves had drained her. Before they disappeared in the mist, she looked over her shoulder at Zuko one last time, her blue eyes peering over the thick fur muff of her father's cape.

For the first time in her life, she saw Zuko's golden eyes glassy with unseen tears. And to her horror, she felt his pain...or was the pain her own?


	13. XIII

**The Dragon and the Siren**

Chapter XIII

o0o0o0o

The Fire Lord watched as the mist swallowed Katara's form. What was he to do now? He would go back to a lonesome volcano palace and an empty bed. Yes, he was Lord and he had a duty to his people, but how was he to occupy himself when he was alone? What was he to do at night without his companion to talk to, and to hold? She had given him solace, and a certain sense of purpose that couldn't be fulfilled by ruling his country.

When the golden-eyed deity had defeated his father and took the former Fire Lord's place, he had felt that he had fulfilled his life's purpose. He had been numb from killing his sire, but it had to be done for the greater good of the world. He ruled the Fire Nation, watching over it and running it for lack of anything better to do with his life, and to fulfill his sense of purpose by keeping his people safe.

And then, only a few years after the war ended, Zuko had laid eyes upon Katara for the first time…a beautiful child whose mother had been killed by Ozai's right-hand man. Neither of them spoke of their dead parents. The Water Maiden had not placed any blame on him for her mother's death, and had accepted him for who he was. And the first sight of her had placed the spark in his heart that would eventually grow into a raging inferno.

He stood there, unable to move, or to speak. He was completely numb, and did not even hear his uncle call his name gently.

"Zuko…" Iroh whispered again, feeling his nephew's pain. Katara had meant so much to the younger Fire God, and the elder feared what might become of Zuko's mental state.

"She's gone." Zuko murmured more to himself than his uncle as he stared into the mist.

Iroh let out a slow exhale, shaking his head slowly at the whole situation. Hakoda had been too blinded by his prejudice of the Fire Clan and the fact that Zuko had kidnapped his child to truly listen to the words of his daughter or those of the man who had declared his love of said Water Maiden. He had watched the entire proceedings, mentally applauding his nephew for his choice of words, and praying that the outcome would favor Zuko.

"Let's go home. I'll make you some tea, ans we can discuss our next course of action." Iroh said as he tugged at Zuko's arm. Tea seemed like such an insignificant thing right now, but it would hopefully give his nephew a few moments of solace.

o0o0o0o

Seeing the Seaside Palace should have made Katara sing in joy. But she was silent as she approached the large entrance, wrapped in her father's thick cloak and flanked by him and her brother, with Bato behind her. The sharp sea breeze whipped around them, and her hair was picked up in it, stray locks dancing around her face.

"Katara, are you well?" Hakoda asked in concern, seeing the sullen state of his beloved child. All she could do was nod. At that moment, all she felt was an exhaustion that filled her very soul. The trial and the pain she felt from Zuko drained her. All the blue-eyed female wanted was to be left alone, without people asking her if she was well or wasting their time reassuring her. Such pretty words were meaningless.

"Do you need to rest?" he asked. This was the perfect out for her, and she nodded again.

"We'll hold the celebration tomorrow then…" Hakoda stated, Sokka and Bato smiling in agreement. "Let Katara have a day of peace and recuperation from her ordeal."

Her bedchamber had been prepared for her by the nymphs, with extra blankets on the bed, and the covers were pulled back invitingly. A brand-new outfit lay on the side of the bed – a blue-and-white knee-length robe with fur around the edge of the sleeves and hem, and loose indigo pants. Next to it lay a lighter blue robe, clearly one intended for sleeping in. She was touched at this loving preparation, but she had no desire to dwell on her current situation.

"Why don't you take a bath?" Hakoda suggested, sliding his thick cloak off her shoulders. "One of the other Maidens will attend to you, and if you're hungry, you can have anything you want."

Katara nodded, but did not miss the slight scowl that marred her father's features upon the sight of her crimson silk robe, a reminder of the Fire Nation and its Lord.

"I just…want to be alone."

"Katara." Hakoda said softly, his concern for her increasing. It irked her that wanting to be alone should bother him so much.

"Look, I don't want someone to help me. I can bathe and dress myself, you know. I'm just tired, and whoever you send up here is bound to ask me questions. I'm not in the mood…" The soft firmness of her voice and her reasoning caused the Sea God to relent. He let out a soft sigh and nodded.

"Do you need lunch?" he asked. She nodded, eager to have something to fill her stomach after fasting for so long.

"I'll talk to you later tonight, if you want. But, for now…" she pleaded. He pulled her into a fierce hug, placing a kiss on her forehead before he gazed into her eyes for a moment.

"I love you and I am glad you are home." he said, his voice soft and warm, "Rest well." She nodded as he retreated from her chambers. A Maiden brought up a tray with a bowl of sea-prune soup and hot dumplings before retreating, leaving her to enjoy her meal in silence. She was grateful for the distraction and quickly spooned several bites of stew into her mouth before wolfing down a dumpling. The familiar flavors helped to soothe her throat, and she was all too happy to focus on the delicious fare that had been made for her.

She cleaned her bowl and plate, focusing on the warm, full feeling of her stomach so she didn't have to think about anything else. Despite the fact that his had been her room for as long as she could remember, she still felt alien within these surroundings. After being surrounded by the shadows of the volcano, the paleness of the ice-walls almost hurt her eyes.

The next course of action would be a cool bath, she decided. It had always calmed her to immerse herself in her element, and sometimes she would meditate while submerged. It should keep the storm of emotions at bay... she hoped.

Her room had its own washroom, and she loosened the sluice of the cistern, watching as cool, clean water flowed into the polished white marble tub. There were many sources of water in the Palace, collected from the rain above and seawater below, fed into the reserves, the salt taken out of the briny water by Bending. Once the tub was filled, she shut off the flow before stripping naked and stepping into the tub. The water was clean and felt nice, but she longed for the hot spring that she would share with Zuko. She missed the way the steam would fill the air with a pleasant haze as the hot water wrapped around her, causing a soporific effect that was nothing short of relaxing. A massage, or being simply held by him as they enjoyed a bath together only added to that effect.

The image of his forlorn expression would be forever burned into her memory. She cursed herself for not having spoken up, for not having shoved Aang aside when he stepped in front of her. Though she wanted to see her family, she had not the slightest desire to be parted from Zuko forever. She knew she wanted to see him again, but how would he feel after she had walked away from him?

Closing her eyes, she lowered her head into the water, bubbles escaping her lips as she breathed water, an ability that was natural to the Water Gods. Her muscles loosened, and she focused on the presence of her element, shutting all other thoughts out of her mind. Her consciousness shifted into a meditative trance, and there she remained for a couple of hours, simply drifting, almost dreaming.

Unbidden, a memory came to her. It was when she had been with Mom, as a very young girl, and her mother was teaching her how to harness her abilities. She had felt so safe and comfortable in her mother's arms, and remembered Mom swimming through the waves, moving as quickly and naturally as any fish could, her daughter secure in the crook of one arm. She had always loved these swims with her mother...

_I miss you, Mom_. Katara felt tears burn behind her eyes, and sat up, rubbing her eyes as she looked around the room. Even though her mother had been dead for a long time, the young Goddess still missed her mother fiercely. Why did she have to be taken away?

_You're not the only one who lost a mother_, she thought as she recalled Zuko's wistfulness the first time she brought up the subject of his mother. That led her to recall – again – how crushed he had looked just before her father took her away. Would she never stop thinking about Zuko?

In the back of her mind, Katara already knew the answer. She would never be able to forget Zuko, even to the very end of her days. Despite her best efforts – or perhaps, because of them – she had formed a bond with Zuko that she had never imagined could be possible. The memory of the longing and pain on his face as she walked away from him brought tears to her eyes. She suddenly wished that she could give him a hug and comfort him. If she was feeling this bad, then how must _he_ be feeling, returning to an empty home?

As she thought of her last few moments on the mountain, a surge of irritation overcame her as she thought of Aang. She had been looking at Zuko, seeing his face, trying to respond to him, and then Aang had stepped in front of her! What would have happened if he hadn't? Yes, Aang was trying to do the right thing, but in hindsight, she saw an aspect to his attitude that she did not like. And his feelings for her... she knew right then and there that she could never reciprocate. She cared for him as a best friend and even as a brother, but all their time together, even through their teenagehood, she had never felt anything special for him, or even with the handsome young warriors who flirted with her.

The first person who had ever been able to stir any sort of serious romantic feelings was... of course, Zuko.

_Wait a minute, Katara! Are you sure it's what you think it is?_ Zuko was a good kisser, and a hell of a lover. Were her feelings for him affected by the obvious physical response he was able to elicit from her? How often had she oscillated between being angry at him for kidnapping her and denying her her freedom or contact with her family, and desiring his presence and attentions?

Well, there was one upside to going with her father. She could figure things out without Zuko to distract her with his... _hotness_.

She dried herself with a soft towel and slid on the clothing that had been left for her. Looking down at the discarded red silk that she started the day in, and the lacy undergarments that felt good against her flesh filled her with fresh longing. There was nothing wrong with the comfortable cotton she wore, or the linens and furs that made up her bed, but there was something about the feel of silk against her skin that she had immensely enjoyed and grown used to.

The young woman had no doubt what her father would do should he get his hands on this silk. She folded it up neatly and went over to her chest, where some of her clothes were usually kept. Holding back a soft sigh, she placed the silk under a thick parka, rubbing the smooth material with the pads of her fingers for a moment. Quickly covering it with the parka, she closed her chest and made her way over to the mirror, sitting down and staring blankly at her reflection as she started to brush her damp hair.

A gentle knocking met her ears, and she turned around to see her father in the doorway.

"Will you be joining us for dinner?" Hakoda asked. Katara did not respond for a moment, debating between sitting with her family or spending the night alone.

"Sure. Just let me do my hair first."

"Of course." He smiled at her before he retreated. She plaited her hair into a simple braid before going downstairs to her father's personal dining chamber. He had a large dining room with a proper table and chairs for when he had guests, but the personal room's furniture was made up of rugs and cushions arranged around a firepit. Hanging over it was a pot of tiger-seal stew, and around the fire were various dishes of meat, vegetables, or bread.

It felt nice to sit down for a meal with her family. The temptation to eat Zuko's food had been overwhelming at times, and she was glad she no longer had to contend with her hunger. To her surprise, her grandparents were there as well. She bowed to them before taking the empty cushion between her father and grandfather.

"It gladdens my heart to know that you are home and safe." Pakku said as he looked at her. She nodded briefly.

"No more glad than I am, believe me." she shot back. Gran-Gran smiled at her warmly, and Pakku smirked dryly.

"I honestly thought that once the War was over, our Tribes would not have anything to fear from the Fire Nation. Unfortunately, I was proven wrong. Fortunately, the situation has been... rectified." Hakoda said as he looked at his beloved child.

"Rectified? Zuko gets to go back to his volcano as if this had never happened!" Pakku replied with a frown.

"And what would you demand of the Fire Lord? I thought what mattered the most was the safety of your granddaughter."

"That has always been my priority ever since I heard she was missing. But to let Zuko off without some sort of consequence might make others see that kidnapping is not a big deal."

"Of course. You are correct. I most certainly would not want anyone to think that kidnapping my daughter would earn them nothing more than a slap on the wrist. But how best to make the Fire Lord pay?"

"Please, don't talk about that." Katara cut in. "Is my first meal with my family after my return to be dominated by a discussion about the man who kidnapped me?"

Hakoda's expression softened as he regarded her. "Of course not. Please forgive us. I hope you don't blame us for wanting to make sure that this... doesn't happen again."

"Of course." Katara took a slow breath before picking up her spoon and ladling some stew into her bowl.

Later, she was in her room alone, refusing the company of Water Maidens. After growing used to the silence in Zuko's Palace, she was in no mood to listen to the chatter and questions of her clan-sisters. She stood on the balcony, levitating several globules of water over her palm and causing them to spin around.

The first time Zuko had asked her to Waterbend for him, she refused, not wishing to entertain the man responsible for her captivity. Eventually, she relented, especially after watching him Firebend, fascinated by his powerful and graceful mastery of his element. She would never forget the expression of rapt fascination and admiration on his face the first time she Bended for him.

"Katara?" she heard her father call out from across the room. "May I come in?"

"Sure." She looked up as he approached her. Even without his regalia, Hakoda was still an imposing man.

"I apologize for the unpleasantness at dinner." he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay, Dad. Really..."

"I completely understand you not wanting to talk about Zuko. I can tell the Clan to not bring it up. The Fire Lord's name will be forbidden on the tongues of the Water Tribes."

Katara took a deep breath, steeling herself. She knew now wasn't the right time to tell Dad that she would like to see Zuko again. Heck, she knew that now wasn't the right time for herself, either. She needed some time to think, to figure out what was going on and if she did have a future with the Fire Lord. But she couldn't let her father or grandfather carry this hate in their hearts.

"You have every right to be angry with Zuko. But there's no need to hate him." Katara said as she looked into her father's eyes.

"He took you from me!"

"Not because he wanted to hurt anybody - "

"How can you defend him?" His grip on her shoulders tightened.

"Because he's not his father!" Katara shot back.

Hakoda stared at her for several moments.

"I know you thought the worst when Aang found out where I was. I would too, if I were in your position. But he didn't hurt me. I don't hate him, and neither should you."

The Sea God shook his head disbelievingly. He and others had already lost so much to the Fire Nation. Because of the Fire Nation, he had lost his beloved mate. When Aang came to tell him that Katara was Zuko's prisoner, it was almost like losing Kaya again. First his wife, then his daughter... It was Bato and Sokka that prevented him from outright attacking the Fire Islands with the mighty power of the ocean.

"You are too forgiving, Katara."

"But, Dad - "

"It's been a long day. You should get some rest, and clear your head."

_Hopefully __**your**__ head will clear_, Katara thought as she looked up at her father. She was tempted to argue further, but could see that he was in no mood to look upon Zuko with the slightest bit of favor. So she would wait, and bide her time. Zuko had taught her about the value of surrender and waiting for victory.

"You're right. It has been a long day. Good night." She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek before he swept her up into a fierce bear hug, like he had done when she was little. Relieved that she had eased him back into good spirits, she smiled and bade him a good night, waiting until he left the room before she retreated to her bed.

The bedding was comfortable, and had always given her a good sleep. But now Katara lay there alone, staring up at the ceiling as she felt the weight of the heavy furs on her body…and the weight of something far heavier in her soul.

o0o0o0o

"Will he be okay?" Jun asked with concern as Iroh returned to the plush suite that Zuko always kept for him. She was in his bed, in a black silk robe, having made herself comfortable with some of his tea, which she had in her hand in a porcelain cup.

Iroh had accompanied his nephew back to the Palace, and Jun had maintained a respectful distance. She had tried to cheer up the young man with a few kind words, but had been met with sullen silence. Tactfully retreating to Iroh's suite, she was patient as Iroh spent the afternoon with his nephew, trying to console him, as she amused herself by reading some books, and going outside to be with her Shirshu. The creature, at that moment, was dozing peacefully in a clearing, on one of the grass-covered terraces.

"That's hard to say. I tried to console him and tell him that he could try to court Katara proper."

"Hakoda's not likely to let that happen." she replied.

"I know. But one can always try, and I wanted to give him some hope." A deep frown formed on the elder Fire God's face. "I truly fear for my nephew's well-being. I miss you when we part company, but I know I will always see you again. I can't say the same for Zuko…Hakoda has it in his power to keep Katara from him always." He planned to approach Hakoda by himself and plead on his nephew's behalf, but knew he would have to wait for at least a few days before trying this tack. He prided himself on his diplomacy skills, and knew they would be put to the test in the face of Hakoda's righteous anger. In the meanwhile, he had other things to focus on.

After Iroh had lost his wife and son to his despotic brother, he had despaired, nearly succumbing to his lowest instincts. He had loved them deeply, and was almost lost in his grief. But Jun had been an unorthodox answer to his loneliness. She had been reluctant to accept his flirting, but had eventually warmed up to him. They now had a comfortable relationship. There would be days, even weeks where they did not see one another, and then they would spend long periods of time together. It was a happy arrangement that suited both of them, giving them freedom yet companionship, and it was one they both appreciated.

"I feel terrible about this whole matter." Jun sighed as her partner poured himself a cup of tea. She and Zuko didn't always see eye-to-eye, but they had a taciturn relationship for Iroh's sake, and a grudging respect for one another.

Iroh smiled a bit. The afternoon with his nephew had been difficult. He had tried his best to ease Zuko's pain, but the despair in the young god's eyes said what words could not. The older God planned to stay here at the Palace for at least a few days, to keep his nephew from hurting himself or doing anything foolish, and also to provide the younger god with company and distraction.

He slid off his armor and outer robes, sliding into the large bed with a contented groan. Jun wiggled closer, stroking his chest with one of her hands as she placed a kiss on his cheek. He truly was a good man, and she liked him a hell of a lot. He was easygoing, funny, good to talk to, and she enjoyed tea and Pai Sho with him. He didn't smother her or insist on knowing where she was at all times, or act jealous when she was in the company of other men. She knew he genuinely cared for her, and she returned the love in kind. Which made her feel bad when she thought of Zuko, who she had at first teasingly called Angry Boy, sitting in his own inner sanctum all alone, without Katara for company.

o0o0o0o

Her scent was everywhere. Across the back of a chair, Zuko saw one of her robes. Her scent also permeated the bed, plunging him into a fresh wave of agony when he flopped down into it.

He was tired not only emotionally, but also physically. Once he returned to the volcano, he spent a good hour screaming his anger in its center, howling at the top of his lungs, the heat of the magma growing to insane levels even in the eyes of a Fire God, shocking even Iroh. Outside, the volcano had spat up lava in copious amounts as it belched large clouds of ash.

Zuko had lost the one thing that he had yearned for for so long. All these years of pining for her from afar, then these weeks of ecstasy… only to lose it all to foolish outsiders who cared not that he had apologized, that he had bared the truth in Court. Regardless of his plea, Hakoda and Pakku continued to see him as tainted, disgraced by the sheer fact of who his father was.

_Damn you, Ozai_, he thought to himself furiously, the name stoking his white-hot anger anew.

Zuko always called his sire that. Never _father_… the former Fire Lord did not deserve that title or respect, not after he killed his own wife, sister-in-law, and nephew, and mutilated his own son while his daughter laughed.

No doubt Ozai would be laughing at him right now for failing to keep the Water Maiden, scorning the younger male's weakness and inability to keep a simple woman from slipping away. The raven-haired male remembered his sire's words all too well on that fateful day that he had been…marked, his fingers absently touching the scar.

_You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher_, he remembered Ozai intoning, a fist alight with white-hot fire as he paced towards his son.

Zuko remembered all too well the white-hot pain that ravaged his senses, body and very soul. And then after, when he was healing from the 'lesson', Azula had sauntered into his private chambers to mock him and take sadistic enjoyment in his suffering. Only a god could maim or kill another god, so for Zuko to have such an injury was something indeed. His sister had been completely merciless, each word like stinging barbs which only further deteriorated his already-diminished ego. _No woman will want you now, you ugly freak. You're a dishonor and an embarrassment to the Nation and the Clan, just like cousin Lu Ten was! You're not worthy to be Father's heir! No one cares about you!_ And so on and so on.

Their father had nurtured Azula's malicious streak ever since she had first displayed it at a tender young age, creating a goddess who was as deadly and malicious as she was beautiful. Pitiless to the core of that practically nonexistent thing she had called a heart, the coppery-eyed Fire Goddess relished in playing brutal games with mortals before killing them with her azure flames or deadly lightning.

Ozai would merely laugh at his daughter's massacres, gruesome sights that made the stomach of even the most hardened gods turn. Even older and more knowledgeable gods like Roku, Pakku, and Long Feng were struck with horror at the stories of the Fire Goddess' cruelty, which were second only to her sire. Ozai would often watch his daughter perform such heinous acts and even participate, and readily supply her with fresh 'toys' once her current ones were 'broken'. She would bring them to the Palace to the chamber she had designed for such cruel amusements, for 'private' torture sessions involving instruments of vile design formed by a cool flame and far colder soul. Zuko could hear their blood-chilling shrieks echo through the hallways as they screamed for mercy and release.

It would be Iroh who would slay Azula just as Zuko brought down his sire. Were she not resting in oblivion where she rightfully belonged, Azula would be laughing at him right now, telling him that no one wanted him and that he would always be alone. It seemed that her words were right. Katara hadn't gone to him, for she had merely let her father lead her off. He needed her, needed her as much as any man who would ever need a woman, and more. Yet, she had looked away from him when he had made his plea to her.

_You'll always be alone, you scarred freak. What woman would want a failure like you?_

Shaking his head to push Ozai and Azula – entities best left forgotten – out of his mind, he looked down at the luxurious red velvet and silk, inhaling the scent of the Water Maiden that permeated them. How could he escape the pain that seared through his very being in a most unspeakable way?

o0o0o0o

Hakoda smiled as he watched Katara spin around with several nymphs, her flower-adorned hair flying up as she did so. Several Warriors beat the drums in a steady beat, and it warmed Hakoda's heart to see the glint of enjoyment in his daughter's eyes. She had been so morose yesterday, but her attitude had taken a reversal this morning. She had been downright chipper at breakfast, and not one word about Zuko passed between them. She had thrown herself into the celebration, not hesitating to sing or dance or eat.

"My lord, there is a visitor at the gate!" one of the mortal servants said as he approached Hakoda, bowing his head. "Long Feng requests admittance."

_Long Feng?_ What the hell? A scowl flashed across Hakoda's face before he rose from his seat, tearing his attention away from his daughter. Thank goodness he had decided to turn his Palace into a gated community, something he had done shortly after his mate's death.

Long Feng was at the gate, standing calmly, his eyes half-lidded as he stared off at something in the distance. However, once Hakoda approached the gate, his gray-green eyes fixed upon the imposing ruler of the Sea. A rectangle of white against the black satin of Long Feng's robe alerted the other god to a package. What did that package contain?

"Greetings, Hakoda. I am happy to see you again under better circumstances." Long Feng said, the sound of music meeting his ears as it drifted beyond the wall.

"What brings you here?" Hakoda replied in a no-nonsense manner.

"Can a man not pay a friendly visit without being met with suspicion?" Long Feng asked, sounding mildly offended. "Especially when said visitor is an ally?"

Hakoda bit back an annoyed sigh. "Do forgive me. With... recent events, I cannot help but take extra caution."

"Of course. That is quite understandable, Hakoda. I simply come bearing a gift for your daughter."

"I will give it to her."

"Tut-tut. I would much prefer to give this to her myself. My men and I have worked tirelessly in our search, you know that. We have spared nothing to your aid. It gladdens my heart to know that the child of my ally is home safe. I assure you, my intentions are noble... unlike a certain someone else who shall remain un-named."

_Damn_. Hakoda knew that if he said no, he risked offending the man who had indeed helped him.

"Very well. But my daughter has been through a lot, so the visit must be brief."

"Oh, I understand completely." Long Feng bit back the wide smirk that he was feeling inside as the gate opened. All he had to do was be patient, and in time he would have what he wanted...

o0o0o0o

"Katara, someone is here to see you." Hakoda said as he gently pulled Katara away from the nymphs. She noted that the pleasure that had been so open on his face earlier was now gone, and she felt her pulse race a little. Perhaps Zuko was here to see her? No, Dad wouldn't let Zuko visit...

Long Feng was sitting on a bench under one of the trees near the gate.

"Good afternoon, Katara. It is so wonderful to see you again!" Long Feng said as he rose from his seat, inclining his head. She flashed him a brief smile.

"It is nice to see you, as well." She was aware of her father's presence, but said nothing about it.

"I can not tell you enough how much it gladdens my heart to see that you are safe." Long Feng shifted the package to make it more visible. "I brought you a gift that I hope will... raise your spirits."

"You didn't have to..." A faint blush formed on her cheeks as he offered it to her.

"I know, but I _wanted_ to. I think giving someone something because you want to, rather than because you have to is so much better. Am I not correct?" He smiled at her.

"You are, indeed." She accepted the package. The lack of rigidness within the paper alerted her to the fact that it was probably clothing, or at least fabric. It wasn't the first time she had received something from this man, but they had always been small trinkets, handed to her at the Gatherings

"I hope you like it. I had it designed with you in mind." Though he had a friendly smile, Katara could not help but feel a bit unnerved as she lifted a corner of the paper to reveal blue and silver threading on black satin. A soft gasp escaped her throat as she unwrapped the gift completely to reveal a satin robe that had intricate threading along the collar and edges of the robe. The attention to detail reminded her of Zuko's wardrobe with its elaborately-sewn dragons and flame patterns.

"... Wow. I... I don't know what to say." She ran her fingers along the collar. "It's so beautiful... thank you."

"The pleasure I see in your eyes is thanks enough for me. Consider this a token of my esteem for you."

"It almost feels like too much." Katara murmured. Hakoda frowned as he drew closer to see the gift better.

"Oh no, no, my dear. You deserve this, and much more."

"Katara has a celebration to go back to." Hakoda said, placing his hand on his daughter's shoulders. Long Feng regarded him with a tight, polite smile before bowing his head as he saw Hakoda push Katara in the direction of the music.

"Good bye, Long Feng. Thank you so much for the gift."

"You're more than welcome." After Katara disappeared from sight, Long Feng regarded Hakoda. "See, that wasn't so terrible, was it?" he asked pointedly. "I have been your ally for years, Hakoda. Far from it for me to have malicious intent towards anyone in your Clan, especially your daughter."

"Katara does not need to be courted. She is happy where she is, with me."

"I do believe that Katara is old enough to determine whatever makes her happy. I do not say that to offend you, and respect your concern as a parent. But like I said before... I am not Zuko." He bowed to the Sea God before retreating, remembering the lovely sight of Katara with blue and white flowers braided into her hair..

As the gate closed, Hakoda glanced in the direction of the music, unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong.

o0o0o0o

Zuko woke up that morning, hoping that the events of the day before had been nothing more than a horrible nightmare. Yet as he looked at the empty bed, he was forced to face the harsh reality that his mate had been separated from him. He remembered the vow he made to her that they would see one another again should the Elders choose to separate them, but that did not change the fact that she was _gone_.

He trudged through the Palace hallways, feeling like a lost little boy. Here and there he was overwhelmed by memories. In front of him was a mural on silk depicting one of the favorite tales of the Fire Nation. He had explained the story to Katara, enjoying the way she paid rapt attention to him. In this sunny room with a view of the ocean, he had made love to her, enjoying the sight of sunlight on her bare breasts. He had shown her his mother's old sewing room, where threads of all sorts of colors still sat in their baskets, waiting to be touched by the hands of a woman long dead. And outside, they had shared peaceful strolls through his gardens, where there were flowers that Katara had never seen before in her life.

"Zuko." Iroh's voice broke through the reverie as Zuko stared glassy-eyed at a patch of rubyjasmine, remembering placing several of them in his lover's hair. Katara was always such a comely sight when flowers adorned her hair. The Fire Lord slowly turned towards his uncle.

"You must not despair, nephew. I very nearly lost myself to it when I lost my wife and son."

"Katara just... walked away from me." His voice was tight with anger and grief.

"She does care for you. But you seriously did not expect her to turn away from her father, did you?"

"He's her father. I'm her _mate!_"

Iroh shook his head slowly. "While it may be true that Katara came to reciprocate your affection, you cannot deny the fact that you kidnapped her."

"Of course I don't! But I was always kind to her."

"By cutting her off from her family?"

Zuko scowled at his uncle.

"Have patience, nephew. All good things are worth waiting for."

"That doesn't help!" Zuko growled. "I want to go over there and snatch her! One night without her was difficult enough!"

Iroh grabbed his arm, holding it in a firm grip.

"And what do you think would happen with her father? Are you so willing to risk a war between the clans?"

"... No. I've seen enough fighting in my lifetime."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. Promise me that you will speak with me before you do anything."

Zuko looked away with a scowl. "I'm not a child!"

"I know you're not – but you're a man who loves and misses his mate very much. Believe me, I know that feeling all too well, but you at least have the chance of seeing your mate again. I don't."

The Fire Lord looked back at his uncle, seeing the pain in Iroh's eyes at the remembrance of the family that he had lost. Both of them had lost so much to Ozai and his tyranny. He nodded slowly, clasping Uncle's hand.


	14. XIV

**The Dragon and the Siren**

Chapter XIV

o0o0o0o

The breeze whipped in from the sea, ruffling Iroh's gray hair as he landed on the sand a respectful distance away from the gates to the Seaside Palace. It pained him to see his nephew pining away for Katara, and he had to do something about it before the Fire Lord started to self-destruct out of his sheer need for the Goddess or risked Hakoda's wrath with another abduction. If not for his intervention, Iroh dreaded to think of what Zuko might do. The young Fire God had a good heart, but could be rather impulsive at times, the scar on his face a consequence of that.

The elder Fire God waited patiently, knowing that his mere presence would draw attention in no time. And he got just the results he expected as several Warriors stormed outside, approaching him with their weapons at the ready. Sokka was at the head of the small group, his blue eyes glittering icily as he regarded the visitor.

"What brings you here?" he asked, giving Iroh no respectful greeting or title. The older god did not allow this to ruffle him.

"I merely came to speak with your father. I bear no ill will, and bring no harm." He held up his hands to show his lack of weapons.

"He doesn't wish to talk to you or anyone from your family!"

"I come in peace. I have no desire to fight, or to take anything. All I need is a audience with your father."

"Why do you need to see him?" Sokka demanded as he hefted his spear, ready to fight at the slightest provocation.

"That is a matter between Hakoda and myself." Iroh replied calmly, folding his hands into his sleeves as he regarded Katara's brother.

"This is about Zuko, isn't it?" Sokka asked defensively. The elder God was silent for several moments, and the young warrior continued. "Aha! I knew it! Just go back to Fire Nation and tell him that he's never going to see my sister again!"

"I mean no disrespect, but that is not for you to say, or even for me to say."

"Then leave."

"Not until I speak with your father."

"No!" Sokka was about to speak further, when the voice of the Sea God boomed through the air. The Warriors bowed respectfully as the Lord of the Sea climbed down the steps, his cloak billowing out behind him as he approached the small throng.

Iroh's bow was respectful. Hakoda's bow was slight, barely acknowledging the older god's regard. The Fire God did not miss this, but chose to not comment on it.

"I come here with no ill intentions. I merely wish to speak to you. Might we perhaps sit and have a nice cup of tea while we converse?"

"State your business." the Sea God replied brusquely, showing a minimal level of courtesy.

Iroh held back a heaving sigh, seeing that Hakoda would not make it easy. Lowering his voice so that only his chosen audience could hear him, he ignored the intent gaze of the Warriors as he spoke.

"I understand that the loss of your daughter pained you. But she is safe, and my nephew never harmed her. I ask of you, please let go of your hatred. He is nothing like his sire. You're not the only one who lost a loved one because of my brother." A flash of pain passed through his eyes as he thought about his mate and son. Hakoda did not miss it, and felt a glimmer of sympathy, for it was widely known through the Clans what Ozai had done to his own family. This was quickly swept away as he remembered just why Iroh was here.

"Your nephew will never see my daughter again." Hakoda's voice was hard and unforgiving, like ice. It was hard to not think of his precious mate Kaya and how she and so many others, god and mortal alike, had been killed so cruelly because of Ozai's dreams of engulfing the world in fire. When Katara had disappeared…

"Please, do not say such a thing. The choice is Katara's. You heard Toph's judgment."

"Katara doesn't want to see Zuko again."

"Who said that? Her or you?" Iroh pressed.

"Leave. You are not welcome here, or any of your ilk."

"I did not come here to cause trouble, Hakoda. Nor did my nephew take Katara to hurt anyone. If you would allow me to speak to her…"

"No."

"Hakoda, all I ask is that you listen..."

"_**No**_." This was uttered with coldness that made the famed Snowfields of the North seem warm and inviting in comparison. Iroh regarded the stern glare of Hakoda and the frigid expression.

The simple statement sealed it for Iroh. He knew that no matter what he said, Hakoda would be deaf to his pleas, and pressing him now might just make things harder in the future. Without a word, he bowed before he turned away, spreading his wings.

o0o0o0o

Mai looked up at the grand Palace, her heart beating slightly faster than normal. The Fire Maiden had always admired the fearsome Fire God from afar. When the former Fire Lord was still alive, she, along with Ty Lee, had been chosen as concubines, or in Ozai's eyes, presents for his son. She had not objected to this, for it would bring her closer to the young man she had always admired. But before she could come to the Prince's bed and fulfill her secret fantasy, Zuko had risen against his sire, and defeated him. Not a word was spoken about the role she had been assigned to fulfill. It seemed that he had forgotten about her.

She hoped that now she might have another chance with him. If he had kidnapped a woman, then he must want companionship. He would be so lonely that he would accept the affections of another. At least, she prayed, _hoped_ he would. He was always so silent and taciturn, but he was lacking in Azula's cruel streak. The now-dead goddess had called them 'friends', but there were many times where she had not truly treated them as such, and often played cruel games with them. Being mere Fire Maidens, they had no choice but to comply, her power far surpassing theirs. She couldn't count how many times Ty Lee and herself had been forced to watch as Azula tortured some hapless mortal, their screams echoing through Mai's memory. Azula had even slapped them and beat them several times, but thankfully, it hadn't gone beyond that, though Mai knew that it could have were Ozai's daughter still alive.

Zuko had never been cruel to Ty Lee or herself, even when his sister encouraged him to do so, not had he ever been committed any sort of heinous deed against anyone else even though Ozai wanted him to. It was one thing she had always admired in his character, and why she was willing to come to the Palace to serve him. She stared at the guards evenly as she politely asked for admittance.

The Fire Lord lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he inhaled Katara's scent from the bedding around him. He felt the presence of one of his faceless servants. With irritation, he sat up in his bed.

"What is it?" he asked with a soft snarl.

In a few minutes, he was clad in a black robe, his hair held back by his crown. He wondered if it Uncle had sent the Fire Maiden to... cheer him up. He hated the look of sadness in his uncle's eyes. He didn't want to be pitied for his current situation.

He saw the young Fire Maiden standing in the entrance hall, clad in a soft red and black gown, her head held high though her eyes were lowered. He hadn't seen her since he had overtaken his father, and almost did not recognize her. It took but a moment to recall just who she was, and he regarded her with a cool gaze. When she became aware of his presence, she immediately fell to her knees, kowtowing and intoning the proper obeisance to him.

"What brings you here, Mai?" he asked, his voice emotionless as he cut her off, not interested in any trivialities. She glanced up at him, remaining on her knees.

"I have come to serve you."

"Everyone in the Fire Nation is my servant." Zuko replied brusquely as he looked down at her, crossing his arms.

"You are indeed Lord of the entire Nation!" Mai acknowledged. "My lord, what I wished to say was... when you were still the Crown Prince, I had been selected to serve you personally, and I was never given an opportunity to perform my duties. I came here to fulfill them and serve you as I had been chosen to do."

The Fire Lord was stunned for a moment. He knew very well what Mai had been chosen for. To be frank, he had not been looking forward to it when Ozai informed him that a pair of concubines had been chosen for him to help him 'become a man'. He had nothing against Mai or Ty Lee personally, but having his father choose lovers for him… it made him uncomfortable. After the War, he had never brought up the matter of Ozai's decision, and he assumed they were happy to be released from their duties.

_Who wanted a scarred man_, he had told himself. Katara did... or at least, had seemed to. That thought gave him a fresh pang of anguish.

"I haven't even thought of that for years. You and Ty Lee were excused from these... duties when I overthrew my my sire. Aren't you two happy with the lives you lead?"

"Ty Lee certainly is happy in the circus. Without your sister around, our lives have taken a turn for the better, as it has for many others."

"Then why are you even here? After all this time?" the Fire Lord asked.

"Because you need _something_, and I say that with the utmost respect. It would be my honor to give you what you need." Mai murmured as she bowed her head again, her voice betraying no emotion. Unlike Ty Lee, who was open with her own feelings, the black-haired girl had bottled up hers, a survival tactic after the years of her 'friendship' with Azula and her parent's upbringing, though it was more the former than the latter.

The Fire Lord stared at her in baleful silence for several moments. When he spoke, it was in a tone as stiff and reserved as before, without any gratitude whatsoever for Mai's thoughtfulness.

"You were released from these duties a long time ago. You did not have to come back here. Go back to your life."

"My lord, if I may speak honestly. I know you and your sister… did not get along. I hope you do not hold that - "

"Against you?" Zuko responded curtly. "No. You and Ty Lee were bullied by Azula. You have no need to explain yourself."

"You are as wise as you are gracious." she replied, trying to smooth his ruffled feathers. In a sudden moment of daring, she rose to her feet and approached him, closing the distance between their bodies.

"My lord, I would _like_ to serve you. It truly would be a pleasure and honor for me to do so. Allow me to…"

The Fire Lord took a step back. "Mai. You don't have to. I wish to be alone."

"No, you don't. Nobody wants to be alone…" she persisted, insistence now in her usually flat tone. She had not spoken with the Fire Lord for several years, usually only being able to admire him from afar, and despite his scar, he was still rather handsome. He was as she remembered – taciturn, polite, and honorable, and she saw the good he did for his Nation, proving himself to be a just ruler – a man truly worthy of her respect and admiration. She had missed him so much, and seeing him again brought all of the emotions from her deprived youth rushing back in a veritable tsunami that was so strong it almost pained her.

"Please allow me to serve you, my lord. I promise, I will make you happy."

"I said n - " Zuko began, as she closed the little distance that remained between them. She had been so shy and withdrawn, and they had barely exchanged a dozen words in their childhood, but she was eager to remedy that. Her pale, slender hands touched his chest gingerly.

"_Zuko_…"

The young Fire Maiden found herself shoved away, and she fell back on the hard metal floor.

_Zuko_. Katara had whispered it in the bedroom, in such a soft and enticing tone, her blue eyes glistening warmly with welcome. From her lips, it was a welcome, a song, a lure, and a command he was all too eager to obey, wrapped in one. Only she, and his beloved Uncle, could utter his real name. Everyone else called him Lord.

"_Get out_." the Fire Lord said with a draconic snarl, his wings stretching out menacingly.

"My lord, please…I honestly meant no offense, and I only came here with your happiness in mind - "

"I never want to see you again! Get out of my sight!" he roared, smoke and fire coming out of his mouth as he unsheathed his claws, looking ready to devour her.

"Zuko!" someone shouted. He whipped around to see his uncle. Mai took the opportunity to flee, her long, slender legs carrying her speedily out and away from the Palace.

"Beloved nephew, there was no reason for you to yell at her like that…"

"I wish to be alone." Zuko replied with a soft growl as he stared balefully at Iroh.

"Still, there was no reason to be so rough to her - "

The Fire Lord whipped away from his uncle and stalked through the Palace, sealing himself into his inner sanctum.

o0o0o0o

Katara sat on the beach not far away from where Bato was working. He had a modestly-sized vessel, and even though he was a Water God, he did not look down at the lifestyle of mortals. Though he could move across the water unaided by anything, he and some of the other Warriors still liked to sail sometimes, and many were the times that he would invite Sokka or Katara to come along with him. He had been the one to take them ice-dodging, challenging them to navigate without the use of their powers.

Doing things as mortals did them gave the Gods better understanding of the people that they ruled and watched over. Some gods were not as caring of mortals, but Hakoda made sure that his children and clan knew that even though humans were ephemeral, they were like gods in their capacity to feel.

She watched as Bato made a few touches to his boat, replacing a few worn ropes and fastenings with new ones. Though the vessel was small compared to a Fire Nation ship, it was still comfortable, with an area for resting or sleeping as well as storage, ensuring that one could stay on the sea for several weeks comfortably. She remembered the days Sokka and herself would romp around the boat, or play with Bato as he taught them how to fish, or concentrate their powers.

Though no one could take the place of the mother that Sokka and Katara had lost, Bato was a adequate parent figure for when Hakoda was not around, and his easy smiles and friendly manner, as well as his genuine care for both of them, made him part of their 'family'.

"Want to come sailing with me?" Bato asked with a welcoming smile, seeing his best friend's daughter sit there on the sand so despondently. He was concerned for her, and noted that she seemed especially unhappy now. At the celebration, she had seemed like her old self, laughing, singing, dancing, a pleasure to see and hear. But as soon as that celebration was over, bam! It was as if she had used all of her happiness at the event.

He would do anything to see her eyes sparkle as they used to, and silently cursed the Fire Lord for kidnapping her from her rightful home. Ever since she had been returned, he had noticed the subtle changes in her eyes, her behavior, and wondered just what had happened to her, though he would not ask her, lest it bring up unwanted memories. She remained friendly and loving to others, but Bato was painfully aware of the unhappiness that lurked behind her eyes. Hakoda was right to turn Iroh away. Just look at what had happened to Katara, what did the elder Fire God think he was going to do? Hah! He pushed the Fire Clan out of his thoughts, holding his smile, trying to cheer her up. Often when people smiled at her, she would smile right back at them, and that was one of her endearing qualities.

With a blank stare, she glanced at him and the boat. Nodding slowly, she got to her feet and approached him.

"I have some food on the boat too, in case you get hungry." he said as he held out his hand. Nodding again, she took his hand and let him help her up into the boat.

Soon enough they were out on the open sea, the Sea Palace a speck in the distance. The sky was clear, and the sea calm. She sat at the side of the boat, staring out at the water. To make her comfortable, Bato had bundled up a thick and soft fur-lined blanket to give her a pleasant place to sit.

After a while, he approached her with some food and pulled up a seat near her. She did not reject the food, and he let her eat several bites before he started up a conversation.

"It's been a while since we've gone sailing together, hmm? Remember when I took you and your brother ice-dodging?" he asked, looking for an easy subject she would be comfortable with. The weather was warm, so after a while, he took off his shirt, revealing his scarred arm. It ran all the way down his arm to near his knuckles, and spread up his arm to creep onto the left side of his chest. It was an unfortunate reminder of the War, and he would never forget the pain that Zhao had inflicted on him. It was almost a wonder he hadn't died, or lost his arm altogether. His scar had become a badge of honor among the clan, and sometimes a young Warrior would ask him to tell the story of his heroic battle against Zhao.

Katara couldn't help but think of Zuko's own scar as she eyed Bato's marred flesh as inconspicuously as she could. She thought about how scars did not make either of them any less handsome, and looked out at the sea, knowing the Fire Islands were somewhere beyond the horizon.

Did Zuko still want her? He had stood in Court, openly admitting to what he had done, in front of the Elders and her father. He had not backed down from the accusations, or tried to sugarcoat his actions. Nor had he fled justice like a coward and taken her with him to hide, knowing that the Elders might visit some sort of punishment on him at Court.

Yet, when it had all come down to her decision, what had she done? She had turned away from him; letting her father take her away. She had ignored Zuko's pain and his plea for her to stay with him. She had acted as if his testimony, and his heartfelt words were nothing, nothing at all. As if he was not even worth her time, despite the wonderful times and things they had shared.

Her singing and him playing his pipa, their walks through his gardens, reading books in the library, relaxing in the hot spring or the grotto, or the wonderful intimacy they shared – mental or physical. There was no denying that a bond had been formed, and she had disregarded that connection, leaving him standing there bereft without any explanation. She had not even tried to contact him afterward, and the absence of any messages from him worsened her fears.

After such a cruel rejection, would Zuko desire her again? Or would he seek a mate who would be more receptive to him? The thought that he might choose someone else genuinely frightened her, and she wondered if he had any affection left for her. He had promised her that he would see her again, but after what had happened in Court, did he even _want_ to keep that promise?

Letting out a soft sigh, she looked back as Bato moved closer, placing his hand on her shoulder. The touch was not unwelcome, and she trusted him. She could not help but look at his scar, and at this close proximity, she was able to see the dimples and faint ridges of skin that resulted from the healing of his burned flesh by the master healers of the Clan.

It reminded her so strongly of Zuko's scar that she felt tears burn behind her eyes. She remembered how he responded to her touching his scar, leaning his head into her hand, love and gratitude clear in his eyes at the lack of revulsion or mockery in her response to his all too noticeable blemish. _Oh, Zuko_...

"Katara? Does the sight of my scar bother you? Should I cover it up?" Bato asked with alarm as he saw her eyes glaze over with tears. She blinked and shook her head.

"No, no. Never! I was thinking of something else." She clasped the hand that touched her shoulder, feeling the scarred flesh under her palm. She wrapped both of her own hands around this one, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Never think that you need to cover it up in front of me. Really, it's all right."

Bato gave out a slow breath of relief as he felt her hands around his, her soft, smooth skin contrasting sharply with the marred flesh of his forearm and wrist. But what was it that could cause her to want to cry?

"What is the matter?" he asked, placing his free hand on top of hers. She quickly looked away.

"I... I don't want to talk about it."

"Is there anything you do want to talk about, or should I leave you alone?" he asked with concern, his blue eyes glinting warmly, showing her that he would listen to whatever she had to say. What would he say if she told him about her feelings for Zuko?

"Please stay." Katara sighed softly. "Just as long ad you don't ask me if I'm all right. I've been hearing that question too much lately." She forced a smile on her face.

"I'm sure." He smiled back, relaxing.

o0o0o0o

_What a shitty day_, Zuko fumed as he climed the stairs to the top floor of the Palace. He certainly didn't expect Hakoda to welcome him with open arms, but the fact that the Sea God refused to even talk to his uncle did not bode well. And then there was Mai. Ugh. After the imtimacy he had shared with the woman he loved, how could any other woman ever satisfy him?

Uncle didn't know what he did with his telescope in his private time, and he wasn't about to tell the elder Fire God any time soon. It was hard enough to apply Uncle's advice about not storming over to Hakoda's Palace to kidnap Katara again. Thus far, he had resisted the temptation to spy on Katara, but he was done fighting.

Turning the knobs on his spyglass, he aimed it in the direction of Hakoda's Palace, giving out an ennoyed hiss when the first thing he saw was Warriors sparring on the sand. Carefully, he scanned the outside of the Palace, but his efforts went unrewarded. Damnit! The Maidens he saw only reminded him of Katara with their dark skin and cerulean eyes.

Out of boredom, he started focusing the telescope at various places on the island, finding a cove of turtle-seals. That kept him amused for several minutes before he scanned for other things to look at. Randomly aiming the telescope at the sea, he was rewarded with the sight of a group of dolphins before seeing a boat. He immediately recognized it as a Water Tribe craft, and regarded it with curiosity when he recognized the figure moving around as Bato, Hakoda's second-in-command. He appeared to be alone, and he bore a platter of food. Apparently he was settling down for a meal, and... _wait a minute_.

Zuko's heart skipped a beat when he saw Katara, her head visible above the side of the boat. He could not help but feel stirrings of anger and jealousy when he saw Bato sit down with Katara, sharing his meal with her and chatting. Despite his churning emotions, the Fire Lord was unable to look away, and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood when Bato touched her shoulder. When Katara wrapped her hands around his, Zuko almost crushed the telescope with his hand. What was she and Bato talking about?

After what felt like an torturous eternity, the Water God drew away from Katara, and Zuko let his breath out in a slow hiss. Katara turned around to rest her head and arms on the side, staring down at the water with a despondent expression while Bato occupied himself with repairing a net. What was Katara thinking about that made her so sad? She had seemed amicable before.

Zuko continued to stare at her, taking in every detail that he could see, admiring the toned planes of her arms and the way the wind blew through her hair. As if she sensed his rapt attention, the young Goddess slowly raised her head, staring off in the direction of the Fire Islands.

"Katara...": he whispered, staring at the face that he missed so dearly. Was it just his imagination, or did she mouth his name? Did she miss him like he hoped she did? Had she come to regret her decision? For the first time in days, he felt hopeful.

"Zuko!" he heard his uncle call out. Reluctantly, he drew away from the viewing instrument and headed down the stairs before Iroh could find him up here and ask him what he was looking at.


	15. XV

**The Dragon and the Siren**

Chapter XV

o0o0o0o

_When Hakoda and Zuko fought for custody of the Water Maiden before the Elder Gods, they voted to return her to her sire, for children belong with their sires. The Fire Lord had taken the Maiden against his will, so why should he regain custody of her?_

_It was thus that Katara went home with her father, and the Fire Lord was deemed to be fit only for solitude for the end of his days, for he refused another mate. The Water Maiden's family and friends rejoiced, for they deemed the matter over. However, things are not always as they seem..._

o0o0o0o

Katara had always found weaving and sewing useful distractions for when she needed something to occupy her hands and Bending did not match her mood. Her father's palace had a large, south-facing chamber that was set aside as a project-room for Katara and her Maidens.

Kaya had used this room when she was alive, and some of her artwork and embroidery graced the walls. Katara could remember even from a very young age watching her mother weave or sew. It was one of Katara's favorite rooms in the Palace even after her mother's passing.

She looked around the room, seeing sheets of fabric drying in the corner after having been just dyed. A shelf with cubbyholes in neat rows contained all sorts of yarn and thread as well as snips, pins, and needles. The young Goddess recalled fondly her lessons with Gran-Gran, advancing from simple stitches to fancy patterns, or weaving with thick material to create blankets, wall-hangings, and rugs.

The steady beat of the ocean's waves filled the air with quiet ambiance as Katara sat on the veranda that opened from the sewing room. In her lap was a wooden frame that contained a white silk handkerchief. Next to her was a basket with several different shades of blue satin thread. To obtain satin, silk, and lace, the Water Tribes traded with the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom to obtain these rare – at least in Tribe lands – material, usually trading furs that were valuable in the warmer lands. The Tribes employed linen, cotton, and animal skins for their wardrobe, but girls were wont to like pretty things, and would sometimes trim their inner garments with lace, or carry around satin or silk kerchiefs, among other things.

Sometimes when courting, a Warrior might bring something more exotic from outside of Tribe lands to woo the Maiden he was interested in. A couple of years ago, a nymph several years older than her had received a satin kimono from her beau, with a background of pale blue with cherry-blossom trees sewn into it. The other nymphs admired it when Nyla modeled it for them. How lovely it had been, and Nyla married her Warrior soon after that. Katara could not help but recall the beautiful satin robe Long Feng gave her.

A hand on her shoulder broke her reverie, and she looked over her shoulder to see Aang. She fought back a surge of irritation with a forced smile. Wasn't he here just yesterday? Oh, yes.

Ever since her return, the young Air God had been a constant visitor. _Too_ constant. She maintained her smile as Aang sat down, his feet dangling over the edge of the veranda. Trying to come up with a way to get rid of him, Katara focused on her sewing, pulling the needle through the pale fabric. How could she tell Aang tactfully that he needn't come around so much? He had visited often enough before the kidnapping, but now it was just ridiculous, even for someone who was her best friend. She could just tell Dad that she didn't want Aang coming as often and Hakoda would happily bar any visitor she told him to, but that was kind of cowardly.

"What are you making?" Aang asked as he peered at the sewing frame she was holding.

"Just a handkerchief." Katara responded simply, continuing her work.

"I remember the one you made me for my last birthday. It's one of my favorite things." It was sewn with pale blue thread accented with orange and yellow to mimic clouds and air currents.

"That's nice." Katara's tone was neutral as she continued sewing. Unconsciously, her embroidery had taken on a flame pattern, imitating the graceful, intricate embellishment she saw on Zuko's robes or wall-hangings. The play of indigo, royal blue, and sky blue threads made for a rather striking pattern, but she continued sewing as if she didn't notice the direction her work had taken. She was so absorbed in her project that she did not notice Aang get to his feet and lean over to look at her work until his head was nearly touching hers.

She looked up to see a faint frown on his almost childish features.

"What?" she asked.

"You're making a pattern of fire."

Katara stared at her embroidery for several moments. "So I am." she replied calmly.

"But... why?" Disbelief was plain in his tone.

"It just happened. I started out with a wave design and then..." Her eyes moved along the pattern. It actually didn't look bad... Hmm.

"Why don't you start a new one?"

"Why?" Katara could not help but be reminded of Aang's attitude towards Zuko, and felt a fresh surge of irritation bubble up within.

"You don't want a fire pattern, do you?"

"What if I do?" She flipped her braid over her shoulder as she stared at him evenly.

"But..." Aang shook his head, giving her a look of disbelief and mild reprimand. "You're no longer with _him_. You're home and safe, so let's do something else. Let's go flying! We can play tag or hide and seek!"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Then we could play Go or Pai Sho or cards..."

"No." This time, Katara was unable to keep an edge of irritation out of her voice.

"What do you want to do, then?"

"I want to finish this." Katara held up the frame to emphasize her point.

"I don't like it."

"So what?" Her eyes glinted defiantly.

"What's the matter?" Aang asked, starting to hug her. She hissed softly with impatience and put out her free hand to keep him from doing so.

"Stop bothering me!"

Hurt flashed in Aang's eyes, but she was too angry to rush in with an apology. She was sick and tired of everyone fretting over her, asking if she was okay, trying to distract her when they thought she was unhappy – which she _had_ been feeling as of late – and conspicuously avoiding certain subjects they thought might upset her. She had tried to approach the subject of Zuko with Dad again, only he was just as stubborn as before. Iroh's visit certainly hadn't helped Hakoda's mood. She was furious when she heard of the visit from one of the nymphs, wishing that she could have talked to the eolder Fire God herself.

"I know you hate Zuko, but you're the one who kept accusing him of something he didn't do! I hardly blame him for trying to attack you!"

"But he kidnapped you, and..."

"He apologized in Court for that, and he never harmed me. I bear no malice towards him, and neither should you."

"But..."

"Go away!" she snapped, rising to her feet and pointing towards the horizon. Stunned at his best friend,s open display of anger, he meekly backed away and took to the air.

o0o0o0o

Iroh – the epitome of diplomacy – had been turned away when he tried to talk reason into Hakoda. It irritated Jun to see Iroh's nephew in such pain, simply because another man was too stubborn to listen to anything. She had had enough of Zuko's moping and Iroh's fretting over Zuko, so she decided to go to the Palace and have a whack at it herself. She genuinely liked Katara, and Zuko deserved to be happy. Hopefully, a woman could succeed where men couldn't.

With a fond kiss to her partner, she climbed atop her Shirshu and took off, with Iroh praying she would succeed, or at least make some progress. Her creature landed on the sand in front of the Seaside Palace entrance, waiting patiently. The gates were imposing, made of sculpted ice, and looked rather forbidding.

She drove her fist against the ice several times, making her presence known. If anyone had seen her arrive, they had chosen to ignore her – most likely because she was Iroh's consort. She would not be ignored, or denied. Call it female intuition, but she sensed that the young Water Goddess needed her.

A figure approached the gate, peeking through the lattice. It was Sokka. The boy scowled upon seeing the large Shirshu standing there, and Jun peeked from between her pet's ears, looking down at Sokka with a disarming smile.

"Hello there, handsome." she crooned, "I'd like to talk with your lovely sister."

The Warrior shook his head slowly. "You can't. Hasn't Katara been through enough?" Sokka shot back with a scowl, starting to turn away.

"Oh Sokka, don't be silly. I'm not here to court her!" Jun replied with a smirk, taking satisfaction in the young Warrior's startled expression at that glib statement, "I just wish to talk with her."

"Listen... Zuko's never going to see my sister again... and you or Iroh can't help him." As Sokka declared this, Jun rolled her eyes. Men could be so oblivious sometimes!

"I wasn't gonna talk to her about Iroh or Zuko…" the dark-haired Goddess lied, though she sounded so sincere that the young Water God was a little surprised.

"Then why do you need to see her?" he asked skeptically. The raven-haired goddess merely shrugged.

"I just wanna talk to her about some things. _Womanly_ things…" she said, in an attempt to deter Sokka from asking. Indeed, she saw the boy pull a face at that mysterious statement. Any time a woman wanted to confuse or shrug off a man, all she had to do was mention ever-elusive 'womanly' matters. It never ceased to work, at least in varying degrees.

"She has Maidens to attend her." Sokka persisted, stubbornly. Jun crossed her arms as she stared down at the impertinent youth.

"It's personal, and you should know that prying is rude. And you have my word, that I will not kidnap her or coerce her to come with me. It's just a friendly visit."

"Fine, fine... But just know, you'll be under close supervision." he conceded, as he opened the gate a bit, just enough to admit Jun but not for her pet.

The gesture was clear, but the goddess decided not to contest it. She climbed off her pet and stroked his muzzle, cooing at him and kissing the side of his face, telling him to be patient. He snuffled and nuzzled her gently before settling down on the sand, resting his head on his large paws.

Katara was inside the Palace, practicing her Waterbending in a large chamber with a fountain and tall windows that illuminated her and the water. She paused as the dark-attired woman slid into the room. As she did, several Maidens entered the room as well, positioning themselves on cushions and keeping their eyes on Katara and her guest. Katara glanced at Jun curiously, and gave her a friendly greeting, ignoring the harem who had obviously been sent to supervise.

Jun's presence surprised her, but it was not one she was adverse to. Though she didn't know the older goddess well, they were friendly enough to be comfortable around one another. The harem of Maidens watched Jun intently, as if they expected her to attack Katara.

"So... what brings you here?" Katara asked as she glanced at the older woman, though deep down inside, she already suspected.

"I wanted to talk with you about some things, sweetie." Jun said casually, as the two of them walked out onto the patio, which overlooked the ocean crashing down on the rocks and beach below them.

A young Maiden brought them some tea and treats, setting them down on the low table. Katara shooed her away because it was more than apparent she was going to hover around, and glanced back at Jun. The older woman took her time, picking up a treat from the tray and taking a bite out of it. There was no hurry, and she wanted Katara to feel at ease. Katara took a treat of her own, and the two of them sat in silence for several long moments, ignoring the Maidens watching them.

"You're here because of Zuko, aren't you?" Katara murmured as she stared off at the ocean crashing below.

"Yeah, I am." Jun admitted. There was no point in lying, or pretending she was here for something else – and Katara didn't deserve to be lied to or played with.

"... How is he?" she asked tentatively, still looking outside at the ocean, the breeze blowing through her hair. Jun looked skyward at the hazy clouds, and frowned thoughtfully.

"He yearns for you and turns everybody else away…" Jun replied in a soft voice, "He grieves as though he has lost the most important person in his life...and he has."

Katara's eyes became glassy with tears, and she blinked rapidly to keep them from falling.

"But, my father... he hates Zuko. I can't hurt my father. He loves me. Yet I don't want to hurt Zuko, either. I want to see him, but Dad would never allow it."

Jun crossed her arms and looked down at the slowly crashing waves. They were beautiful, and hypnotic, but they didn't make her forget her task at hand.

"I think that you know what I have to say about that..." she began, smirking just a bit, "If you and Zuko love each other, and I'm not going to ask you if you do because I already know… then _fuck_ everything else!" Her voice remained soft, out of earshot of the Maidens, but something about what she said commanded Katara's attention.

"Your dad just took you away from Court. I heard what he was saying to you and Zuko. This isn't fair to you is it?"

The younger Goddess sighed and shook her head, watching the waves crash wildly against the rocks, covering them with sprays of foam at regular intervals. "No, it's not." Katara stated, "It's not fair to anyone. If... If I go to Zuko, my father will be angry and hurt. He might cause the seas to churn like before, and I'll miss my family... and if I stay here, I miss Zuko and I know he misses me. It's not fair... No matter what I would decide to do, someone gets hurt!" Her eyes were glassy with tears, and Jun longed to comfort her.

"Sometimes love isn't fair…" she said quietly, looking over at Katara. The blue-eyed girl rested her head on her arms on the balcony railing, and felt a gentle hand on her back.

"Why does everyone say Zuko's so bad? In Court, I said he didn't hurt me. But my father and the entire clan hates him anyway..."

Jun nodded thoughtfully as Katara continued.

"It's like, they're afraid he's going to come and tear me into pieces, or something like that. He's never hurt me before, ever. I told them that... My father refuses to talk about Zuko. No one has talked about him since I was taken back home. I'm afraid to even say his name because Dad gets so angry the few times I try to talk to him about it..."

"If your father loves you, surely he won't be too harsh if you bring up the topic in the right way."

"How?" she asked desperately. "I've tried to ease him into the topic, but this look of anger comes across his face, and he says Zuko's name like it were a bad word."

Jun looked down, at a loss of words, wishing there was an easier way out of this predicament. All she could do was rub Katara's back, to try to reassure the girl. She liked the younger goddess, and if Katara lived with Zuko, she and the younger woman would grow closer, since should the Water Maiden marry Zuko, the two of them would become family. It would be ideal.

She continued to rub Katara's back, and the other girl shifted closer, needing to be hugged and reassured. The young Water Goddess liked the rubbing. Jun was more mature, a better 'sister' than the Maidens and easier to talk to about certain topics. Katara sighed, and leaned her head in, taking comfort much to the surprise of the Maidens.

"Why don't you think about it for a while." Jun said softly, "If you need to talk to me, you can send me a message, and I'll visit."

"You promise?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly at the prospect. To have an older woman to confide in, a true friend…

"Yes, I promise." Jun said with a nod and a smile, "And I always keep my promises."

Katara couldn't help but smile back. Jun said nothing more, knowing that she had said enough. She had given the young Water Tribe woman plenty of food for thought, though it wasn't as if she had planted the seed in Katara's mind. It was already there, and simply needed a bit of nurturing.

"I should go, but if you wish, I'll return tomorrow." Jun said, patting Katara on the shoulder. Katara didn't want her to go just yet, for the company was nice.

"I'd like that. Where's your Shirshu... I thought you went everywhere with it?"

"He's waiting outside for me. Your brother didn't want to let him in!" Jun said with a smile, "Do you want to come see him?"

Katara glanced over at the Maidens. To hell with chaperones. She followed Jun outside, boldly. The Maidens called for her to stop, but she ignored them, and the two left the Palace and stepped confidently, coming to the gates where the Shirshu was dozing just beyond. The Maidens protested again, but Katara shooed them away firmly before she stepped through the gate.

The large creature picked up its head as its mistress approached. Jun spoke several loving words to it as she rubbed his muzzle, and he let out a deep purring sound that did not sound too unlike that of a cat. Jun smiled over at Katara and nodded at her to come closer. Katara approached slowly, eyeing the creature with curiosity. She felt a pale hand grasp her wrist, and Jun tugged her closer with a warm smile. Her hand was guided over to the Shirshu's thick and soft fur, and she listened to the raven-haired goddess' encouraging words.

"I do have one thing to ask of you." Katara said as she gave the creature a nuzzle on his cheek, inhaling the warm scent of the animal.

"Sure, honey."

"Please tell Zuko that I miss him. And that I'm sorry for what happened in Court."

Jun gazed at her levelly for several moments. "I'll be happy to tell Zuko you miss him. He needs to hear that. However, I think that the apology would be better delivered from you, not me."

"Hm. You're right."

Katara smiled as the Shirshu nuzzled her, nudging at her middle with his nose. Jun chuckled softly, and Katara felt buoyed by the experience, by making a new friend, and being defiant to her chaperonage.

Needless to say, Sokka wasn't too happy about it, seeing his sister outside of the gates. He wished he had never let Jun inside!

"Get away from it! You don't know where it's been!" Sokka said in a firm voice as he slipped through the gate, staring at his sister before shooting Jun an angry stare.

"Are you saying that my pet's dirty?" Jun asked with a leer, obviously enjoying the young God's discomfort. The Shirshu snarled at Sokka, recognizing hostility in the male's tone, and letting Katara pet him happily.

"It's fine, Sokka. See, he's nice." Katara replied, scratching the animal behind his ear. He looked like fun to ride, but she knew her brother would throw a fit over it, and tell Bato, or their father when he got back, and that wasn't something she needed right now. She glanced over at Jun, "Maybe, when you come back, I could ride him with you?" she asked in a whisper her overprotective brother was unable to discern.

Jun nodded happily. "He's not dangerous, least not to you or me, and he loves to be played with. I'll let you ride him next time. Tomorrow?" she confirmed, climbing up on her Shirshu. Katara nodded eagerly.

"I can't wait. I... " she paused, becoming more serious. "Thank you for coming, Jun. I'm glad you didn't let my brother turn you away."

Jun laughed softly, winking down at her friend.

"He couldn't keep me away if he tried!" she said cheekily, waving at Katara as her Shirshu stood, "I'll see you soon, Katara! Take care!" And with that, the creature bounded off, his tongue lolling.

The blue-eyed girl watched as the creature leaped off over the waves. He was truly a lovely creature, mysterious like his mistress. She turned around, to see Sokka looking rather annoyed, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What did you two talk about, Katara?" he asked sternly. She raised her chin, staring at him.

"Nothing." she replied, making her way back through the gate. She ignored her brother's scowl and entered the Palace, ignoring the stares of the Maidens as she walked by, setting her jaw as she heard Sokka's footsteps behind her.

"Relax, Sokka. She just came over for a visit. She's a nice woman, really." Looking over her shoulder at him, she said point-blank, "Honestly, you don't need to be... smothering.".

"But how else am I going to protect you from stuff?" he asked, following her down the halls, trying to make some sense of it.

"I'm not a little girl, you know that. You get to court Maidens, even ones from other Nations, and romp around in other lands. Why can't I have friends outside of the Tribe, too?"

He didn't answer for a while, obviously mentally scrambling to cover himself up. Yeah, Dad let him travel to other lands, but that was because he was a Warrior! He had gone to Kyoshi and met the goddess Kyoshi, and befriended her daughter, Suki. He had traveled to the Fire Islands – though nowhere near the Fire Lord's Palace, and studied under Piandao, and so what if he just happened to meet a very cute Fire Maiden who traveled with the circus? It wasn't as if he was… just fooling around. He was honing his skills as a Warrior!

"But she hangs out around the Fire Lord's palace..." Sokka faltered.

"She is Iroh's consort, and so what? Iroh's a nice person too. Please don't badmouth them. That's just insulting." Katara said boldly as she approached the door to her room. Her brother spluttered a bit at this reply, but before he could speak, she went into her room and shut the door in his face.

Katara plopped down on her bed with a sigh. It felt so liberating having said that. Being defiant felt... _good_. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she savored her victory.


	16. XVI

**The Dragon and the Siren**

Chapter XVI

o0o0o0o

Katara was quiet as she sat down to dinner with her father and brother. She did not look at Sokka, because she was still angry at him for earlier. If there was one thing that she really chafed under, it was double standards. It was almost a surprise that Dad had permitted Aang to be her friend all these years ago!

Even now, when she received visitors, she was chaperoned as if she were a little girl. It wasn't that she wanted to sneak off for nookie or whatever, but didn't her father trust her to behave properly? As she thought about her current situation, it was hard to not remember past resentments, like when Dad had taken Sokka to Ba Sing Se and left her behind, or when at the Gatherings she had been chatting with boys like Haru or Jet and Dad shooed them away, but Sokka had been allowed to travel to other lands and meet and flirt with Maidens.

She thought about Long Feng's invitation to Ba Sing Se. Maybe she would accept the invitation, just to get away from her family and really have some time to herself instead of having the Clan hover around her. Ba Sing Se sounded like a fun place to be. As she pondered what she wanted to do, she chewed on her food quietly, making no effort to participate in the conversation, not even to ask Dad about his day and where he had been. As part of his duties as Sea God, Hakoda did a fair amount of traveling, both to the mortal Water Tribes as well as visiting the other two parts of the Clan in the Northlands and the Foggy Swamp, which were the domains of the gods Pakku and Huu respectively.

Sometimes she or Sokka would go with him, but other than that and the Gatherings, she hadn't had much opportunity to see the rest of the world.

"So I hear you had a visitor today." Hakoda said, suddenly turning his focus to his daughter.

"I did." came the neutral reply, and Katara punctuated that with a bite of her dumpling.

Sokka hadn't wanted to report it to his father, knowing well how Dad now felt about those associated with Zuko. But being left in charge when Dad or Bato was gone was a huge responsibility, and he knew that it would be wrong to not report. Of course, Dad hadn't been happy, but the fact that Katara was chaperoned during the visit mollified him.

"What business did she have here?" Hakoda asked. Katara took her time chewing her bite before swallowing.

"Just a nice talk from one woman to another." The young Goddess was determined to remain casual about the matter.

"About what?"

"I don't ask you about what you and your friends or peers talk about, do I?" Katara shot back. Her father frowned at her.

"If you want a older woman to talk to, you know there's a few in the Clan. And of course, your grandmother would be happy to talk to you if you summoned or visited her."

"I know, but it was nice having Jun visit. She's cool. And besides, aren't you the one who told me how important it was to have friends in the other Clans? You certainly don't object to my friendship with Aang. I should have a friend in the Earth Clan as well."

"There is that." Hakoda replied with a faint, dry smile. He had no desire to argue at the table, so decided to speak no more ob the subject, and simply take care of it himself.

o0o0o0o

Katara was nervous about Jun's return. It wasn't because she was afraid of the older woman, but she didn't want to deal with her brother's objections, and she knew that Dad would have something to say about it. However, to her surprise, Dad went to the North Pole, leaving Bato and Sokka in charge of the Palace. With a light heart, she sat outside on one of the upper balconies so that she could see Jun's arrival. To keep herself occupied, she decided to finish the handkerchief she had been working on, adding more embellishment to the blue flame design so that it resembled fire and water at the same time.

She was almost done when she saw the Shirshu approaching the Palace in leaps and bounds, stopping just short of the gate. Rather than use the stairs, Katara spread her wings and flew down to the gate, her heart pounding with anticipation.

"Eager, aren't we?" Jun asked good-naturedly as she slid down from her saddle.

"I've been looking forward to it all day!" Katara confessed as the Shirshu gave her a friendly nudge. Before she could say anything further, an indignant shout was heard from behind the gate, and Sokka emerged with his spear and boomerang in hand. Jun stared at the young God with a deadpan expression as the younger Goddess rolled her eyes.

"You knew she was coming back and you didn't tell me?" Sokka asked his sister accusingly.

"Because I knew you would throw a fit." Katara flipped her braid over her shoulder.

"Fit? What would Dad say if he knew about this?"

"He's not here, is he?"

"I forbid you to spend time with her!"

"You're not serious, are you?" Katara asked incredulously, her eyes widening.

"When Dad is gone, it is my job to keep the Palace and its resident safe!"

"I assure you, your sister is more than safe with me." Jun replied smoothly.

"You have no part in Water Clan affairs!" Sokka shot back before he reached for his sister's arm. With an annoyed grunt, she pulled away.

"I'm sick of being treated like a little girl! You can't tell me who I can or can't have as a friend! I've heard enough of your stupid adventures and all the _cool_ friends you brag about. Enough is enough!" She jabbed Sokka's chest with her finger, driving him a step back. "I'm going to have some fun of my own, and then finally I'll have some neat adventures of my own instead of listening to you or the other Warriors jabber about the stuff you do. I'm tired of you guys getting to do that while the girls stay home. Why don't you go to the sewing room and weave or sew something and see what it's like being stuck here for once!" With a snort and a lift of her chin, she spun back into Jun's direction, and the older Goddess started clapping.

Jun wrapped her arm around Katara's waist and swept her into the saddle almost like a man would, causing the younger female to let out a laugh.

o0o0o0o

Katara wrapped her arms around Jun's middle, her chin leaning slightly against the raven-haired Goddess' shoulder as the Shirshu bounded across the hills and valleys. After a while, Jun slowed down, letting her Shirshu sniff around at his leisure and follow whatever scents intrigued him at that moment.

"Where would you like to go?" Jun asked as she twisted around to look at her companion. "Fire Nation?" she added with a small smile.

Katara blushed faintly, but she shook her head.

"No?" Jun asked with a tilt of her head.

"Don't get me wrong. I do want to see Zuko again. But not right now. There's still so much to think about. I care for my family..."

"I find that surprising with the way your brother was acting back there!" the older woman shot back dryly. Katara let out a quiet laugh.

"I have no desire to cut off ties with my Clan. I am and will always be Water Tribe. When Zuko kidnapped me, I feared that I might never see my family or even the outside again." She let out a slow sigh, and Jun climbed off the creature before helping her off it.

"Boys can be really stupid. We both know that, right? Sometimes I wonder if they think with the head that is not on their shoulders, if you know what I mean?"

"Of course I do." Katara crossed her arms, smirking. "I've heard the phrase 'boys will be boys', but it's not fair that they can get away with behavior that would get us labeled 'unladylike'. Like at celebrations when the Warriors get drunk and wrestle, but spirits forbid if the Maidens want to do the same! Or when they try to boss women around."

"Sometimes they do it because they genuinely care about their women or children or elders and want to protect them. But all the other times, they're just full of themselves because they think that being a man means showing off their power. Sometimes it's harmless, but sometimes it does get to their heads... big time."

"Like with Ozai?"

"Now that was somebody on a power trip. However, women can have power too. You know how it is said that the man is the head of their family or clan?"

Katara nodded.

"The head cannot turn without the neck. Most people do not even think about the neck or how important it is. Likewise, a woman can use her smarts and strength to assert power in different ways. Who usually runs the household and makes sure the men have everything they need? Men would not even be here without the women who gave them life! Keep that in mind, Katara. You stood up to your brother and put him in his place. It seems like your dad and Zuko need the same. Assert yourself and what you want. Who says you can only have one or the other?"

Katara leaned against the Shirshu as it dozed, taking comfort in his thick fur and the slow rise and fall of breath of the powerful body.

"I know your father kept you very sheltered before, and there's lots of things you'd like to know or see. I'm here to help you and answer whatever questions you might have."

"Is there something you want from me?" Katara asked with curiosity. Jun blinked in confusion.

"I mean... I appreciate your offer of help and everything, but I'm wondering why you're so interested in me. I mean no offense, I just want to have things clear between us." Katara didn't mention that she wondered if her father's misgivings about Jun had any merit, given her shady reputation.

To her surprise, the older woman tossed her head back with a laugh.

"Pretty and smart – just like me." Jun said with a smirk.

"You're not... offended?"

"Not at all. It is good to have your eyes open when someone offers you something. I only offer my friendship, no strings attached. But there _is_ one itty-bitty thing I do want..." Jun leaned in, her index and thumb close together in the universal sign for 'little' or 'small'.

"What?"

"Whenever I visit Zuko's Palace, it certainly would be pleasant to have another woman around to spend time with."

"Oh!" Katara let out a short, relieved laugh. Yes, it certainly would be lovely to have the company of another woman around at the Palace, especially someone like Jun. She had been so lonely without anyone to interact besides Zuko and rarely, Iroh. "Yes. That would be nice."

"Good, then that's settled." Jun wrapped her arm around the younger woman's shoulders in a friendly embrace.

"What did Zuko say?"

"Hmm?"

"You were going to tell him that I missed him?"

"Oh, yes. Unfortunately, I didn't see him as he had Lordly duties to attend to, so I wasn't able to relay the message yet."

Katara's face fell as she processed this bit of information. She had been hoping to hear about Zuko, and perhaps get a message from him. It had been in her thoughts all day. Jun did mot miss this crestfallen expression and gave her a reassuring squeeze. If Katara felt this bad, then it showed that she really did care for Zuko.

"I promise, next time I see him, I will tell him."

"And when will that be?" she asked. Jun smiled again.

"Within the next couple of days, I promise, even if I have to hunt him down."

"Your Shirshu could find him, right?"

"He can find anything!" the older woman replied with pride, giving her pet an affectionate scratch behind his ears. "Of course, we could try finding him now..."

The Water Goddess blinked and shook her head. Spirits! She wouldn't know what to say if she saw him now! She still needed time to think about what she wanted for her future, and Jun's recent words gave her much to think about.

"My! Aren't we suddenly bashful?"

"I... I'm not ready just yet. I still have some thinking to do." Katara looked away with a blush.

"I shan't push you into it, and thinking is very good, but I do have one more bit of advice. Sometimes you need to go with your heart instead of your head."

"I'll think about that." Katara countered. Jun merely smiled, offering no argument.

o0o0o0o

Katara climbed off the Shirshu with Jun's help, full from the delicious lunch that had been served to them at the Earth Kingdom restaurant Jun had taken her to. After shelving the subject of the Fire Lord, the women talked about other things, and Katara had listened to the older woman regale her with several rather amusing stories. It was refreshing to hear stories that she had never been privy to, because the Water Clan only had so many stories before she heard them all.

While with Jun, Katara had thought about the handkerchief she was nearly done with, and decided that she would give it to Zuko as a present. Surely he would appreciate this token, and know that she hadn't rejected or forgotten him. And she was also certain that he would appreciate it even more if it came with a letter. Had he ever considered sending her one?

"See you soon." Jun promised as she climbed back onto her pet.

"Looking forward to it."

"Good. I'd be worried if you didn't."

Katara laughed and lifted her arm to wave good-bye.

She sauntered through the gate, happy that she had such a nice afternoon. _Take that, Sokka_, she thought to herself. She ignored his angry glare as she entered the Palace, heading to her room to take a relaxing bath.

o0o0o0o

The Fire Lord sat out in the gardens, enjoying the tranquility after a busy day of ministering to the needs of his Nation. Being Fire Lord served as a welcome distraction to the loneliness that greeted him whenever he returned to his Palace. He had already tried sending letters to the Seaside Palace, but they were destroyed summarily by Hakoda. Katara was under constant watch by the Warriors and Maidens, so anyone who wanted to see her had to get through them first.

He knew he had to be patient. Or at least Uncle said he needed to be patient. _Patience is so fucking overrated_, he thought to himself.

If he hadn't kidnapped Katara, who knew if he would have ever had the opportunity to get to know the woman he loved intimately? With Hakoda spurning all suitors, who knew how long he would have had to wait, satisfying himself with brief encounters at the Gatherings or spying on her through his telescope? Yes, kidnapping in itself wasn't the best thing to do, and he could admit that to himself and even Katara. But if not for that, then they wouldn't have been able to share these glorious weeks within the safety of his home, unencumbered by relatives or onlookers.

The time he had spent with her only strengthened his love for her and deepened his certainty that she was indeed the one for him, the one meant to be his mate. If he was sorry for the means he had to resort to obtaining her companionship, he sure as hell didn't regret the time he spent with her despite the loneliness he felt right now.

"Why am I not surprised to see you out here sulking?" a voice broke into his reverie. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Jun wearing a deep red silk qipao. Usually she wore black, but sometimes when she was staying with Iroh, she would wear the things her lover gave her.

_Just like Katara would wear the things I gave her_, Zuko thought belatedly. "What do you want?" he asked brusquely.

"I just want to talk to you. I would have done so yesterday, but you were busy, so..." She shrugged and took a couple of steps closer to him.

"About what?"

"Don't be so grumpy. It's not becoming of you."

"Hmph." The Fire Lord rose from the bench, turning his back to Jun before starting to walk away.

"Wait, don't go! I was just kidding!"

Zuko continued walking.

"I suppose you don't want to hear about my visit with Katara, then?"

The Fire Lord stilled in his steps and slowly turned to face Jun. "You... _visited_ her?"

"I did, indeed. It took some doing, to be sure, but sometimes what is required is a woman's touch."

"And?" Zuko asked as he maintained a calm expression and tone, but Jun sensed his impatience and rapt attention.

"She misses you."

"She... does?" Zuko took a slow breath. With communication between his lover and himself cut off, Zuko had no way of knowing how she was feeling, or just what was the cause of her sadness. He could guess the reason, but he didn't want to make assumptions. Did she remember him fondly? Did she want to be with him again?

Jun regarded him with a soft expression. "She really does. She said it herself, so there's no doubt of that."

"How is she?"

"She's lonely and frustrated. She is unable to talk to her family about you because they will not listen. She loves her Clan, and is torn between her feelings for them and for you."

A sigh escaped Zuko's lips as he stared off at the ocean for several moments. He was happy to know that Katara did indeed miss him, but felt bad about the fact that she felt so conflicted. Was there no way for him to make peace with the Clan and show Hakoda that he was worthy to be Katara's mate?

"When do you plan to see her again?" he asked.

"A few days. We had a nice talk and I gave her some advice that should help her, but she needs time to think about it."

"What did you tell her?"

"Girl stuff. None of your business." Jun responded with a faint smirk. Irritation flashed across Zuko's face.

"Relax. I just gave her some encouragement. But now I'm going to give _you_ some advice. I know you care for her, but when she was here, the relationship was not on equal terms because she was your prisoner."

Zuko did not argue.

"She told me that when you kidnapped her, she was afraid that she might never see her family again. Did you not take that into consideration?"

"I suppose not." he muttered. All he had been thinking about when he put out the rainbow jewel was how wonderful it would be to have her in his Palace and finally have the chance to get to know her. He had rationalized that decision with the fact that he did not have a cage or chains waiting for her.

He looked back at Jun, wanting to argue that he had treated the Water Maiden with nothing but kindness. He had dressed her in the finest silks, given her access to various forms of entertainment as well as water, and offered her all sorts of scrumptious foods to arouse her palate. Yet he knew that retorting with that would not work against his uncle's lover because deep down inside, both of them knew she was right.

"I support you and Katara getting back together. However, you need to seriously think about your relationship, because it cannot be the same as before. If you want her to come back to you willingly, you gotta offer her a good deal."

"Yeah, I know."

"Good."

"Of course, I can't offer her this 'good deal' if she can't hear it. I tried sending letters, but Hakoda destroys them." As he thought about the fact that Jun would be seeing Katara again soon, a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "But, you..."

"Great minds think alike." Jun responded with a smirk of her own.

o0o0o0o

The messages he had sent to Hakoda had been filled with apologies as well as formal offers for reparations and requests for permission for an official courtship. Being raised as a Prince, he was well-versed in courtly language.

A few years ago, he had sent a letter to the Sea God with an respectful request for permission to court Katara. Of course, the response had been a 'no'. How different things would have been had Hakoda been amenable to his daughter having suitors! Well, what was done was done.

He would waste no time on formalities with the woman he loved. He looked at the blank paper in front of him, trying to decide what to say, and how to say it. Should he just pour it all out in a long letter, or...

"Hmm." He recalled the haiku challenges he had shared with Katara. _There we go_.

Missing you, my love

Filled with regret for your tears

I yearn to see you

Of gold there is much

The dragon's treasure piles high

Yet it is nothing

There is one treasure

More precious than anything

Diamonds lack, wealth pales

Before your beauty

I was and am a blessed man

To enjoy your grace

The dragon offers

His humblest apologies

To his beloved mate

She yearns for freedom

He yearns for her company

Let us gladly share

He smiled belatedly at his collection of haiku. They did not conform to the strictest rules of this form of poetry and his old tutor would probably get pissed off because people were supposed to get their message across in one haiku not six, but then, Zuko was simply speaking from his heart using an art that he and his mate both enjoyed using.

_I hope you enjoy these haikus. Not a minute goes by that I don't think about you and how much I love you, and how sorry I am for the pain and fear I caused you. Please give me another chance, I promise to do right by you._

_With love always,_

_Zuko_

o0o0o0o

Katara chewed on a piece of jerky as she watched her grandmother add some tea leaves to the pot of boiling water before moving it off the fire.

Was she ever surprised when Dad came home with Gran-Gran! She had been irritated at first, knowing that Dad was trying to give her some female company that _he_ approved of, to replace Jun. She hadn't missed the scowl on his face when Sokka tattled on her for running away with Jun for the afternoon.

Her grandmother was a wise woman, and had not scolded Katara or treated her like a child. After dinner, she took Katara to the room that Hakoda reserved for his parents. The younger Goddess had only been in this room a few times, and was at that moment bundled in the nest of blankets that her grandmother had built near the firepit. It was a sleepover, almost, and Katara was content to listen to her grandmother tell stories and enjoy the delicious jerky that was made with Kanna's secret recipe.

As she finished the piece she was eating, Katara became aware of the fact that her grandmother was studying her. She looked back at Gran-Gran innocently.

"I sense much tension between you and your father and brother."

Katara took a deep breath. "I suppose you wish to scold me."

Gran-Gran simply smiled before she poured the tea into two cups. The tea set had been a gift from Bumi, and reflected some of Omashu's best craftsmanship, being of white porcelain with a blue design. She handed one to her granddaughter before she spoke.

"You are more like me than you think." she said after taking a sip of her tea.

"How so?"

"When I was your age, I chafed under my father's guardianship."

"Oh?" Katara drank some of her own tea.

"Back then, things were very different for women in the Water Tribes, whether we were mortal or gods. The men had the idea in their heads that we needed to be protected in more ways than one. We were not allowed to hunt, fight, or even use our Waterbending in anything other than a healing capacity."

"Are you serious?"

"I wish I were joking." Kanna let out a quiet sigh. "Being a Goddess did not make me any different from the mortal women of the Northern Water Tribe. Like any other woman, I had to stay home while the men went out hunting, fishing, or exploring. I was expected to be a good daughter and take care of my family until the time that I would have a husband of my own to care for. I longed to explore the world and see the things that I had only heard of, and to use my powers in the same way I saw the men use theirs."

"Did you talk to your dad?"

"Yes. But he would not listen. The elders were very set in their ways, and my father was the most rigid of them all." Kanna looked off wistfully for a moment before returning her attention to her granddaughter. "As I became a woman, I fought with my father more and more. I copied the Bending moves I saw the men do. I sneaked off on my own to explore the Snowfields. My father raved and scolded and disciplined me, and the more I tried to conform to his rules, the unhappier I became, and the more I rebelled."

Katara thought about the Northern City. Women were allowed to Bend, and those who had the ability to hunt or fish could also do so. To hear about a time where they did not have this right seemed surreal.

"Women were told that these rules were for our safety. Hah! I didn't want to sit around, waiting for a man to protect me! Eventually, I gained the attention of Pakku, who was the most skilled Waterbender in the entire Clan. I hoped that one day, when I had a husband of my own, I would gain more freedom once I moved out of my father's house."

"It didn't work out that way, did it?" Katara asked, tilting her head.

"No. Instead of asking me to marry him, he went to my father. Not once did Pakku ask me how I would feel about marrying him, or even if I wanted to. I was given no consideration in my own future! One night, at a banquet my father held, he announced my engagement to Pakku, and Pakku presented to me the betrothal necklace he had carved for me."

"I take it that you didn't look upon that too kindly." Katara responded with a faint smirk.

"Indeed I did not! That was the last straw for me." Kanna grinned at her granddaughter. "I packed up my things and left the North Pole. I left the necklace on Pakku's doorstep and didn't look back. I traveled through the Earth Kingdoms and met my sister clans in the Foggy Swamp and the Southern Tribe. I got to see all the things that I had heard of before. Ba Sing Se was smaller back then, and it was before Long Feng came to become its guardian, but it was still a glorious city."

"That must have been so much fun!"

"Oh, it was. I have never regretted my decision. I stood up for myself, and ended up having a much happier life than I would have if I had chosen to just stay under my father's protection and be miserable."

"How did you end up with Grandpa?"

"He found me, actually. He left the North Pole to try to bring me back. When he found me, I fought him off. I had learned enough from the Southern and Swamp Tribes to be a Waterbending Master in my own right. I told him that I would permit nobody to treat me differently just because I was a woman, nor would I ever consider marrying any man who would do such a thing."

"I suppose he agreed to that, otherwise you wouldn't have married."

"That's right. Oh, how I chewed him out for not talking to me about the fact that he wanted to marry me! I told him he was an idiot for not even considering the fact that I might want some input in such an important decision!"

"I imagine he didn't like that." Katara giggled at the mental image of Pakku, the Mighty God of Winter being chewed out and called an idiot.

"I told him that if he was serious about marrying me, he would court me and only me, and involve nobody else in our relationship, and that I would be equal to him in all things. Otherwise, he could forget ever attaining the honor of having me as his wife."

"I guess he really wanted that honor."

"He did indeed. It wasn't always easy, especially at first because he would slip up here and there and try to act all manly and bossy, but I was quick to remind him. We traveled the world together while he courted me, and when we finally returned to the North Pole, I was ready to marry him. When others saw how our relationship was, other women started following my example."

"Wow." Katara had never heard this history of her grandparents before. She had always loved and admired her grandparents, but hearing this story gave her a new level of appreciation for the old Goddess before her. Though Kanna's face was smooth as it had been before she married Pakku, her hair was as white as snow, to signify her age and as a mark of her wisdom. Some of the older gods chose to maintain a more youthful appearance, like Long Feng, but others purposely allowed their hair to become white, seeing this as a badge of honor and merit.

If not for Gran-Gran, these women of the Northern Clan would still be subject to the rules and limitations that their men set forth for them. She could not help but think of Jun and what a strong woman she was.

"So you're suggesting that I run away, then?" Katara asked with open curiosity.

"No, no." Gran-Gran laughed softly. "But I do encourage you to stand up for yourself and what you want. Your father and brother do love you, and Pakku loved me and still does, but sometimes men can be very misguided in their affections and think that their foolishness is in a woman's best interests."

Katara let out a loud laugh as she thought of just how misguided some people could be. Sokka and Zuko weren't too different in that aspect, and was joined in this cheerful noise by her grandmother.

o0o0o0o

Hakoda approached the door to the room he kept for his parents before he heard laughter. He was going to check on his mother and daughter, and make sure everything was going well. He had left this morning to ask his mother to spend some time with Katara, and felt that the rightness of his decision was reinforced upon learning of Jun's second visit upon his return. He did not trust a woman who was associated with Zuko, and was determined to keep her away from his daughter.

He opened the door slightly to see his mother and daughter snuggled together in front of the firepit, Katara's head on Kanna's lap as the older woman stroked her hair. A gentle smile spread across his face, and he slowly closed the door.


	17. XVII

**The Dragon and the Siren**

Chapter XVII

Glad y'all enjoyed the last chapter, it was fun for me to write, and I also had fun doing Kanna's story. I rarely used her in my stories, so it felt great to give her a more important role, and give more meaning to her running away from Pakku. As always, please don't forget to leave feedback, it is what keeps me going!

o0o0o0o

Ever since Katara had returned home, men had come courting. Hakoda was prepared to turn them away as he always had, only Bato counseled that he not do so.

The whole Zuko situation had come about because all suitors had been continuously barred before they could even come face-to-face with Katara, their proposals of courtship firmly rebuffed, their gifts and bride-prices returned to them. Hakoda grudgingly agreed with this, and allowed the would-be suitors through, though they remained under close supervision, with Maidens always hovering near Katara, as chaperones… and protectors.

Haru was sweet and kind, and didn't seem to mind the harem of Maidens watching him and Katara. He had spoken to Katara almost shyly, even offering her a gift of flowers and some chocolate candy, which the young Goddess truly appreciated. He had even gone so far to being extra candy to share with the Tribe, giving him a bit of esteem in Hakoda's eyes. The young Earth God made no 'moves' on her, and the two of them parted amicably, if not as a couple, then as friends.

Jet, ever the rogue, had tried to coax Katara into a more private situation, away from the eyes of the watchful Maidens because he felt irritated by having so many eyes upon him. He had hit her with several playful come-ons, in a hope of wooing her. But even though he was considered a rogue and disreputable by others, he wasn't such a poor character as some thought. Seeing that Katara looked despondent and not truly in the mood for courting, Jet had dropped that venue, and had simply told her a few amusing stories to make her laugh. This drew out much better results for him, and he parted from her with an invitation to come to his forest. The invitation was open and friendly, a genuine desire to show her something new and give her a pleasant time.

Aang was a constant visitor, ever concerned about his best friend and hopefully future lover. He did what he could to cheer her up after she had been brought back home – giving her gifts, playing games with her, talking to her… sometimes she had the feeling that he was trying _too_ hard to make her forget about Zuko. After their fight, he had stayed away for several days and come back with a considerably more subdued attitude, making no attempt to tell her what to do as he had done to inadvertently rouse her ire before.

And of course, there were the Warriors of her own clan. Hahn had tried to distract her by putting on sparring matches between himself and fellow Warriors in an attempt to entertain and impress her. The Warriors more skilled in Bending than weaponry put on shows for her, trying to delight her with the mastery of their native element.

But today, she had none of these 'gentleman callers'. What she would get was something else entirely even if it did come in the guise of a gentleman.

The Water Maiden sat on the sand as the waves broke near her feet, fondling the blue-and-white petals of a sea-lily in her hands as she stared out at the ocean, knowing that the Fire Lord's island was somewhere over the endless expanse of sea.

Time had not healed her wounds as she had thought when she let her father take her away from Court. If anything, it only sharpened her pain and longing for the Fire Lord. Spending time with the men who wanted to court her only reminded her all the more of the Fire Lord, for it was inevitable to compare each man to the one she had left behind.

To Hakoda's relief, she didn't show romantic interest in any of the men who came to see her. Though he knew she was a woman, he could not help but think of her as his little girl, and thinking of her being married was an odd thought. Since she had been brought home, the name of the Fire Lord was as forbidden as the vilest curse, lest the mere mention of Zuko's name open old wounds which Hakoda believed that the Fire God had inflicted upon his child. He did not give her enough credit though, for when she did receive visitors she wasn't a shrinking violet who was too afraid to speak to or interact with men like some women would after being victimized by the opposite sex.

Long Feng had come a couple of times, and he had gotten nowhere with the object of his desire. However, the older Earth God would not be denied. Hakoda immensely disliked the Earth God, and was grateful that Katara didn't seem to take any more interest in him than she had her other visitors.

The current visit from the Earth God was no small source of ire for Bato and Sokka, who were in charge while the Sea God was gone on his duties. Katara barely noticed when a harem of Maidens seemingly materialized at a short distance away from her, sitting in the sand and seemingly absorbed in their own activities, chatting, braiding their hair, and drawing idle patterns in the sand.

Long Feng's smirk was bare and almost unnoticeable as he was admitted into the Palace, but he wore an aura of triumph around him. One way or another, the lovely Maiden would be his. She would be kept safe in Ba Sing Se, warm, comfortable, the subject of his attentions... and no other man's. Ignoring the glances of Bato and Sokka, he allowed himself to be escorted to the doorway that opened to a path leading down to the beach.

The young Goddess looked especially becoming in the sleeveless blue robe she wore, her delicious tanned skin looking richly dark under the sun. Her hair was loose with a few small braids to keep it out of her face, and blowing in the gentle breeze as she lifted her head, seeing him come down the path through the wild grasses to the beach, tall and regal in his black and green silks.

Long Feng was determined to woo her and enjoy her company. She was a lovely and intelligent woman, with a warm personality and an inner strength that shone from her eyes. He wanted a real companion, rather than the Joo Dee he used for his amusement and release. These women were little more than puppets, and he needed more... personality and vitality.

Haru and Jet had failed in their wooing of the young goddes, and small wonder. The first had been too kind and sweet, he was gentle to a fault. And the second? That rogue could hardly call himself a god – he was no more than a glorified vagabond, who could never give her a proper home. And the young Air God? He was a mere child, hardly worthy of a beautiful goddess' attentions. The Fire Lord? Hakoda would never let him near Katara again, that fact was as good as written in stone.

Thye mighty Earth God was determined to succeed where all others had failed. The Joo Dee in his kingdom followed his every command, and any mortal woman in Ba Sing Se would be honored to come to the bed of a god. But he wanted a lover far worthier of his attentions, and he placed a smile on his face as he stalked across the sands, approaching her.

Katara greeted him with a casual 'hello' as she glanced at him, her face impassive as she regarded him, fiddling around with the petals of the sea-lily as she tried to ignore the glint in his eyes. He responded with a smooth tone, his gaze fixed on her firmly, and she had that same eerie feeling she had the first time he came around. He wasn't evil like Ozai or Azula had been, but there was a certain undeniable slickness to his entire personage.

"Should one of the Maidens bring you some tea?" she asked, out of politeness and nothing else. She got the same feeling from him, that slickness, that she had the first time, and found it vaguely disturbing. She could not identify the reason why… he had never said anything offensive, and had always been well-mannered.

"That won't be necessary…" he said with a small smile on his face, his voice as smooth as silk although not the sensuous silk of the Fire Lord's tones, "Your company is all the nourishment I need at the moment, my dear."

She eyed him warily, keeping her stance, making no move to approach him. It was all too clear why he had come. She had managed to dodge it last time, but she could see that he was determined to court her.

"Long Feng... I appreciate your concern for my welfare, but I do not need to be courted. If you wish to offer me kindness or the company of a friend, I will be glad for that."

"It is a shame you say that." The tone of the Earth God grew silkier as he moved closer, "I simply want to offer you a good time. I was thinking that you could… come to Ba Sing Se as my honored guest. Lake Laogai is a lovely place, and I am sure you will enjoy it, and a tour through the city. The mountain air is fresh, and there are many sights and… activities that I have no doubt you would enjoy."

The way he said _activities_ left no doubt in her mind as to what he was suggesting. His voice was smooth and persuasive, but at the same time, it was so different from Zuko's. The Fire Lord's silken tones were like the rumblings of a dragon, a deep and rich bass that had never ceased to make her loins tingle when he spoke to her in that way. And he was a dragon in other ways – strong, fierce, possessive, and wise, even if he could act rashly at times.

Long Feng was a snake… she couldn't think of any other way to describe his tone, or his demeanor. He moved smoothly, ready to strike to get whatever he wanted, and no one would see it until he had already unleashed his venom.

"Long Feng, I am fine, really. Thank you for the invitation…" She did want to see Ba Sing Se, but at this time, she did not feel inclined to accept it when he was behaving like this.

"My dear, hasn't the Fire Lord affected your state of mind enough? He's not here, and a visit to Ba Sing Se will surely provide a healthy distraction. Zuko's not here, and it's just you and me…"

"I don't want to talk about him. I told you last time you came here, that I had no wish to talk about what had happened." she stated firmly, looking down at the lily, her voice marked with pain all too clearly. He took her sadness as pain caused by Zuko and moved in to that target, seeking a way to exploit it.

"Has the Fire Lord even come here to apologize to you, or make amends?" he asked as he drew in closer. She was unable to look up at him, and shook her head. Hakoda would never allow Zuko to set foot in Water Tribe lands, ever again, anyway…

"Even if he could not speak with you, he could at least have made an attempt to come here, to show his respect. You deserve more than that, my lovely, after what that horrible man has put you through. Doubtless he's found another girl to occupy his life... and his bed. After all, he kidnapped you one day out of fancy, and now it seems as if he has forgotten you. You have no need to fear of that from me…"

"Please, do not speak of it. I do not wish to think about him…"

"And you shouldn't…" Long Feng whispered, moving as a serpent and closing the space between them, a soft smile on his face. He slid the lily from her hands and raised his hand, tucking it behind her ear, where it stood out in stark contrast with her dark hair and skin. He continued, knowing his words were getting to her, and thinking, no, _knowing_ his victory would be assured, "If the Fire Lord has not made any attempt to see you or even apologize, then he is not worthy of such a exceptional goddess like you. I would never treat or betray you in such a callous manner, Katara."

She stiffened, refusing to make eye contact.

"I... I don't need a suitor, please." she whispered, not wishing to think of being married to anyone else. He smirked, seeing a new venue to attack. Did she expect to stay here, always a little girl?

"Would you rather your father make the decision for you?"

"He wouldn't make me marry anyone else."

"So you would remain under his wing for your entire life, like a child?"

"Well…. No… I'm not a child." Katara insisted softly. He simply continued smiling.

"Then tell me… why do you allow your father to make every major decision in your life?" Long Feng countered evenly. She wasn't looking at him, so she didn't see the smirk on his face, "Surely a young woman as passionate as you, a strong female with a mind of her own, could choose her own lover…"

"He's my father. He just wants to keep me safe and happy." she said with a soft sigh as his words sunk in. She had no desire to always live under her father's protection. She had not realized just how much her father had kept guard over her, until Zuko had taken her as his…

"You may be safe...but are you _happy_?" Long Feng knew just the right things to say, the things that would draw her out, to him… He was confident that he would win. She flinched slightly when his hand ran along her bare arm. She nodded, but she didn't look convincing.

_Oh, this is getting better and better_, the Earth God thought to himself.

"I could make you happy, Katara… Very happy." His touch sent shivers down her arms… and not the kind of shiver that she welcomed. The Fire Lord's caress caused comfort and pleasure, but Long Feng's light touch was… _creepy_.

"I could treat you like the Queen you truly are, and have you worshipped as a goddess like you deserve. No one else could make you feel like this. Not Jet, not Haru, not Aang...and most certainly not the Fire Lord."

She took a step back, breaking the contact as she stared up at him.

"You think you'd be a better husband for me than anyone else?" she asked. She had heard of the stories of him... his Dai Li, how the mortal King of Ba Sing Se was but a puppet, his brainwashing tactics... what if he tried that on her as well?

"I know I would, if you gave me the chance. But I'm not asking you right now, because you obviously don't wish to think of such a important decision right now. All I ask is that you come and visit Ba Sing Se, and see how you like it there." Long Feng moved closer, hoping to caress that rich mocha-colored skin again.

"You're not respecting my space." she responded, having no desire to let him run his fingers along her arm – or any other part of her body. "I told you... I don't want to be courted. Not by you, or anyone. Please… stop." she said in a firm tone, her jaw set. Hopefully that would be clear enough for him... Jet had gotten the message long before she had even come to the point she was at now with the man before her. But Long Feng still had that leer in his eyes.

"So you would rather be taken, by the Fire Lord?" he asked, his statement a small and vicious stab in her defenses.

"No!" she cried out, her wings fluttering in agitation as she took a step back., and he continued, as smoothly and viciously as before.

"To be reduced to his plaything, something to please him whenever he wished." Now Long Feng was more a shark than a snake, having tasted blood in the water and intending to exploit it to his fullest advantage, "There has been talk about how he had reduced you to a… toy. A… I hesitate to say it, but they also said _whore_."

Such a thing was a lie. No one had ever called the young Goddess a whore, but Long Feng often twisted the truth to serve his own purposes.

"I'm not that! I'm not! I was never!" she cried out, growing even more agitated. Zuko had never treated her as such! He had never forced himself on her! He had always treated her with love and reverence. She felt tears come to her azure eyes, breaking out on her cheeks.

Long Feng saw this, and moved in, a slick apology on his tongue, words of comfort, assurances of her safety.

"I apologize for using such a word. But let me assure you, I never uttered such a thing of you. I was concerned about the nasty stories, and put a stop to them as much as I could." Another lie. There were no such stories. It was Zuko who had kidnapped Katara, and the facts had come out at the trial, where all the Gods had been present. At any rate, if there were any nasty stories, they were about the Fire Lord, not his victim.

"If he was so devoted to you and thought so highly of you, why did he not say where you were while your father lashed out at the world in his grief?" The slickness had turned into a controlled savagery, the Earth God's voice remaining calm to counter Katara's rising volume, "Why did he hide you away in that volcano like a dirty little secret?"

Long Feng grabbed her hand as she jerked back, holding it in a gentle grip, as if to offer her reassurance.

"He is not a man worthy of your attentions or your affections..." The raven-haired God was now caressing her hand and arm, "Your love-"

"You don't want my love!" she spat out in a moment of clarity. "All you want is me in your bed! I hate you!" she screamed.

"That's uncalled for. But I will forgive you, because I understand that you're emotionally shaken…" He kissed her hand, and Katara vowed to wash it thoroughly once he was gone. The water, without warning, churned up dangerously, and the clouds overhead thickened, threatening to spill rain at any moment.

"You're disgusting! All you want is to take me! So all the stories about you _are_ true!"

"I don't know what stories you are referring to… But at least I am not deceiving you as the Fire Lord did." Long Feng replied calmly, unruffled by her building anger.

The Maidens were now closing in rapidly, attuned to their mistress' body language and her cries of anger.

"Leave our mistress alone!" they snarled, their blue and gray eyes glittering hostilely. Katara jerked her hand away from Long Feng as a wave loomed over her head, threatening to crash down on the whole beach as it started to rain.

Even then, the God remained calm. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Several shadowy figures burst from the sand, and the Water Maidens flinched in surprise.

Their eyes concealed under their wide-brimmed hats, the Dai Li – elite warriors of Ba Sing Se under Long Feng's blessing – stood as silently and rigidly as statues.

"Why did you bring them here?" she exclaimed angrily as she stared at the men with incredulity. The Maidens shared her expression.

"They follow me everywhere. And please don't attempt to play the innocent here." Pointing to the group of Maidens behind Katara, he commented snidely, "Unless you would care to explain their presence as well."

"This is my father's Palace. The nymphs go as they please." she replied, the rain coming down harder and plastering her hair and robe to her head.

"There isn't need for such. After all, I was here to merely share my company with you..."

"I don't want it!" she replied, the water whipping around her dangerously, making a form of shield between her and the offensive presence of the slick-tongued God. The Maidens were now staring hostilely at the Dai Li, ready to attack them

"I was merely attempting to offer some solace, Katara…" he began, only to meet her cold eyes.

"I _told_ you, I don't want it!" she yelled. Before he could respond, an ice-whip lashed out at him, knocking the stunned God to the sand. The Water Maidens, having seen their goddess make her decision, lunged onto him, shrieking like banshees as the storm and waves whipped around them.

Even as powerful as he was, Long Feng could not immediately fend off a crowd of powerful Water Maidens and the daughter of Hakoda himself. Katara joined in the throng, the Maidens parting just slightly so that she could get at Long Feng herself. She unleashed her storm of emotions – her loneliness at being separated from Zuko, her frustration at her father for not understanding her sadness, and anger at this Earth God who had offended her so. Lightning crashed overhead as massive waves crashed onto the beach, dousing everyone.

It was this scene that Sokka and Bato found, the screams of the women having drawn them to the scene. When the Dai Li came forward to help their master, some of the Maidens broke away from Long Feng to lash out at the Dai Li. It was a holy brawl, in all senses of the word.

Sokka soon joined in the fray, the seasoned warrior using his club and sword to disarm and take down the Dai Li. Bato helped to lash at Long Feng with some Waterbending before he could attempt to employ Earthbending in his defense. The Earth God had been subject to a first-class ass-whipping from the irate woman. Unbeknownst to any of the Maidens, Warriors, Earth God, or Dai Li, the Fire Lord had taught Katara more than just the arts of love.

It was only by the soothing word and touch of Bato – who was an 'uncle' to Sokka and Katara as well as a dear friend to both of them – that Katara calmed down. She broke down in wild sobbing, falling to her knees to a bewildered throng, her wails filled with pain, frustration, and anguish as the skies and seas churned around her lithe form.

Judging from Long Feng's disheveled appearance and the scratches and bruises on his face from the Water Goddess' assault, it was all too apparent that it would be a while before he would be able to sweet-talk any woman – especially Katara. She glanced up at him as he rose to his feet, brushing the sand off the black silk that adorned his body.

"Get the hell out of my sight!" she shrieked, her eyes glinting with pain and fury as the tears continued to come down her cheeks.

Too stunned to make any response, the Earth God and his Dai Li made a quick retreat to Ba Sing Se before any more Warriors or Maidens might come after them. Sokka was at her side, wiping her tears, trying to calm her down as she gasped for breath, her whole body trembling. She missed Zuko so much... Long Feng's snide words had opened old wounds.

o0o0o0o

Bato looked down at her, scooping her up into his arms. She felt him hug her tightly, as he would when she and Sokka were little.

"It's all right. Things will be okay…" he crooned, his voice a soft bass but nowhere near the sultry bass that Zuko's had been. He gave her a reassuring smile, kissing her forehead and carrying her to the palace. She whimpered, trying to curb her weeping as she was brought to her bedchambers. She felt warm and safe in Bato's arms, but even though she was calm now, she knew she still pined for Zuko, no matter what happened

"I'll make sure that he never comes back here! And if he does, I'll castrate him!" Sokka vowed emphatically, hating to see his sister in such pain. He marched off to ensure that the Palace and its premises were devoid of any Earthbender while Bato remained, rocking Katara gently, murmuring gentle words to try to ease her sobbing.

Bato loved Katara, had always done so. But he was nothing like Long Feng. He would not speak of such things now, not when she needed safety and comfort. He wanted to marry her, but Hakoda's position on suitors had made him reluctant to voice his thoughts. He laid her on the bed and sat next to her, stroking her hair gently as she cried against his shoulder.

"Don't go, please…" Katara murmured, as she clung to him. She felt his scarred hand on her face, and leaned against it, sniffling softly as he did his best to reassure her.

"Your father will never let Long Feng around here... or any other man, if you ask it of him." he murmured, wanting to reassure her. She nodded and let out a soft sigh.

"It's a good thing the Maidens were there to attack him then. Who knows what Long Feng might have done... You know we care for you deeply... your father, your brother and myself. We just want to see you happy."

Katara understood deeply that the people around her cared for her, and she cared for them as well. They were the world to her, but then again, so was Zuko.

She did not mention this to Bato, of course. And she was afraid to talk to her father or brother about it. She closed her eyes, feeling him gently sway his body to soothe her, and she smiled softly to herself. Bato noticed this and could not help but smile a little too, taking comfort in her presence. He rocked her and kissed her hair, stroking her and comforting her against everything. He started singing gently, an old Water Tribe song. While his voice was not the beautiful velvety bass that she adored in Zuko, his voice was still pleasant and comforting. He lulled her until she felt herself slip into a light doze.

Her small hand rested on his scarred arm, and her head was cradled against his chest. Seeing that she was now calm and rested, he carefully shifted her out of his arms and into the bed, pulling up the soft blankets and furs to her chin.

Hakoda watched as Bato gently put Katara to bed. He had stepped in as his best friend was finishing the song, but he did not interrupt. Bato did not notice him until he rose from Katara's bed and headed towards the door. Bato flinched a bit when he saw the imposing Sea God there, wondering how much he had seen and hoping that Hakoda had not seen anything inappropriate into his comforting Katara, due to his fiercely protective nature.

"Forgive me, Hakoda. I was just soothing her." Bato explained gently, bowing his head. Hakoda nodded at length, understanding Bato's intentions were not at all like Long Feng's had been, and he trusted his best friend implicitly. He had seen the comfort that the singing had given his daughter.

"We should leave her alone for now, though. She needs rest… she caused a storm, and that takes a lot of energy." Bato stated as he looked at his leader.

"The storm outside really came from her?" Hakoda asked. Sokka had told him of it, and he had been surprised, to know that his daughter might be capable of causing such a thing.

"It did, indeed. And you should have seen the churning and the waves… it's not much different from what you did when you were looking for her. I've never seen her so angry, like that..." he scowled at the thought of Long Feng and what he might have said to provoke Katara.

"You care very much about her, don't you?" Hakoda asked, no anger in his tone. It was something he had suspected for a while.

"Yes, Hakoda. I care very deeply for her." Bato admitted, looking at Katara with a fond expression for a moment. His expression became serious as he faced Hakoda, wondering what the older God would say about this.

"Thank you for being candid with me." Hakoda finally said at length, looking thoughtful as he gazed at his sleeping daughter.

"I hope I haven't… overstepped any bounds." Bato murmured, trying to explain himself. Hakoda shook his head slowly.

"We will speak of that when the time is appropriate." Hakoda stated firmly. Bato bowed his head in respect, and placed his hand on the Sea God's shoulder. He glanced at Hakoda, their eyes meeting.

"She told me that Long Feng went too far… I am not sure exactly what he said, and I think it best to wait a while before we ask her about him."

Hakoda slowly nodded, understanding the wisdom of his friend's words. Bato has never steered him wrong and he nodded, patting his best friend on the shoulder as well, a gesture of friendship between the two men.

Before the two men left, Hakoda glanced at his daughter one time. He was furious when Sokka told him about Long Feng. Another war might have started out, between the Water Tribes and Ba Sing Se, had not Bato counseled him again. This was a personal thing, and the citizens of Ba Sing Se need not suffer needlessly for a transgression that their god committed in the pursuit of someone for his bed. Hakoda knew that he was right in doubting Long Feng from the start. Even when Katara was young, and frolicking around at the Gatherings, Long Feng had a way of leering at the sea child that had caused her father to feel disgust. He wanted to go all the way to Ba Sing Se and castrate the Earth God personally for what he had tried to do to his daughter. Even Zuko had never acted in such a way... at the trial, he had been calm, honorable, owning up to his actions and not acting like a spoiled brat.

He thought about the Fire Lord momentarily. He had been shocked to hear about his daughter's display of power, causing the skies and the seas to churn in her anger, showing a level of power that she had never displayed before. Was it somehow due to her time spent with the Fire Lord? Had she somehow... changed? That thought concerned him deeply.

But now, his baby girl was safe, from Long Feng and Zuko. He was happy for that.

o0o0o0o

The young Waterbender was eager to see Jun again. She looked forward to a ride on the Shirshu, and time spent with the older Goddess. Hidden within her robe was a letter, one she knew Jun would deliver to Zuko, along with her finished handkerchief, a present she was sure the Fire Lord would appreciate. It wasn't that she didn't like being here, but she could not help but envy her brother. Sokka got to travel and see many things, while she had been kept close to home, under the constant watch of her clan. She had read about so many things in Zuko's library, things she had never imagined to exist. She wanted to see the world, instead of knowing just the Water Tribe lands she called home.

Now that she had seen some of what the world had to offer, the care that her father put on her felt rather confining. She knew he wanted her to be safe and she could understand that, but what would he say if she asked to be able to travel, like Sokka? Would he insist that she stay home? She was a goddess, for Tui and La's sake, not a mere mortal!

Whether it was her recent thoughts, or her anticipation upon seeing Jun again, she found herself impatient for something to happen. She was on the beach, meditating, with a Maiden nearby. It always seemed as if someone was hovering over her, unless she had shut herself away in the privacy of her bedchamber. And when she tried to sneak off for a private moment, such as going to a secluded spot of the beach, there was always a panic until she was located.

She turned around, looking over her shoulder and trying to mask her irritation as she glanced at the young Maiden, who was a few years older than her.

"Shoo." Katara stated simply, glancing at the girl calmly.

"I must keep an eye on you, milady." the Maiden said, with a respectful bow of her head.

"I wish to be alone."

"But, my lady…"

"I wish to be alone. I simply want to meditate. Go now." Katara stated firmly. Reluctantly, the Maiden rose to her feet and bowed before leaving.

Almost as if on cue, she got a visitor. The sound of flapping wings caused her to open her eyes, and she glanced up at Aang as he landed on the sand. He stood there as he looked down at her, flapping his wings slightly and ruffling the feathers gently as he folded them down.

It was a surprise, but not an unpleasant one. Without further ado, he sat down near her, his grey eyes shining happily as he glanced at her. It wasn't that she was displeased to see him, but he was definitely more enthusiastic about their togetherness than she was. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt a undercurrent of resentment towards the young Air God for being so eager to go off and tattle to the Elders, causing her to be separated from Zuko.

But she was not thinking of that at the moment, and greeted him warmly. He returned it with a smile, his mood buoyant, like air. He seemed to be the very embodiment of his element, physically and mentally, with his tall, lanky form and his usually light and cheerful attitude.

However, despite his usual cheerful attitude, he did not miss the fact that Katara looked somehow despondent, even though she tried to hide it.

"Are you well?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." Katara replied distantly as she looked up at the sky.

Aang was about to ask her just what it was, but quickly bit back his question. She needed a distraction, and he would be all too glad to give her one.

"How about a race, or a game of tag?" he asked in a friendly manner. It had been a long time since they had done either, frolicking through the sky, or on the waves, laughing as they chased one another. If the older goddess had not been coming, she would have said yes. She did not want to be gone, frolicking around with the young Air God when Jun arrived, whenever that may be. And besides, Aang had been here yesterday, his devotion to her all too clear. While it was sweet, it wasn't what she wanted. And Aang was trying too hard to cheer her up and to make her happy… she could appreciate the thought, but she was overwhelmed. Deciding to cut the visit short, she glanced at him, holding back a sigh.

"Aang." she started in a soft but firm tone, "I want to be alone. I know you want to cheer me up, but now is not the time. Come back tomorrow and we can play."

He was silent for several moments, seeming to not comprehend her words.

"I'm not angry with you. I just am not in a sociable mood right now." Katara stated simply. The Air God remained in bewildered silence for several moments before hesitantly nodding.

She hadn't thought she would be so relieved to be alone. Usually, his cheery attitude buoyed her, but at this moment, it grated on her. She missed the Fire Lord's taciturn silence, the way he chose his words carefully and how his gestures could say so much. The letter in her robe almost seemed to burn into her flesh, and she placed her hand on her stomach, feeling the folded paper through the material.

o0o0o0o

The Shirshu lowered himself, letting his owner slide down his side. Jun looked over at the gates of the Palace, which were sealed tight. She narrowed her eyes, knowing that she would be met with resistance again, even though she had not attempted to carry away or harm Katara.

The attitude of the Sea God galled her. Katara was clearly unhappy here, away from her mate. She had been aware of Zuko's love for Katara for a very long time, but had never teased the Fire Lord about that matter, or even indicated that she knew.

After the initial shock of learning that Zuko had captured Katara, her perception of the situation had settled into an ironic understanding. Deep down inside, she had always known that the Fire Lord would acknowledge his need for the Water Maiden one day and seek a way to fulfill that need. With Hakoda blocking all suitors to his daughter, something dramatic would happen. She hadn't thought of abduction as Zuko's venue of action, but it did make sense after it happened. And now, something drastic would happen again. Whether from Zuko or Katara, she was not sure, for she felt the intense loneliness and want from both parties.

As if her presence was expected at that very moment, Hakoda's son emerged at the gate but did not open it, and glared at her through the ornately carved ice, his blue eyes fixed on her intently.

"Take that scowl off your face." Jun said, trying to lighten the mood, "Men always look better with a smile."

Sokka kept his scowl, and the older goddess shook her head.

"I'm sure you know why I'm here. So would you open the gate for me, please? Your sister is expecting me, and I don't want to disappoint her."

"The gate remains shut." Sokka stated obstinately. Jun frowned.

"Now, now. That's just rude. Your sister is expecting me. I doubt she'll be happy to know you were rude to her friend! If you don't want to let me in, at least ask her to come out here."

"No." was his short retort.

"Why are you giving me such a hard time?"

"Because. You're not welcome here."

"Why?"

"Uh… Katara doesn't want to see you!" Sokka stated. He looked fierce, but she heard the minutest waver in his tone.

"Don't lie to me, young man!" Jun snapped, wagging her finger at him as if he were indeed a child. This startled the young God, and she smirked as his eyes widened a little. "Now… would you please call your sister out here, or let me in? Either way, we're looking forward to each other's company."

"No."

"Why must you be so exasperating? At least go check with Katara."

"No. Dad says that you are not to see her." the young Warrior replied resolutely. Jun rolled her eyes, but held back a biting comment.

"Very well. Have him come out here and talk with me. But you should know that Katara wouldn't be happy to know that you prevented a visit. She invited me back here, so it's not as if I'm here to bother her."

"She won't know you came." Sokka shot back challengingly.

Jun stiffened and raised her eyebrow at this. No wonder Katara liked to run off from her tribe and frolic on her own. No wonder Zuko had taken that opportunity to kidnap her. No wonder she was unhappy around the other Maidens and so happy to have Jun as a friend.

"You know… this is exactly why Zuko kidnapped her in the first place." the raven-haired goddess stated firmly, crossing her arms. She knew such a statement would be blunt, but she had tried politeness, playfulness, and tactfulness, all to no avail.

Sokka's eyes widened at this statement, and the goddess' face remained cold and calm, her jaw set tightly, her shoulders squared.

"That's not funny." the blue-eyed god muttered seriously.

"It wasn't meant as a joke." Jun replied in a deadpan tone.

"Leave."

"No." the dark-haired goddess replied, leaning against the gate, lacing her well-manicured fingers through the intricately-carved ice.

"Go!" Sokka sounded almost pleading.

"I'll ride my Shirshu over the gate if I have to."

"Oh, hell. Stay here." Sokka muttered as he drew away from the gate. Jun waited patiently, expecting him to bring Katara out.

To her disappointment, the Lord of the Seas himself emerged from the Palace, looking as imposing as ever, even having donned his legendary cloak. Though the day was pleasant, the older God chose to wear it, and the garment accentuated his broad shoulders and gave him more presence. Jun knew that it was meant to make him look bigger and more intimidating.

_Not gonna work_, she thought as she held back a smirk. Men could be so silly, with the way they would choose specific garments to make them seem bigger or taller, almost like a costume.

"Good afternoon, Hakoda. Your daughter expects me, and I have only the desire to give her companionship." She did not mention the letter from Zuko which was safely tucked into her belt.

"That's because I don't want you here." Hakoda replied gruffly.

Her face fell slightly, but she maintained her composure. "I'd like to know why, as I have made no offense against anyone in the Clan, and your daughter welcomed my company so much that she wants it again."

"No." the tall, blue-eyed God replied firmly.

"Why not? Look, if it's because of my association with Zuko's uncle, that's not a good reason. I never encouraged Zuko to do what he did, nor did I know that Katara was with him when she disappeared. His uncle was not responsible for it either, and it is very petty for you to think that I shouldn't be friends with Katara just because I am Iroh's companion."

Hakoda's stony silence told her that she was right in her guess. Damnit! She desired to simply box Hakoda's ears for being such a stubborn bastard. Why did men have to be so thick-headed at the worst times?

"Look, I know you care very much for your daughter. But you need not fear that I would harm her or kidnap her. At least let her come out to talk to me. You have my word that I will not make Katara do anything she does not want to."

The young Water Goddess wandered down a hallway on one of the Palace's upper levels. It was a beautiful day, and Jun should be here any time soon! She paused at one of the large windows, looking down at the courtyard. To her shock, she saw her father standing there, with Jun at the other side of the gate, obviously arguing with him. Jun was gesturing towards the Palace, while the Sea God was shaking his head firmly.

Was her father now trying to deny Jun's entrance? Why?

Anger bubbled up deep within Katara. Was she forever to be kept here, never to see the world that lay beyond Water Tribe lands, or even have any contact with people who did not meet her father's approval? Why did everyone else insist on making decisions she was damn well capable of making for herself, and keep things from her? Just how many people were involved in keeping her 'safe'? Such a thought was intolerable. It could not go on!

Her stride was long and purposeful as she made her way down the hall and stairs.


	18. XVIII

**The Dragon and the Siren**

Chapter XVIII

o0o0o0o

Jun stared at the stubborn Ocean God. Why did he have to be such an ass about the whole situation? In the past, she had always gotten along with Hakoda, and was generally in good terms with all the other Clans, performing various errands for all of them, showing no real preference for one element over the other, even her own native element.

A voice rang out through the air, breaking through the terse silence. "She was invited here! She has permission to visit me."

Hakoda flinched slightly and turned around to see Katara at the top of the steps, staring down at the happenings in the courtyard. Said Goddess made her way down the steps, her chin high and her shoulders squared.

_Bravo_, the older Goddess thought to herself as she watched Katara through the gate.

"Hello, sweetie. How are you?" Jun called out gently, a warm smile on her face as she regarded the younger female. Katara gave her a acknowledging nod before turning back to her father.

"Let her in. I invited her." she stated firmly. Her azure eyes glinted with defiance.

"That woman is not suitable company for you." Hakoda replied in just as firm a tone of voice as his daughter's as he looked down at his beloved child.

Katara refused to be kowed before her father as she had been right after the council of the Elders. She was no child. She could decide who her friends were, and what she wanted to do.

"She has done nothing wrong. I enjoy her company." the young Goddess replied before drawing closer to the gate to let her new friend in. Her father had another idea, and reached out to grasp her arm

"Go back in the Palace." he commanded, looking down at Katara. She shook her head stubbornly.

"No." she replied, looking him squarely in the eye.

The Sea God's eyes narrowed at her defiance. "My daughter, this is for your own good. The ordeal is behind you. Don't let Jun make you believe that she is your friend."

"Jun's not trying to make me believe anything! She's not forcing me to do anything! She's my friend!" the Water Goddess cried out as she pulled away from her father.

"Katara, calm down. You have plenty of friends here." Hakoda replied in a placating tone, which only served to infuriate his daughter more.

"So I am to be confined within my tribe?" Katara shot back, her lazuline eyes blazing with anger, "How come you let Sokka travel the world to refine his warrior skills while I have to stay home and be a good little girl?"

Hakoda stilled. It was not that he favored his son over his daughter. Sokka was a fine, strong man who had proven himself capable of making good decisions where it mattered, and the things he learned from his travels he shared with the other Warriors of his tribe when he came home.

He didn't think that Katara would make poor decisions. On the contrary, he knew his daughter had a sound mind in her head, and had always proven herself to be intelligent. But he was all too aware of how many of the gods desired her. And look at what Zuko had done, and what Long Feng had tried to do! Here, within her tribe, she did not need to be worried about such dangers...

"Hey, Katara. Open the gate and come with me," Jun murmured to the daughter of Hakoda, her dark eyes twinkling merrily. "We can take a ride on my Shirshu. We can go anywhere you want. It'll be just us two girls."

That playful but warm smile of the raven-haired woman caused Katara to return it with a grin of her own. Yes. She needed to get out of here, get some fresh air and just have some fun, without Warriors or Maidens fussing over her.

"Silence!" Hakoda barked, glaring at the older goddess, his eyes radiating fury. "How dare you come here and try to convince my daughter to run away?"

"I was just inviting her to have a good time with me. I never said that I was going to take her away forever,." Jun corrected, refusing to be fazed before the Ocean God's wrath. Sokka stared at her with surprise, for most gods were cowed before his father. "And it was an invitation…not a command. Your daughter has decided to accept it."

"Don't tell Jun to silence herself!" Katara stated heatedly, stepping away from her father, "You never asked me what I wanted! You make decisions about my life and just assume that it's okay with me! You've never asked me how I felt about any of the decisions you made about my life!"

"Katara, calm down. If you want to explore the world, then I can arrange a trip for you." Hakoda replied, reaching out to grab the sleeve of his daughter's robes before she could get to the gate, and forming a firm grasp on it. Despite her struggle, her father was older and stronger than she was, and she fumed as he tugged her back.

"No! I want to go with Jun!" Katara protested, renewing her struggles and kicking her father in the shin. Nearby, the waves crashed onto the sand violently, sending up sprays of foam and saltwater high into the air, and Hakoda knew that unless he acted quickly, things would become wilder.

"You see what you did?" Sokka asked accusingly as he glared through the gates, as if the older woman was the sole source of the troubles between Katara and her father.

"Me? I'm not the one smothering your sister. Let her spread her wings and fly!" Jun stated, hoping that the metaphor would get through the apparently thick skull of this young god.

Katara started flailing at her father, determined to break free of his grip. Her wails – more like that of a Banshee than a Siren – filled the air, and her blue eyes blazed with a ferocity that surpassed the ire at she had felt at Long Feng's unwanted attentions.

To Jun's horror, Warriors surrounded the Sea God and his daughter, and despite Katara's strength, she was unable to get past them. She was a powerful Goddess, but not yet realized in her full power. Against her father and seasoned Warriors, even her rage could not surpass their strength.

"Get out of here, and never show your face again, or I will smite you." Hakoda snarled, fixing his eyes upon the raven-haired goddess standing behind the gate.

o0o0o0o

Hakoda sat in his chair, looking slightly bewildered and thoughtful at the same time while Bato regarded him silently. Thankfully, Katara had stopped shouting and fighting, having tired herself out. She was now under close guard by a select group of Warriors and Maidens, and the Sea God let out a low sigh as he shook his head wearily. Damn that Jun, coming around and stirring up trouble like that.

"Are you sure that sending her North is a wise idea?" Bato asked. Hakoda glanced at him with vexation.

The older Water Tribe warrior quickly added, "I understand your reasons for wishing to send her up there, but wouldn't that upset her more?"

"As if she isn't already upset enough as it is. Spirits damn Zuko to hell. Look at what he did to my daughter! And sending that woman here..."

It was on the tip of Bato's tongue to remind his best friend that he had advised against burning the letters from the Fire Lord, but he bit his tongue, knowing that at this time, that comment would not be appreciated.

"How long do you think Katara should stay up there?" he asked instead. Hakoda stroked his chin for a moment, considering the duration of his daughter's stay with her grandfather.

"A few weeks, at the least. All summer, if necessary." the blue-eyed Sea God murmured.

Summer was but a week away, and Bato could easily imagine how upset Katara would be at this new development. It wasn't that Pakku was an unpleasant person – okay, granted, he was cold and aloof to many – but he loved and cared for his granddaughter and would treat her well. However, knowing her fierce spirit, she would chafe under the close watch and even dare to test her grandfather's limits out of defiance against her father. Again, Bato held his tongue. Right now, his best friend was upset, and not without reason.

"Do I smother her?" This question came out of the blue, and Bato looked up at his friend with slight surprise.

"Smother?" he asked, looking for the right thing to say. Yes, Hakoda could be very protective of his children. Protecting one's child wasn't a bad thing, but denying Katara the right to see Zuko's letters, burning them before she had the chance to read then and refusing her the companionship of a woman she wanted as a friend…it wasn't hard to see why the young Goddess was severely pissed off.

"You can hardly be blamed for wishing to protect her..." Bato replied diplomatically, choosing his words carefully. "After what Zuko did, and the situation with Long Feng, not being watchful would be an error indeed."

Fortunately, these words had the desired effect, and Hakoda relaxed, if only by a fraction.

"Of course. I would be a bad parent if I didn't care for my children. But the trip that Katara wanted to go on... Sokka got to have one, and he learned so many things. He shared it with me, and teaches the Warriors techniques he learned. If Katara got to have a trip too, then... She would be happier, having gotten to see new things and go to new places. It should get her restlessness out of her system, shouldn't it?" Hakoda asked, gazing at his companion.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Bato agreed.

"Very well then. After her stay with Pakku, she can have her trip. Then she can't complain about being treated unfairly."

_Would that be on her own?_ Bato thought. As if knowing his mental question, Hakoda nodded slowly.

"She would need a suitable companion." the leader of the Water Clan murmured as he stared into the fire, "Sokka can stay here. He's capable and smart, and I know he can take care of things whenever I am gone. I don't think Katara would want him with her, she would feel as if he was babysitting her..."

_Does he mean..._ Bato thought, his heartbeat picking up slightly.

"She needs someone wise to go with her. Someone she knows and trusts..." Hakoda's gaze was more thoughtful and penetrating now as he regarded his oldest friend.

"You've seen so much of the world. Even more so than Sokka. You would know good places to take her, places she would enjoy... and be safe." he added.

Bato's throat had gone dry. Yes, Hakoda knew of his desire for Katara and did not discourage it, but to have this opportunity...

"It would be my honor to be her escort, Hakoda. I shall keep her safe."

"I know."

o0o0o0o

Sitting in his throne room, the Fire Lord was consumed with longing for his beloved Water Maiden. The fiery female had served to inflame his heart and establish a personal place there… unintentionally at first, then fully of her own volition. She had become comfortable in this Palace, moving within it freely, under his complete trust. Her word had bound her here every time he had let her outside of the inner sanctum, but he could see that it had become more than that. The way her eyes would light up when he came home to lavish his affection on her after doing his Lordly duties where in the beginning there had been anger and hostility in the way she had looked at him.

Zuko missed her presence, desiring her conversation and wit, living for their verbal spars where each would attempt to kow the other into submission. He missed how her smile would wash over him, seeming as bright as the sun itself, or how she could see beauty in things he himself had taken for granted. He missed their passionate lovemaking, making Katara scream with pleasure as he made her moan his name and beg for more even as she returned his affection, mirroring his need with her own.

But most of all, he missed his Water Goddess... his lover, his queen… his _soul mate_.

The Fire Lord longed to capture her again, but the Elder Gods had made their decision, and Toph had proclaimed that the only way he could have her was for her to be willing to stay with him. And how was he to do that? Hakoda refused to let him anywhere near his child, and Iroh and Jun had been coldly rebuffed. Not even a letter was safe from the Sea God's rage.

Just thinking about that caused him to unleash a jet of white-hot flame at a nearby wall. He had finally found the perfect woman for him, only to be thwarted by the Ocean God! Didn't he know that his daughter desired him as much as Zuko wanted her? Surely Hakoda knew that he was hurting Katara far more than anything he could do by keeping her confined.

He knew that Katara enjoyed his company, and when the gods had proclaimed that she was free from him, what had she done? She had looked unsure of what she wanted, and Hakoda had to coax her over to his side to take her home. He had pleaded with her to stay with him, and her father had threatened him, and Katara had said nothing at all, her head bowed. She had not made any indication that she hated the golden-eyed Fire Lord or that the volcano was an undesirable place to her. Clearly, the presence of her father had overwhelmed her. Had Hakoda not been so overbearing, would Katara have had an easier time making a decision?

He wanted… no, _needed_ her, and he was sorely tempted at that moment to capture her again and drag her back to his lair. Course, he suspected that he wouldn't need to drag her back so much as to merely coax her…

"Agni, help me." the Fire Lord murmured as he rose from his throne, descending into a very desolate environment. There was no one to sing for him, to welcome him home with a smile or a hug or a loving caress.

He paused for a moment before using his telescope to look at the Sea Palace. The building was heavily guarded, several Warriors stationed around Katara's quarters outside. He saw Katara standing on a balcony, looking beautiful in the moonlight as she gazed out, looking... forlorn. That look of sadness on her face perced his heart, and he raised his hand to his chest, feeling the pain as if it was physical. It wasn't mere sadness but crushing despair. She too felt the intense longing that the Fire Lord was afflicted with. It was as if they were two halves of the same soul. Without one, the other was bereft. But together, they would be whole.

Katara gave out a soft sigh before she turned away and went into the Palace, her hair long and loose, her body wrapped in a soft dark blue robe.

After watching her settle into her bed – thank the spirits that she had left her balcony door open – he stared at her longingly for several long moments before setting down his spyglass.

As always ever since the Maiden had been taken from him, his bed was empty. Her scent was now nearly but a ghost, lingering at the very edge of his senses, tantalizing and tormenting him with memories. One of her robes lay at the edge of the soft bed, a robe of snow-white silk that she had worn during her more private times with him. He picked up the garment, imagining her wearing it, how her eyes had lit up with appreciation when he had given it to her. The next evening, she had donned it with nothing underneath while he was gone ruling his Realm, so that he came home to the sight of her in it. Red, blue, or black all looked good on her, but the white had made her cinnamon-colored skin look even darker and her blue eyes more intense.

"Katara…" the Fire Lord murmured, his voice filled with longing after he lay on the bed, staring up at the top of his cavern room blankly. Since Jun was unable to deliver the letter herself, he decided to try something that often ensured success in the Fire Nation. A human messenger would be all too visible, but who ever paid attention to a bird?

o0o0o0o

Katara stirred awake, feeling a shiver. It was not due to the fact that her bedding was inadequate, for she was snuggled up under soft blankets and furs. For several moments she was disoriented, and reached around for warmth, a body that would gladly provide her with what she sought, and more…

She found nothing of that sort. Her hand did not feel silk, but linen and furs. And she opened her eyes, seeing not a cavern room with a toasty bonfire, but walls of ice and Water Tribe hangings adorning them. There was nothing here to dispel the shiver she felt, regardless of her comfortable coverings.

"Zuko…" she whispered, wanting to be held and comforted. He was a passionate and caring lover, a devoted mate, and a true companion. Tears came to her eyes unbidden as she remembered what she had turned away from.

Except not all was lost, not from what Jun had told her. Zuko still wanted her, and probably thought that she never wanted to see him again after she had practically abandoned him at Court. He had probably thought he was going to spend the rest of his existence alone when she walked away from him, silent to his heartfelt pleas. No. That thought was too depressing for her to bear, and she ached inside at the thought of how much her silent abandonment must have pained him. How hurt and lonely he must feel inside his volcano, deprived of his mate, yearning for her, thinking that she didn't want him.

She seethed at the memory of the previous day's events and how she had been forcibly separated from her friend. Only if she had been able to give Jun her letter and the handkerchief she had made for Zuko! She wanted to give the Fire Lord tangible evidence of her feelings rather than just a message through Jun. She rose out of bed. It was in the wee hours of the morning – much too early for any Water God to rise. It was the habit of the Water Gods to stay up very late, even all night until almost dawn, at times.

She approached her chest, drawing a robe over her pajamas, and approached the door. She had been doing this lately, wandering the halls of the Palace and sometimes outside, feeling restless. However, she knew that tonight, outside was not an option due to the men her father had put on security detail. Her steps were light and she moved wraith-like down the great halls, disconcerted by the sense of restlessness that hounded her.

She stopped outside of the door to her father's chambers. Voices came from the doorway; Hakoda had not even bothered to shut the thick door, and a bird's squawk startled her. All that hung in the doorway was a blue cloth that obscured the portal, a throwback to when most of the Clan still lived in tents. The voices piqued her interest. Who was in there, and why did her father have a bird in his chambers?

"This needs to stop." Hakoda said impatiently, and she raised her eyebrow. What on earth could her father be talking about?

"He is persistent. It seems he won't stop unless he gets some sort of response." After several moments, she recognized the other voice as Bato, and though she knew she shouldn't listen, she could not help herself.

"He is not worthy of one. Katara chose to come home to us, and that is that. Thank the spirits Yuluk caught that damned bird!"

Oh! They were talking about Zuko! Her pulse started to race, and she held her breath, not wishing for them to be aware of her presence.

"Perhaps you should give Katara the letter that came with the messenger hawk. The bird has committed no crime but to deliver a letter upon command, and it would be cruel to destroy the creature." Bato glanced at the ice-cage that contained said bird.

"She doesn't even know Zuko's sending her letters."

"Perhaps she needs to know."

"I told you Bato, these letters are to be ignored. Their contents are worth nothing. He kidnapped her and hid her from me. He is not worthy of her, and it is best that we act like they do not exist. That Fire bastard will eventually give up."

"What if he doesn't? After all, he took her after you rejected his official request for courtship."

"He will." Hakoda replied with ice-cold certainty, "If this goes on much longer, I _will_ do something. Katara need never know of any of this. She has gone through enough with him, and she does not need to be reminded of her time with him! Need I remind you of what happened to Hama?"

Katara stared ahead, clearly stunned. Letters meant for her? Zuko had actually sent her father a formal courtship request? Why hadn't Dad told her about it? How many requests had he turned away? He had never asked her if she wanted to accept anybody's suit! And to know that Zuko had tried to do the proper thing in the beginning...

She wanted to go in and demand that her father give her the letter. The revelation floored her, and she was amazed she had the strength to hold her tongue and her feet. She wanted to see what was in the letter! But after what had happened the previous afternoon, she had the feeling that Dad would deny what he had done, and she was not in the mood for a confrontation, especially because she knew that her father could overpower her as he had done before, and probably further increase the security that surrounded her. Her energy was after all better expended on more productive things. With firm resolve, she moved away from the door and drifted back to her bedchambers, feeling more certain of herself now.

o0o0o0o

Hakoda stared at the letter, a scowl on is face as he stared at the seal of the Fire Lord before glancing back at Bato, who had visible worry on his features.

"What if Katara finds out?" the Sea God's oldest friend ventured.

"Why should she care?" Hakoda asked with a shrug, feeling that he was doing the best. Why remind his beloved child of the ordeal of being trapped in the volcano? Here, she was happy and free, where she belonged. Bato shrugged.

"I know you're concerned about her, but she hasn't been quite the same since she came home. Sometimes she seems... confused. Why not at least look at it?" he asked in a reasoning tone, "Knowing what it says might help you to decide exactly what to do."

Hakoda set his jaw and sat back, his hand on his chin. Why should he care what Zuko had to say? As far as he was concerned, Katara should never have to even think about the Fire Lord again. Here she would be safe. He was just relieved that his daughter had not taken to any of the young gods who came to visit her, not even Aang, her oldest and dearest friend.

He glanced up at Bato. The other god was his oldest and best friend, and shared second-in-command with Sokka. Bato's words were always reasonable and his advice sound.

"I know her disappearance was hard on you, Hakoda." Bato counseled quietly, "We all missed her. And yes, I am fully aware of Hama's situation. But the Fire Warriors who took her did terrible things to her and are now dead. Katara has come to no such harm. The Fire Lord is not like these Warriors." He gestured at the letter, "It's better to know."

Hakoda sighed and nodded before breaking open the seal. The contents were surprisingly short, but to the point.

_My love, I hope this message reaches you. I just want to let you know that you are always in my thoughts, and it is my sincerest hope that you will give me a chance to prove my love to you. It would make my day to hear back from you._

_With undying affection,_

_Zuko_

Hakoda felt a vein throb in his temple as he thought of the Fire Lord referring to his daughter as 'my love'. "You are not to tell Katara about this." he warned.

Bato stared back silently, feeling just a bit of relief. He had been curious as to what the letters said, since the Fire Lord sent them with alarming regularity, but like Hakoda, he didn't really want Katara to see them. Only a small handful of people knew about the letters, and were able to intercept them before they could get to their intended recipient. The first one had almost gotten to Katara, but ever since, the guard level against these letters was high, indeed. Nobody else knew what the letters said, though, and Hakoda intended to keep it this way.

"Has Long Feng made any attempt to come back here?" Hakoda asked, changing the subject. Bato shook his head, and the leader of the Water Clan let out a low sigh of relief. Ever since the disastrous confrontation between the Earth God and the Water Goddess, her clan was vigilant in keeping him away and so far, he had not attempted to come back, or even send a message of apology for his wretched behavior. However, he had the feeling that the Earth God was not done. He was merely licking his wounds and trying to figure out a way to get back into Katara's good graces, doubtless.

He was always glad that he could rely on his son and close friend to keep watch on the Water Tribe lands whenever he was gone. Lately, the welfare of his daughter worried him constantly. He would always see her as his beloved little raindrop, but at the same time, he knew she was no longer a child. The line of suitors was a clear indication of this, and he didn't like to think of her away from home, where she might not be safe. Look at what happened with Zuko, and what Long Feng had tried to do!

As for Hama, her tragic story and current condition served as a warning to the Water Maidens and as a reminder to be on constant guard around males not of their Clan. When the War had raged on, Hama, a young and innocent Water Maiden, had been captured by several Fire Warriors during one of her frolics. She had been kept caged like an animal, used as her captors saw fit for their own entertainment and carnal pleasures without any care for her rights, dignity, or well-being, and deprived of her own element.

Whatever had happened to her in captivity had pushed her over the edge, and she took revenge against her captors. Those who found the remains of the Warriors would come to the conclusion that they had hacked one another to pieces with their swords, but no one but Hama herself knew just how they had come to do this to their comrades. Her rage and desperation had triggered a devastating subset of Waterbending ability that enabled her to bend the water in their bodies. Thus far, Hama was the only – and yet unknown – master of Bloodbending.

She was now insane and required constant supervision, her shattered mind taking away her ability to make coherent decisions. No matter how much kind care and attention she received, it seemed that nothing would ever bring her back to the happy Maiden she once was, or even allow her to forget what had happened to her. There were times when Hakoda or Pakku wondered whether it would be better to simply end her life to cut her suffering short. Being a Water Maiden ensured that she hadn't died from what the Fire Warriors had done to her. A mortal woman would have easily perished – and many did, during the course of the War – but Hakoda thought that at times death would have been a kinder fate for the unfortunate Water Maiden.

Hama's appearance remained youthful, but her hair was as white as the driven snow as a testament to her ordeal. However, the color of her hair was but a small substantiation compared to the world of pain that lurked behind her eyes and her perpetually haunted, unhappy expression, the memories of abuse that would not be swallowed by oblivion and instead extended her suffering by following her through nightmares and waking moments.

Even now, just thinking about the pitiable state Hama had been reduced to filled Hakoda with a fresh surge of hatred towards the Fire Nation and its penchant for cruelty.

When he had first heard that his beloved daughter had been captive of the Fire Lord, the Sea God feared that she shared the same fate as Hama, and was terrified that he would find his daughter's mind and vitality shattered. His relief had been immense to see her mentally intact. She got a bit moody and withdrawn at times now, but that was nothing at all compared to Hama's warped thought processes.

It was time to think about his daughter's future, as much as he was loath to do it. He had been thinking about it since the fateful day with Long Feng, and what he had learned from Bato. It was a bit daunting to think of his best friend and his daughter together, but he felt that the other Water God was a good match, especially because Bato did care for Katara, and Hakoda was certain that his daughter's respect and friendly affection for the older god would grow into something more with the proper nurturing. Katara would be kept close, within her clan, loved and cared for. Really, who could be a better husband for Katara?

"You can go now." Hakoda stated, with a dismissive wave of his hand. Bato bowed his head and rose.

o0o0o0o

The young Water Goddess had exhausted herself from fighting, screaming, and crying when her father and his Warriors dragged her back into the Palace. When the summons for supper had come, she refused to join her family, feeling betrayed by then. Looking outside her window revealed Warriors on guard. When Dad had come up to her room before bedtime, she refused to look at him, much less speak to him when he had tried to explain that this was for her own good.

Knowing that she had had a chance to be properly approached by Zuko made her resent her father all the more. Would it have been so terrible to allow men to approach her, for her to decide who she did and didn't like? How come her father saw nothing wrong with Sokka flirting with girls but that men were not allowed to present their suit to her? She fumed over it as she thought of Gran-Gran's story and how the older Water Goddess had to contend with these double standards as she was growing up.

After overhearing her father, she had been fuming so much that she hadn't been able to go back to sleep, and now it was now past dawn. She was tired, but she just couldn't sleep, damnit.

After another failed attempt to get sleep, she pulled on a casual, comfortable outfit and left her room. The guards were here to prevent her from leaving the Palace, so most of them were outside at the doors and windows, leaving her free to roam the interior of her home.

She passed several doors that led outside, making note of how many men there were at each. Her wanderings brought her to the throne room, easily the largest and most impressive room in the entire Palace. At one end was a monumental chair of ice covered in fur and carvings. Hanging along the walls were weaving and scrolls in the style and design of the three Water Tribes, though the dominant design was of course Hakoda's own Tribe. Vaulted windows admitted a generous amount of light, catching in the ice and illuminating the room beautifully.

The young Water Goddess approached the throne, remembering all the times she had seen her father seated in it while holding Council meetings or receiving delegates from the other Elemental Clans. Though the décor and colors were very different in Zuko's throne room, the feeling of being awed and impressed by the holder of the thrones were surprisingly the same. She climbed up the steps and sat on the padded fur seat, feeling almost like a child due to the sheer size of the throne. She leaned back and placed her hands on the armrests. Her toes barely touched the ground.

Movement outside the windows caught her eye, and she quickly moved towards the one closest to her, seeing her father stride along the sand with what she recognized as a ribbon-hawk encased in a cage of ice. Her eyes widened and she bolted out of the room, rushing through the nearest door and narrowly dodging the guards who tried to catch her. She circled around the corner of the building just in time to see her father hurl the bird into the sky. With an indignant squawk, the hawk stumbled through the air for a moment before righting itself and flying away.

Hakoda turned his head at the sound of running footsteps, seeing his daughter and a couple of Warriors close behind her. She stared at him with a open mixture of disappointment and fury, but he refused to be kowed by it, and stared back at her calmly as the guards gently grasped her shoulders and arms.

"Ugh! Let me go!" Katara jerked away from the Warriors and took a step towards her father. Hakoda raised a hand, signaling that his men stay back.

"When were you going to tell me about Zuko's letters?" she demanded. She maintained her glare as surprise overtook her father's face for a moment. "Yeah, that's right. You never even told me about the proposals for courtship, either! Did it not occur to you that I might want to know about them and decide who I wanted to see? Just how many suits did you reject?"

"You've received visitors since you returned home..." Hakoda said, squaring his shoulders and trying to steer the subject into a different direction.

"Only because of what happened with Zuko! If he had never kidnapped me, you'd still be turning everyone away!"

"Katara, I only wanted to keep you safe-"

"Stop saying that. I've been hearing that all too often. Is that the only thing you could say? Zuko wouldn't have kidnapped me if you had allowed him the chance to court me formally!"

"He wasn't suitable for you!"

"Says who? How would you know who wouldn't suit me? Didn't you ever think that I might want to meet them myself and choose who I liked? I even made some friends! I like Haru and Jet and even though I didn't want them as husbands, I still liked them and they liked me too! We got along just fine!"

"Katara..." Hakoda reached out to her, but she side-stepped away.

"Don't you think that I might want to say something to Zuko? How dare you try to tell me who my friends can be or who I can or can't see!"

"Katara, he kidnapped you!"

"You know what? I'm actually glad he did, because otherwise you'd still be keeping me hidden away from the world!" She almost regretted the hurt and shock that flashed across her father's face. "It was okay for Sokka to go off and see girls because you were so sure that he would behave honorably, but you wouldn't let me see boys. Do you not trust me?" she demanded.

"It's not that I think you would behave poorly, but..."

"A simple no would have sufficed." Katara replied sarcastically before turning away from him.

o0o0o0o

Katara refused to have breakfast with her family. She Bended ice onto her bedroom door to seal it shut. She knew that Dad could Bend it open, but she wanted her message to be clear to him. Outside, the skies were gray and churning, an unconscious sign of her unhappiness and displeasure with her present circumstances.

She actually found herself wishing that Aang would pay her a visit, just so she could fly away with him. He would probably help her escape if she asked it of him. As she thought about running away, she could not help but recall Gran-Gran's story. Dad had brought her grandmother over for a visit, hoping that his mother would be a good – and calming – influence on his daughter. Only if he knew what they had discussed!

A sharp knocking on her door brought her out of her reverie.

"It's lunch time." she heard her brother say.

"Go away."

"Are you just going to starve yourself?"

"I don't see why not."

"Why are you doing this to Dad? He loves you. We all do, and we were very worried about you."

"What I need from him is respect. Actually, I could use some from you, too."

"Of course we respect you-"

"No, you don't. Whatever I say just goes in one of these huge ears of yours and out the other!" She knew it was petty to insult her brother, but at this point she wasn't going to bother with sweetness, especially after the way he behaved about her relationship with Jun. "I don't want to talk to you or Dad because I know I'd just be wasting my breath." She flopped down on the bed and drew her blanket over her head.

"Come on, Katara! Open the door!"

She maintained her silence, curling up under the thick comforter. After several more entreaties, Sokka gave up and retreated from the door. _Good riddance_. After a while, she rose from the bed to look out the window, seeing several Tribesmen standing guard, different men than before. Though she wasn't a Warrior, she knew enough about security to know that at regular intervals the men changed shifts as well as walking around on patrol. It wasn't something she had been taught, but she learned enough through the years through observation to gain a decent understanding of the activities of the males of the Tribe. What was it that Jun said? That a woman often learned more by simply observing and listening without letting the men know that they were being watched or heard.

Jun also said that sometimes a woman had to be patient and bide her time. Katara smiled to herself as she remembered her new friend's advice. Tui and La bless that woman.


	19. XIX

**The Dragon and the Siren**

Chapter XIX

As always enjoy, and any and all feedback is appreciated.

o0o0o0o

Zuko stared at the ribbon-hawk with dismay, seeing how its headpiece and harness had been brutally hacked at with a sharp object, though the creature itself was unharmed save for the ruffling of its feathers. The tube that was used for storing messages was empty and slashed.

Damn. He knew that the guard was heavy around the Palace, but it was apparent that he had underestimated them. The destruction of the bird's accoutrements was a clear enough message for him, and it was almost a wonder they hadn't simply outright killed it.

"Don't worry, you did a good job." he whispered, removing the headpiece and unfastening the harness, stroking the hawk's back. Unlike his father or sister, Zuko had a genuine respect and affection for animals, something that Aang would have been surprised if he knew. He had no personal pets, but he did see to it that his animals were well-cared for. The hawk remained perched on his arm, and Zuko stared off at the horizon as he continued petting the bird, gently smoothing out the ruffled feathers and enjoying the feel of the creature under his fingers. There was something soothing about simply petting an animal, whether it be scaled, furred, or feathered.

o0o0o0o

After having rejected breakfast and lunch, Katara grudgingly accepted the summons for dinner. Part of her was tempted to continue her hunger strike and shun her father, but she also wanted to look him in the eye and let him _see_ just how unhappy she was.

"How wonderful of you to join us." Hakoda said as she entered the dining chamber, his voice full of forced cheeriness as he smiled at her. She glared at him silently before sitting down, taking the cushion at the opposite side of the firepit, giving herself a wide berth from her father and brother. A couple of Maidens entered the room with various dishes, arranging them around the fire. When Katara wanted something out of her reach, she would get up and take some for herself instead of asking Hakoda or Sokka to pass it to her as she usually would have.

She had eaten but a few bites when Bato entered the room. Sometimes he ate with them, and Katara regarded him with silence as he took a seat between Hakoda and herself.

"So, Katara..." Hakoda began. Katara flicked her gaze in his direction for a moment before looking down at her good as he continued, "I know things have been... tense around here lately."

She offered no response. Refusing to be deterred, he continued, "I hope you understand that I'm not doing this to be mean to you. I only want what is best for you."

"Hnh." She took another bite of the seared fish on her plate.

"I know you had a wonderful time with your grandmother when she was here, so I feel it prudent that you stay with her for a while. I will be sending you to the North Pole to stay with her for a bit."

Katara shrugged, a response that surprised Hakoda. He had expected her to object, to fight, to... express her opinion in some way. He quickly glanced at Bato and Sokka, and they said nothing.

"I _will_ miss you while you're up there." He smiled at her. She did not return the smile.

o0o0o0o

The young Goddess was restless. She _wanted_ Zuko. It was something she had been thinking about, ever since she found out that her father had been hiding Zuko's letters to her. It didn't help that she had been denied Jun's company. Her father had not understood her outburst for what it was – voicing her own needs. What had he seen it as? Childish defiance! Ha! As if she were a child!

Was the rest of her life to be like this? It was a thought that actually made her shiver, and not in the way that the Fire Lord's caresses would. A slow sigh escaped her throat as she thought of him, his gaze, his voice, his body and how good it had felt to be pressed up against it...

The time she had spent with her would-be suitors since her homecoming had only reinforced the fact that she did miss Zuko. Not once did she feel the slightest stirrings of desire or romantic attraction when Haru offered her flowers or a sweet smile, or when Jet flirted with her. Aang's hugs elicited no more physical response than one of her brother's. The gazes that the Water Warriors sent her way did not cause her pulse to race or her heart to skip to a rapid beat. Yet the mere thought of the Fire Lord caused these sensations and much more.

She stared out her window, studying the guards. Even though it was dark, she was able to see the men in clear detail. She was able to identify them all by name, having grown up around them. The Water Tribes, much like the Air Nomads, valued kinship and clan ties, and while parents were the central figure in a child's life, a child would become familiar with members of their extended family and neighbors.

A knocking on the door met her ears.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"It's Bato. May we talk?"

Katara hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should drive Bato away like she had with her father and brother, before letting out a quiet sigh. When she was little and she and Sokka would fight, Bato often meditated for them. He was an able mediator, often settling conflicts between various members of the Tribe.

Pulling on a robe over her pajamas, she approached the door and opened it to see Bato standing there, his arms crossed as he stared off thoughtfully. When she appeared, he fixed his eyes on her, and even though he acted as he always did, she saw that softness in his eyes.

"You wanted to speak with me?" she asked, keeping her voice level. Bato stared at her for several long moments, taking in how alluring she looked in her soft robe, her hair pulled back in a loose braid. She really had grown up into a beautiful young woman, one that any man would be honored to have as wife. It buoyed him to know that Hakoda supported him...

"I know that you are upset with your father..."

"Did you come here to plead his case?"

"Yes and no. Can we walk?" he asked. She shrugged and nodded.

"I know you think your father is being rather protective, and I don't blame you."

She replied with a small snort as their steps took them down the hall at a leisurely pace.

"After he lost Kaya..." Bato shook his head. "It is true that the soldiers who went off to war were men. But many of the casualties were women, nonetheless... Your mother... Hama..."

"You don't have to give me a history lesson."

Bato smiled patiently. "I know that you are a strong and capable woman. So does your father. But there are many out there who think very differently of women. No matter how a woman presents herself, there will always be men who have a... certain view of the opposite sex. Your father only wants to protect you from these prejudices."

"By hiding me and rejecting the suits and not telling me about them?"

"He is also loath to lose his only daughter. He loved your mother very dearly, and still does. He is afraid that someone might hurt you. Of course, being kidnapped by Zuko and being accosted by Long Feng is not going to cause him to ease up on that belief."

Katara closed her eyes. How dearly she missed Mom, and how much it must have hurt Dad to lose his mate. To know that he would never see her again... she wondered if she would ever see her mother again. Wasn't there some way that her father and mother might be reunited? If Dad had never lost Mom, how would things be right now?

"Your father still wants you to spend some time with your grandmother, but..."

"But what?"

"After that, he is going to give you a trip around the world."

"...What?" After the recent contention with her father, she hadn't thought that he would give her this!

"He said that you were right. You deserve a trip too. Your stay with Kanna would be only for a short while, and your father thought it best to just... put you somewhere safe for a while to deter anyone who might want to..." Bato trailed off, his meaning clear. She nodded. "Your father is not going to announce this, nor will he announce your trip. You would leave the North Pole quietly and embark on your journey. You'd be able to travel wherever you wanted. I know of several places that you'd especially enjoy."

This statement of his caused her to gaze at him intently for several moments.

"You'd be my chaperon, right? Did Dad..." She started to frown, and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Not quite. It was his idea, but I wouldn't be a chaperon. He just wants you to be safe, that's all. You can choose where you want to go. I would simply make suggestions. I've been to many places in the world, and I know that there are many places you'd enjoy..." His smile was genuinely friendly. "But truly, you would be in charge. Just consider me something like a tour guide, or a friend. Never a chaperon, believe me. I'm not about to start bossing you around." he smiled again as the Waterbender mulled over his words. She did not seem displeased with the idea, though she did seem surprised and thoughtful.

"Katara, I know you've been through a lot. But please, consider me a friend, as you always have. Have you not always been able to talk to me?"

"That's true." she murmured as she glanced at him. The shirt he wore did not hide the heavy scarring along the hand and wrist of his left arm, continuing upwards under the dark fabric.

"Then we should have a pleasant trip?" he asked. She stared up at him quietly, her expression unreadable.

"I should let you go back to bed, Katara." he said softly. He wanted to stay out here and talk with her longer, but at this moment, he had told her enough. He had thought that telling her about the trip would put her more at ease, and apparently it had done so.

She gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you for talking with me. Good night, Bato. I'll see you tomorrow."

She felt his gaze on her as she retreated to her chambers. Bato was a good and strong man... but he simply wasn't the one for her. After her recent experiences, she now understood that subtle softness in his eyes when he looked at her. As much as she dreaded hurting him, it had to be done. Toph said that the decisions in her life were hers. Not all decisions were easy...

o0o0o0o

The Moon was a waxing crescent and it had not even risen yet, which gave her the perfect cover for what she wanted to do. The talk with Bato the night before had only strengthened her decision. All day today, she had been quiet but polite, offering her father no argument or provocation, not even a defiant glare or stony silence. She handled him by responding in a calm, pleasant way when he talked to her. By this, he had been lulled into a sense of security, which was what she wanted.

By now, there were only a few hours left until morning. Everyone was asleep, except for the Tribesmen who rotated the guard shifts. This was a duty that every male in the Tribe shared. Even though the War was over, they still trained, and were taught to remain alert in times of peace. Of course, after what had happened with the Fire Lord, there was a fresh reason for them to be vigilant. But Katara knew just how to sneak away without being caught, as she had watched them over the last few days, memorizing their shift changes.

Padding over to her chest, she opened it and fished out the red silk that Zuko had so lovingly adorned her in. She thrilled at the feel of the sinuous material under her hands, and slipped it on, staring at herself in the full-length mirror for a moment. Even in this darkness, the red stood out, a deep crimson hue that only made her dark skin look even richer than it usually was. How much pleasure the Fire Lord had gotten, to see her wrapped in silk, for him. Her pulse was quickened, and she had to stop her hands from trembling.

Over this she put on a soft dark blue linen robe, long-sleeved and covering her ankles. This hid the silk, and the dark blue suited her complexion as well. She took the letter she had written for him, the one Jun was supposed to deliver, and the handkerchief she had sewn for him, folding them together and tucking them into the inner pocket of the robe.

She looked back at the letter she had left on the bed, hoping that Dad would understand the words she had shared with him when he read them.

Stealing out of the Palace like a thief, she moved like a ghost along the grass and sand of the coastline until she took off, rapidly increasing her speed as she skimmed across the water.

o0o0o0o

The Fire Lord was restless. Usually, he went to sleep several hours after sundown, and rose at or around sunrise. But as of late, his sleep cycle had not satisfied him. Every time he lay in his bed, he was reminded of how alone he was. He had attempted to sleep in other parts of the Palace. He had tried drinking Uncle's soothing jasmine tea. He had played soft songs on his pipa, and meditated. He had tried exerting himself thoroughly during the day to exhaust himself. But nothing worked.

He often spied on the Water Maiden through his telescope, even though seeing her from afar made him feel even lonelier, since she wasn't at his side where she should be.

Tonight was no exception. He was well aware that it was almost morning, and he had not slept a wink. Agni help him. He was back at his telescope, deciding to see if she was sleeping or not. He had watched her a few times through the windows into her bedchamber, as she nestled under her furs.

Katara was not in her bed.

Quickly, he moved his spyglass around, and caught her on the beach. Unguarded. Sneaking around. What was she doing? Was she simply out here for a bit of 'alone' time and to frolic? She had done that many times in her younger days, not knowing that the Fire Lord was watching her from afar, pining for her.

He waited patiently, watching through the glass as she approached the water and skimmed across the waves, the fabric of her blue robe flying out around her legs. It was very dark, the stars providing minimal illumination providing the Maiden with a good cover. But his night-vision was good, even for a Firebender, and he noticed a flash of red under the blue. This surprised him, to say the least. He was certain that Hakoda would have taken that red silk and destroyed it so utterly that no one would even see, much less wear it, again.

He expected her to stop any moment, and frolic among the waves. But she continued, going at a speed that no mortal or even the fastest Fire Navy ship could ever approach. Where could she be going?

Zuko watched with silence as her goal slowly became clear. She was headed towards the Fire Islands. His heart pounded as she drew nearer, but she veered off just slightly, and he set his jaw. What was she doing? Had she changed her mind?

o0o0o0o

There was a cove here on the fringe of the Fire Islands, that she had discovered years ago during one of her solitary frolics. No one lived there for the island was too small and most of the land was wild and rocky, but the cove was pleasant. There was a beach with sand almost black due to volcanic ash which surrounded the cove in a semicircle, much like a crescent moon. Surrounding much of the beach was rock, and at the highest point was a long-sleeping volcano. She had frolicked here quite a few times, when she desired to be alone. Here she had privacy, and she needed a short rest and to let off steam.

Why wake Zuko so early? It was almost morning and he would be up soon. Besides, she needed to frolic and soothe her nerves. She was wound up tight like a pipa string and if she didn't calm down, something just might snap. She was nervous about seeing him again, and wanted to be relaxed and in a better state of mind when he lay his eyes upon her.

With determination, she stripped of everything and folded her clothes neatly, laying them on a rock above the breakwater. Extending her arms above her head, she did a few stretches to limber up.

As Zuko was descended from Agni, so she was descended from Tui and La. She carried the Moon and the Ocean – the essence of Water within her, just as Zuko carried Sun and Energy within him, the essence of Fire. Zuko could adopt varying degrees of a dragonic form to his body… and Katara had a similar ability of her own.

As she stretched, scales climbed along her skin, pale blue and silver with a pearly sheen. Atop this luminous color, black stripes and swirls made their way along the silken planes of her body, standing out in sharp contrast with the lighter-colored scales underneath. She flexed her arms, her hands and feet becoming webbed. Gills also formed just under her jawline. By now, the thin silver crescent of the moon had just risen.

Taking a deep breath, she dove into the inky waters of the cove, letting the cool water soothe her. Her gills opened, and she remained under the surface for a while, letting her very element soothe her in a way that nothing else could, not knowing that the Fire Lord was approaching the cove. It felt divine to take her other form... it was a sort of freedom into itself. She was fine underwater in her regular form, but taking her Siren form felt more... natural.

It had been a while since she had taken her Siren form. She never assumed it in front of other people, and lately, it had been impossible to get solitude. Though, it was a pale substitute to what she _really_ wanted.

She would be getting it soon enough. She just needed to unwind. Her father had no idea, none at all of how tense she was becoming under the constant supervision and smothering despite the promise of the trip. A trip would not solve her longing for the Fire Lord. Finally, she broke the surface, feeling sufficiently calmed. The Water Maiden started to emerge from the water, an alluring sight with the moonlight shining off her scales, giving them a luminous sheen.

It was this vision that met the Fire Lord's eyes, his Siren rising gracefully from the waves, a startlingly beautiful pattern etched on her skin with black scales, silvery-blue scales obstructed by not a stitch of clothing. She did not notice him there as her eyes were fixed heavenward, and he did not alert her to his presence. He was too stunned to speak, anyway.

He had found out where she was by following her journey with his telescope. When she landed at the cove, he had immediately put it down and gone to the secluded spot, not expecting her transformation.

When she slowly moved her eyes downward, the moonlight that shone off her own scales shone off familiar red scales, causing them to glisten like rubies.

So shocked by the fact that there was someone there at all that she did not immediately register that it was Zuko, and rushed to her clothes to cover her nude form. Her heart pounded as golden eyes remained fixed on her.

"Why do you hide your form from me?" the Fire Lord stated, his voice a soft rumble as his tail swished back and forth slowly across the dark sand. "I thought you would be happy to see me again."

Katara had been so lost in her frolicking under the waves that she had failed to pay attention to the foreign presence that had come to the cove. Zuko's presence had been so familiar and comforting to her that the lack of a feeling of threat had caused her to ignore the new presence as she played in the water.

The bond between them was practically thrumming, but the young Water Goddess felt shy under his gaze. She tried to will herself to change back, only it was as if some divine force was holding her to this form.

"You shouldn't hide yourself from me." Zuko's voice was rougher due to his draconic state, but it still managed to comfort her.

"I... well." She blushed and looked down, wondering why she was unable to revert. Usually, she was able to do so at will, but the scales stubbornly remained on her flesh, her webbed hands in clear view as she held the material to herself. And the Fire Lord's gaze was so penetrating, clearly eyeing her scales. She had never shown anyone this form, not even her own family! And now, for someone else to see it...

"Beautiful." Zuko's proclamation was simple, but heartfelt. She started to shake her head, looking down. He was piqued by her reaction.

The Fire Lord sensed her tenseness, and could also feel her trying to revert to her previous form, but he was unconsciously keeping her in this lovely form, admiring it… or what he could see of it, as she was modestly covering herself with her robes.

"Drop the robes." He refused to be denied the thought of seeing Katara – _all_ of her – after their lengthy separation. And while he was normally accepting of her small bouts of shyness, his draconic form demanded she display her beauty for him and not be ashamed of it. She was his mate, after all.

As if her body no longer belonged to herself, she lowered her arms, the silk and linen falling from her arms and sliding down her front to pool at her feet. Her azure eyes remained on the ground as she blushed, feeling his intense gaze as his eyes moved along her body, noting the blue and silver scales, and the hypnotic black stripes and swirls on top of them.

It was as if a master artist – no, a group of them – had convened on her and crafted the swirling patterns of scales on her body. She truly was a work of art, and he was silent for several long moments, simply appreciating the ethereal visage that stood before him.

"Why would you try to hide this from me? Have I ever given you any reason to think that you should be ashamed of this… form?" Though the words were a low rumbling growl, there was a hint of sadness in Zuko's voice.

"No one sees this form." she said softly. "Not... even my family. You... surprised me. I didn't expect you to come."

The Lord of the Fire Realms felt another attempt on her part to make the scales melt back into her skin, but the bond they shared, coupled with his earnest need to see her like this, blocked her attempt. She was slightly startled. Was he actually halting her attempts to revert? She had always been able to change her forms easily.

"And why not?" Zuko honestly couldn't see why she would want to hide this from him. Was she ashamed of this form?

"It's just... something I've always thought of as private." Katara replied. She felt so... exposed and vulnerable in front of him. Even more than being naked before him, about to be loved by him for the first time.

"As mates, there should be no secrets between us..." the Fire Lord told her calmly. "There should be nothing you can't tell me, and there is nothing I am afraid to tell you."

She swallowed and looked up at him, standing there regally in the predawn light in his own dragon form, his tail slowly swishing back and forth. She knew he was right. He was proud to bare his own dragonhood before her, even make love to her in it. And she had kept her own form hidden from him. She felt unsure of what to say now.

"Reveal yourself." Zuko moved closer, a rather delicious heat radiating from his toned body. "Hold nothing back. Don't hide from me, Tara…" he purred, using his secret nickname for her.

"Reveal what? You're seeing it all."

"Because right now, it is my power that prevents you from shifting form. I want to see you of your own free will, not by force."

Her eyes widened slightly. Her suspicion was correct.

"But... how?" she asked. Yes, he was powerful, but to actually do this to her...

"Our bond." he replied simply.

She had not even been aware of a bond being formed. An emotional one, yes. But a bond that actually affected her physically... How had she let such a thing happen?

Or maybe she had not had a conscious choice in the matter. She had warmed up to Zuko, allowing him into her heart. She had come to want, and need his warmth, just as he had needed her.

"I didn't think you would come..." she spoke quietly. "I thought you would be sleeping."

"If you had thought I would find you like this, would you have come at all?" he queried.

Katara was silent for a moment before she nodded slowly.

"I was coming to you anyway. I had decided to take a swim and well... calm my nerves. How did you know I was here?"

"I could not sleep. And then I felt your presence, and I was drawn to it." Zuko replied evenly, skillfully omitting the fact that he had been watching her through his spyglass.

"What were you doing up anyway?" she asked with a small smile, "The sun's not up." she said, letting him approach her without drawing back. He simply shrugged.

"I was lonely." he murmured. How all too well she understood that, having many sleepless nights – and days – herself. She was feeling considerably more relaxed, and was no longer trying to revert her form. The Fire Lord felt that, and relaxed slightly, reaching out for her.

The blue-eyed Siren shivered as his clawed hand reached out to caress the scales on her arms. They weren't slimy like a fish's, but as soft and smooth as silk, which obviously delighted him. The sky was starting to get a bit light, as it was very near dawn. She had a good amount of time before her father realized she was gone.

"I missed you..." she replied simply, as he ran hand gently along her shoulder and arm, his claws gently caressing the back of her hand. He gazed down at her, her sentiment echoed in his eyes. "I wanted to reply to you, but I only just found out that my father was destroying your letters, and I wanted to send you one, but Dad refused to let Jun visit. I... couldn't take it anymore. I confronted him about it, and he said that he had been right to do these things. I got angry and..." Katara sighed softly and looked down, as the Fire Lord stroked her hand before taking it into his own.

"And what did you do?" the golden-eyed god prompted, his eyes radiating concern.

"I confronted him about not being open with me, not letting me choose. I overheard him talking to Bato, and he mentioned that you had sent him a formal request to court me. Ooh, that pissed me off so much, to know that I had a chance to get to know you without you having to kidnap me, and he just took it away from me!"

It appeared that the Sea God's overprotective nature had things working out in the Fire Lord's favor. Though he knew it wasn't a laughable situation, Zuko did find an amused smirk struggling to form on his face.

"I missed you so much, Zuko." she sighed as she looked away at the horizon, "I'm sorry... for not saying anything to you after Court." She had felt his pain when she had turned away from him, and she had offered him no comfort. She felt terrible for hurting him like that. She had pined for him night after night even as she tried to convince herself that it was for the best.

But these convictions never worked. In the back of her mind, she knew that Zuko was her mate – the one she was intended to be with. In a way, it was a relief for him to see her Siren form, something she had kept private from everyone else. This time around... she would hold nothing from him. He had held nothing from her, and it was about time she returned the favor.

Even though there was no sex at this moment, this kind of intimacy was wonderful. He the Dragon, and she the Siren. It seemed fitting. She did not pull her hand away when he lifted it up to examine it, seeing how it was scaled, and the webbing between her fingers, the same kind of gossamer that was her wings.

"You have no need to apologize." Zuko murmured softly as he squeezed her hand. He had had plenty of time to think about what he had done after she had left him. He now knew that she had been confused about her feelings, and had wished to end her father and grandfather's wrath for the sake of the world. And the most important thing was, she had come back to him. "I kidnapped you and took you away from your family."

"I need to ask one thing, Zuko. I came here of my own free will. I need to know that I will not be your prisoner again."

The Fire Lord's expression softened as he nodded. "Katara, I have no desire to hold you prisoner. As my mate, you are my equal." He reached up to touch her face. "So...where so we go from here?"

"Where do you _want_ to go?" she shot back as she stared up at him intently. Her father would know she was gone soon enough, but she was bracing herself for that. His eyes glinted warmly as he stared down at her. As tempting as it was to make love with her in this little cove, he was as aware of the consequences of Katara's disappearance as she was. Best for her to take refuge in the security of his Palace, lest Hakoda grab her away before she could explain things. Besides, they would have plenty of opportunities later to explore private spots by themselves.

He smiled softly at her piquant response, squeezing her hand.

"Home." he stated simply.

"Home." she repeated with a gentle nod, though he also felt her nervousness. He was very well aware that Hakoda would not be pleased by this new turn of events.

"That's right. Home."

"You do know that my father will try to get me back."

"I do."

"You don't seem nervous about it." she replied.

"We won't be separated again, Katara." he reassured her, a bright golden flicker appearing in his eyes for a moment before returning to normal.

She couldn't help but feel buoyed by his words, and held his clawed hand tightly, feeling happier than she had in a long time, simply because she was with her mate. That word felt so... appropriate. Her father might not like it, but she was not a child anymore. Children grew up, and left their parents to make homes of their own. Her father thought he could keep her close to home by marrying her to Bato. He had not actually said it, but she knew her father was planning such a thing, thanks to her close observations. Had she never known Zuko's love, she might have happily wed Bato. But now it was too late.

The Fire Lord was her mate, no matter what anyone said, and her home was with him, where she would always be warm and loved. She offered him a beautiful smile at his words as the sun broke above the horizon, causing the Fire Lord's red and gold scales to gleam.

His hands slid up to her shoulders, drawing her close. She reveled in the warmth that radiated from his body, and smiled to herself as she felt his tail hook around her middle. Her head rested against his chest, and his heartbeat was strong. A clawed hand stroked her hair, and she looked up at him.

"I'm happy to go home. With you." Katara murmured.

"Shall we?"

"Please."


	20. XX

**The Dragon and the Siren**

Chapter XX

o0o0o0o

Bundled in her robes and held tightly in the Fire God's arms, the blue-eyed Goddess sighed happily at the welcome sight of the Palace. She rested her head upon Zuko's shoulder as he approached the large double doors that served as entrance to his Palace. The portal swung open to admit them.

The lamps were muted, casting everything in shadows as the Fire Lord strode through the halls with determination, his bride in his arms, never to be taken from him again. He inhaled Katara's scent as he gave her a gentle squeeze, reveling in the feel of the pliant flesh within his arms.

A warm glow radiated from the wall of magma as Zuko approached it. The Water Maiden remembered rather well how frightened she was when they first went through the lava pool. At that time, she had been too pissed off and angry to see anything but the horror of going through a sea of red-hot lava against her will with a man that she was struggling to escape. Yet now, it was an almost pleasant experience as Zuko carried her through, the magma swirling around them in a hypnotic undulation of crimson and gold, so like the eyes of her lover.

She felt rather calm as she gazed at the molten earth, and the Fire Lord was pleased to see how relaxed his mate was. He remembered all too well how frightened she had been her first time going through the barrier, and he looked down at her with a warm smile as they reached its end, the crisp cavern air hitting their faces.

He walked right past the passage that led to his bedchamber, and Katara shot him a curious glance. In response, Zuko simply smiled again before he pressed his lips to her forehead.

His destination revealed itself when he walked through the passageway that led to the hot spring. Katara felt warm inside as she glanced at the familiar sight of the twin stone dragons that heated the pool and the veins of crystals that dotted the rock walls.

Already his servants had set out things for the Lord and his mate. A futon mat with a comforter atop it sat between the pool and the window. Fluffy red towels and soft silk robes were set out, and a golden platter full of fruits, bread, cheeses, confectionery treats and wine formed a pleasing assortment of refreshments for the couple.

Katara found herself gently deposited onto her feet. Already her webbed hands were quick at work, untying her linen blue robe and sliding it off her shoulders. Zuko's hungry gaze brought that familiar sensation of warmth to her loins, and she shot him an almost shy smile as she divested herself of the red fabric of her next robe. The Fire Lord's tail swished slowly as the white material of her undergarments slid down her legs, pooling around her feet. She stood before him after stepping out of the pile of clothes, her scales glistening under the lamplight.

_Oh __Agni_, he would never tire of looking at Katara's Siren form. He wanted to pounce and ravage her, but there was something he needed to do first.

His taloned hand slid into his own robe, curling around its quarry before he pulled it out. The silver chain hung from his fingers, the rainbow jewel glistening as it swung slowly. Seeing it brought a soft smile to her lips, and she nodded.

With reverence, rather than the trickery that he had grudgingly resorted to at first, he placed it around her neck. She accepted the jewel and more importantly, his love. She made her decision now, just as he had made his a long time ago.

When he peppered gentle kisses along her face, she shivered. He growled softly when her hands reached out to undo the sash of his shirt. Pale skin and glistening red scales came within sight, and she stroked the scales with her webbed fingers, feeling his tail slink up her leg. Methodically, she divested him of the rest of his clothing.

Standing up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek, she shot him a coy smile before retreating from him, gingerly stepping into the hot spring.

The long separation was hard on the golden-eyed god, in many senses of the word. As nude as the day he was born, the Fire Lord found himself aroused just by viewing the Water Maiden's delectable form. While part of him wanted to simply enter the young Goddess and ravish her into the next millennia, he knew that he wanted to take this slowly so he could savor it all.

She settled into the water comfortably and turned back to look up at him, holding out her arm invitingly before she glanced at the food. The platter of fruit looked delectable. She had touched no food on her previous stay, and since she was a goddess, she had not starved to death though she had been hungry, and lost a bit of weight. Now, she was not going to deny herself, though she decided to wait for him.

"Allow me..." the Fire Lord offered graciously, slowly entering the hot spring and allowing her blue eyes to scan over each inch of his body before it disappeared from sight. He could tell from the hungry gleam in Katara's eyes that she desired more than one form of nourishment...

"Hello." Katara stated in a playfully shy manner as he moved through the water. She smiled up at him sweetly as he settled himself comfortably.

"Hello..." Zuko smirked in a teasing way. The Fire Lord was enjoying this air of intimacy between them, the sheer comfortable mien that they shared in this hot spring. It was certain an improvement from the days when the Water Maiden would curse him using language that he only heard from mortal sailors.

He did not miss the way that she eyed the platter. There were several pieces of fruit on it that he was fairly certain that she had never had before as such fruit did not grow in Water Tribe lands or even in the Earth Kingdoms.

There was one particular item that caught her eye. A rich dark reddish color, a faintly tart yet sweet aroma made its way from the strange fruit in an almost indecipherable note. She had seen such fruit growing on a tree on one of the terraces of the gardens.

"What is that?" Katara asked curiously, pointing to it.

"This is a pomegranate." Zuko answered, reaching for said fruit. Holding it in one hand, he used his claws to carefully slice it open. Katara gasped softly as juices dripped from the fruit, for it was the exact color of blood. The juices trickled down Zuko's hand and onto the stone. He did not seem concerned about the mess at all, and cut again to pull out a slice. She moved closer to inspect what was in his proffered hand.

The flesh was pale and creamy, but it was chock-full of red-black seeds which glistened under the lamplight. She had never seen such a richly seeded fruit, and wondered how it was eaten.

"This is a favorite among my people..." Zuko explained as he plucked a seed from the slice. "The mortals squeeze juice from it, make jelly from it, and eat the seeds. At a wedding, a pomegranate is an auspicious offering to the couple and symbolizes several things, fertility among them, as well as generosity." Carefully holding it between his clawed fingers, he offered it to her, a act that was as romantic as it was symbolic. Her hand gently touched his as she placed her lips around the seed, taking it from his grip.

"But as for myself... it's my favorite fruit because I enjoy the flavor and scent of it. And now, I would like to share it with you."

The seed burst when she bit it, the red gel-like coating seeming to explode with a effusion of juice. Flavor exploded in her mouth, and she bit back a moan of delight as the juice inundated her taste buds. It was sweet and tart all in one, and she smiled up at him as she swallowed. She licked her lips, savoring the taste as she swallowed the seed, seeing why he liked it so much. A grin blossomed on the Fire Lord's face at his mate's obvious delight.

"Delicious, isn't it?"

She nodded eagerly as he offered her another seed, which she gladly took.

"It's almost as good as you..." he smirked, running a finger over her bare arm and watching her shudder in delight. She smiled shyly and allowed him to offer her a third kernel, carefully licking his taloned finger and thumb as she took the bit of fruit into her mouth.

It was the Fire Lord's turn to shudder as he felt his finger engulfed by the moist warmth of her mouth, his body responding to her touches. The pomegranate was delicious, but Katara's lips with the juice on it would be simply divine. He tested that presumption by kissing her, his head dipping down without warning as he closed in on her.

She welcomed his affection, and felt his lips press against hers hungrily. His deep purring vibrated through her body, and just when she thought he might take her, he broke the kiss, staring down at her. She felt his tail wrap around her middle, and she gave out a soft whimper, clearly wanting this as much as the Fire Lord.

"There's time enough for that..." Zuko purred, his voice a deep, bone-tingling bass that filled her with a fresh surge of want. "We have eternity."

The young Goddess found the pomegranate slice pressed into her hand, its juices leaving a dark red stain on her scaly palm. Plucking a seed from the pale flesh, she offered it to the Fire Lord in the same way that he had offered it to her. He bit down on it gently, quickly taking it onto his mouth and savoring it as much as she did. She smiled at him as she offered him another, this time tracing the seed along his lower lip. His tongue darted out to claim her offering, and she giggled softly as he playfully flicked his tongue against her fingers before quickly drawing it back in.

His eyes shone with mirth as his mate offered him another seed. Reaching out to gently grasp her wrist before she could withdraw it, he swallowed the offering and placed kisses along her hand, his tongue darting out to lap at the juice that had dribbled down her fingers.

After he let go of her hand, she plucked another one. Rather than simply place it in front of his lips, she placed it on her own and sat there, eyes twinkling as she looked at him, waiting for him to take the tempting little gift.

"Oh, Tara..." the golden-eyed god murmured with a soft chuckle before his lips closed in on hers, taking the pomegranate seed but keeping his mouth on hers much longer than needed. Her tongue slid between his lips, and his tail twitched in pleasure as her wet muscle roved along his mouth, plundering and exploring, causing his head to spin. It took truly godlike strength to break the kiss, and he looked down at her, a growl of arousal escaping his throat.

She growled back lowly, setting what remained of the slice of fruit back on the tray before closing in on her mate, her lips tasting his and sucking on them, biting lightly as well. Zuko was taken by surprise, but he wasn't about to complain as he felt Katara's breasts press against his chest, her nipples peaked with the heat of her need.

This was something far beyond a simple kiss. The spark that was between them exploded into a searing inferno, an inferno that threatened to consume them both utterly.

"I need you." Katara whispered fiercely when the kiss broke, her eyes filled with her desire for him. The heat of the hot spring was nothing compared to the heat that thrummed through their loins.

"_Yesss._" the Fire Lord managed to hiss out almost like a snake, his manhood as hard and thick as it had ever been. The weeks of being kept apart and the sight of a totally nude Katara, combined with being kissed by said girl while in a hot spring, was overwhelming, and he found it amazing that he had not pounced and taken her yet. Minus that necessary for major functions, the majority of Zuko's blood shot to his groin, his desire for the Water Maiden nearly driving him mad as he felt his arousal climb even more, his engorged need throbbing madly.

"Take me. I am... all yours." she whispered heatedly.

"D...don't say that again..." the Fire Lord pleaded, moaning at the sheer thought of taking her. _Pleaded_. "If you do, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself..." That was a lie. He_ knew _he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"I don't _want_ you to control yourself. I've... missed you. I lay in bed every night after I went with my father... thinking about you and needing you." she whispered huskily, on the verge of tears, her lazuline eyes brimming with unshed tears. Her womanhood ached for him. _Ached_. "I _need_ you. Please, take me."

**(Several pages of sweet, delicious, hot, spicy Zutara smexing! Way too hot for FFN's standards... just go to my profile and click on the link which will take you to the uncut version of this story! Yummy!)**

"Please. Mercy." she begged weakly. While it was fun, all she wanted at that moment was to sleep. Embracing her in his strong arms, he felt her light gossamer wings gently beat against his leathery ones, and smiled to himself.

"You can have me again later, I promise." she whispered as she rested her head against his chest.

"I'm going to hold you to that." he purred sleepily, a leer on his face.

"I like when you purr." she said. His purring resonated through his body, sending gentle vibrations into her own. "And do you know what your purr makes me think of?" she added as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Mmm... what?"

"Velvet warmed by the fire." she murmured. His purr grew deeper after he let out a pleased chuckle, and he nuzzled her fiercely. Light filtered in from the latticed screen the servants had set up in front of the window, dappling their skin with flecks of sunlight, and he took a moment to simply admire Katara, gazing lovingly at the naked curves of her supine form and the look of contentment on her features.

Breathing in her natural aroma, he felt his eyes close, his heart filled with nothing but love for her. Gently kissing her on the forehead, Zuko whispered three special words before being rewarded by a smile and a snuggle before he fell asleep.


	21. XXI

**The Dragon and the Siren**

Chapter XXI

o0o0o0o

When the Fire Lord woke up to find his Goddess snuggled up to him with her arm draped across his chest, he basked happily in the feeling of rightness that came from being with her. He stared up at the cavernous ceiling for several long moments as he listened to the bubbling of the hot spring, inhaling Katara's scent and reveling in the soft warmth that was pressed flush against his own.

She was with him again, and she would not leave him again. He would no longer be left alone to pine for her, bereft and aching with emptiness that gnawed at his very soul.

After a while, he rose from the nest of blankets. He opted to not wake his Maiden though. She did need rest, after being ravaged good and proper for most of the morning.

He smirked to himself as he noticed the remnants of the pomegranate that they had shared on the gold platter, and had a servant bring his pipa. After pulling on a robe, he sat down and started playing. Plucking the keys quietly so as to not disturb his mate, he gazed down at her as the notes gently wafted into the air. He chose the appropriate notes to express his love and happiness, and wished that his mother could have been here to listen to him, and enjoy the fact that her son had found a mate.

There were times when Zuko missed his mother so much that it ached, and he would feel a fresh surge of anger and hatred at his si... no, _Ozai – _for killing her. But now was not the time to dwell on painful memories, and he simply let his fingers dance along the taut strings.

The golden-eyed God was so absorbed in playing the instrument that he failed to notice that his mate was now awake. Blue eyes were fixed on him, and a small smile spread on Katara's lips as she listened to the dulcet tones that expressed his joy. His soothing notes reflected the happiness she felt in her own heart, and she listened quietly, giving him no indication that she was listening.

When the music wound down, Katara was silent for several moments, basking in the peaceful silence with her mate before she shifted around, alerting him to her awareness. Bright amber eyes fixed on her as he slowly set his pipa aside.

"I didn't mean to wake you..." he said. She merely smiled as her hand snaked across the blanket to grasp his own. The afternoon light filtering in through the screen cast her in a warm glow, bathing her in light and shadow.

"Zuko, I enjoyed listening to you play. Do I look angry with you?" she asked. He smiled gently and leaned down to press a kiss against her forehead before nuzzling her.

"You know I always enjoy listening to you play." Katara added, her hand sliding up his arm to rest at the back of his neck.

"Not any more than I enjoy listening to you sing..." Zuko countered happily, brushing a gentle kiss on her lips. A contented sigh escaped her lips before she nuzzled him fiercely, savoring his presence.

"Hungry?" he whispered. His lovemaking with his more than eager mate had burned up a lot of energy. Katara was quite the demanding lover at times... but then, the same applied to himself as well, to the delight of them both. He felt the empty rumble in his stomach.

"Famished!" she declared, and he smiled. With a mental command, his faceless servants went about their work, preparing and setting up the meal, bringing in a low table and laying out a generous banquet on it before removing the screen that obscured the window so they could look out at the beach while they ate. The Fire Lord was sorely tempted to have a different kind of feast when Katara slid off the mat, exposing her body to his searing gaze. As if she knew his thoughts, she shot him a playful smirk before she covered her soft curves with the robe that the servants had set out for her, one of black satin edged with lace of the same color.

Katara did not hesitate to sample the feast that was set before her, asking a question here and there about the rich variety of foods that was foreign to the Water Tribe lands. It pleased Zuko to see that she had lost her reluctance to take what he offered, and was now freely enjoying the delights that his culture had to offer. Her obvious enjoyment in sampling the various treats had him smiling to himself. It was nice to just sit here and relax and enjoy the afternoon air, taking in good cooking with the bubbling of the spring and the crashing of the waves providing a pleasant backdrop.

When she had sampled enough, she sat back after having drunk some water, licking her fingers to clean them of the last sticky remains of the honeyed bun she had been eating. The sight of her so daintily licking her fingers, and the fresh memory of her eating the strawberries dipped in whipped cream, had his passion surging anew, and he gazed at her ravenously. The Waterbender lifted her head to gaze into his eyes, and clear azure met burning gold.

"What is it?" Katara asked, managing to sound innocent even as his hungry gaze sent her heart skipping a beat.

"Remember, before you went to sleep, you promised me that I could have you again after you got some rest..." Zuko purred, setting down his glass of wine.

"Why am I not surprised that you remember that?" she shot back lightly. A soft, deep chuckle escaped his lips as he rose from his seat. That question would be the last coherent thing either of them would utter for the next few hours.

o0o0o0o

The young water nymph was hesitant to approach Hakoda with the slip of paper she had in her hand. After Katara had failed to rise at the usual time, Hakoda had said to let her sleep for a little more. But after waiting all afternoon, the Sea God had picked out the nymph closest to him and sent her to check on his daughter. The bed was empty, with a note neatly placed on top of the blanket.

Why had she had the poor luck to be the first Maiden that Hakoda had called for? For a moment, she had considered simply fleeing the Palace and hiding herself. But that would displease her God more, and no male or female nymph could stand up to a God or Goddess. Hakoda was standing outside, observing the sparring practice of some of the Warriors when he noticed the approach of the nymph. He raised his eyebrow upon noticing her apparent unhappiness, and gave a brief nod, indicating for her to speak.

"She... she wasn't in bed, my lord." the girl said hesitantly, extending her arm to offer the note. "All that was there was this."

As soon as the God had taken it, she backed away several paces, keeping her eyes averted to the ground. The Sea God's cerulean eyes scanned the writing on the parchment before his face settled into a scowl.

Its contents were short and simple, to the point:

_Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore, and I'm not letting you ship me off to the North just because you believe that is what's best for me. Rest assured, I am well and safe, and you will see me again soon. But you will have to accept the fact that I'm not a child anymore. Toph told me that it was my choice to do with my life as I please. Now, I am exercising that choice._

_Love always, Katara._

Hakoda just continued to stare at the note, the twist of his lips the only sign of what ran through his head.

o0o0o0o

Long Feng gazed coolly at the Dai Li kneeling in front of him. The pair had their heads bowed, their hats obscuring their faces but for their chins. They remained silent, allowing him to digest the information they had just brought him.

After the little... fiasco with the young Water Goddess, Long Feng had not been deterred by her anger. Yes, he had backed away, and thus far had made no attempt to contact Hakoda or his daughter, playing the part of a man who knew he had erred. But that had only been a short while ago, not even two weeks. He knew that Katara needed a cooling-off period. He already had his next step ready – a smooth apology, a suitably humble and repentant demeanor, and a good amount of lavish gifts. He would prostate himself before her and plead her forgiveness. Granted, he was not used to pleading or apologizing, being the mighty Earth God that he was, but as he was very well aware, he was a skilled actor.

All he had to do was make the Water Maiden believe that he was sorry for his actions and that he had only acted rashly out of desire. After all, he wasn't the first man to be influenced by passion, and would he be the last? Of course not! He would assure her that he meant absolutely no harm and that she had nothing to be afraid of. Course, he would need to apologize to Hakoda too, but he could act just as well in front of the Elders as he could in front of young women. He was assured in his victory. All he had to do was be patient.

But now... Katara was missing. Again. Since the incident with Katara, he had sent Dai Li to the Water Tribe, to watch from a distance, making no contact with either god or mortal in the Water Lands. Their only purpose had been to keep him apprised of the goings-on at the Palace, or at least what they could see, since they were too far away to hear. The Dai Li reported on the flurry of activity they saw this morning. Having this report, Long Feng cast out some of his earth-magic to augment what the Dai Li were able to deduce. However, he could only perform so much magic in the Water Lands without alerting Hakoda, so he had only been able to gather just a bit more information than his servants, casting a rather limited amount of magic. He was tempted to cast more, but he was careful, and would not risk alerting the Sea God despite his desire for more information.

Had Zuko decided to kidnap the Water Maiden again? A soft growl escaped the Earth God's throat as his hands clenched into fists in an rare outward expression of rage. Ozai had been a despot, and Long Feng had been certain that when the former Fire Lord was deposed, he would never have any trouble from the Fire Clan again. Ozai, Azula, and Zhao were dead, and Zuko had been a quiet Fire Lord, keeping to himself. When Long Feng had met the newly crowned Fire Lord, he would have never imagined that Zuko would cause so much trouble later on!

"Go to the Fire Islands. Follow the same protocol you did in the Water Lands." Long Feng commanded. He would not act until he knew for certain Katara's whereabouts. If Zuko did indeed kidnap Katara again... well, if the Earth God were to rescue the poor captive Water Maiden, then father and daughter should be _very_ grateful.

_Hm_. It seemed that Zuko's actions were working in his favor. After all, it wasn't until the young scarred whelp had kidnapped Katara that Hakoda allowed suitors to visit Katara. Why, it would almost be a good thing if Zuko had kidnapped her again! Long Feng smirked to himself. About damn time a Firebender made himself useful for the Earth God, and the older God was not too surprised to find himself hoping that Zuko was indeed responsible. It would make attaining his goal much easier, and give him the opportunity to present himself as a worthy companion for the beautiful young Goddess to father and daughter alike. His fists relaxed, and he folded his hands in front of him, tucking them into his sleeves as he often did. All he had to do was be patient and calculating, as he had always. Wherever Katara was, whatever she was doing or whoever she was... well, it mattered not in the end. He always got what he wanted, eventually.

"You are dismissed." he said with a brief nod. The men retreated into the shadows.

o0o0o0o

The sun was going down, and Zuko was standing outside on the veranda, staring at the colors in the sky. The slowly descending sun was reflected in his eyes, making for a striking effect as Katara approached him. He looked at her as she drew closer, and held out his hand to her. She smiled and took it, allowing him to pull her in and close the distance between their bodies. Zuko noticed a flash of white in her free hand.

"While I was with my dad, I made something for you." She raised her hand, the silk fluttering a bit in the breeze as she unfolded it. The Fire Lord took the proffered gift, holding it up and examining the handkerchief. The warm colors of the sunset on the pale fabric provided a lovely contrast to the various shades of blue thread Katara had used to create the graceful pattern along the edges.

The young Goddess smiled faintly as she watched Zuko appraise the gift. She had also considered giving him the letter that had been supposed to come with this, but now that they were together and she expressed her sentiments to him in person, why give him a letter that said she missed him? They were together again, after all.

"How did you do this? The fire also looks like water!" he whispered as he traced his fingers along the graceful pattern.

"It just... happened. I sewed what felt right to me."

Zuko gently rubbed it against his cheek before nuzzling it lightly, feeling the slight rise of the threading against his skin.

"I made something for you, too." He pulled a folded piece of paper from his robe. "Jun was supposed to deliver this to you. You're here now, but I still want you to read it."

Katara had excellent night-vision, and had no problem reading in muted light, so she did not hesitate to unfold it right then and there to see its contents. She felt a rush of sentimentality as she read the collection of haiku that he had composed for her. He _did_ have a way with words...

"You already have my heart, but it certainly doesn't hurt to remind me about your feelings for me." Katara commented with a gentle smile.

"I'll make sure to remind you often."

Katara looked at the haikus again before folding the paper and sliding it into the pocket of her robe. She gazed out at the sea, glad to see that it was calm. She did not sense even the slightest bit of churning that was caused by anything other than the natural ocean current, so that had to mean that her father wasn't flying about in a rage. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she pondered the inevitable confrontation with her father.

The Fire Lord eased that from her thoughts as he wrapped an arm around her.

o0o0o0o

Being on the Shirshu was exhilarating. Katara had zipped through the air many times before as a little Maiden in her mother or father's arms, on her own, and in Zuko's arms. However, there was no experience quite like riding on the large animal, her arms around Jun's middle as the Shirshu bounded across the waves.

The animal landed on one of the empty terraces under Zuko's palace, and Jun helped the rosy-cheeked Goddess down the animal with a firm embrace. Katara's hair was windblown, but she obviously couldn't care less, and her eyes twinkled with merriment.

It did not take long for her to spot her mate and his uncle sitting under a orange tree, having tea and finishing up a game of Pai Sho. Leaving the Shirshu to rest comfortably on the thick grass after stroking his fur for a while, the two women climbed up the slope to join their lovers.

"Look at you, you look positively radiant!" Iroh chuckled at seeing Katara's rosy complexion after giving Jun a fond kiss on her cheek in way of a greeting.

"Don't I look radiant too?" Jun teased as she smirked down at the older Fire God.

"But of course!" he said with a smile as he poured out tea for her and Katara. Zuko looked up, his love clear in his eyes as Katara came around the table to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He did not miss how rumpled her hair looked due to the ride, and he had always loved how she looked with her hair down.

"Did you have fun with Jun?" he asked as she sat down in the grass next to him.

"It was kick-ass." she stated simply.

"Such undignified language coming from that pretty little mouth of yours. It seems that Jun has been a bad influence!" Zuko shot back, feigning dismay. She simply grinned back at him.

o0o0o0o

Bato bit back a frown as he approached the large and seedy-looking establishment. The stories went around that this was Jun's favorite haunt, and that was made evident by the small shrine to the goddess that he noticed as he approached the veranda. He was clad in plain Water Tribe garb, passing as a mortal as he walked up the steps. All he garnered were a couple of curious stares; this was Earth Kingdom territory, and while the Water Tribes tended to keep to themselves, they were not such a rarity. Ignoring the several prostitutes that hawked their wares near the door, he strode in without trying to attract attention.

Most of the tavern occupants had their attention riveted to the center of the floor, where two heavily-muscled men were fighting, landing heavy blows on one another. Flagons smashed against one another as the spectators drank and lustily cheered on their favored warrior, the two combatants' curses as forceful as their fists. Screams and shouts filled the air along with several boos as money rapidly changed hands. Bato ignored the jostling as he made his way through the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of the dark-haired goddess here.

News of Katara's disappearance traveled fast within the Clan. Fortunately, Hakoda hadn't churned up the sea as he had before. Sokka had counseled that doing just that might make Katara more reluctant to come back, so Hakoda had settled for sending his Clan out to look quietly, and participating in the search himself. Several Warriors had been left behind to guard the premises.

It had occurred to Bato that Jun might have knowledge on Katara's whereabouts. It _hadn't_ occurred to him that Katara might want to return to Zuko, but knowing how angry the young Goddess was to be denied the company of the older Goddess had given him the idea to investigate Jun. It sounded reasonable to him that Katara might be 'crashing' with Jun for a place to stay.

Silently, he thanked Tui and La when he made her out through the crowd. She was seated at one of the tables, watching the fight as she took a long drag from a large flagon. Ignoring the two men who were pounding on each other with a fury that would have served them better on the battlefield, he approached the Goddess from behind, clearing his throat to make his presence known. The shouts drowned out his quiet noise, so he settled for uttering Jun's name in a firm tone.

"Eh?" Jun asked, looking over her shoulder. She raised her eyebrow when she saw who it was, and scowled.

"What?" she asked in a insolent tone. Jun knew damn well why Bato had sought her out, but she feigned ignorance as he drew closer. He leaned down, their voices inaudible to the crowd as they spoke.

"Is Katara with you?" he asked bluntly. She had to hide a laugh at that, and set down her drink.

"Goodness, what would that sweet little thing be doing in a place like this?" Jun asked, seeing him frown. The expression only deepened as one of the fighters was slammed through a thick table, the crowd roaring wildly as the other continued his assault. Bato didn't even want to imagine how Hakoda would react if he knew Katara was anywhere near a place like this...

"I'm not joking!" he replied sternly. She shrugged.

"I wasn't joking, either. Why do you think she'd be with me?" Jun asked, waiting for him to tell her what she already knew.

"She's disappeared again."

"Let me guess...you think I kidnapped her?" she replied tartly.

"No, no. The reason I came here is because Katara's run away, and I thought that perhaps...she would seek a safe haven with you. She was angry about her father turning you away."

"I'm flattered you came to find me, but why should I help you out? Out of everyone in your clan, Katara's been the kindest to me. Her father certainly has earned no favors from me." She smirked at noticing Bato stiffen.

"Look, I had nothing to do with Hakoda's rudeness to you. I wasn't even there." Here, the Water God paused. "I'll be honest. I do believe he overreacted when you came to visit, but he was just trying to protect Katara, after what happened to her with Zuko and then Long Feng-"

"Long Feng?" Jun interrupted, frowning herself at the mention of the Earth God.

"Long Feng made unwelcome advances on her, and that's all I will say about that." Bato replied tersely, his concern for Katara giving a edge to his voice that Jun did not miss. "Now, do you have any idea where she might be?"

"Can't help you there." Jun replied firmly, crossing her arms before turning back to the fight.


	22. XXII

**The Dragon and the Siren**

Chapter XXII

Avatar does not belong to me and I do not make any profit off this story. As always, please enjoy, and please don't forget to leave a review!

o0o0o0o

The Fire Lord stood outside on the walkway in front of the Palace, the sun bathing everything in its balmy light. Today was the first day of summer, and like every summer as far as he could remember and throughout time immemorial, the fire-lilies came out in full bloom. They carpeted along the terraces, covering any available inch of grassy space all the way down the slope to the gray-black sands of the beach. He couldn't help but envision his mate laying amidst the crimson flowers, the deep and intense hue of the petals setting off her tanned skin, and some lilies braided into her hair...

Katara had been with him for four days now, and all of them had been spent cloistered up in his Palace aside the visits she made with Jun and Yue as she tried to not think about the eventuality of facing her father. She could now come and go freely, no longer being made to promise him that she would return. She would always come back to him now, promise or not, for something far stronger than her word bound her to him.

A smile graced Zuko's handsome lips as he thought about the emotion and love that shone openly in her eyes, her caresses, her embraces, the warmth of her voice whenever she spoke to him. Of course, she had warmed up to him during her captivity, but she had always held part of herself back. No more. She was now just as much his as he was hers. Still, she was hesitant to venture outside on her own, as if someone – _Aang perhaps_, he thought darkly – might swoop her up and bring her back to her overprotective sire, separating her from her beloved again.

Realistically, the young Goddess knew that couldn't happen as it was her own choice to make, not Hakoda's or anyone else's. But the fact remained that she had run away, and that would not be well-received. Katara knew her father had sent out the Clan to look for her, but since he wasn't churning up the seas and putting the lives of mortals at risk, she was staying put. Here, she couldn't be happier. She had the freedom to do as she pleased without Warriors shadowing her or Maidens fussing over her. She wasn't treated like a child or someone to be babysat. Iroh treated her like a daughter, welcoming her into his family without smothering her like her father did. And Jun was the kind of girlfriend that the Waterbender needed and had always wanted. Yes, she had Yue, but her longtime friend and clan-sister was confined to the heavens above in her duty as the Moon, and Katara needed a friend here on the earthly realm, and it was nice to have one outside of her Clan.

Zuko treated her as his equal, nothing less. She was loved and honored by her mate, and nothing else made her feel so... good, or complete. With a light heart, Katara strode through the halls, her chin high and shoulders back. No longer did the Fire Lord's Palace or inner sanctum fill her with dread or fear.

The Fire Lord smiled to himself as he felt his mate's nearness. They were so bonded now that they were now able to feel one another's presence, and he waited patiently as she worked her way through the halls to the doorway that led to the veranda. She was a stunning sight with her hair loose and flowing, a deep burgundy silk shift wrapped around her lithe curves, leaving her shoulders gloriously bare. The Waterbender was a comely sight under the moonlight, the silver illumination bringing out the intense blue of her eyes and the darkness of her skin. But the sunlight brought out a gentle bronze glow from her skin, making her the picture of healthy vitality, and giving a reddish shine to her hair at the right angle. This coupled with the intense red hue of her dress made for a rather appealing sight, and Zuko wasn't surprised to feel his passion for her stirring yet again.

Since they had been reunited, their days – and nights – were filled with passion and closeness, to banish the crushing loneliness that agonized them since their separation. It was truly a sign of the strength of their respective bloodlines that either young deity was even walking right now. Their lovemaking had been so passionate and intense that more than once did the waves churn fiercely around the island, and the volcano spat out lava that glowed so brightly that it could be seen across the ocean.

He stood there as she stopped at his side, anticipating her reaction to the fire-lilies before her. He knew she had never seen such a thing, for these flowers only grew in Fire Nation, where the weather was always warm. He wanted to honor and cherish her, to make up for those long weeks of separation. As cliché and outright implausible as it would have seemed given his taciturn personality, part of Zuko wanted to shout to the heavens above that Katara was his, just as he belonged to the Water Maiden, and that anyone who dared even think to separate them again would meet their patron deity face-to-face.

The azure-eyed Goddess looked up at him. To her, Zuko radiated more warmth and light than the sun itself, and she regarded his loving smile, reaching out with one hand to gently touch his sleeve. He gently tugged her forward, showing her the ocean of fire-lilies before them. The petals seemed to be glowing in the warm afternoon sun, with their soft gold centers seeming like small bursts of flame. He took her hand and led her along the walkway, showing her where the fire-lilies bloomed in profusion along the terraces and all the way down the slope to the beach, nurtured by the volcanic soil.

These were indeed some of the finest fire-lilies one could find on Earth. The soil was rich and the temperature hot, wrapping the flowers in a secure glow. Immediately it was clear why they were called 'fire-lilies': Judging from their hot color, it was easy to imagine that touching one would be just like touching a flame. Still, Zuko loved seeing the look of impressed awe in her eyes. The Water Tribe lands had lovely things, such as the snow-lilies which grew in the icy realms of the North, but their pale beauty was rivaled only by the thousands of little bursts of ruby and amber she saw everywhere. There had been no such sight yesterday, the crimson hidden within the sleeping buds on their stems, but now today...

"Where did they come from?" she asked softly, her eyes wide with awe.

"They always bloom on the first day of summer." he explained, his eyes reflecting the rich gold of the flowers' cores. "It has been this way since Agni himself planted the first fire-lily. No matter where it is in the world, it will blossom into its fullest beauty on that day."

He bent over the railing and plucked the closest one he could grasp, an especially robust-looking specimen, before handing it to Katara with a great deal of reverence. Her fingers brushed against his as she took the flower. The petals were as soft as silk, and as red as blood and fire. It was not hard to believe that Agni himself, the first and greatest Fire God, had created and planted these. She noted the deep golden heart of the flower, and brought it to her nose, slowly inhaling the scent. Instantly, her nose felt slightly warm, as if the flower indeed had fire within it.

"This is a custom among the Fire Nation." Zuko tone was soft and velvety, just the way she liked it. "The first fire-lily that blooms from each garden is given by a man to his beloved."

A soft smile spread on her lips as Katara stared up at him.

"And what does the beloved do, in return?" she asked softly. She knew she had much to learn about Fire Nation traditions, and she was a willing student.

"She either returns it if she does not reciprocate his affection…or she keeps it if she shares his feelings."

Blue eyes glittered merrily. The choice was simple. Gracefully, she placed the flower behind her ear, the flower standing out against her dark tresses.

"And now, she has to give her lover something in return..." Zuko added, the smile morphing into a smirk. She paused and looked down at herself.

"I'm afraid that I have nothing on me at the moment that I could give to you..." Katara noted. All she had on was her clothing, and the rainbow jewel that hung around her neck.

"I think you can afford this fee." The Fire Lord leaned closer, a smug expression on his face as he informed her, "It's a kiss."

He loved how her eyes glinted with enthusiasm, and she gently tugged at his collar, bringing his head down to her level before pressing her lips against his, her other hand sliding along his neck, tangling in his ebony hair.

"Of course, with already-established couples..." Zuko got out before he felt Katara sliding her tongue into his mouth, her movements becoming much more aggressive, "...the fee could be much, _much_ higher indeed."

She continued the searing kiss for several long moments, before finally breaking away and allowing her mate to recover.

"_That_ fee, I am also glad to pay..." the Water Maiden murmured. "But you'll have to wait..."

Her clear blue eyes blazed with lust. Only Tui and La knew how badly she wanted to tackle him right now, tear off his clothes and take him until he was screaming her name like it was the only word he knew, but the waiting and anticipation would sweeten their union. And to do it amidst all of those fire-lilies…the thought of doing that brought several rather vivid mental images to the young Waterbender that had her impatient for intimacy with her lover.

The golden-eyed God smirked to himself as he noted the faint blush on Katara's cheeks. What better setting could there be for such an intimate, passionate act? Making love to his mate amidst all of those fire-lilies, both of them surrounded by beautiful flowers that were of his nation, overlooking her domain of the endless seas. Of course, once the fire-lily's special quality kicked in, he doubted the Waterbender would be interested in their surroundings...

"Of course I'm willing to wait. But not for long..." Zuko purred, his voice a deep bass that came close to melting Katara's bones, as he took her hand and led her along the walkway and down the steps. Together, they walked down the slope, stopping when they were in the middle of the expanse of fire-lilies.

They spent the afternoon enjoying the gardens, letting the calmness of their surroundings relax them. The Fire Lord had his head in her lap, inhaling her scent mixed with that of the fire-lilies as he took comfort in the presence of his Goddess. Truly she was one, whether she was in her ordinary or Siren form, with a passion in her that called out to him. He closed his eyes as she gently stroked his face and hair. What more could he ask at that moment, being with her among the fire-lilies and receiving her affection?

As the afternoon ticked by, he noticed her growing more tense in her movements and feeling her shudder lightly he nuzzled her stomach, snuggling against her.

To occupy her hands, she started plucking fire-lilies and braiding the stems, making a coronet of the flowers. Zuko watched with half-lidded eyes as she went about this task, knowing that the fire-lilies were getting to her as they were getting to him. He just had to be patient…a trait he wasn't well-known for, unlike his uncle, but he certainly could bear well enough with the proper motivation. Her graceful fingers quickly moved, braiding the green stems and closing the ring, holding the finished product in her hands for his inspection. He smiled approvingly and reached up.

Once his hand touched her own, a small surge of heat ran through Katara's body, an electrifying charge that felt delicious. The aroma was thick in the air, and though Zuko's resistance was far stronger due to years of exposure, he too felt the power of the fire-lily. Deep within this innocuous flower laid a natural sexual perfume so powerful that only hand-picked Fire Warriors and Maidens could gather the flowers and collect their nectar to dilute into oil for mortals across the world to use.

In the hands of mortals, pure fire-lily oil brought about an uncontrolled passion that consumed them whole, turning them into a being that sought passion to the exclusion of everything else, including food, drink and sleep. This of course would ultimately seal the user's fate, so the nectar was diluted to a much weaker form before being distributed. Such was the power of this flower, which Agni made as a physical embodiment of fire's beauty and passion. Gently taking the coronet from her hands, he placed it on her head, loving how beautiful she looked with a halo of the ruby petals.

The natural hunger he felt for Katara felt magnified a thousand fold. His eyes almost unconsciously turned dragonic, the pupils slitting as the gold irises brightened, and his teeth lengthened into fangs. The aroma was calling out to all of his senses, to take her as long and as hard as possible. Zuko was giving serious consideration to spending the rest of eternity in that field of fire-lilies, sleeping and eating when he wasn't fucking his mate in every possible – and more than a few impossible – positions.

The sun was now starting to go down, the sky darkening with a rainbow hue, yet the flowers didn't lose any of their intensity. If anything, it was as if they had been storing light during the day and was now emitting it as the natural light of Agni dimmed. A glow burst forth from the fire-lilies and covered their feet, looking for all the world as if thousands of tiny little nightlights were all lit at the same time.

"Oh! Zuko!" Katara gasped in surprise, and then delight as the slope emitted a soft, warm light. It was in no way as harsh as the light of the sun, but was nonetheless radiant. Agni had truly been wise when he had created this fire-lily, and she gazed up at Zuko, a descendant of the ancient Fire God himself. She stared at the hungry dragonic form of her beloved, his large scarlet wings beating slowly so as to not harm the flowers.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts, her body hot with arousal. The scent of the flowers had cast her into a crimson haze, her blood seeming to race through her loins as she took a gentle, shuddering breath. Now, the sun had gone down and the fire-lilies continued glowing. Not only that, but there were fireflies floating over the flowers in their own ritual, little golden globes swaying through the air. The Waterbender lay there, about to be pounced by Zuko, but she was entranced by the very sight of the shining insects.

That display of light served not only to entice the Water Maiden, but the tranquility of the scene served to clear their thoughts for a bit.

"What _are_ those?" she murmured.

"Those are fireflies, Katara."

"Fireflakes. Fire rubies. Fire-lilies. Fireflies. Do your people name everything after your element?" she joked with a smile.

"We're very proud of our heritage." Zuko dryly intoned.

Hakoda would have scoffed at that, but Katara understood. Each nation had its own rich heritage. Ozai had not created the Fire heritage – Agni and his descendants, and the mortals who served them created it. Fire Nation heritage was beautiful in its own way, just as her own culture was, and Zuko had never shown disdain for her tribe's customs.

Slowly, as if in a trance, she reached out, seeing the soft glow of the insects against her hand. They seemed so delicate and fragile, the little insects circling around her hand and arm without the slightest fear. Normally, fireflies were skittish around anyone not of the Fire Nation, but the presence of Zuko and the aroma of the fire-lily soothed their fears. Gently, she reached for one and grasped it within both hands – delicately, much as Ursa would do as she showed her son how to catch a firefly – and Zuko watched as Katara slowly opened her hands, the firefly remaining within her cupped hands and emanating its soft glow. She stared down at it for several moments and the raven-haired god smiled to himself as he noted the look of content delight on her lovely features.

Gently flying out of her grip, the firefly lit up her quietly happy features before fluttering off to find a mate. Zuko could not help but remember sitting in the field of lilies with his mother as they caught fireflies before letting them go unharmed. He recalled how his sister Azula had delighted in catching them just so she could kill them. She would allow one to land on the tip of her nails, an evil look in her bronze eyes being the last thing they saw before being consumed in blue flame. It was because of such incidents that their mother stopped taking Azula with them to the fireflies. The late Fire Goddess had displayed psychotic tendencies even at an early age, but Ursa had been hoping that a peaceful night with the fireflies would soothe the girl. It did no such thing, and since then, it had been for her and Zuko alone, to enjoy the lilies and play with the fireflies, a quiet peace shared between those two that Zuko was now again experiencing with the woman he loved..

"The closest thing we have to fireflies is dragonflies..." Katara said with a small smile as she waved her hand, a few fireflies flitting around it before going to look for mates.

"That's nice..." Zuko remarked dazedly, his eyes locked on her. Before he could stop himself, he lunged at Katara with a ferocity that was matched by her after a fleeting moment of surprise, kissing her hungrily.

The glow of the lilies and the fireflies played a sensual light on her skin, and her eyes blazed with pure need. She smiled up at him prettily when they had taken a break from the kissing.

"What if someone sees us, my lord?" she purred.

"Then they should be honored to view perfection." he rumbled before kissing her again. She moaned as his hands roved along her form greedily, pawing the silk that covered her flesh.

"So gorgeous... and all mine." His teeth playfully caressed her neck as his tongue lapped at her throat, his breath even warmer than normal due to his dragonic state.

"All yours. No one shall part me from you." Katara vowed firmly.

"Tell me... just how fond are you of that outfit?"

"Rather, since you're the one who gave it to me. And it's so comfortable..."

"Then if you wish to keep it in one piece, I would take it off. _Now._" he growled.

She needed no further encouragement and hastily undid the garment, making short work of her underwear as well, her skin dusky under the moonlight.

"Mine."

Leaning over her, the dragon made a leisurely trail down the Water Maiden's body with his hands and tongue. As he did, his tail slithered along her body, his ruby and gold scales smooth against her skin.

"My love!" she gasped, as his mouth found her moist center. "Don't tease me. Take me." she begged plaintively.

"I will do as I please...or should I say, _who_ I please." he replied with a low purr. Her eyes blazed, as she was high off the heady scent of the fire-lilies, and she was in no mood to take it slow.

"Put yourself in me. Now." she snarled, firmly voicing her demand. Continuing to feast upon her womanhood, Zuko found his head wrenched up savagely and his mouth plundered by Katara, the sultry siren taking control of the situation and him in one fell swoop.

"Did you not hear me?" she growled against his lips, taking him into her grip and and guiding him to her moist core, her grip rather firm. Zuko was too aroused to mind being handled so roughly, Katara pushing him in smoothly and taking him onto his back.

The Water Goddess was on top, her eyes ablaze with heat as she started to grind furiously, her breasts jiggling near his face as she did so, his tail wrapped around her middle. There wasn't a need for subtlety or restraint... she could be as rough and fierce as he wanted and Zuko would be roaring for more.

And she did get rougher. She clawed at him and bit him, almost becoming a howling banshee as she ride him as if there was no tomorrow. The oceans churned from her passion, and the heat from the volcano grew hotter and hotter as Katara found herself on her back, Zuko ramming into her as she howled his name, not caring if the entire world heard her being so expertly fucked.

She had had her turn, and now it was his time. Her surrender was willing, and she let him take him with as much fierceness as he pleased. It was exhilarating to be taken out here, amongst the fire-lilies. She heard the volcano explode, saw out of the corner of her eyes the lava flow down the slopes of the rock, feeling no fear at all of the fire which her mate controlled. If anything, the sight only aroused her more.

The volcano erupting, the ocean churning... it was perfect. The lava continued its way down the slope, and as soon as it met the water, a huge amount of steam rose, creating a fog that hung over the water and shore when their lovemaking was complete. A thick cloud of steam surrounded them and the entire shoreline. If anything, it provided them with the appropriate cover. After the mating, they lay there quietly, his tail curled around her form. She felt his claws gently caress her arm and gave out a soft whimper. Needless to say, she would be looking forward to the first day of summer every year.

It was a good thing she had chosen this time to run away from Hakoda. Had she let him send her to Pakku, she would have missed this blooming.

"How long do these flowers stay in bloom, Zuko?" she asked as she stroked his chest.

"Until summer ends." Zuko replied casually, his eyes becoming half-lidded under her gentle strokes. Her smile grew wider at that. How lovely.

"Come winter, I'll show you the snow-lilies. That is, if you want to come with me and see them..." This was offered in a slightly shy tone, as she was not sure if he wanted to go to the Northlands, where there was snow on the ground all year round.

"As long as you're there to warm me up." Zuko demanded a in low tone of satisfaction.

"Of course. Do you think I'd leave you alone in the Snowfields?"

"As if I would let you." he snorted. She giggled softly as he rubbed her side.

"My love, I would not even think it."

The fireflies still floated above them, flitting around lazily as if the couple didn't exist.

"Thank you for….showing me the flowers." Katara said quietly.

"Get used to them..." Zuko stated with mock gruffness, the gleam in his eyes betraying him. "You'll be enjoying them with me every summer for the rest of time."

She laughed softly, her laughter as beautiful as her Siren's song. She looked so relaxed and natural with her crown of fire-lilies, her hair loose and wavy as she lay naked among the flowers with a firefly here and there. The only thing she had on was the necklace. When she had revealed that the Water Tribes had their own custom regarding a necklace, he was intrigued and pleased. The stone, and the silver chain, seemed a appropriate amalgamation of Fire Nation and Water Tribe traditions.

"Then I shall look forward to every first day of summer with you, my love." she cooed as he tightened his embrace.


	23. XXIII

**The Dragon and the Siren**

Chapter XXIII

o0o0o0o

_After the gods had decided Katara's fate, she was returned to her father, where she was safe within the confines of her clan. But Katara was no longer the same as she had been. Many said that the Fire God had violated her, tearing her innocence away and leaving her forever changed, never to be an innocent maiden again._

_But there are others who say that nothing of value was lost. On the contrary, they said, Katara had willingly traded her innocence for something more…_

o0o0o0o

The Water Goddess sat under the shade of a pomegranate tree, fire-lilies surrounding her as she reclined on the thick grass. Before her was one of Zuko's many books, and she found herself absorbed by the content of the pages as she casually plucked seeds from a pomegranate, popping them into her mouth. Her mate was out among the mortals, listening to their prayers, taking action where he deemed appropriate and performing his overall godly duty by checking on his peoples' well-being. He would introduce her to his people soon enough, but there was one obstacle to overcome yet – her father.

As far as anyone else was concerned, Katara was still missing. The Moon Goddess Yue refused to divulge her best friend's secret, and Jun was as tight-lipped as her ivory-haired counterpart. Despite that, the blue-eyed goddess knew she could not hide indefinitely. Someone would come to the Fire Nation and inquire of her whereabouts. It truly surprised her that no one had thought to confront the golden-eyed deity over Katara's second disappearance. Had no one truly considered the possibility that she might go back to Zuko of her own volition, because she loved and cared for him? Or was her Clan truly so prejudiced against the Fire God that they felt that Katara would share their distaste for anything Fire Nation?

Whatever the reason, Katara wasn't ready to make her commitment to her mate public just yet, though this wasn't because of any sort of shame for being with the Fire Lord. She could not help but smile at the sweet gestures that Zuko had made since she had returned to him.

Her first time here, the golden-eyed god was indeed concerned about her needs, making sure she had comfortable clothes, plenty of water and adequate entertainment. But now, Zuko was determined to make this as much her home as his. Hell, he had given her a whole wing of his Palace to use and to decorate as she deemed appropriate. Katara's wardrobe no longer consisted solely of red and black clothing. Her mate had ordered the silkworm-houses to dye entire bolts of silk varying shades of blue and indigo. These in turn had been taken by the servants who made Zuko's clothing, and her clothes had been made with the same care that went into the Fire Lord's own accoutrement. The end result was an exquisite wardrobe of various robes, gowns, and other clothing in magnificent blue or silver silks and satins to complement the flame-colored clothing she already owned, bringing her no small amount of appreciation for her husband.

She was currently clad in one such gown, a sleeveless blue wrap that terminated just above her ankles. Along the edges of the fabric was intricate needlework of ebony thread, much like the fancy work of golden strands that adorned some of her crimson or black clothing. Katara loved the feel of the sheer silk against her body, in particular the silken underwear she was now accustomed to. Occasionally she would rub her fingers along the silk, just to savor the feel of the sinuous fabric. Other times Katara would rub the velvet and satin of the pillows or blankets on the bed she shared with Zuko, luxuriating in the feel of the thick and soft fabric. At times, she almost felt overwhelmed by all the sights, tastes and textures of her Lord's home, or simply by her mate's very presence.

Katara smiled to herself, eager to see him again and show him just how much she missed him. Doubtless Zuko would be happy to see her in one of her new blue gowns. As she continued to read, the Water Maiden took in the comforting silence. The quiet allowed her to think and gave her some peace. She didn't have to listen to the inane prattling of the nymphs who had been assigned to keep her company, or feel the solemn gaze of a Warrior standing guard over her. Here she was safe, and if she needed something, she had but to summon one of the skull-faced servants and it would be delivered with all due haste.

She knew her mate would be back soon. She didn't feel at all bad that he had left her alone. Time apart was needed in any relationship, and she would not stop him from protecting and guarding his people.

A flapping of wings caused her to raise her head. _Zuko?_ No. The flapping _was_ familiar to her, a sound she had heard often over the years. She kept a frown from crossing her features as she recognized the approaching figure as Aang. Well, someone was bound to come here sooner or later, and she remained reclined, showing no alarm or hurry. In no time the young Air God had landed amidst the fire-lilies several feet away from her, his eyes wide as he surveyed the visage of his best friend basking comfortably under the shade of a pomegranate tree, showing no worry.

"Katara! Thank goodness I found you!" Aang stated emphatically as he approached her, holding out his hands.

"It's nice to see you. Someone was bound to come here sooner or later." Katara said all of this in a calm voice, which only heightened the young god's worry. _Why_ was she so calm?

"And I'm glad I did!" Aang turned to the open sea, his rapidly thrumming wings revealing his anxiety as he urged her on with all due haste. "Come on, let's go!"

"No." Katara replied placidly, popping a seed from the fruit she was eating into her mouth.

"No? Why? Are you under a spell?" he asked, his concern increasing.

"Spell? No. Don't worry, Aang," Katara replied, her voice now soothing as she tried to reassure the Air God. "There's no spell or enchantment. There's no need to be concerned."

"If there's nothing binding you here, then let's go! Come on!" The Air God's voice was urgent in sharp contrast to Katara's unruffled responses. Heclosed the distance between them, pulling the pomegranate out of the azure-garbed woman's hand and pulling her to her feet.

He tugged her hands earnestly. "Come on. Get in my arms, I'll fly us both to safety!"

"I'm safe here." she explained, pulling her hands from his grip. "Honestly, there's no need to worry."

"Come on. You're coming with me." Grey eyes stared at her with concerned determination. "I'll take you home!"

"Aang…" Katara sighed before taking a deep breath. "I _am_ home." A part of her could not help but note the irony at how, a time ago, she would have denied that with every fiber of her being.

"What? _Here?_" The Air God swept his free hand around at the fire-lilies and the palace built into the volcano. The surroundings were beautiful, and were it not for the gravity of the situation, he would gladly enjoy this natural beauty as well.

"Katara, look around you! This is the home of the _Fire Lord_! Remember? The guy who kidnapped you?"

"Yes. I'm not blind or stupid, Aang." She remained ever calm against her friend's increasing anxiety. Annoying as his approach may be, she knew the Air God's heart was in the right place. He was only doing what he believed was right…the key word being _believed_.

"I asked Yue where you were and she wouldn't tell me..."

"Because I asked her to not tell anyone!" she informed him evenly.

"Why?" It was impossible for the young Air God to even consider that Katara might actually _want_ to be here, in the home of the dreaded Fire Lord.

"Because I want to be with Zuko. That's all there is to it." Like a mortal watching a tidal wave prepare to crash to the beach, the azure-eyed goddess braced herself for his equally overwhelming reaction. Aang didn't disappoint.

"_NO WAY!_ You can't possibly want to be with him! He kidnapped you and attacked me!" His reaction was almost comical, his eyes widening and his arms shooting out, his hands gesturing wildly to her their surroundings, and himserlf.

"The only reason he attacked you was because you refused to stop accusing him of raping me." Katara's voice softened. "And you know, that really hurt me when you kept insisting it even after we both denied it."

"But..."

"Listen. I know some people said that Zuko did bad things to me before. But _he never did_." A hint of steel came into the Water Maiden's voice at that last sentence, wanting to dispel that horrible lie once and for all. "He always treated me kindly. He never forced himself on me, or made me do anything I didn't want to..."

"He _kidnapped_ you!" the gray-eyed God repeated almost petulantly, not wanting her to forget that truth in her stern defense of the Fire Lord. "Zuko let people suffer just because he wanted you here. He kept you from your family and nearly put the world in danger!"

"Yes…he did. And he is sorry for what happened. You heard his apology in Court. But my father refused to allow me to have any suitors, and Zuko felt that was the only way to get my attention. Zuko…he has loved me for a long time."

"That can't be!"

"It's true." Katara insisted softly, remembering the Fire Lord's heartfelt confession of how he had loved her for many years before he finally took action. "He's not the person that you or the Clan think he is. He loves me and has always done so. He needs me."

"_I_ need you." Aang confessed.

Katara had not been caught off-guard by this revelation. Indeed, she had been aware of his feelings for her for a while, but had never acknowledged them. He was just so…sweet and almost childlike, even though she knew he was a young man capable of sound decisions. Deep down, she had always seen him as a slightly younger brother, or a close friend that was as dear to her as her brother or father. While she indeed loved Aang, it was a familial love, rather than the romantic affection the Air God desired.

She looked away as she murmured her response, not wishing to hurt him or see his reaction.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I need Zuko as he needs me. We're mates. I am his as much his as he is mine." Her fingers drifted up to touch the rainbow jewel. Once, she had seen it as bait to a clever trap. But now, she saw it as a token of Zuko's commitment to her – and her own to him.

"You can't possibly care for him!" Aang protested, reaching out to take hold of her shoulders.

"Why can't I care for him?" she demanded to know as she looked back at him, growing tired of having to rationalize and justify her feelings for Zuko to her friend, to her father…to everyone. "Because he's a Fire God? Because he's Ozai's son?"

"Because…because…fire and water don't mix!" he gasped.

"Do you know what that sounds like?" Katara asked, narrowing her eyes. That was crossing the line. Aang dropped his hands, his expression being as though she had slapped him.

"I'm sorry..." he spoke. "I didn't mean it that way. It's just…he kidnapped you and everything! I care for you too! Won't you give me a chance? I've known you longer than he has, and we've spent more time together!"

She looked away again, not wishing to see the yearning in his eyes.

"I will always value our friendship, Aang. I have no desire to end it."

"Then come with me!"

"No. Here I stay." she replied firmly, her gaze rivaling her father's or her mate's in its stubbornness. The Air God shook his head obstinately.

"No. Come with me." he insisted. She found herself being tugged forward.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" She dug her heels in the grass, "I'm staying here. I love Zuko, and he loves me."

"No! You can't!" Aang cried out, his feathered wings fluttering in alarm as he increased his efforts to pull her forward.

Both of them had been so engrossed in arguing their point to the other that they hadn't noticed the Fire Lord approach.

"I do believe…she _can_." The Fire Lord's growl was low and deep, a warning that could in no way be misinterpreted as he approached his mate and his rival.

"She's coming with me! I don't know what you did to get her to come back to you, but this ends now!" Aang replied defiantly, trying his best to kow Zuko with a glare. As befitting someone of his gentle and fun-loving nature, his glare was considerably sub-par to the white-hot gleam the Fire Lord fixed upon him.

"All I did was love her..." the golden-eyed God replied evenly, looking regal in robes of black embroidered with gold, his deep crimson wings stretched out to add to his naturally intimidating appearance. "She came to me of her own accord, and here she stays. Nothing binds her here now except our need for one another."

"I'm taking her out of here!" Aang declared defiantly. If not to Hakoda, then to his Air Temple. Anywhere but here. Katara's eyes widened, knowing this would only grow violent if her friend held onto his stubborn insistence and his misunderstanding of her situation.

"Do you really want to go through this again?" Zuko snarled as he stepped forward. He hadn't forgotten how things ended last time, and part of him hoped Aang _would_ do something offensive just so he could vent his frustration.

"Last time, I stayed my hand because I didn't want to anger the Elder Gods. But now, Katara's here of her own accord and you're a trespasser. If you anger me this time, I'll personally throw you off my island…_after_ breaking your wings."

"Aang…shut up. _Now_." Katara stated, her voice steely as she stared at Aang. This curt statement had him staring back at her with a shocked expression.

"Just leave. I have no desire to see two people I care about go at it with one another!" she added. The unspoken statement was that, if Aang did oppose the fearsome Fire God, he would lose. Neither male deity missed it, and Zuko could not help but smirk ever so slightly.

"But..." Aang began.

"I am safe. I assure you, my safety or well-being are at no risk here, and never was. Please, just go. When you're ready to listen to me and accept my decision, I'll be happy to see you again." There was an undeniable tone of finality to her statement, and the young Air God felt the intense gaze of his rival. Knowing that he could not fight Zuko and expect to win especially if Katara would not allow herself to be taken away, he would do the next best thing. He would be a tattle-tale, like he had been last time. Running off to Hakoda had resulted in Katara being taken away from Zuko, and he was determined to achieve this result once more.

"I'll be back." Aang promised. Katara wouldn't have expected anything less, and she merely nodded. She watched as Aang took off into the sky, his wings flapping furiously.

"That went better than last time, didn't it?" the Fire Lord asked dryly.

"I'd say so. At least a tree didn't get burned to cinders this time." the Water Maiden snarked. His smirk grew as he approached her, eyeing how delicious she looked in her black and blue dress. A pale and strong hand reached out to caress a dark-skinned arm, eliciting a quiet shiver from the Waterbender. No more words were exchanged as the two of them retreated to the privacy of the Palace.

Both of them knew it would only be a matter of time before Hakoda raged up here, bearing the full wrath of the sea and a father's vengeance, but they would be ready. They had no worries. Katara had made her choice.


	24. XXIV

**The Dragon and the Siren**

Chapter XXIV

Ooh, I know you're going to LOVE this chapter. As always, please have fun reading this, and don't forget to leave feedback, it is what keeps me going and motivated to continue giving you quality fiction to read!

o0o0o0o

The Fire Lord reclined against the edge of the hot spring, a contented smile on his face as he watched Katara drift through the water, lazily paddling with her webbed hands. Katara now moved between her two forms with fluidity and grace, just as Zuko did, both of them baring their innermost forms to one another with ease. He knew he would never tire of looking at his mate, whether she was in her ordinary form or her Siren form. His eyes moved along the graceful black swirls and stripes that ran along her scaled skin, and his smile grew wider as she started to move towards him.

After the confrontation with Aang, Zuko knew that he would need to be relaxed to face Hakoda. The Sea God had to see that he was calm and collected. If the Air God did not believe that Katara would be here of her own free will, then certainly her father wouldn't either. The golden-eyed God could not help but wish that his sire had cared for him half as much as Katara's father clearly did for his daughter.

His thoughts were pleasantly interrupted as Katara closed the distance, her head on his shoulder as her hands slid onto his chest, the pale blue webbing between her fingers looking like wet silk. He murmured in appreciation, lowering an arm to form a loose embrace around his mate as the hot water bubbled around them.

o0o0o0o

The young Air God beat his wings at a frantic pace as he approached Hakoda's Palace, slowing down only when the shore came in view. To his relief, he saw the Sea God on the beach with several Warriors, coaching and sparring with them. Already so on-edge about his confrontation with Katara and Zuko, he landed on the beach and immediately approached Hakoda without paying mind to the Warriors surrounding the older God. Before Hakoda could speak or scold the gray-eyed youth about his interruption, Aang spoke in a loud, excited voice, his words so rapid as to be barely understandable.

"I did it! I found her! Over there, at Zuko's volcano!"

Ever since Katara had been brought back home, Hakoda had noticed that the younger God had been coming far more frequently than he had in his younger days. When his daughter and the Air God were children, the Sea God paid no mind to their friendship. The Water and Air clans were allies, and he saw no harm in a friendship. However, he had become as aware as his daughter was of the Air God's affections. While there was nothing wrong with the boy per se, Hakoda knew he wasn't the right choice for Katara.

With measured patience, he regarded the boy, reining in his excitement at the prospect of finally knowing where his little girl was. Waving the Warriors away so that only Sokka and Bato remained close, he nodded to Aang to explain further. The youth managed to calm down somewhat, and his next words were more articulate.

"I know that everyone's been looking for her..." he explained in a rush. "I decided to try the Fire Nation lands, just in case. And I saw her! On Zuko's island!"

Hakoda clenched his fists tightly, his bare biceps flexing as he did so.

"And what did you do?" the older God prompted as Sokka and Bato listened intently.

"I tried to get her to come with me, but she wouldn't!" Aang declared, his eyes wide. "And then Zuko came, and he threatened to break my wings if I didn't leave."

"Was she hurt? Why wouldn't she leave?" Sokka demanded.

"Uh... no. She was outside, reading a book." the younger God replied awkwardly, forced to report that the girl he loved had been in no apparent distress. "She said she wanted to stay, and I'm sure she's under some spell! I tried to get her to leave with me, but she kept saying no."

"I'll deal with this." Hakoda replied tersely, his sharp mind formulating all sorts of possible actions. He could report this to the Elders and have them intervene. He could lead his Clan in an attack on Zuko's island. He could just go over there himself and demand Katara's safe return. All of these avenues of action had their own merits. But there would also be consequences. Involving the Elders – again – would make him seem incapable of taking care of his own child.

How his rivals would laugh: Hakoda, the deity who controlled the waters so expertly, could not even keep tabs on his own daughter! Attacking the island might provoke another all-out war, and he couldn't be assured the other Elders would back him up given the circumstances, if Katara really was with Zuko of her own volition. If he went by himself, the Fire God might try to attack and drive him off. And there was Katara's own safety to think about.

"You're absolutely sure she isn't being harmed at all?" Hakoda asked, his gaze steady and piercing as he met Aang's gray eyes.

"Uh..." Aang was tempted to lie and say that Katara was being tortured, that she was begging for help, but he bit these false words back. "She seemed fine. She wasn't restrained or anything."

"Thank you for going there and informing me about Katara. We have been very worried about her."

"Me too!" the Air God replied eagerly.

"Yes... yes." Hakoda replied calmly, almost absent-mindedly.

"I'll come with you!" Aang stated firmly. Sokka and Bato watched as their leader tensed from the Air God's declaration, squaring his shoulders.

"No. This is Clan business." Hakoda stated, wishing to distance himself from this young God. He had already made a choice for his daughter's mate, but this boy need not know now.

"I am grateful for your aid, but you are to go back to your own Clan, Aang. I will deal with this myself."

"But..."

"You will be rewarded for the help you have given me. But I must deal with Zuko myself. Return to your Clan and do not come again until you are summoned. Go now." There was no room for argument in the Sea God's tone. The young Air God parted his lips to object again, for he wanted to see Katara dearly, but the stare of three Water Gods caused any words to die before they could be heard. With a respectful bow to the father of the girl he loved, he took to the skies.

With a low sigh, Hakoda turned to his son and his best friend.

"What the hell would Katara be doing with Zuko?" the older God asked outright, clearly no more understanding of Katara's desires than the young God he had just dismissed.

"Maybe she was kidnapped when she was looking for a place to stay?" Sokka offered helpfully. After all, if Zuko had snatched his sister once, he could do it again. He couldn't help but think of Jun. Perhaps Jun had fooled Katara into thinking she was a friend, only to hand her over to Zuko. Upon this thought, he voiced it.

"Jun told me she didn't have Katara when I went to see her." Bato countered.

"She could be lying, for all you know..." Hakoda countered evenly. "After all, she's clearly on Zuko's side. And she doesn't have a reputation for being the most open Goddess..." This could not be denied, for Jun was indeed a mysterious deity, and many of her devotees were shady characters themselves.

"So what do we do? Just charge in there and take her back?" Sokka shot back.

"If he threatened to break Aang's wings off, then he will know that you would come sooner or later. He'll be ready for you." Bato sighed, sharing the other two men's concern for the Goddess. "It would have been better if Aang hadn't tried to confront Zuko."

"I'll figure something out." Hakoda replied in a steely tone.

o0o0o0o

The Waterbender closed her eyes as she felt her mate lovingly attend to her, rubbing her body with a fluffy red towel as she gave out a quiet mewl of contentment. Her damp hair clung to the soft brown skin of her back, and droplets of moisture clung to the places of her body that her mate had not yet attended to. Granted, she could easily Bend the water off herself, but it was far more pleasant to be tended to by her lover, and she smiled down at him as he kneaded the towel along her legs. Once he was done, she was happy to return the favor, and took much delight in rubbing the towel along the amber-eyed God's muscular form, savoring the warmth and strength that she felt under his pale skin.

"You know, I can't stop thinking about the sight of you naked among the fire-lilies." Zuko drawled casually as the towel slid along his stomach to his most private areas. A soft chuckle met his ears, and he regarded the twinkle in her eyes and the warm, relaxed smile on her kissable lips.

"You were a rather impressive sight yourself." Katara responded lightly, not missing a beat as she continued to massage and rub her lover. The sight of his pale skin illuminated by the moonlight, the moving glimmer of the fireflies and the soothing glow of the fire-lilies – a truly divine trinity – would always be a cherished memory.

"If I could paint, I'd have painted you right there." the Fire Lord countered lazily.

"And have other people see it?" Katara countered with a laugh as she finished rubbing him dry. "I think not!"

"You're right..." he replied in a faux-haughty tone, raising his chin slightly and giving her a regal glance. "Your lovely body is for my eyes…and my eyes only."

She giggled and moved away before he could grab her, and slid on undergarments of pale blue silk, concealing her 'lovely body' from his eyes further as she slid a sleeveless royal blue silk gown over her head. When the gown had slid down to where it was supposed to be, Katara saw the Fire Lord garbing himself as well. She smirked in appreciation as she caught a glimpse of his tight rear end before he slid on underwear and a hakama of deep red, donning a mstching sleeveless tunic edged with gold thread. The carved opening in the rock wall of the relaxation chamber showed a gloriously clear sky, a rainbow starting to creep along its edges as the Sun prepared to set for the night.

Suddenly feeling rather playful, the Fire Lord assumed his alternate form, his tail swishing slowly as he spread his wings. Katara gave him a quizzical stare as she approached him, even as she eyed how handsome he looked with the red and gold scales dappling his body, his hands now having formed into talons. She smiled as she reached for him. Before she could, he danced away, floating through the window. Shooting up into the sky, he gazed back at her intently, as if challenging her to follow.

"Don't tell me that you're running away from me now!" Katara chided as she placed her hands on the windowsill, wondering just what he was up to.

"And if I am?" The Fire Lord's voice was a rumble that was purely spine-melting. "Do you intend to catch me?"

"I'm not going to let you go." Katara replied defiantly, remembering that it had often been said to her in one form or another during her captivity. Her mate merely smirked at her, retreating further as he beat his wings slowly, enjoying the fire he saw in her eyes.

"Then come and get me." Zuko responded with a soft purr. Having issued his challenge, the Fire Lord shot into the air like a rocket, a streak of crimson flying high into the darkening sky. Katara wasted no time in hoisting herself through the window and taking flight.

She knew that generally the Fire Gods were swifter than the ones of Water, since the wings of the Fire and Air Gods were better designed for flight. But she refused to be beat, and snarled as she went after him, refusing to give up her dragon. Zuko couldn't help but exult in the high-speed, his heart singing with joy at the thrill of being chased. A roar of pure delight tore itself from the Fire Lord as he continued to elude Katara's grip, for once being the prey and enjoying this role-reversal.

He flew around his island, beating his wings as he heard her demands to come back to her. Ignoring her, the dark-haired God soared higher and higher, taunting the Siren with his fierce velocity. To his utter arousal, he found that Katara had become far more adept and swift in flying as well.

She kept on her goal, doggedly chasing him, her eyes narrowed as she came closer, her progress steady..

Not one to give up, Zuko led Katara on a merry chase, making her work for it. Still, she managed to close in on him, and with a burst of unexpected strength, she closed the distance between them, tackling him from behind and pulling him down to the firelily-covered slope above the beach.

Zuko reveled in the flush of his mate's cheeks as he studied her, noting the fierce glint in her eyes and the grin of victory she had in securing her 'prey'. It had been enormously fun to be the one 'captured' for once, and he started laughing out of sheer exultation.

Katara smiled as Zuko laughed, clearly reveling in the fun they had just had. The joyous sound that emanated from Zuko's lips in energetic bursts and the gleam in his eyes was infectious. Before the blue-eyed Goddess knew it, she was laughing right with him, their limbs loosely entwined as they lay amongst the lilies, laughing freely without a care in the world. Zuko plucked a fire-lily and lightly caressed his mate's arm with it.

Suddenly, the earth rumbled ominously, and Katara gave out a startled shriek as she was separated from Zuko with a violent upheaval of the dirt. Though unharmed, she was alert, scrambling to her feet just in time to see her beloved swallowed into the earth, the maw closing over him like a mouth, an unsightly gash of dirt and disheveled grass and fire-lilies the only evidence of where he was.

"Zuko!" she cried out, but before she could do anything else, a wall of rock separated her from the location of her mate.

"There there now, my dear." she heard a familiar voice call out in what was obviously supposed to be a soothing tone. "There's no need to worry."

She whipped around to see Long Feng, wanting to slap the small smirk she saw on his face. "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded as he approached her with smooth, steady steps.

"Why, I am here to rescue you from Zuko. And of course, you are owed an apology for my behavior from before, but I think right now, the top priority is ensuring your... safety." There was something about the way Long Feng uttered that last word that raised a sense of alarm for the Goddess.

"How did you..." It wasn't possible that Aang had run off to Long Feng, was it?

"Does it really matter?" Using his magic and his Dai Li, he had slowly but steadily increased his surveillance network over the last few days, his men daring to venture closer to Hakoda and Zuko's personal domains to glean information, Long Feng's protective magic masking them from detection. On this day, the Dai Li had come close enough to ascertain the Maiden's whereabouts, and of course, he had been quick to act. "What's important is that you're safe now."

"I was already safe!" she protested as she drew back, refusing to let him touch her.

"Really? Here?"

Katara let out a slow sigh. "Yes. I'm sure Aang told you otherwise, but really, I am safe. There's no need for you or anyone else to worry."

"Do forgive me, but I find that difficult to believe, considering that the dreadful man has kidnapped you."

"Not this time. I came here on my own. I want to be here. Now, please release Zuko. He has done no wrong."

He stared at her for several long moments before he spoke, his voice deceptively calm. "So let me understand this. You wish to be with Zuko? You want to be his... wife?"

Katara stared at him. Despite the unpleasantness of their previous meeting, she could not help but wonder if he was actually willing to listen, that he might gracefully bow out once he realized that she was truly mated, and was thus unavailable to any other suitor. He stood there, his hands neatly tucked into his sleeves, the picture of smooth refinement in his immaculate dark green and gold robe, not one hair on his head out of place.

"Yes."

"I see." He glanced off for a moment before returning his attention to her. "How interesting." Suddenly, he was right in front of her, her forehead nearly touching his chin as she found her arms caught in his iron grip. She tried to yank away, but appropriately for an Earth God, he was unmovable.

"Let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He looked down at her with a smirk, noting the way the blue silk flowed along her curves, outlining her perky breasts and the curve of her hips. How he would enjoy exploring the charms of her body... His lustful thoughts were rudely interrupted when she kneed his groin, and despite his godlike strength, he had the vulnerability that every male possessed.

With a surprised groan, he loosened his grip, giving her enough leeway to yank free. However, Long Feng was no mere mortal, and was quick to recover, grabbing one of her arms before she could flee.

"Feisty. At least I won't be bored." he said with a leer.

"No! How could you do this to me?"

"Very easily. You see, some women enjoy flowers. Others like poetry. Some are wooed by lavish gifts. There are different ways to gain a woman's affections. Apparently for you, kidnapping is an effective method. Had I known how much you liked it, I would have done this much earlier."

"What the... You're out of your mind! Let me go! My father will hear of this, and Zuko will not stand for it, and - " Her words were cut off as he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, placing his hand over her mouth, and Katara's eyes widened when she felt earth bind itself around her hands and wrists, pinning them together.

"Don't struggle, my dear. Best save your energy for other... activities. Rest assured, you will be well-cared for and kept in every luxury you could desire. I am a generous man, and as you will be finding out soon enough, a _skilled_ one..."

Oh gods! The mere thought of bedding with this man caused her to retch, and she tried to bite his hand. As she looked wildly around, she noticed the shadowed figures of several Dai Li.

_No!_ She had already been taken from Zuko once, and the thought of being separated from him again was all the more difficult to bear with just who was taking her away from her beloved Fire Lord.

A deafening roar filled the air as the volcano issued forth thick rivulets of lava, the earth seeming to explode in front of them.

"What the..." The smugness on Long Feng's face was quickly chased away with a look of utter shock, his eyes widening as he struggled to maintain a hold on his composure and the struggling young woman in his arms.

A massive shadow loomed over them. The azure-eyed Goddess craned her neck to stare into the visage of a crimson-and-gold dragon, a divine sheen cast over them as powerful golden eyes swept over her.. Another roar shook the earth as a clawed hand reached out to forcefully wrest Long Feng from the Goddess. An alarmed cry tore itself from her throat as she stumbled backwards, wondering if this was Agni himself interceding for his descendant. Before she could react to anything, a large clawed hand reached out, wrapping itself around her middle.

The Dai Li quickly moved forward, but brilliant flame filled the air as the servants of Long Feng were incinerated on the very spot.

She found herself drawn to the creature's chest, golden scales against the side of her arm. The grip was firm but not crushing, and she looked up. With a soft gasp, she saw a marring of the scales around the dragon's left eye, an eye that had the same exact shade of polished gold as her mate's own.

"...Zuko?" Katara whispered tremulously as she regarded the regal-looking dragon, her heart pounding. She had never seen her mate like this, so large, so fierce-looking.

The Earth God was quick to react, flexing his arms and legs as he attempted to Bend, but Zuko's other hand descended onto his foot when Long Feng extended his leg for a moment. A crunching sound was heard before a ear-splitting shriek met her ears.

"_She is mine." _The voice was undeniably Zuko's, an undercurrent of malice running thick through it as he bared lethal fangs at the offending deity. "_None shall separate us…least of all _you_, a man who can only exert his will through puppets."_

Long Feng gave out a shuddering gasp. He had never suffered any serious injury in his long life, much less one single broken bone. No mortal could ever harm a God. A supremely pissed off deity was another matter... The excruciating pain in his foot made it nearly impossible for him to register the words of the dragon.

"The Elders will not allow this union, Fire Lord. You of all people should know that." It took all of his willpower to not lose his composure as Zuko gave him a hard stare. His stubborn pride and innate sense of superiority prevented him from making an hasty retreat as he had done before. He would be damned if he showed weakness in front of the young whelp! Age before youth, after all, and he would heal and become even stronger than before! He gathered his inner strength, preparing to strike down this brat once and for all, blood of Agni or no.

"_They are not a part of this and shall remain as such. Once did we nearly lose one another when we gave into their whims, but never again._ _Katara has made her choice and remains at my side." _The snarl was louder as the Fire Lord took several steps towards Long Feng. The air around him rose to unbearable levels of heat, shimmering as he roared enough to make the entire island tremble. "_We shall not be parted…not by you, the Elders, nor any other!"_

The sea churned violently, waves whipping up into the air as the Sea God himself emerged from the waves. His eyes narrowed at the scene before him – his daughter in the grip of a vermilion dragon, and to his shock, Long Feng himself. The charred remains of the Dai Li and the swaths of scorched earth gave him a good idea of what had just happened.

After convening with Sokka and Bato, the Sea God had decided to go to Zuko himself to regain custody of his daughter. Best to start off one-on-one, and get to the bottom of the matter, before he did anything rash. The letters Zuko had sent showed an indication of willingness to talk and apologize, and Hakoda wondered if it was a good time to finally allow Zuko the privilege of talking to him face-to-face.

And it was apparent from the sight before him that he could not have come too soon. His rage propelled him up the slope, the water churning along the sand and then the fire-lilies as he tried to rein in his anger. The dragon made no move to attack him, and it was not until he stopped that he realized the creature holding his beloved daughter was none other than Zuko himself.

The dragon was clearly on edge and ready to attack, and it was painfully obvious just who was at fault. The Sea God knew what he had to do to get off to at least a decent start. "What the hell is going on here?"

"He tried to take me!" Katara cried out, gesturing to Long Feng, and the Sea God scowled as he saw the earth-cuffs on his daughter. "He was going to... _force_ himself on me!"

Hakoda spun around and closed in on Long Feng, noticing that the Earth God moved with a limp, trying to hide his right foot under his robe.

"I have never liked you personally, though I maintained our alliance out of respect and for the sake of peace. When you made unwelcome advances on my daughter, I was tempted to come to Ba Sing Se and tear you apart limb from limb. She has already said no to you, and you would force yourself upon her? Mark my words, the Elders will hear of this!" His tone was as cold as ice, and offered no compromise.

However pridefully Long Feng thought of himself, he was not a stupid man. Against Zuko, he was confident in handling the younger god regardless of his form. But against two powerful deities... he had no desire to risk any more injury than what he had already experienced. Wordlessly and with a jerk of his arm, he launched himself from the island with a small platform of earth, disappearing across the horizon.

The Fire Lord would not allow the man who had attempted to steal away his love a quick escape, however. Opening his maw, he issued forth a blast of white-and-gold flame, hitting Long Feng squarely in the back. The older god lost his focus and balance, falling in the water.

Once the Earth God was immersed in the ocean, Hakoda waved his arm, causing the water to swallow Long Feng in a swift undertow. The current would take him to the shore of the Great Continent... eventually, when Hakoda decided to release his hold. The total immersion in the ocean, being cut away from his native element, would remind Long Feng of just what the Sea God was capable of.

With the third God gone, Hakoda turned back to the couple silently.

"Daddy." Katara murmured. The Fire Lord hissed quietly, but it was a considerable improvement over the snarls that he had freely issued before. The Sea God's expression softened slightly as he regarded his daughter before hardening again as he returned his attention to Zuko.


	25. XXV

**The Dragon and the Siren**

Chapter XXV

o0o0o0o

The Sea God's gaze was level, betraying none of his shock at the sight of the Fire Lord in a dragonic form with his daughter in hand. Unlike the young Air God, Hakoda was excellent in masking his emotions when it suited his purpose, something he shared with the Fire God, though he would be loath to admit that he and Zuko had anything in common.

The young descendant of Agni stared back just as levelly, his tail swishing slowly as he kept his mate close. Though he was ready to attack at the slightest provocation, with Long Feng gone, he had no reason to.

At least, not yet.

"Zuko!" Katara gasped, twisting around in his grip. Due to his anger over Long Feng's trespass, the oppressive heat was still rolling off him in waves, and the Water Gods – regardless of immortality – were unsuited to such heat. The dragon stared down at her, seeing her discomfort and immediately discerning the reason. She had expressed the same discomfort when he had taken her through the wall of magma for the first time. All thoughts of what he would say to Hakoda were pushed to the back of his mind as he set his lover down, concern for her well-being of the greatest importance. Carefully grasping her arms, he used his impressive talons to break her bindings. Without a second thought, Zuko reverted to his original form, barely thinking about the fact that he had taken such a fierce form – a level of power he had never tapped before – and leaned down, taking Katara into his arms.

"I'm sorry." he murmured, touching her cheek. "You know I'd never hurt you."

"I know." Katara assured him. "It was just the heat..."

"I was angry with Long Feng. I didn't realize..."

"You don't need to explain." she replied simply as she looked up at him, immediately feeling better under his loving attention.

Hakoda made careful note of what he saw before him, this time avoiding the mistake he had made in the past. Rather than yell at the Sea God or attack him outright, Zuko's first concern had been the welfare of his daughter, taking her into his arms and checking to see she was unharmed, an action that spoke volumes.

Katara looked up at her mate, taking immediate comfort in his presence, his fierce dragonic form forgotten for the moment. It was that embrace that spoke of his power, his command, his honor... and his love.

"Zuko..." she whispered, a hand reaching up to cup his face. She could lose herself within his gaze and presence, but at that moment, there were more pressing matters to attend to.

Hakoda approached them smoothly, his black-and-blue cape billowing before him, a imposing presence as he stood out in stark contrast to the scenery that was dominated by a mixture of fire-lilies and burnt earth.

Silently, the two mighty deities regarded one another. The elder was the god of the waters, a being who made the ocean his plaything and could unleash its unforgiving ferocity with ease. The younger was the lord of the flame, a man of such power and command that he was rumored to hold the heat of the sun itself in his brilliant golden eyes. And yet, for all of their differences, they were alike. Hakoda and Zuko were both stubborn and powerful, commanding in all senses of the word, brave and absolutely protective of their loved ones. They were more alike than they knew or cared to realize. Were the circumstances different, they could easily become comrades or allies. Perhaps, once things were cleared, that could actually happen.

"Hello, Daddy." Katara said, feeling almost eerily calm as she regarded the man who had sired her. Before, Hakoda had been able to coax her home, using her exhaustion and confusion to ease her away from the Fire Lord. But now her mind was made up. There wasn't a single hint of doubt as to what she wanted... or needed.

Hakoda turned to look at his young daughter with the beginnings of a smile on his face as he focused on her. Mentally, Zuko was startled in how the deep softness in his blue eyes was so similar to Katara's own.

"I've come to bring you home, Katara." Hakoda then regarded the Fire Lord again, his smile evaporating like smoke on the wind. "Why are you here, Fire Lord?"

Such a question was ludicrous here on the Fire Lord's own island, but unlike Aang, Hakoda seemed more receptive to an answer and willing to listen.

"Your daughter came to me of her own accord." Zuko explained patiently, rubbing Katara's back in a reassuring gesture as he looked down at her for a moment. "I did not kidnap your daughter this time, Hakoda. The choice was hers."

The Sea God's eyes narrowed slightly at the young man. Unconsciously, the waters around the island began to grow wilder as he spoke his mind, his voice carrying an unmistakable tone of surety.

"Why would Katara wish to be with you? You, who kidnapped her and held her captive in that volcano!"

"I do not deny that I held her captive..." Zuko confessed calmly. "But I always treated her well, and I never harmed or abused her. You can ask herself that if you like. I cherish your daughter, and I desire her as my queen. She loves me as well."

"How could she?" Hakoda demanded, struggling to remain calm, reminding himself to just _listen_, the ocean churning in his simmering anger. "She's my little girl!"

"Zuko's not like his sire." the dark-skinned woman pleaded as she defended her man, her voice firm. "He has never hurt me or even threatened me. You're not the only one who lost someone you loved to Ozai." She thought of the fate that had befallen Zuko's mother, Ursa, the woman who had dared to oppose the former Lord's madness and paid with her life.

"He's not like the people who hurt Hama either, or like Zhao. He's a good man, like you are." Her words were earnest, and she was determined to show her father that her mate wasn't a horrible monster. "Please, Father. I'm not a little girl anymore, I have not been, nor for a long time."

At hearing those impassioned words, the anger surrounding the Sea God began to dissipate. Hakoda looked into the clear azure eyes of his daughter, the little girl he cherished more than any other being on this planet. He just couldn't bear to let Katara go. He had known for a while that the Water Maiden was growing into a woman, but it was a father's affection that blinded him to this truth.

"Katara... if you want a mate, there is a suitable companion for you at home." Hakoda replied quietly, though part of him knew what her response would be.

The Goddess shook her head slowly, feeling a pang of guilt as she thought about Bato. But it had to be done.

"I know. And you made a good choice." Katara conceded, mollifying her father before she continued. "Bato's a good man and he would indeed be a good mate. But it's not Bato that I am meant to be with." A soft sigh escaped her lips before she looked back up at the Fire Lord for a moment. "I want to be with Zuko." Katara stated firmly as she looked back at her father. "He needs..._loves_ me." She looked up at the Fire Lord. "And I reciprocate fully."

Zuko could only look from the stern eyes of the father to the pleading gaze of the daughter. The Fire Lord knew that the bond between Hakoda and Katara was unbreakable, and for him to imprison her would be to cause great distress for both of them. In his heart, he wished he had formed such a bond with his deceased father. He knew all too well the pain of not receiving a parent's love, and had no desire to inflict that on either father nor daughter. Reaching down with a hand, he stroked his mate's cheek lovingly.

"I will not bar you from seeing your father. I was wrong to confine you before. I will agree to share you with your father, if he will agree to share you with me."

Hakoda examined the softness in the Fire Lord's tone, and knew that he was speaking the truth. The atmosphere between them reminded him of his younger days with himself and Katara's mother, loving with no hatred or sadness able to break that spell. While part of him was sad that Katara would be leaving him, the Sea God's paternal side knew that the time had come. Katara had become a beautiful and strong woman under his love and guidance, and she truly desired to be with Zuko. At first he had dismissed the claim as mere lies from a malevolent, lustful deity... but he knew now that the Fire Lord had nothing but love in his heart for the young Waterbender.

Like his heart, the waters around them calmed until barely a wave broke onto the sands of the Fire Lord's beach. Katara fought back tears of relief as she looked over at her father. She gently broke away from Zuko's embrace and floated across the fire-lilies to her father, feeling him pull her into his strong arms.

Embracing his little girl, the mighty Sea God felt her tears fall against his broad chest. He softly stroked her back as he did in her younger days, his eyes meeting those of the Fire Lord's.

"I suppose we do have something in common after all, Fire Lo- _Zuko._" the Sea God spoke warmly, trying out the Fire God's given name for the first time. "We both love Katara."

Zuko had a faint smile, and he nodded. The sight of Hakoda hugging his daughter was a rather heartwarming sight. In her freedom she had chosen him, and a compromise had been reached between her mate and her father. Katara sniffled softly, burying her face against her father's chest.

"I can see now that you truly love her and will care for her." His eyes closed as the hug grew tighter. "I suppose that I was in the wrong also, Katara. I've seen you as my little girl for so long... I had forgotten that you've grown up."

"It's okay..." she said softly, lifting her head from his chest and looking up into his eyes. "I'll always be your little girl."

The elder God, despite his best efforts, felt a tear fall down his face. Part of him didn't want Katara to leave, but to always remain his little girl... his little raindrop. But, time was a mistress that no God could tame. Hakoda now saw her not as the little girl who idolized him and saw him as the greatest of all Gods, but as a young woman who had created a life for herself. The Sea God would admit that part of his animosity towards Zuko was the fear that he would be cut out of her life altogether…that he, Sokka, Bato, Pakku and her clan would become mere memories. He knew that the Fire Lord would indeed make her happy. But it didn't make the situation any less painful to bear.

"I love you." Katara said softly, looking at her father as she felt him hug her tightly. "I'll come and visit you often, I promise."

Zuko was quiet through this exchange, giving them a respectful silence. Privately, he could only imagine the strength it took to let one's own daughter go. Far greater than strength of arms, what Hakoda was displaying was a strength of heart that the Fire Lord could only admire.

Katara tilted her head, fluttering up just a little to place a kiss on her father's cheek, before slowly drawing away from him, and returning to her husband's side, gently touching his pale hand with her own.

"Zuko." Hakoda stated, meeting his golden eyes with his azure blue. "Take good care of my daughter."

With a silent gaze, Hakoda added, _If you ever hurt Katara or make her cry, there will be nowhere you can go to escape my wrath._

The gaze of Zuko's was just as expressive. _I would die before I hurt her. _

With a respectful incline of the head, he acknowledged Hakoda's words, spoken and unspoken. Stalking across the thick grass calmly, he bowed and extended his hand in a display of mutual respect. The Sea God nodded after an admittedly tense second, then extended his hand. The two men formed a firm but respectful grip, and seeing this caused an immense surge of relief to overcome Katara. She didn't have to worry about making one or the other unhappy. An agreement had been reached, to the benefit of all.

The Fire Lord and the Sea God gripped hands, firm blue meeting bright gold as they shook. Their mutual love for Katara had formed the basis of an understanding...and perhaps soon, a friendship. Zuko again bowed respectfully to his now father-in-law, and slowly retreated to his bride's side as Hakoda returned the bow with one of his own. Katara looked up at her mate with a gentle smile, taking his hand before looking over at her father, raising her hand to wave to him.

The Sea God's lips curled into a fond smile as he waved back to his daughter and son-in-law. Somehow, they looked... right for each other. Katara sniffled softly, trying to not cry as her father retreated, the waves swallowing him. She wiped her eyes and cheeks with the back of her hand, having been unable to stop the tears.

"Don't cry, Katara..." Zuko spoke softly, brushing her cheeks. "You can visit your father whenever you want to, and we can now have a proper wedding."

"I'm trying not to cry!" she said softly, unsure of how to articulate her emotions. "It's not that I feel sad or anything. It's just... I don't know." So much had happened within the last hour, and within the last few months of her life as well.

As the Fire Lord was no expert at articulating such deep matters himself, he held her close to him as they soared high above the sea and the volcano, Zuko chose only four words.

"Let's go home, Katara."

She looked up at him and smiled, nodding a little, clinging to him in a loving way.

"Yes. Let's do just that." Her eyes twinkled warmly, and her smile was brilliant. In a playful move, Zuko scooped Katara up in his arms as the much-loved bride she was.

"I like the sound of that..." Zuko whispered into her ear.

"So do I." Katara replied, her eyes glinting warmly.

o0o0o0o

Several Months Later

Katara smiled to herself as she landed on the terrace in front of the Fire Lord's Palace. In the distance, a squall raged – Hakoda's own way of protesting every time his daughter ended her visits to return to the Fire Lord. But such storms were a mere extension of his grief, and in no way meant to punish the mortals who were now used to such inclement weather. Some of the more astute sages may have thought his response a tad childish, the Ocean God effectively throwing a temper tantrum, but no one who valued his well-being voiced that opinion aloud. Better this than eternal winter creeping up on their bones, after all.

The Palace doors opened by seemingly invisible hands and Katara entered, the warmth of her husband's home drawing her in as it always did. The lamps cast their cheerful glow, making the splendid wall hangings and polished floors seem richer and darker. Her feet moved along the floor as lightly and daintily as a cat's would, and the Waterbender called out her mate's name in a sweet voice.

Zuko's response was a low, rumbling purr, her name rolled out in delicious velvet tones that caused a pleasurable shiver to pass all the way down to her toes. With a step that was bouncier than before, she made her way towards the western wing of the Fire Lord's palace.

Ever since Katara had returned to him, Zuko had made significant adjustments to the Palace. Before, when he had overtaken his sire, he had not done much to the Palace other than dismantle Azula's torture chamber and destroy his father and sister's personal effects. He had seen no real reason to do anything else to the Palace, not when he had created his own inner sanctum within the volcano while using the Palace itself for formal occasions and receptions.

But now, with someone to share the Palace with, the Fire Lord no longer retreated to his inner sanctum so much as he had when he had been all alone. This was no longer a Palace that he and Uncle merely used when it suited them. No, this place was now truly a home, one that his mate and himself shared, and perhaps one day, their offspring.

The western wing of the Palace had some of its walls knocked out and connected to an interior part of the volcano that had a pool of magma, to give the Fire Lord the freedom to rest in his draconic form whenever he pleased.

There was no doubt in his mind that had Ozai or Azula been able to achieve this level of power, they would have spent most of their time in it. The fact that he had been able to achieve such a form had to mean that he was truly blessed by Agni. As he purred out his response to Katara's call, he coiled loosely and waited, a fanged smile on his reptilian features. The setting sun shone through the large windows, causing his vermilion scales to glitter like rubies set in gold.

It was this sight that met the Water Goddess's eyes as she entered the chamber, and the smile on her face was brilliant and warm as she regarded her mate, approaching him without hesitation.

Lowering his head, he felt Katara place a kiss on his forehead before rubbing the scaly flesh and looking at him admiringly.

"It's always such a treat to see you like this." she whispered as her other hand rubbed below his jaw. A low, contented rumble escaped Zuko's maw as her attentions continued, and his tail started to swish slowly. After a while, Katara found herself wrapped up in the Fire Lord's claws, his body tightly coiled around her so that had she had any desire to escape, her attempts would all too easily be thwarted.

Her wings fluttered, beating gently against his body as she gave out a quiet little coo of pleasure. His claws roved along her body, careful to not tear the fine linen and gossamer of her gown as he savored her presence and feel. His forked tongue flicked along her face and collarbone, causing a low moan to issue from her slender throat.

"I have been parted from you for far too long," Zuko rumbled, his breath blasting the mocha-skinned woman with a soothing heat. Even though it had been but a couple of days that Katara had been visiting her Clan to celebrate the final harvest of the year, that was still too long a time to be apart.

"And do you think I enjoy sleeping alone in my bed?" she shot back. It had only been one night alone, but oh, how lonely she had been, and tempted to just flee back to Zuko's island! A sudden flick of his tongue against her cheek drew out a soft gasp from her, and her eyelids fluttered.

"Then don't leave." he retorted gently, a claw now sliding the hem of her skirt up her legs.

"But when you miss me, you're so attentive. Absence does make the heart grow fonder." she murmured. A deep chuckle was his response as the hem of her gown went up to her knees.

"Are you sure my _presence_ is all that you missed?" she teased as she felt his claws gently brush just above her knees.

"Look who's talking. I can _smell_ it, you know." Zuko purred, catching the scent of her arousal.

"Well, if you _wish_ to act on that, then you need to decide what form you will use..." she murmured, blushing as she glanced up at him. Actual intercourse was impossible in Zuko's draconic state since he was simply too largely-endowed to fit it into her lithe form. Of course, the clever and imaginative couple had found many ways to share pleasures when the Fire Lord was in his draconic form – and a few that were impossible when Zuko was in his human guise.

"Well, there are many ways to enjoy treasures…" the aroused Fire Lord smirked, flicking out his forked tongue to drive the point home. A sudden cry of delight was the response he gained, and he grinned wolfishly as she squirmed against his loving grip, his nimble tongue seeking her treasure's source...

o0o0o0o

Hours later they lay amidst the cushions, a naked tangle of limbs and flesh, smiles of contentment on their faces. The night was dark and no moon offered its light, so they were surrounded by the soft glow of muted lamps. A pale hand gently slid along relaxed dark flesh, drawing out a soft sigh of contentment, and a wiggle that brought her body closer to his own.

"What a lovely little creature you are. The glow of pleasure and contentment suits you well." Zuko murmured, his voice a soft rumble even though he had assumed his human form again. His hand continued to slide along her body, feeling the firm yet pliant planes of her slender frame, and she watched him with half-lidded eyes, her hair a rumpled mass of waves around her head.

"I love you." she whispered, reaching up to touch the face of her beloved mate and companion.

"I love you." Zuko echoed, his voice still a deep purr, giving the words a new cadence that caused a shiver to run up Katara's spine. He never grew tired of hearing these words from Katara, or saying it to her. The trials they had been through only made them appreciate one another all the more.

Zuko summoned a servant to bring them some tea and blankets, having no desire to get up and go all the way back to his bedroom. A tray laden with tea and treats was set before them, and several thick velvet comforters were unfolded and arranged for their comfort, the servants performing in their usual silent and efficient manner before retreating.

A soft coo escaped her lips when she felt Zuko's mouth travel along her back, his heated breath tickling along her flesh before he kissed the small scaly spots on her shoulder blades where her wings retracted when not in use. Finding these spots during her explorations of her body had tickled him, even more so when he found out that these – and the base of her wings – were sensitive areas for him to touch.

A warm smile crept across her face as he poured her some tea. He thought of her often, and made sure her needs – and desires – were attended to, without spoiling or smothering her. Honestly, he truly was a perfect mate, right down to the scar that had taught him a certain humility that did him a good for his life that his sire never would have expected.

She lay back and sipped her tea, hiding nothing of herself as the golden-eyed God stared at her over the rim of his own teacup. For a while, they held the other in silent regard, savoring their mate's form and presence. The cup was taken from her hands before the Fire Lord slid down to her side, draping a wing across her body.

o0o0o0o

The next morning, the Fire Lord was the first to stir as was habit, and he gazed down at his beloved Waterbender, feeling her warm curves under the protective cover of his wing. How dearly he had missed her two nights before, when his bed was empty. But he supposed that the separation made them appreciate one another all the more. Pulling her body closer, he wiggled against it and pressed his lips to her temple. It didn't take long for Katara to rouse herself, and she gazed up at him sleepily. As he gave her a gentle nuzzle, the skull-faced servants slid in and set the table for breakfast with their rote efficiency before retreating.

The Fire Lord and his mate pulled on satin robes before settling down for breakfast. The meal was above par, as per usual. She had taken an immense liking to Fire Nation cuisine, and she even negotiated a trade agreement between the mortals of Fire Nation and her own tribe, so that spices could be traded for other commodities. It was almost funny, because the Water Tribes had been wary to deal with the Fire Nation, and preferred to do their business with the Air Gods. Now the Water Tribes traded freely with both.

Though Aang hadn't wanted to accept the truth at first, he had come to do so. He and the Fire Lord were by no means friends, nor would Katara expect them to for a long time, but no violence had ensued, and peace was maintained.

After the meal was done and the pomegranate wine drank, Katara folded her hands in her lap and stared across the table at her husband expectantly.

"You do know that the first day of winter comes to us before a fortnight." Katara stated casually as she fingered the edge of her sleeve, savoring the feel of the black satin.

"I know it's winter when the days become woefully short." he shot back lightly.

"But I make the nights worth it?" she asked, her eyes twinkling warmly. A knowing smile on the Fire Lord's face was the response she received.

"You know that I am going to the North to celebrate the solstice with my family."

"Must I be parted from you so soon after you just came back to me?" Zuko asked softly, his hand sliding across the table for hers. She lifted her hand from her lap and squeezed his own.

"That's what I wanted to talk about. You're invited." Her words were met with silence for several moments. So far, Hakoda had not yet deigned to invite the Fire Lord to special Water Tribe gatherings. Generally, such Clan matters were considered private.

"Your father would welcome me to Clan affairs?" he asked, almost unbelieving. She nodded.

"The gods, nymphs, and mortals alike celebrate the Winter Solstice. We have a banquet, and music, and other fun activities."

"Does your father really want me there?" he asked point-blank. Though Hakoda had accepted his daughter's choice of the mate and had hosted a spectacular wedding feast for them, he hadn't rushed into the welcoming father-in-law role, per se. Katara nodded slowly.

"My father honors you by issuing this invitation to the Winter Solstice gathering. No one outside of our Clan has ever been part of it." Katara responded, her head held high. Only the Gods, Warriors, and Maidens had ever been part of the divine Winter Solstice festivals. The mortals had their own festival down in the city that was overlooked by Pakku's palace, the celebration of gods and mortals separate but for a few rites. The Solstice gathering was a regular fixture in her life, having gone every year since her first winter.

Well. Zuko had no doubt of the veracity of his beloved mate's words. If Hakoda was willing to invite him to a private Clan affair, then it would be an ill deed to turn it down. Surprisingly, he was now feeling nervous. What would his reception be? How would he be treated? Would the Clan find small ways to insult and snub him while having an cordial facade, as his father and sister had done to other people? As if sensing his thoughts, Katara squeezed her lover's hand.

"Zuko, it'll be okay. I'm going to be with you. I would love it if you came with me, and my father is not so petty as to try to make your stay miserable." she stated cheerily, seeking his eyes with her own.

"Okay. I'll come with you." he conceded. She smiled at him warmly and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"It'll be fun. You showed me so much about your culture and people. Isn't it about time I returned the favor?" she asked. He nodded and pulled her into his lap, holding her tightly. At least he would be with her to keep her warm in the cold North...


	26. Epilogue

**The Dragon and the Siren**

Epilogue

I want to say thank you to all of the wonderful friends and reviewers who have enjoyed this story as they read it. I appreciate each and every bit of feedback that you give me, even more so because I know that you enjoy the fruit of my labors. And also, thank you to my wonderful betas, Inkheart17 and Prince Suzaku for their awesome beta work on the first version of this story.

This story has been a lot of fun for me to write! Despite this story's inspiration from the classic myth, I decided that instead of having Katara's absence being responsible for winter every year – which would be cliché – Hakoda would just storm around for a bit every time she leaves, and the whole six-month turn was also something I decided to not use, as she'd miss either her dad or her husband after six months. I felt that for this story, it'd be better for her to go back and forth freely, and have the freedom of choice that poor Persephone never had.

o0o0o0o

The Fire Lord winced as he felt a icy blast of air in his face, and tried to hide his grimace as Katara came to his side, the two of them standing at the helm of the great metal vessel as it approached the harbor of the Northern City. Not surprisingly, he saw Hakoda, Pakku, Kanna, Bato, and Sokka at the wall, gazing out at them.

The mortals swarmed around the shore, whispering excitedly amongst themselves. Having a Fire Nation ship was nothing new since the beginning of trade between the two nations, but it was said that on this one would be the Goddess of Water and her mate, the mighty Fire Lord. And indeed, this ship was grand and glorious, as befitting the powerful God of the Fire Lands.

Curious murmurs ran through the crowd as the ramp lifted down, a red carpet rolling downwards, causing several people to ooh and ahh. When the Fire Lord and his wife emerged from the boat, whispers of awe rippled through the crowd as people bowed. Zuko was dressed in full regalia, albeit one tailored for the cold weather, his thick velvet cloak the color of blood under the sunlight and trimmed with dark gray fur. Katara was dressed just as regally in blue and black silk and velvet, her own cloak trimmed with white fur. She gazed at the gathered mortals calmly, her chin high as she scanned the area for her Clan. Only when she saw them did she allow a small smile to grace her lips.

Hakoda studied the couple, noting how contented they looked together. He gave his son-in-law a slight bow of acknowledgment and respect, and the rest of the Clan followed his example. Though the Fire Lord was outwardly calm, the Sea God sensed his nervousness. The procession was quiet as they made their way through the city and into the Palace, where Maidens hastened to set a feast before them. Away from the throng of mortals, the Fire Lord allowed himself to relax just slightly. The only people at the table were Katara's grandparents, father, brother, and Bato.

The Palace was starkly beautiful, and the Fire Lord allowed his gaze to roam along the cavernous room, taking note of the architecture and decorations which were elegant and understated. He was silent as Katara chatted amicably with her clan, and spoke only when he was asked questions. At first, he found the meal to be slightly awkward and uncomfortable – he didn't know these people well and there was of course his... history of kidnapping Katara – but when he saw that no barbs were being sent his way, or comments along that vein, he relaxed a bit more, allowing himself to enjoy the food and surroundings.

"Will Zuko be participating in the hunt for the snow-lily?" he heard Pakku ask as he was trying out the sea-prune soup. He glanced up at the older God.

"Your granddaughter told me about it, and if you would welcome me to be part of it, then I will be with her during the hunt." Zuko replied.

"The hunt is reserved for the clan." Pakku replied. The golden-eyed God had to stop himself from scowling. _So now the barbs come out_... he thought to himself. But the God of Winter continued, surprising the Fire God with his next words. "As you are now mated to Katara, you are part of the family."

"I am honored that you would consider me part of the family." Zuko replied, inclining his head. Pakku returned a slight bow of his head.

o0o0o0o

The Northlands were beautiful in their own way. Jutting out of the ice and snow was Pakku's palace, an impressive structure with many stories, made entirely out of ice. In front and below it was the city where mortals lived, making up the Northern Water Tribe. Surrounding it was an endless expanse of ocean and ice.

Zuko had heard of snow enough times, and had seen it in small amounts within the Earth Kingdom. He had never seen the legendary Snowfields before, the icy realms where Pakku himself lived, with a few Water Maidens and Warriors who enjoyed the extreme cold. The Fire Lord found himself bundled up in a thick blue parka, a gift to him from Hakoda. Though the Gods did not have to worry about frostbite or hypothermia, they could feel cold or heat, and he wondered how mortals could even live up here. How did they deal with it? Why didn't they just move to warmer regions?

Fuck, the fact he was a mighty Fire God and could feel cold in such a profound manner was testament to the beautiful harshness of this legendary place. Truly the Water Maidens and Warriors, and the mortals who lived here under their guardianship, were hardy people to survive in such intense conditions. Were it not for the girl who ran out in front of him, a smile plastered on her lovely face, Zuko would have left this place a long while ago.

"I have to say this... you look _adorable_ in that parka." she cooed, seeing him shiver slightly. In response to that shiver, she brushed down his wind-tousled hair and pulled his hood up, framing his face in soft white fur. Agni damnit. Only Katara could convince him to visit these Snowfields.

He had learned that on each first day of winter, there was a friendly competition within the Clan to find the first cluster of the white flowers. He squinted and stared across the field, and saw nothing. How the hell did these people expect to find anything in the snow? The sun glared off the white field, causing him to squint, as he felt his wife's hand squeeze his own through his thick mitten.

All Zuko saw was white. White, white, white. The whole damn field looked like a fresh sheet of paper, completely pristine and clean. And the snow was so thick that even with these heavy clothes and boots, Zuko still felt cold. Perhaps this was karma's way of showing him how Katara had felt the first time she had been in his volcanic palace. He felt a small pang, at remembering how terrified the Maiden had been when he had taken her through the magma. She had screamed and cried, clawing at him, begging to be let go, genuinely afraid that the magma would harm her.

He'd apologize to her... later. Right now, he wanted to find these snow-lilies and find a place with some hot chocolate and an even hotter Water Maiden able and willing to 'warm him up' properly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw other Warriors and Maidens preparing for the search. They would start on Pakku's signal. This was no serious competition, and was a game, the losers taking it in good spirits and still bringing in flowers, and the winner gaining nothing more than a small prize, such as a pendant or bracelet.

"You ready?" Katara asked softly. She squeezed his hand, "If you're cold, use a bit of Firebending to warm yourself. There's no rule against that."

That was true. Bending was only forbidden when it was used to 'cheat' in this race, but it could be used if one of them fell in a crevice or needed some shelter against the winds. Blowing into his hands, he made sure that the soothing warmth surrounded them both. Judging from the look in Katara's eyes, however, this was absolutely nothing to her. Her hood was down, and she wasn't even wearing mittens!

He almost envied her for her ease in the cold, and her blue eyes twinkled at how he was bundled up. He had on several soft shirts under his parka, gloves under his mittens, thick pants like all men in the Tribe wore in the cold, and tightly-knit stockings within his boots. His servants had already packed winter clothing for him, but he dared not refuse the gift of a full Water Tribe winter outfit from his father-in-law that had been presented to him this morning after their breakfast.

He and Katara stood together. Some Warriors had paired off with Maidens, some were working on their own, and a few clustered into small groups, waiting for the God of the North's signal. Pakku sat calmly, looking imperious in his thick white cloak as he coolly observed all the young gods and nymphs.

Having a heart that was as warm as an ember beneath an exterior colder than the North Pole, The God of Winter's eyes lingered long on Katara and Zuko. At one point, Pakku could not even think of the Firebender without feeling the urge to violently maim him, bury him in the heart of an immense glacier and cast him out to the middle of the ocean. But now, the God of the North could see just how happy his beloved granddaughter was with the Fire Lord... and a part of him took amusement at how the high and mighty God of the Fire Realms was shivering like a leaf in an autumn breeze.

Hakoda took the same amusement in the fact, though both men had enough tact to not mock Zuko for the fact. The older God raised his hand, and brought it down swiftly. As soon as his hand dropped, the Warriors and Maidens made a mad dash into the Snowfields. Zuko found himself being dragged along by his mate, her laughter filling his ears.

That sound did warm him up, though. Hearing Katara laugh always managed to make his day that much brighter, so much so that he momentarily forgot the cold as she dragged him by the arm. He struggled through the thick white powder, and managed to avoid a face-plant.

"All you have to do is pick up your feet. I know you're not too used to this." She smiled as she dusted his shoulders of the snow before tugging him along again, Pakku and Hakoda disappearing from view as they navigated the fields, little pinpricks of blue in the distance showing the presence of the other Warriors and Maidens

After a few more minutes, it didn't seem so cold out here. His Firebending undoubtedly gave him a far faster ability to adapt to extreme cold, allowing Zuko to be much more help to Katara in finding these elusive snow-lilies. Though he had never seen one, considering how reverently his mate spoke of them, the Fire Lord had a feeling he'd know them when he saw them.

The Snowfields were not all flat. There were some dunes and valleys, and even several small mounts of ice jutting through the snow. There were also ice-caves, and lilies often could be found in the refuge of these caverns. It was like a desert – but done entirely in snow and ice. So far, no one had yet found a snow-lily, as there was no victorious cry. He was starting to wonder if they would ever find one, when he heard a soft and happy cry from his mate, as her eyes fixed on something he hadn't noticed right away.

Making his way over to a small outcrop, he saw Katara's eyes lit up with joy as she covered something with her hands. Against the dark blue fabric her parka and the mocha color of her hands, he saw it as clear as day, its petals indeed as white as snow. Her eyes were alight with delight.

"I've never won this competition before." she admitted shyly.

"Guess I'm your good luck charm, then." Zuko offered with a dry smirk on his face, though he was entranced by the quiet beauty of this snow-lily. No wonder Katara thought so highly of this flower.

Near her, he saw a cluster of said flowers, looking almost too fragile for the harsh climes of the North. Yet here they were, growing as if they might in soft, rich soil. His eyes fixed on the cluster for several long moments, though he did not touch the beautiful flowers. Zuko could not help but imagine her with a crown of these lilies, like the crown of fire-lilies she had woven on the first day of summer.

"Come on. let's get back to Grandfather." Katara said with a brilliant smile. Using some Waterbending, she carefully lifted the cluster of lilies out of the snow, cradling it against her chest.

"Some of the lilies are harvested, to be planted at Grandfather's Palace, and at the city too, to be enjoyed by us and the mortals for the rest of the winter. The winner of this competition is not the only one who brings them in. Most of the others who participate will continue the search and bring home more. Only here in the Snowfields can they be harvested, for all attempts to plant them elsewhere have failed." Katara explained as she tugged him along.

"What can you do with the snow-lilies?" Zuko ventured. Aside from its more... carnal properties, the fire-lily was also an ingredient in many powerful healing salves and potions that could negate poison and cure venom by "burning" it out.

"The mortals use it to cure fevers, and cool things." Katara responded as the two of them made their way across the snow. "Your fire-lily shares many properties with my snow-lily, but where yours warms, mine cools." She shot a fond glance down at the cluster that she carefully held.

"Reminds you of some people, huh?" he commented lightly. She smirked and raised her eyebrow at his statement, chuckling softly before her face became calm again as they approached Pakku.

"Grandfather, I found the first snow-lilies!" she said, her bright azure eyes alight with happiness as she offered him the pale flowers in her outstretched hands, her head slightly inclined in respect. Pakku turned to regard the young woman with a genuine smile, a rather rare expression given his wry and dryly sarcastic nature.

It was a bit surprising for Zuko, but he was silent as Katara approached the older man, so that he could inspect the lilies. One of his hands reached out to touch a petal, and Katara gave him one of her soft and sweet smiles. It was not hard to see why she was so beloved by Pakku. Indeed, Katara had that rare gift of being able to charm anyone she came across with her spirit and good nature.

o0o0o0o

That night Pakku hosted the Solstice Feast, and Zuko was exposed to a wide variety of Water Tribe foods, and an entertainment that was unique. In Fire Nation, the performers used fire, or in the case of the non-benders, banners, rods, and other props. Not surprisingly, the dancers here performed with water, making graceful shapes and undulations in the air with their native element. Their dance and style was different – but one thing could be said with complete veracity.

Waterbenders had the same passion and fire as Firebenders, and he found the ceremony to be fascinating. He had brought spicy cocoa powder from the Fire Nation, and had shown the Clan how to make hot chocolate with it. Katara reclined against him happily as she sipped her hot cocoa, the arm of her husband wrapped around her.

When the Fire Lord saw Bato approach, he did not stiffen or prepare to pick a fight with the older Water God. Unlike Aang, Bato had taken his loss of the woman he loved gracefully though not without sorrow. Katara had made it clear to him that she had made her choice based on not any kind of failing or shortcoming on Bato's part, and the two remained friends. Zuko had been a bit jealous at first, but in short time he realized that he had absolutely nothing to worry about. Katara would never betray her mate.

With a respectful nod to Zuko, Bato sat at Katara's other side. A few amicable words were exchanged between the Water Gods, and Zuko didn't bother to fret as the other two gods started laughing softly before turning their attention to the show.

As the night went on, the last course of the feast was passed around\ before the performers were replaced. Zuko had already been alerted to the main points of the night by his mate, so he sat back and watched.

The Dance of Moonlight, while more understated than the dances in the Fire Nation, displayed an undercurrent of pure erotica and want from both parties that was just as inflammatory as the most scandalous dance his people could offer. He _had_ to convince Katara to put on a private display for him. Hopefully, she wouldn't mind being tackled and ravished before it was done.

The couple performing this dance was a Warrior and Maiden recently betrothed.

Mortals said that the Water Gods were as cool as their element. They never saw the Moonlight Dance performed by the Clan, which only the gods and nymphs were allowed to watch... and he was the first person outside of the Clan to see this. To actually have this performed in front of him was a high honor indeed.

The mortals performed the Moonlight Dance as well for their own kind on this special night, the couple dancing within the sacred Ice Temple before their audience even as their Gods performed and watched their own Dance within Pakku's palace.

The young Warrior was clad in nothing but black linen that wrapped around his hips to hide his most private areas, leaving the rest of his lithe form bare, his dark skin glistening under the moonlight with stripes and swirls of black paint, interspersed by a very small amount of white. The paint and markings were to represent him as La, the Ocean that surrounded them all. His female counterpart, a Maiden who Katara had grown up with, was clad in soft white material which covered just her breasts and private areas, her body decorated with pearly white paint and just a touch of black, to complement her lover's guise. She represented Tui, the Moon, who bathed them all within her silvery glow.

Off to the side, a few Maidens were singing softly, their voices going up and down in graceful undulation to accompany the dance. Zuko thought the singing was lovely, but personally, no one could rival Katara's dulcet tones.

The dance could be seen as foreplay, even though the Warrior and Maiden did not touch each other once during their entire performance. Their hips and bodies swayed smoothly, the water they Bended moving and swirling around their bodies gracefully. One could see the longing in their eyes, and practically feel their desire for one another ripple through the air as they approached one another over and over again without actually making contact.

When the ritual was over, the Fire Lord could see Warriors and Maidens make eyes at one another, courtship and coupling in the minds of many, no matter how old or young. The older men of the Clan had glints in their eyes that rivaled the ones of their younger brethren. Something told the Fire Lord the waves wouldn't be the only things churning and rocking this evening...

Katara was aware of a young woman sitting at Bato's other side. She was several years older than Katara, and both of them had trained together under the tutelage of Pakku. Nen was interested in Bato and had had a crush on him for a few years now. She however had been too shy, and her father was rather protective – many of the men of the Tribe were like her own father, for remnants of the old ways still remained. Katara smiled at her as an idea quickly illustrated itself in Katara's head.

As the dancing couple retreated and pulled on robes that had been set out for them, some of the women approached their intended partners. Some made formal requests which were accepted eagerly, while others merely had to glance at their men and receive a knowing smile in return and a nod.

Zuko bowed to Hakoda and Pakku out of respect, making it clear that he knew the honor of being allowed to witness the ritual. Katara squeezed his arm.

"Go to our room. I'll be with you shortly." she whispered. The Fire Lord's mate lingered a bit longer, approaching Nen. She gave the older Water Maiden a friendly smile.

"Don't you have someone you would like to ask to share the winter solstice night with you?" Katara asked.

"I... uh." Hen blushed faintly.

"There surely must be someone! Some handsome Warrior who you like." Katara's tone was sly and encouraging. "After all, this _is_ ladies' night."

Nen's gaze slid across the floor to rest on Bato, who was entirely oblivious of the scrutiny he was under.

"Go and ask him. He's a really nice guy." Katara gave the other woman a friendly but firm nudge.

o0o0o0o

Zuko shivered as he waved his hand, bringing more life to the flames that crackled in front of him. The bed in their assigned room was piled high with blankets and furs, and he could not help but recall how he and Katara had snuggled into it the night before, abstaining from sex and simply enjoying the comfortable intimacy of two bodies sharing warmth. It was the only thing keeping him here at the edge of the legendary Snowfields, in the coldest place he had ever experienced.

He turned his focus back to the fire, adding a couple more pieces of wood to it. Oh _yes_. He let out a slow exhale of delight. Good fire. Lovely, warming fire. The fire in the pit reassured him, and it cast the room in a warm glow, taking an edge off the crystalline white and blue that surrounded him. He let out a slow breath, extending his hands towards the flame and drinking in its heat before he heard the door open and close.

Zuko turned to look at his wife, but words failed him. Underneath the clothes she had been wearing earlier, was similar to what the female had worn during the Dance of Moonlight, but what clad Katara's private areas was of a translucent silk which left only the barest minimum to imagination.

Right now, even the volcano had nothing on the heat in the Fire Lord's blood. His eyes moved along the silk, her nipples taut against the thin fabric as she looked down at him, her thick robes at her feet. Not only was she wearing this beautiful, sheer outfit, she was in her Siren form, her scales glistening under the moonlight that filtered in through the window.

The golden-eyed god could not help but wonder if it'd be in poor taste to fuck Katara so hard her grandfather and father could hear it, even if _she_ was the temptress. Her hips started to sway in a perfect imitation of the Dance, as she slowly approached him. The moonlight made her eyes luminous.

"Zu..." she murmured huskily. Under the light of moon and fire, her dark nipples were rather visible through the pale fabric, and he could also faintly see the dark triangle between her legs.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked, her voice a soft Siren's coo. Normally, Zuko wasn't much of a dancer. But at that moment, it seemed like the most natural choice in the world.

She smiled as he rose to his feet, his golden eyes warm and luminous. He didn't mimic the male dancer's movements exactly, as his own moves also drew from Firebending. He slowly slid off his shirt so that he was topless, his pale skin white in the moonlight. A small smile of satisfaction crept onto his face as he noticed the hungry glow in Katara's eyes as his toned, muscled chest was exposed to her gaze. He had the same effect on her as she did on him, and it felt good.

This pleased him to no end, and they danced together, in front of the fire and the Moon, taking in the light from their respective elements. Katara looked stunning in the diaphanous silk, a wreath of snow-lilies in her loose and flowing hair. Just before the dance could wind down to an end, he found himself tackled to the furs.

From what he knew about the Dance of Moonlight, it was the woman who held control over the man in what happened afterward. After all, the sun was seen as the masculine element while the moon was seen as feminine. Not that this degraded the males of the Water Clan in any way, but during certain ceremonies, it was only fair that the women be in charge. And on this longest night of the year, what better way to keep warm?

Zuko was content to let Katara have control tonight. The Moon shone on them, as she did on all the other couples in the Palace and out in the city – gods, nymphs, and mortals alike, as they celebrated the first day of winter.

Apparently, the moon made Katara even more aggressive than normal, and it thrilled him. She growled at him, biting and scratching him, frantically removing her clothing and his in the process before she got on top of him, her movements heady and powerful, her hips undulating like the waves crashing against the shore. There was no room for finesse or teasing in her gameplan; Katara had become a purely sexual being, and the Fire Lord would be the last person to complain about it...

And if he did, his vocal complaints would have been drowned out by the chorus of Water Tribe men who were being passionately ravaged by the women who had chosen them as partners on this special night.

No Fire Maiden or Goddess could ever compare to the fierceness of his lover, Zuko mused at some point in his fierce mating with his bride, overwhelmed by her passion and wanting more, using what remained of his voice to give her encouragement. He heard some muffled shouts and cries from other parts of the Palace and beyond, but barely registered it. When he came, he had to keep himself from spitting out too much flame, as the entire Palace was constructed from ice. The part of Zuko that hadn't been short-circuited from his mate's fierceness knew that 'I'm sorry' wouldn't cut it for melting part of the structure during orgasm.

His head lolled back on the furs as he basked in the afterglow, feeling slender fingers trail along his chest.

"This is the first time... I've been able to celebrate the first day of winter like this." Katara murmured with a satisfied smile. Zuko made a second mental note: Always spend the first day of winter in the Water Tribes.

Katara let out a contented sigh. Always, before, Hakoda had considered her too young to participate in the after-festivities of the Winter Solstice. Warriors had tried to catch her attention, hoping that she would choose one of them to couple with. Hakoda had been so protective of her, standing between her and prospective suitors that this was her first Winter Solstice actually treated as a woman instead of a girl. Even though Zuko was no Water God, he made the young Goddess very happy. Very happy, indeed. He had effectively ruined her for all other men.

She hungered for his touch as much as he did hers. No other man would satisfy her now, or ever. As the soft pre-dawn light poured in through the windows, she snuggled close, wiggling against him as he pulled up several furs. He could not help but feel a small rush of pride at that, and at having fallen in love with such a fierce and strong female. Agni be praised, indeed... though in this case, Tui and La also deserved a good amount of thanks. He just hoped that there was no awkward stares at him or Katara, given the fact that they had apparently hit notes during that coupling that had never been heard before.

The Palace was peacefully quiet now, though he supposed that was to be expected. They had just celebrated the longest night of the year, and Katara cuddled up to his warm body under the furs, the snow-lilies still in her hair.

How she could look so angelic and innocent when she had effectively molested him multiple times that evening was beyond Zuko's comprehension, especially with these lovely flowers in her hair, making her seem even more maiden-like. Gently, he touched one of the flowers with his finger. It was indeed cool to the touch, in sharp contrast with the warmth that the fire-lily exuded to those who touched it.

So fitting for Katara. She could be as lovely and beautiful as anything, yet she had that iron core of strength deep within her. And when angry or dealing with someone she did not see as honorable, the daughter of Hakoda could be just as chilly as the translucently-white flower in her hair.

"Thank you for coming up North with me." Katara said softly, laying her head on his chest as he stroked the thick waves of her hair. It indeed meant a lot to her that he was willing to come up here, to this cold place which couldn't be any more different from his volcano than night was from day.

"It was my pleasure..." Zuko answered honestly. He had always had some interest in other cultures despite his absolute loyalty to the Fire Nation. A sharp contrast to his sister and father, both of whom had thought the other civilizations lower than dirt and the people common, vulgar and weak, unworthy of even being in their shadows. Having a variety of cultures ensured that the world remained an interesting place, and the Water Tribe's cultures were no better or worse than his own. The cold, he certainly could do without. But the hunt for the snow-lily, the ceremonies, the feasting, he had learned so much. It was one thing to hear about these events or read about them in scrolls. But to have experienced them firsthand...it was something he would never forget.

In truth, there wasn't that much difference between the customs of the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes. It had really been the closed-minded and ignorant that deemed them 'savages' and prevented the sharing of knowledge. While the Fire Nation may have had the upper hand in technology and such, the sheer scope of knowledge the Water Tribe possessed, especially in terms of the healing, hunting, and seafaring arts, made them more than a match.

"It's nice being up here in the North with my clan, but I miss the warmth of the volcano. I fear that you have spoiled me with your heat." she said with a soft smile, "But you must admit, the cold gives us an excellent excuse to snuggle up under the furs, yes?" she teased.

"I wasn't aware we needed a reason to cuddle." the Fire Lord stated imperiously. Her soft, beautiful laughter filled the air as she raised her head, her eyes twinkling merrily as she fixed them on his own. Zuko was usually taciturn, but here and there, he could make a little joke, or make a comment that she enjoyed.

"As the Fire Lord and Lady, it is our right and privilege to snuggle anywhere we want, anytime we want."

"Damn straight." Katara replied cheekily, her eyes still twinkling happily as she gazed down at her mate.

"And now, I invoke that right." Zuko demanded with all the arrogant and aristocratic power of the Fire Lord, though his lips were curled in a smile of his own.

"I obey, my lord." Katara replied as she pulled up the blankets and fur farther, encasing them within a cocoon of warmth away from the cold that seeped into the Palace.

"As well you should!" the golden-eyed male pretended to demand. "Now continue showing me your devotion."

She wiggled against him, and he felt a warm leg slide across his own.

"Excellent. Such an obedient woman. I chose well." he stated, lifting his chin slightly. To this, his mate blew a raspberry. Before her tongue could be withdrawn, the Fire Lord wrapped his own around it and proceeded to show Katara why she should never expose said muscle to her husband unless she was able and willing to use it.

Of course, Katara couldn't complain. She happily accepted the kiss, letting her hands slide along Zuko's chest as she snuggled closer, basking in the love of her mate.

o0o0o0o

Though Katara presented a downright tasty image when she was adorned in the deep red silks of the Fire Lady, blue was no less attractive on her. She had adorned herself in a shirt that ended just above her knees, the front sewn with an intricate pattern of varying shades of blue thread along with beads of mother-of-pearl and ivory. A thin trim of fur fringed the hems of her garment.

She had also added a few beads to her hair, and with her indigo-hued pants and fur-trimmed boots, she looked every bit the Water Goddess that she was.

It still took some getting used to, this change of surroundings, for the Fire Lord. For so long he had been surrounded by heat and red, and now there was all this blue and cold... yet it was alluring and fascinating in its way, just like Katara. He watched as his mate looked in the mirror quickly before opening the door, and he followed close behind. Nobody had bothered with breakfast, and lunch was a casual affair, the various members of the Clan seated on comfortable cushions at low tables, helping themselves to the thick stew and savory dumplings that had been made in advance and kept near the fire to remain hot and tasty. Hot tea and cocoa were served to wash down the meal.

As Katara led Zuko to a quiet corner near one of the windows, she smiled to herself as she saw Bato and Nen sitting together. Nen looked especially satisfied with herself, and Bato seemed to enjoy her company.

After the meal was over, Zuko and Katara had the rest of the day to themselves. The festivities were for the most part over, and he let Katara lead him out of the Palace and into the Northern City. Like in the Fire Nation when the Fire Lord and his Lady went amongst the people, the Tribesmen and women here bowed to them, recognizing the authority of the Water Goddess and her mate.

"You really should wear blue more often." Katara whispered as they walked along the wall in front of the city, looking out at the ocean. Though he had donned much of his own clothing, he wore the boots and parka that Hakoda had given him. The combination of blue and black was striking, especially with Zuko's pale skin and raven hair.

"We'll see about that..." Zuko playfully challenged as he looked down at her. Like yesterday, she was dressed more lightly than he, choosing to wear a jacket rather than a parka today since it was just a bit warmer than hast. Despite the fact that it was a cloudless day, the sunlight was unable to banish the cold that he was still all too acutely aware of.

The expanse of sea before him was one he had seen on an almost daily basis due to living in an island Palace. However, here, the water seemed bluer, and it was dotted with icebergs and ice-floes. Off to the left on a bit of land and ice that jutted out from the side of the wall, Zuko saw some tortoise-seals.

"Later this afternoon, I'll show you the Oasis. It's the warmest place in the Northlands." Katara said.

"You mean there's something warmer than our bed?" he teased. She laughed and swatted his arm lightly.

"Is that all you think about?" she shot back.

"In this place, my mind is constantly on the subject of keeping warm."

Katara let out a soft chuckle. "We just need to keep moving. Don't let Dad hear you complain about the cold!" she said with a small smirk.

"Believe me, I don't intend to." he replied. She smiled at him. When Dad had come to visit the Fire Nation, it had been an especially warm stretch of hot autumn days, and Hakoda had been rather unused to it, trying to maintain his dignity and comfort. She had seen his efforts to keep himself cool, but he had never complained to Zuko or asked for cooler accommodation. It was a macho thing, each of them trying to prove themselves to the other. It was only natural from two men who were so different yet had so much in common.

She looked at her mate. Blue really did suit him nicely, and it made the color of his hair and eyes stand out all the more. Even after all the time they had already spent together, looking at him still made her insides melt. It was such a wonderful treat to have him immersed into her native culture, to show him – and share – what was important to her. So far she knew that Dad was impressed and pleased with Zuko's behavior so far in this strange world. It had not been easy gaining Dad's approval, but after what Zuko had done to Long Feng, the path to earning it became a lot smoother. The old Earth God would never dare set foot in Fire or Water Lands uninvited ever again.

Zuko was content to just stare out at the ocean, just as he had done so many times from his Palace or the beach. The sheer vastness of it was beautiful, and one could just lose themselves in it. Was it any wonder that he loved Katara so much?

"I love you." Zuko whispered as he draped his arm across her shoulders. She gave out a contented sigh as she looked up at him, resting her head against his shoulder as she wrapped her own arm around his middle.

"I love you, too."

o0o0o0o

_Throughout the generations, people of all four nations spoke of how the Fire Lord had captured the daughter of the Sea God. Inevitably – as happens to all stories – some details change. Some said that Zuko had forced himself upon the Water Maiden, or that he forced or tricked her to eat the pomegranate, thus bonding her to himself and ensuring that she would have to return to him every time she went to visit her family. Of course, such details were added in by those who did not think that Zuko and Katara belonged together, their malicious or jealous tongues twisting a tale of love._

_However, there were those who witnessed the relationship between the two, and saw the love in it. For every wagging tongue who would twist the tale, there was one that would speak in defense of the couple._

_The Fire Lord's subjects came to love their new Queen, and Zuko was accepted into the Clan. Despite any naysayers, the Fire Lord and his Water Goddess remained together for the rest of eternity – happily so._

o0o0o0o

Again, thank you to all you readers, whether this is your first time reading this story or not. I'm glad that you appreciated the changes I made to the story, I always strive to make my stories the best they can be for readers and I use my editing as part of that. I am much more satisfied with this version than I was the first. As always, pleas enjoy, and don't forget to let me know what you thought of this story!

Original Version started 2007, finished January 2009, final version February 2012

Spleefmistress/CultOfStrawberry


End file.
